


Mind on Fire

by Nerdy_Xicana



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arrow AU, Competitiveness, Eventual Romance, Humor, Jealousy, Lost Love, Multi, PTSD, Self-Discovery, Smut, Social Anxiety, Strong Women, Vigilantism, more to come - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 168,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Xicana/pseuds/Nerdy_Xicana
Summary: An accidental discovery leads Felicity Smoak to come face to face with Yao Fei Gulong. Deciding to take a chance on a man who proves with one conversation he can be trusted she signs on to work with Sagittarius International. A private security company that did so much more than act like hired mercenaries. She would soon come to find out they had a very real purpose that they kept very well hidden.After 4 years of working to leave her past behind her, Felicity finds herself surrounded by people who show her what she can no longer avoid- human interaction. One person in particular is the handsome Oliver Queen.Oliver has spent the last year and a half avoiding romantic entanglements. Choosing to focus on his work and their missions, the last thing he expected was developing feelings for the beautiful analyst that fell into his hands.Her mission is clear, but it soon becomes convoluted when she finally admits to feeling something for the brooding blue-eyed mercenary. He needs to keep her at arm's length, but everything in him pulls her closer. Can they come together, when everything is trying to pull them apart?





	1. Mind on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all...
> 
> This is my very first time posting fanfic. I've been writing for years, but never fan fiction. I've been a fan, just never headed this direction. Yet, here I am now and I am hoping I do not disappoint the fans. 
> 
> I began this story after listening to a favorite song that is truly the inspiration for this version of Felicity. I love the character tremendously, and fell more in love with her in Season 5. A darker take on her character intrigued me and so I ran with it. I really hope you enjoy this version of her. 
> 
> As for Oliver, he's going to take on a life of his own throughout the story as I work their relationship out. Oliver Queen is a character I thoroughly enjoy and don't want to change THAT up too much. So I am letting his character stay canon- well as much as I can accomplish it in this story. 
> 
> Side note: I loved Pre-Mirakuru Slade and I adored the Laurel/Tommy dynamic. I wanted to include both because it makes me happy and it adds to my story. 
> 
> Once again thanks for checking this out and again I hope I don't disappoint. *smile*

  
It was early November in Starling City, the leaves were beginning to turn and fall from their branches. The weather was slowly cooling down and people were pulling out their sweaters and flocking to coffee shops everywhere to start indulging in the season’s favorites.

Felicity found herself sitting in a corner booth in a small locally owned coffee shop that served up the best dark roast she’d ever tasted. That said a lot considering she has traveled all around the world and tasted some of the best coffee ever created. She always allowed the aroma of the roasted beans to fill her nostrils right before each sip, to allow her palette time to prepare for the liquid gold she indulged in daily. Coffee, it was her addiction.

She kept her back to the wall and she twisted in the booth to look out the window, waiting. She raised her mug to her red lips noticing him in the distance. 10 yards. He was looking left, but she noticed his eyes looking right through the window at her. He crossed the street and was heading towards the coffee shop. She continued her meticulous count of his steps into the coffee shop. Never allowing her eyes to shift away from the window she was looking out of, continuing her head nod to the music playing through her headphones. Her peripheral vision was spot on, even with glasses on.

He approached the counter and placed an order. While he waited for his order he took out his phone and looked at the time. She noticed he only pressed the button to wake the phone, but not actually swipe it open.

Putting her mug down she slowly slipped her hand into her messenger bag that always laid next to her lap. She felt the cold steel of her .380 and flipped off the safety. Continuing to look out the window she watched him take his coffee, in a travel cup, and turn to look for a place to sit. She knew then he wasn’t just your average Joe looking for a quiet place to sit.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

He was now standing next to her table when suddenly he opened up his denim jacket to show his hip and side holster empty. She took out her headphones with her left hand, her right hand never leaving her gun turning her head slightly to the left to look at him closely.

He was a tall thin Asian man, definitely not scrawny though but sculpted. He looked like he was in his mid 60’s, he had medium length black hair peppered with grey- tied back. His eyes were dark but seemed kind, gentle even, most definitely could become intense if given a reason. He sported a goatee that was nothing like the hipsters were sporting. His black t-shirt was tucked into a pair of well worn dark denim jeans. Without taking her eyes away from him she noticed he was wearing black tactical boots. Of course he was, makes it easier for the running he might need to do at any given second.

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak?” he asked in a low voice with an accent. Definitely Chinese.

“With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” she asked, gripping her gun tighter. Her thighs tense preparing for anything that should happen.

“I’m a friendly, Felicity. I have come seeking your help with your permission.” he speaks softly.

She continues to examine him, analyze his body language. He is calm, relaxed. No hesitation or nervousness. Just a casual calm that to anyone looking at them now would assume they were at the very least acquaintances. She nods her head once, not taking her hand off her gun, but she does relax her grip. He slides into the booth placing both hands on the table, a sign of submission.

“I am Yao Fei Gulong,” he says as if she didn't know. “I am Director of Sagittarius International.” he looks directly into her eyes, but there is no threat in his look.

“You must be a fan of dark roast to venture to the other side of town from your headquarters.” Felicity leans back into her seat looking him in the eye.

If she hadn’t been looking she would’ve missed his slight intake of breath at her comment. It was a well known secret, except to her, that their headquarters were literally off the grid. No one who knew anything of Sagittarius International knew where they were located in the states. Many often suspected they were in DC; but she knew, because well she was Felicity and she knew everything. In her line of work, she made it her business to know everything.

“If you’ll permit me to be so bold as to say you were not at all what I was expecting when we first made contact” he nodded at her with respect. He was now relaxed and he slowly crossed his hands, still on top of the table.

Felicity let out a small chuckle, “it serves me well to be unexpected to many”.

“I assure you Miss Smoak I come with the utmost respect. I will do you no harm.” Yao Fei nods towards her right side. He knew she had her gun, of course he did.

Felicity flipped the safety back on and laid her gun down. She put both hands on the table, palms up. Showing him she was most definitely considering him a friendly.

“So tell me, Mr. Gulong, what do you need my help with, because I am sure it’s not for my knowledge on dark roast coffee”.

He grinned, “how do you know that I am not?”

“Because good sir, you would never ask for it to be put into a styrofoam container. It’s blasphemy!” she looked at his travel cup then up at him and winked.

He laughed out loud and others turned to look at them and as quickly as he caught their attention he lost it. Everyone back to their phones and laptops.

“No ma’am, I am not as you well know. I come seeking your expertise. I currently have a man I believe is leaking information about my company's work. I need someone independent from any firm available publicly.” He paused for a moment, then said, “In truth, Miss Smoak, I need a genius. In particular, your geniusness.” By this point he had leaned in close to her, lowering his voice to the softest of whispers.

Sighing softly, Felicity leaned forward looking him directly in the eye. She waited a beat before she looked down at his hands then back up to his eyes. Counting the seconds in her mind, _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty._ He held her gaze through the entire count. Okay she thought, okay.

“Sir, I do not come cheap.” She leaned away from him and then she bit her lip, “I mean that my services do not come cheap.” _Fuck_. “I mean that my computer services do not come cheap.” She finished blowing out a breath.

He looked a bit stunned by her babble. She was a former soldier, highly regarded in her field. Held 2 degrees, and Masters from MIT, and yet she continued to babble like a green girl at her first Sadie Hawkins dance. Ugh. Get your shit together, Felicity.

Being the gentleman he obviously was he didn’t comment on her babble, just simply responded with, “name your price Miss Smoak. I am willing to pay you anything you want.”

She picked up her phone that had been laying on the table the whole time. He watched her carefully as she began to work through her phone. Swiping and tapping, when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket of his denim jacket. She nodded towards his jacket and he reached for it. Looking down at his phone there was a text from an unknown number. He swiped open the phone to look at the text. She noticed his eyes as he realized what had just been texted to him. It was her price. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her and what she saw was admiration. She was pleased and let it show with a sly grin.

“Welcome to Sagittarius, Miss Smoak”. He reached over to shake her hand.

After she shook his hand she leaned back and brought her cup to her lips, before taking a sip, she said, “I need to know everything from the beginning to this moment.”

Nodding his head he leaned back and began to tell her his suspicions about his current analyst, Cooper Seldon. Why he suspected him, what he thought he was doing, what he was stealing, how he may have sabotaged a mission.

Sagittarius International prided itself on it’s discreet ability to provide services that most often are referred to as hired guns, mercenaries, soldiers of fortune, etc. They did many things under the radar, but anyone in the business of special forces trained in private security knew of Sagittarius. Yao Fei Gulong was unknown to many, like the Wizard of Oz. However she knew about him and his company. It was an accident how she came across them, but something that stuck out to her had kept her interest in them. Their Anti-Poaching initiative in Africa. Seems his company was highly involved in the preservation of wildlife and she admired them for it.

Felicity was an independent contractor. No one ever found her, she found them. She basically scanned the cyber world always looking out for businesses that were exposed and would need her expertise. She would never show her face to them, everything was done from behind a computer screen. They only knew her as Ghost Fox Goddess.

It was speculated that she was actually a man pretending to be a woman to throw off anyone who would want to stop her. She never did anything to make them think otherwise. It didn’t bother her, she definitely didn’t want the exposure.

She lived a very introverted life since she left the Navy. She did everything to fit into “normal” society, but with everything she endured during her service, she just couldn’t fit into a regular IT job at a regular office job. PTSD was debilitating enough that exposure to offices and people and constant humming of the light fixtures above her cubicle were enough to make her lose her shit.

After 4 years of being an independent contractor, she was beginning to wonder if there was something else out there she should be doing. She wanted to travel, but the idea of traveling alone scared her. Not because she was afraid of being alone, because she actually liked that. No, it was dealing with people who didn’t understand her.

Her social anxiety was a little harder for her to deal with in public. She worked well at containing her anxiety with counting. It was something she learned in therapy from someone who understood her needs. The therapist taught her how to slow her breathing with every count. Even though she was able to control it now, she was still afraid of the idea of venturing out alone to travel the world. One day she hoped to meet someone who would be willing to be that partner she could always depend on, that would be her strength when she felt weakened and crippled by the anxiety.

She got to a point where once in a while she ventured out at night. Hitting up a bar or club, allowing herself a few drinks and then she would meet someone, man or woman, and allow herself to indulge in her manic disruptive behavior. Casual sex was easier than relationships. It was easy to just randomly meet a stranger, strike up conversation, and then find themselves wrapped up in each other in a hotel room. She always left before the sun came up. And she was good for a while, until the need came about and she ventured out again. 

One night when she was feeling bored, she began looking into Sagittarius again, to see what work they had been doing in Africa. That was when she found it. She found something encrypted in their network, their firewall. Something that hadn’t been there a couple of months back when she had last looked. A worm digging itself into their firewalls, she got rid of it for them. She added an alert that only she would know about, in case it happened again.

By the next day she was alerted. Someone was adamant about getting into their system. It was then she decided to reach out to Yao Fei. Sending the information into a tablet that he left at home, used for reading and never work, that's how good she was. She sent him information and that was how he contacted Felicity in response to her alert. He wanted to meet her because he knew it was safer for him, and he wasn’t sure how to keep this Cooper guy from finding out what he was doing. She agreed, which she never did, but she wanted to meet him.

So here she is now, sitting in front of the mysterious Yao Fei. Listening intently to everything he was saying, making mental notes. She never wrote anything down in public. She always later downloaded that information to her secure system back home. She would have her work cut out for her.

She knew that this job would not be something she could do remotely. She would have to embed herself into the office dynamics. She would have to associate with people in the office. _Dammit_. That was going to be difficult for her, but something pulled at her with Yao Fei. His fatherly aura invited her in. So she was willing to do this, she would trust him. She would open up to him about the things she needed and couldn’t do. She would make sure he knew how she worked, how she dealt with people. He would need to know in order for this to work.

“So you see, I always had a feeling. It wasn’t until you sent me that message that I finally had to accept and trust my instincts.” Yao Fei finished.

“Mr. Gulong…”

“Yao Fei, please.”

“Yao Fei, I am willing to take this position. I am willing to help you. I will do everything to stop Cooper. Before I do this, I need you to know about me and how I work. If you can agree to it and keep it between us, then I am in 100%.” She leaned forward to stress how serious she was. She needed him to know.

“Felicity, you have my word that I will work with you in every way to accommodate your needs and make sure you are not harmed in any way.” he too leaned forward with earnest.

“I do not need your protection, I am sure you know. What I do need is your understanding. Can I have that assurance?”

“Yes, of course Felicity, anything.”

Ok, she thought, here goes nothing....

 

  
She arrived home and immediately sat down to begin to input everything he told her. Tonight she would not sleep. She would begin her work for Yao Fei and Sagittarius. She would indulge in this new job, a definite change from her normal.

She was shocked at how she wasn’t feeling anxious, just excited. Maybe this is exactly what she needed to get herself on the right path to her own vindication. Yes, this is exactly what she needed.

Popping her knuckles and neck, she sat forward in her computer chair, “Let’s do this” she cheered herself on, then hit play on her phone for her music.

  
_Have you seen the girl with the mind on fire?_  
_She set out to tell the world how they suppress our desires_  
_Said she wouldn't back down till the rules were amended_  
_And she didn't give a fuck who she offended_

_Have you seen her now?_  
_Have you seen her now?_  
_I've been spending all day trying to track her down_

_Have you seen her now?_  
Have you seen her now?  
I wonder if she ever made it past this town

 _Have you seen the girl with the heart as big as the sea_  
_She looks just like you and just like me_  
She set out to find humanity  
And the keys to set her lovers free

 _Tell me, have you seen her now?_  
_Have you seen her now?_  
_The rumor is the nine to five is weighing_ _her_ _down_  
Have you seen her now?  
Have you seen her now?  
_I wonder if she ever made it out this_ _town_

_Have you seen the girl with the mind on fire?  
She set out to tell the world how they suppress our desires_

_~Aisha Badru_


	2. First Day of the Rest of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts her first day at Sagittarius International. 
> 
> 2 weeks later she's falling into Oliver's arms.

Felicity stood in front of her full length mirror examining her outfit for her first day at Sagittarius. It was one part meant to impress and two parts meant to entice a certain IT analyst.

In her research on Cooper Seldon, his browser history showed an interesting array of image searches she figured were meant for specific private moments with his hand. _Signal eye roll_. He seemed to have a fancy for the naughty librarian type. She figured she could play into that fetish with the clothing she picked out, considering she needed to gain his interest and trust.

She turned back and forth to get one final look. She picked out dark grey pencil skirt that reached her knees paired with a blush pink silk blouse. The sleeves were rolled just past her elbow and she wore a white lace camisole underneath. Her choice of shoes were a black pair of Jimmy Choo's. She wore a simple long white gold chain with one tiny charm that nestled itself under the lace neckline of the camisole.

She'd styled her blonde hair into a sleek ponytail, her Barbie ponytail she liked to call it, Then added small diamond stud earrings set in white gold. Nodding at her reflection she pulled on her black framed rectangular shaped glasses. She felt pretty and very "sophisticated", so with a bit of a twirl she headed towards her living room.

  
Felicity was always prepared the night before for most of her recon "missions". However she couldn't deny that her enthusiasm to have everything in order was due more to being able to see the Sagittarius headquarters. She felt a strange pull to the organization, and to Yao Fei. She was eager to impress him with her work. So with her enthusiasm at its peak she reached for her black tote with her laptop, tablet, phone, with keys in hand headed out the door.

She quickly made a stop first at the little coffee shop she met Yao Fei at and ordered two dark roast coffees; purchasing a proper coffee tumblr for his coffee instead of the styrofoam cups. She made her way through traffic sipping on her coffee and singing along to the radio. She was in such a great mood she realized she hadn't once had to fight her anxiety away since she woke up.

"Hmm girl, maybe this is what you needed in your life. I do believe they call it excitement." She laughed at herself.

  
Arriving at a six story building that had no name on it Felicity parked in one of the empty spots directly in front. Yao Fei explaining to her that once she was there he'd give her the proper passes for their underground parking. She avoided pointing out to him she could simply hack into their security and enter without a hitch. So reaching for her tote and the two coffees she made her way into the building.

There was a loud click as she approached the doors. He had explained that security is always told when to expect visitors. So they kept watch of cameras for incoming visitors and when they recognized them they would unlock the doors. Once inside there was a man in black tactical uniform, similar to what you might see at a military installation, like government police. He stood behind a cutout in the wall with bulletproof glass.

"Good morning, I'm Felicity Smoak. I'm here to meet with Mr. Gulong." Smiling brightly at the guard.

He didn't return the smile and hers dropped. “Okay then Mr. Serious” she mumbled.

"Miss Smoak, please place your belongings on the conveyor belt for a security scan." the guard motioned to the tray to place her belongings on.

"Uhm the coffee too?" She was afraid it would tip over during the scan and that would be a tragedy.

"The tray has two holes for cups or other such items." He replied looking uninterested in her concern.

"Oh", she turned to walk towards the security scanner, "neat.”

Placing her tote and the two tumblers into the tray she pushed it forward. She left her gun in her car until she knew she was given the okay to carry a firearm into the building.

"Miss Smoak, if you'll please walk through the scanner now." He kept his eyes on the monitor. "Thank you, ma'am".

"Please call me Felicity", she gave him her brightest smile and finally he smiled back as she began to gather her items on the other side.

"Felicity, you may head up to the 6th floor." He nods towards the elevators that he opened for her.

Hmmm, so he was in command of it all down here? Alright then, she thought, she'll need to check out the system. If she’s going to be working here she needs to know how it all works. Escape plans are important to her.

"Thank you…?" She looked at him for a name.

"Ted" he nodded his head.

"Thank you, Ted" she waved and made her way to the elevators. Hmm, Ted was tall and handsome. Seeing him every morning wasn't going to be so bad. She smiled at him as the doors closed. She pushed number six and waited.

No elevator music? Boring.

Suddenly as she made her way up, she felt the anxiety climbing it's way through. Fuck. She began counting…

_One_  
Two  
Three  
Four  
_Five_  
_Six_  
_Seven_  
_Eight_  
_Nine_  
_Ten_

  
Breathe in slowly, hold breath, breathe out.

The doors opened and suddenly she was greeted by Yao Fei and her anxiety disappeared.

"Miss Smoak, welcome" he stood looking regal as ever in black suit with a black button up minus a tie. 

Smiling at him she held up his coffee, "a proper tumbler for a proper drink."

He laughed and took the offered cup. "Thank you very much for the kind gesture."

"My pleasure," grinning wide, "Good morning, sir." She couldn't quite stop the formal address for someone such as Yao Fei. Her superiors that she highly respected always got the proper address from her.

"Good morning, Miss Smoak. If I may I gathered the few office associates here to meet us in the conference room?"

Knowing her anxiety with people, his asking her permission made her feel relaxed. He took care to warn her and let her know it wouldn't be more than she could handle. After their discussion of the the plans for the investigation she explained about her service, the event that changed everything for her, and her PTSD. He completely understood and now he is showing her he did. She was extremely grateful.

Having stepped off directly into him she hadn't really glanced around just yet, which is rare for her. She's always aware of her surroundings. Yao Fei just provided some kind of safety net for her and she was happy to have that.

She noticed that the main entrance to the offices had a glass entrance, most likely bulletproof. There was a young man seated behind what she assumed was the reception desk. Behind him was a large dark wood paneled floating wall with Sagittarius International in large brushed chrome letters, and an actual bow and arrow mounted to the wall.

Yao Fei approached the desk where the young man had stood up with a smile on his face. "Miss Smoak, this is Rene. He is our executive assistant, as well as a trained operative."

Before he threw out that last part Felicity had already pegged his gun underneath his suit jacket. Okay, good to know they were overly cautious.

She put her hand out and smiled, "Rene, nice to meet you. I'm Felicity."

Taking her hand, and giving her a very charming smile, he says with a Brooklyn accent, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Smoak".

"Please, call me Felicity." Letting go of his hand that he held a little too long. She grinned at Yao Fei's stern look at Rene's obvious appreciation over the new employee.

"If you'll follow me this way," Yao Fei motioned towards a hallway to the left, they walked past an open area that was a designated waiting area. It was furnished with plush chairs dispersed throughout. She wondered how often even one person sat there. The windows provided amazing light, but tinted enough you weren't blinded by the sun.

He led her down the hallway only a few steps in before turning to a door and opening it. He stepped in holding the door open for her and just as she walked in the few people inside ceased talking. Everyone stood up and Yao Fei shut the door softly. She appreciated his gentleness with her.

  
"I would like to introduce you all to Miss Felicity Smoak, our newest Cyber security analyst." Looking to Felicity his hand making a show of pointing out the 4 people in the room. "Miss Smoak if you'll allow me to introduce you?"

"Please", she nodded her head politely and slowing her breathing again. No need to count, but definitely need to slow the breathing. Anyone looking at her would think she was in complete control. That took a lot of practice on her part to fool people.

"First allow me to introduce Tommy Merlyn, he is our business manager."

A tall dark haired man with kind blue eyes stepped forward with his hand out. He had a sweet smile and looked impeccable in a very expensive tailored three piece suit. "Miss Smoak, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand firmly but not aggressively, so she reciprocated the handshake.

"Mine as well."she replied with a nod.

"Next, is Miss Laurel Lance-Merlyn, our in house legal representative." Introducing a beautiful and very tall brunette. She too was dressed in a stunning light grey pantsuit with a navy silk shirt that she wore perfectly rather than it wearing her. She had a big bright smile and shook Felicity's hand with two hands.

"Welcome to the team, Felicity." Laurel said in a sing song kind of voice. Felicity immediately liked her.

"Thank you, glad to be here." Felicity found it easy to hold a genuine smile for these people. Unlike the last time she tried an office job and she faked her smile all day.

"Next is Lyla Michaels, our weapons and strategy specialist." An incredibly attractive and confident women with short wavy brown hair, welcoming smile, and very pregnant tummy, reached out her hand to Felicity.

"Great to finally meet you, Miss Smoak" Lyla's blue eyes lit up as she smiled, then covered her stomach. Looking as if she was ready to pop, she added, "Seems this little one is excited to meet you too".

Felicity smiled widened at that. "Well it's nice to meet you both."

"Lastly is Cooper Seldon, our Field IT analyst."

 _And here he is_ , she thought to herself.

She made eye contact with Cooper and gave her sweetest shyest smile. It was time to put on her show.

He was tall, definitely taller than her at least. He had short dark brown wavy hair worn in a sort of careless way that looked like he just crawled out of bed after a night of play. He gave a crooked grin letting his eyes roam over her. Realizing she should probably act flustered she immediately looked down away from his eyes then back at him.

"Miss Smoak, it's a great pleasure to meet you" he took her hand in his and holding it gently and instead of actually shaking it he rubbed his thumb softly.

 _Ew, creep_.

"My pleasure I'm sure," she replied in a calm but suggestive manner only for his ears.

Interrupting them, Yao Fei clears his throat, "I would love for you all to please welcome Miss Smoak over the next few weeks until she gets her bearings and enough knowledge to navigate the organization." Yao Fei instructed, yet sounding more like a command and everyone nodded in unison.

Felicity raised her hand slightly holding it in front of her chest.

Yao Fei raised an eyebrow at that, "Miss Smoak?" 

"I would just like to say…Uhm, I'm really excited to be joining the team and look forward to making my place amongst you all. And please don't hesitate to ask me for anything at all should you need any help”, she ended with biting her lip.

"Felicity, we offer the same to you" Tommy spoke up.

She smiled warmly at him and then Cooper stepped forward.

"I'll show you to your office, it's next to mine" he made sure to point out.

Turning to her with a knowing look, Yao Fei said, "good idea, if you'll meet me in my office in a few minutes with Laurel we need to go over some paperwork.

"Sure," turning to Cooper, "lead the way, Mr. Seldon"

  
"Call me Cooper."

  
"Cooper." She wondered if her annoyance was showing yet.

He held out his arm for her and it took everything she had not to roll her eyes. As he led her through the doors Tommy turned and said to Laurel, "that's gonna be trouble”.

Laurel nodded in agreement.

Everyone filed out of the conference room, Yao Fei and Laurel made their way to his office. Once inside he closed the door and went to sit at his desk. Laurel dropped down into the seat in front of his desk.

"She looks sweet, are you sure she's ready for this?" Laurel asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't let her fool you, Laurel. She's the best. She's playing a part, the young woman you saw leave with Cooper is not real. The true Felicity is stronger than she seems. With Cooper she's simply playing a part." Yao Fei had divulged to Laurel the goal for Felicity. As their lawyer she had to know what was going on, well not EVERYTHING, some things were best left unsaid- plausible deniability and all that.

"I trust you. I really think she's going to fit in great here. Just wonder how she'll handle Slade" Laurel grinned and chuckled at the thought of that brute of a man.

"Oh, I believe Miss Smoak will completely surprise us all" Yao Fei grinned leaning back in his seat.

 

  
Cooper led Felicity to a corner office with wall to wall windows on two sides. All along the windows were bookcases and drawers about hip high, low enough for accessibility but not too tall to block out the gorgeous view. The building overlooked the mountains that provided a backdrop for Starling City. The bright blue sky was clear of clouds and bright with the sun. The windows had the same tint that kept the light but blocked the heat and glare as the waiting room.

She was given an L-shaped desk as she requested. One section of the desk that faced the wall had three monitors set side by side, and one keyboard. The other section was free of clutter and simply had a desk blotter with a current calendar. She would need to rearrange it before it finally fit her needs, but the hard cherry wood desk was stunning. She was in love already.

"How do you like it?" He asked looking not at her face, but lower.

She took a deep breath causing her breast to rise and fall a bit more forcibly purposely drawing his attention longer. She still had her hand in the crook of his arm so she released and walked towards her desk. She set her coffee cup down and turned to face him leaning back against the desk bracing herself with her hands. Crossing her left ankle over her right she tilted her head at him, giving him an invitation to look. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. If this was any other experience he'd be just the type she'd hook up with, but he's a mark and she had a job to do.

"Let me guess, you had a hand in picking out my equipment?" She bit her bottom lip. This was like nerdy IT people sex talk, she thought.

"Of course, you deserved the best Yao Fei said and meeting you now I couldn't agree with him more." Cooper stood up and walked closer to her.

Damn the guy moved in fast, she thought. She watched him walk towards her and before he could get too close she stood up and away from her desk walking past him but letting her arm brush his, "I should head over to Yao Fei's office."

He took a disappointed breath and gestured with his hand to head out the door. With her tote bag in hand she stepped out and waited as he closed the door and locked it. Then he handed her her key to her new office.

"Thank you, Cooper." She said his name slowly and softly.

He grinned at her and motioned down the direction they came from the reception desk, "Yao Fei's office is in the right wing that way. His is the last office on the left." Placing his hand behind her back he led her down the hall.

They walked past the conference room and when they got to Rene, Cooper said "alas, I must part ways with you Miss. I have an appointment." Grinning, he headed towards the open elevator. Spinning on his feet in a very cavalier kind of way he winked and said, "catch ya later, Felicity."

Watching the elevator close she grinned, oh yeah this was going to be a piece of cake. She turned to see Rene trying not to watch the exchange. She cleared her throat and headed towards the direction of Yao Fei's office.

Knocking on the door Felicity heard Yao Fei tell her to come in. She enters and Laurel is seated in front of his desk with file opened before her.

Yao Fei stood up, ever the gentleman, “please have a seat Miss Smoak.”

He gestured to the open chair in front of his desk. Sitting down after Felicity seats herself he begins, “Considering what you and I are preparing to undergo with this investigation I consulted with Laurel. She of course will be the only other person for now to know of our detailed plans.”

“Felicity, all information shared between the three of us will be kept confidential. You are, at this point, considered an investigative consultant.” looking to Yao Fei who nods for her to continue, “however we actually would like to offer you a permanent position with Sagittarius International”.

“I'm sorry, you'd like to what?” Felicity, wide-eyed, was not expecting this to come about suddenly.

Yao Fei leans forward placing his elbows on his desk and crossing his hands before him, “Miss Smoak, I truly believe that you would make a perfect addition to our team here. I feel as if you were the one I've been searching for all along when I stumbled upon Cooper Seldon.”

“Cooper was not our first choice, but when we were at a dead end looking for an analyst we settled for second best”, Laurel finished.

“Not that I am not flattered, but am I to assume you just plan on firing him despite not having any evidence gathered?” trying to process the information.

“I had considered it, yes. Then I realized that in order to prevent any sort of repercussions it might be best to continue with the investigation into Cooper” Yao Fei explained.

“I see” Felicity gently chewed the inside of her cheek as she considered their offer.

Laurel sensing her hesitation added quickly, “of course you don't need to give us an answer now. We would definitely respect your time to make the decision.”

She smiled warmly and leaned forward to add, “I really hope you take us up on our offer. We really would love to have you as part of this team.”

“I will definitely need to think about it, lots for me to consider”, Felicity looked down at her hands that laid calmly in her lap feeling a bit anxious now.

Yao Fei sensing her anxiety interrupted by gently clearing his throat. “let's attend to matters at hand now, the investigation into Cooper.”

“Yes, about that”, Laurel reached over to a file laying on his desk and handing it to Felicity. “these are some forms to be signed plus a nondisclosure agreement and contract. If you'll allow me, I'll go over them with you?”

Felicity looked up at Yao Fei with thankful eyes for putting a tamper on her rising anxiety. Nodding her head at Laurel they began to discuss the paperwork for her to sign.

  
A while later Laurel and Felicity are headed out of the office down the hallway to the opposite wing of the offices. They end up running into Tommy on their way.

“Mr. Merlyn”, Laurel nods at him and grins.

“Mrs. Merlyn” he winks at her as he passes her. Felicity catches the subtle brush of hands and then Laurel’s blush.

Felicity smiles, “so no hyphenation there?”

Laurel blushes, “between the two of us, never. I'm proud to be Mrs. Thomas Merlyn. But the…” Laurel swipes her finger in a straight line from left to right, “is for the job.”

“Just keeping it professional. I get it.” Felicity adds with a grin.

Laurel giggles, just like you'd expect a woman in love to do; innocently blushing and awkwardly shuffling feet. Felicity can only hope to experience that again one day.

One day.

As they pass Rene at the reception desk Lyla walks up to them thumbing through some papers in her hand. “Hey ladies.”

Felicity and Laurel both stop and smile then Lyla adds, “oh I love being able to say that!”

Laurel laughs and Felicity looks between the two confused.

Lyla let's her in on the inside joke, “it's so nice to finally have another woman on the team.”

“Oh yeah, the testosterone in this place is at an extreme level”, Laurel quips.

“Total sausage fest huh?” Felicity let's the words fly out of her mouth before she can stop it. Her eyes going wide and her cheeks flushing, both Lyla and Laurel laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

Lyla lays her hand gently on Felicity's shoulder, but instead of her usual reaction to jump away from uninvited touch she feels settled. Maybe it's because she's pregnant, she's giving off that total maternal vibe?

“Don't worry hun, you'll quickly learn how much this place is a literal boys club with the No Girls Allowed sign” Lyla rolls her eyes. She heads off towards Yao Fei's office.

Felicity looks at Laurel and raises an eyebrow in question. “is that exaggeration?”

Laurel sighs, “wait until the guys get home and you meet Slade, Roy, John, and Oliver. Then you'll understand.”

Felicity looks over Laurel’s shoulder at Rene and he looks like a deer in the headlights when he sees Felicity is looking at him, but then he nods his head in silent agreement.

“They're THAT BAD?” Felicity asks Laurel.

“Maybe not John, Roy, or Oliver; but definitely Slade. He can be charming when he wants, but for the most part he's pretty…” Laurel waves her hand in the air for lack of a better word to use to explain Slade. “You'll see in a couple of weeks when they're back.”

“Well, I'm definitely glad to be forewarned” Felicity chuckles as they head towards their offices.

 

>>\---------->

 

2 weeks later…

Felicity had managed to get herself settled into her office. Decorating it to suit her style. She set up her Bose speaker system because music was extremely important when she was working. She'd filled all her shelves with all of the necessary books, not that she needed them, but they made her feel better. She had a Tardis pen and pencil holder on her desk along with several little odds and ends typically found on a desk.

Turning in her chair she looked out the window. Behind her on the shelves she had a few framed pictures. Three of them from her time overseas, one in Mexico when she needed a break from the world, and her favorite one of her and her mother after she graduated from MIT, 2 weeks before enlisting in the Navy, and she smiled at the memory.

_“Baby girl, I am so happy I can't stop crying” her mother was hugging her sniffing into her hair._

_“Mother, seriously?! People are looking” 19 year old Felicity groaned out. Why she cared she didn't know, other parents were crying too._

_Her mother dressed in one of her signature bodycon dresses that was a vivid cornflower blue, her mother announced it was her most sophisticated dress when she had arrived for the graduation. Felicity scoffed, but she didn't argue with her mom. Donna Smoak was a vivid and flamboyant woman, it was nothing new to Felicity. She had stopped being embarrassed by the way her mom dressed, porn star sophistication was a style her mother trademarked. But for some reason today she felt eyes on her being the youngest in the school to graduate. MIT was not entirely devoid of the usual societal standards of pretentious snobs vs the outcasts, like Felicity. But with the help of supporting professors and finding a niche for herself amongst tech geeks like her, she made it through and she was proud of herself._

Felicity cherished that memory. With another spin in her chair she stared back at her computer monitors. She was currently working on an algorithm to help her track movement within their firewall that would recognize all the different attempts Cooper would try to use to gain information. It kept her busy, between that and the constant interruptions of his visits.

In the past 2 weeks he had managed to leech onto her. Of course she played the part well of the flirty nerdy girl with the flirty nerdy boy. She found that underneath his charming exterior he was actually a sleeze. He repeatedly found reasons to touch her in places that were highly inappropriate for the workplace. At first she just shrugged it off but the more it happened the more she fought with herself to bat her eyes at him and not his face.

She always thought that she'd want to meet a guy like him one day, but even when he was legitimately being serious as they discussed code and other such things, she found him dull. He had zero mystery to him. He was an open book and just allowed her to pick his brain so easily. Although she knew he was doing some pretty serious and corrupt things secretly, he was transparent for the most part. All she needed was to keep up the ruse a bit longer. She was determined to find the necessary evidence needed to stop him for good.

On her laptop an interoffice instant message popped up.

**Laurel: @Lyla and are headed out for lunch, wanna join us?**

**Lyla: yeah, we need a little girl time before the “boys” arrive later.**

Felicity grins and responds with a definite yes.

**Laurel: okay meet at the elevators in five.**

Felicity found friends in Laurel and Lyla and she was so enthusiastic about it too. It'd been several years since she had any friends. Living a life behind a computer for the last 4 years prevented human interaction. Also she felt safe with the two women that she found her anxiety had calmed in their presence.

Five minutes later the three women were walking out of the elevator waving at Ted as they turned away from him towards the private employee parking. Laurel offered to drive and they made their way to a little bistro Laurel and Lyla swore had the best lunch menu.

The women had made their way back to the offices an hour and a half later. They exited the elevator on their floor. Rene looked up with a smile and informed them that John, Lyla’s husband and Yao Fei’s co-founder, had just called to say they were en route to the office for debriefing.

John Diggle, Roy Harper, Slade Wilson, and the infamous Oliver Queen were arriving back from Peru after a humanitarian mission to aid in Water Purification for a village outside of Lima struck by one too many natural disasters. She was in awe that Sagittarius was an organization that offered this kind of aid to indigenous communities around the world.

She had been reading about their work via a travel blog ran by Sara Lance, Laurel’s younger sister, and Nyssa Al Ghul. They were partners, not just in business but in life. They traveled with the team on humanitarian missions to bring awareness to the plight in other countries and the importance of supporting indigenous communities.

Lyla rubbed her baby bump and said to it, “Daddy is home jelly bean”.

Laurel reached out and rubbed her baby bump too. Felicity smiled but kept her hands to herself. She didn't like touching others yet, even though she quickly became comfortable with the gentle touches both women offered her.

They headed back to their offices. Felicity noticed that once again Cooper was not in office. He spent a lot of time out of office, claiming he was working from home. She needed to discuss surveillance with Yao Fei. She needed to know where he was going. He kept his office locked and during the work day she couldn't pick the lock to check in to see what he had going on. She was almost expecting to find his office computer pretty empty of any work. He always had a laptop and tablet he took everywhere.

She stopped at Laurel’s office as Laurel was discussing wanting to see the new Wonder Woman movie.

“So what do you say, wanna go with me?” Laurel asked.

Felicity looked at her half expecting it to be a joke, when she realized she was serious she asked, “really?”

“Yes, really! Lyla would come, but since John is back she'll wanna be alone with him for the next month.” She laughs as she nods in the direction of Lyla.

“Hey, I'll have you know pregnant sex is great sex.” Lyla exclaims while rubbing her bump again.

Laurel laughs out loud and then at that moment the elevator dings. The three of them turn to see Tommy and Yao Fei are already standing in front to greet the guys coming off the elevator. Lyla sighs happily and joins the them at the reception desk.

Felicity feels Laurel tug her arm, “c’mon”.

Felicity follows her but doesn't go all the way, choosing to stand outside the gathering of the group. They were all shaking hands and hugging. Lyla kissing a very tall and extremely muscular ebony colored man, who is incredibly handsome. Looking at the other three she thought to herself, is it a prerequisite to be attractive to work here?

Suddenly as if hearing her, one of the men turns and looks directly at her. Tall with dirty blonde tousled hair and several days old scruff with piercing blue eyes, this man she realizes is Oliver Queen. She takes a deep breath and feels her stomach drop. Uh oh…

One, two, three, four, fi…

“Felicity, c’mere. Meet the guys.” Laurel waves her over and suddenly all eyes are on her.

Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… breathe.

Felicity steps forward and realizes Oliver’s eyes haven't left her face. Just as her feet were about to cross the threshold from the carpeted hallway to the tiled reception area her heel catches and she trips! _Fuck!_

Suddenly she feels hands catching at her waist to keep her from tumbling on her face. She straightens and looks up into eyes so blue it causes her to gasp. Closing her eyes she tries to keep from letting her embarrassment cover her face in a deep blush.

Oliver let's go of her once he's sure she's not falling anymore and she looks at him with a shrug and says, “I like to make entrance”.

He lets a small smile tug one corner of his mouth up. Then she hears a loud laugh that carries through the building, she's pretty sure it also made its way to space. Looking at the owner of the laugh is another good looking man, albeit older but not any less attractive than his younger counterparts, she raises an eyebrow at the owner.

Slade Wilson, she figures. He too is built and tall. Full beard and mustache, salt and pepper hair that seems to be a tad too long (according to the military because it touches the collar, she really needs to let go of that bullshit).

“That's a hell of a way to fall for a man!” he says as he walks up to her pushing Oliver out of the way. Oliver shooting an annoyed look at Slade.

Holding his hand out, but also taking the opportunity to eye her up and down he introduced himself, “Slade Wilson”.

“Felicity Smoak”, then after a pause adds, “and my stumble was merely a result of coming to the realization that I was about to experience a bad pickup line.”

Letting go of his hand, Felicity smiled her brightest smile and bats her eyes at Slade. Suddenly he is grinning like a fool, “I like you” he turns to everyone tossing his thumb back at her, “I like her”.

She rolls her eyes behind him and everyone laughs.

John comes up to her and smiles and reaches a hand out to her, “Ignore the brute. Hi Felicity, I'm John, but you can call me Digg. Lyla has told me quite a bit about you.”

“Nice to meet you John." Looking at Lyla, "I hope she only told you about me when you needed to fall asleep quickly?” Felicity’s self-deprecating humor was always her defense when surrounded by too many people at once. It helped push those who would be uncomfortable with seeing her anxiousness away.

John laughed and squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. Then the youngest of the group, but no less attractive and built (all this muscle!) Held out his hand to her. “Hi, I'm Roy. Nice to meet you ma’am.”

Felicity groaned, “please don't ma’am me” she chuckles. “Nice to meet you too, Roy.”

At that point Laurel announced eagerly, “This is Oliver. He tends be the quiet brooding type”.

He snaps a look at her with a furrow in his brows. Laurel grins and leans into a grinning Tommy who has his arm around her waist.

“Hi Felicity”, he draws out her name with a deep raspiness that causes goose bumps. Thankful she's wearing long sleeves she shakes his outstretched hand and nods at him.

He holds her hand a bit longer and she looks down at their hands then back at him with a look that gently says release me. He let's go and raises one eyebrow at her.

The moment is interrupted when Yao Fei announces, “In about 5 minutes let's all meet in the conference room for the debriefing.”

He turns to head back down the hall to his office. Tommy following behind him, Lyla heads to John's office, Roy and Slade down to their own as well. Slowly Oliver picks up his rucksack and watches as Laurel and Felicity walk towards their offices. Sensing eyes on her Felicity looks back as she's about to enter her office and locks eyes with Oliver as if he willed it. As soon as he makes contact he turns and heads in the direction of his office.

Felicity enters her office quickly closing her door and she leans back against it and let's out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She closes her eyes and says out loud to herself, “oh, that is so unfortunate”.

  
Oliver tosses his bag on the floor as soon as he enters his office and closes the door. Walking straight to his window overlooking Starling City, his brain wanders back to the image of the beautiful blonde he just met. She wore a dress that shouldn't look that good on a body. He shook his head clearing the thoughts. Now is not the time to digress back to Ollie, he had been doing well this past year and half avoiding women. It wasn't like it was hard. After his last relationship, he decided he needed to avoid falling into old bad habits and focus.

But damn Felicity caught his attention and he's not even sure why.

“Keep your focus, Oliver”, he said out loud to himself.

 

They've all gathered into the conference room. Rene had already set up the table with briefing folders, legal pads, and pens for each seat. Felicity sat towards the end on the side that allowed her to have her back to the wall and facing the door.

Yao Fei at the head with John to his left and Lyla, Roy, and Felicity down the table from John. Oliver sat to Yao Fei’s right with Tommy, Laurel, Slade, and Rene down that side of the table. There was an empty chair between Roy and Felicity for Cooper, if he came.

Yao Fei was discussing something quietly with John and everyone else was going through the briefings in front of them. Felicity was setting up a new document for her notes, she rarely wrote anything on paper- well except that one thing she does. Suddenly the door opened and everyone looked to see Cooper strut in like it was no big deal he was late.

Yao Fei had a straight face, but looking to Felicity she understood to go with it. She instantly felt a sort of tension settle onto the room. Looking at Laurel she gave Felicity a look that spoke volumes about her dislike for Cooper.

“Nice of you to join us your highness”, Slade drawled out.

“Of course Slade, why would I miss out on seeing your ugly mug?” Cooper bit back as he took his seat.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Felicity looked at everyone at the table and her eyes stopped on Oliver. His zeroed in on Cooper. She wondered if he suspected something was off about Cooper. I mean he couldn't know about the coding she found, but just maybe he sensed it with him.

Suddenly Felicity felt a tension on her chair and looked at Cooper. He had moved his chair close enough to her and had leaned back placing his arm on the back of her chair, a definite sign of possessiveness. She looked and her eyes made contact with Oliver. He leaned back in his chair placing folded hands in his lap in a manner that said he was studying this new development.

“Let us begin”, Yao Fei drew the attention of the room to him. “John, go ahead and start with a summary of the 4 weeks with Operation Agua es Vida.”

Everyone fell into the conversation, discussing what went right and what went wrong. Oliver and Slade discussing the few situations the came up against resistance with a type of militia group that was preventing the nonprofit organization, World Water Coalition, from helping the village to gain access to water via 3 new tapped wells.

Video from their bodycams showed the shootouts and Felicity was not shocked but it was still upsetting that they would work so hard to keep their own people from accessing water. The footage was violent and bloody. Deadly, well not on their side but for the opposition. The footage from Oliver’s cam showed John standing over a teenage boy killed. The militia recruited young men with the promise of riches and safety for their families.

Felicity had seen enough death while deployed. Though she spent most of her time on a Naval ship, the one and last time her boots met ground she saw more death than any normal 23 year old person would see in 3 lifetimes. Yet the death of children in war and drug torn countries would never stop her heart from breaking.

She looked over at John and his jaw was clenched and Lyla was rubbing his arm. Then he relaxed and she knew that their love was a balance of light and dark. He would suffer with nightmares, but his light was always next to him.

They continued with the debriefing, Felicity typing notes every time something about their tech caught her interest. She had ideas about their comms, tablets used for strategic mapping, etc.

That was when Cooper leaned in and asked, “why?”

She knew he was asking why she was being such an overachiever. She snapped an annoyed look at him. Turning back away from him she caught Oliver watching the exchange. Without knowing she does it, her teeth caught her lower lip and Oliver didn't miss it.

“Alright if nothing else needs to be discussed and no one has any questions we can adjourn and the men can head home.” Yao Fei announced leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms.

Everyone agreed and began getting up, shuffling their papers together. Tommy leaned down to Oliver to quietly say something, Oliver nodded. Tommy grinned and looked down to Laurel winking. Felicity knew the three of them had been lifelong friends, but she was curious about their little exchange. Trying not to stare, because it's none of her business, she stood up and Cooper pulled her chair back.

He leaned into her, his lips close to her ear, “hey babe let's go have a drink tonight?”

Though he was trying to seem discreet he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Felicity blushed, but more out of embarrassment. Her eyes went to Laurel who returned a look showing her support for the shit Felicity had to endure on this mission.

Felicity noticed Oliver freeze as he was standing up from his chair. He gave a disgusted look at Cooper. She avoided looking directly at him but she didn't miss it.

“I can't. I've made plans. Rain check?” Felicity tried to give her brightest smile but failed miserably. But Cooper didn't seem to care because he grinned.

“No problem. We have all the time in the world.” He nudged her shoulder with his and strolled out of the conference room.

Her shoulders sagged with relief. Until Slade said, “Oh Blondie, you can do so much better than that worm.”

Before Felicity could give an appreciative look, he added “you definitely need a man with experience.” He winked at her.

Oliver snapped, “Wilson!”

Slade laughed out loud as he walked out of the room. Felicity shook her head and grabbed her laptop and paperwork and headed to her office walking a little too quickly. She slammed her door shut.

 **One  
** Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Seven

Knock, knock.

  
“Felicity? It's Laurel, can I come in?”

Felicity opened the door with shaky fingers moving away from the doorway her back against the wall. Laurel closed the door gently and immediately recognized what she was witnessing. Panic attack.

“Oh Felicity!” She asked softly, “How can I help?”

Felicity shook her head breathing rapidly. She began counting out loud. Laurel caught on, keeping her distance she counted with her out loud in a soft supportive voice.

They'd counted to twenty then backwards to one. Once Felicity felt her breathing slowing she pushed out between breaths, “chair”.

Laurel walked with her to the chairs in front of her desk. They sat facing the windows. Felicity was silent but just kept breathing. Laurel stayed silent working hard to be a solid support system for Felicity. She understood panic attacks. She'd had a few in her lifetime.

“Thank you” Felicity finally said in a small quiet voice.

“Anytime, I'm here for you”. Laurel whispered softly.

They sat a bit longer in silence.

Finally Felicity asked, “did you need help with something?”

“No, I came to see if you were okay after Cooper and Slade. They are insufferable assholes. Slade was way out of line, and I don't excuse him for it. I just need you to know he despises Cooper and so he lashed out. Cooper on the other hand is just always that way. Pretentious.” Laurel explained.

“I get it. I guess I just wasn't expecting all that in one room with everyone there to watch. It was uncomfortable.”

“Well just so you know Oliver is currently ripping into Slade for being a dick. He doesn't put up with it. Usually Slade doesn't act out that way, but Cooper brings it out. And with the new employee who just happens to be a knockout, it could get rough” Laurel grins at her.

Felicity huffs out a laugh, “yeah right, a knockout?”

“Uhm have you not seen yourself? You're gorgeous!” Laurel waves her hand up and down as to say look at you.

“Laurel, all this” Felicity indicates her clothes,”is a show. This is not the real me.”

“Uh uh, it's not the clothes. It's the person in the clothes.”

This time Felicity blushes at Laurel’s compliment. “Thanks” she squeaks out.

Laurel winks at her, “well I'm headed out already. I have a date with a really handsome man in an Armani suit” she sighs like a lovesick fool.

Felicity smiles and waves as Laurel gets up to leave. Then she says, “Laurel?”

Laurel turns back and raises an eyebrow in reply.

“Thank you for being here for me. I don't have that in my life, a support system. So thank you.”

Laurel smiles, “well now you do”. She winks and leaves closing the door behind her.

Felicity gets up and goes to sit behind her desk. She decides to work some on her ideas from the meeting earlier. Little does she know she'll get lost in the work for several hours.

 

“Slade, that was completely uncalled for!” Oliver standing in front of Slade’s desk.

Slade actually looked like he regretted his actions, but not completely. He's naturally a smartass, but he hadn't intended on making Felicity feel embarrassed. His annoyance was aimed at Cooper.

“Look kid, if it'll help I'll apologize to her.” He spun in his chair to face Oliver head on.

“Apologize, yes, but just don't do that again. I know your feelings on Seldon. I feel the same way, hell we all do. But don't take it out on our newest employee.”

Slade thought about it for a second before asking, “do you think he's already latched onto Miss Smoak that she's blinded by his shitty behavior?”

Oliver sighs and then sits down in the chair in front of his desk. “I don't know but it looks more like he's trying. I get the feeling she's keeping him at arm's length.”

He thought back to the meeting and how Cooper was staking his claim on Felicity in front of all the guys. He was always in direct competition with them. He knew Cooper believed brains were better than brawn. As if they were all a bunch dumb jocks wandering the halls. Cooper definitely made it known how he felt about him and Slade.

“Maybe you should talk to Miss Smoak about him?” Slade asked because he really disliked the idea of her getting involved with Seldon.

Oliver hung his head back, then pulled it back, “Slade, I think Laurel is on it already. I don't need to overstep my boundaries with the new team member.”

Slade grinned, “uh huh.”

“What?” Oliver was confused.

“Oliver, did you not see the woman?!”

“Slade..” Oliver lowered his voice in a warning tone.

“I'm sorry kid but it's been 4 weeks. Maybe my brain is addled, but damn she's hot.”

Oliver groaned and got up from the chair. Walking towards the door he turned partially and stuck out his finger at him, “Slade, you will stay away from her too!”

Opening the door Oliver slammed it shut and headed to his office. He left the door open and went to sit in his chair. Turning to look out the window he heard a throat clear.

Without turning he asks, “is she okay?”

Laurel steps into his office and closes the door. “She's tough, she'll be fine.”

Laurel walked all the way in and went to stand next to his chair and lean against his desk looking out the window with him.

“Miss it?”

“Yeah, everytime we leave and come back I realize how much more I love it here.” Oliver crosses his arms.

“Things have been quiet while y'all were gone. Yao Fei has kept tabs on everything and honestly it's as if…” waving her hand at the window, “if they knew you all were away.”

Oliver stayed quiet for a long time contemplating the view outside his window. The sun slowly setting.

“Why Felicity?” He asks turning to look at her.

She looks down at him, standing and heading for the door she answers, “you'll need to ask Yao Fei”.

She left closing the door behind her. Oliver turned to look at the briefing on his desk. This last mission to Peru took a lot out of the team. They were exhausted and feeling pretty raw. They weren't sure why lately missions have resulted in a few dead bodies. They couldn't figure it out. He even had to send Sara and Nyssa home early because he didn't want them hurt in the resistance.

With a long sigh, he got up and grabbed his gear. Deciding to head home he made his way to the elevators. Rene waved goodbye while shoving a sandwich in his mouth, which gave Oliver the idea to make a stop at Big Belly for dinner.

As the elevator closed he leaned back and closed his eyes, seeing sky blue eyes in his memory.

“This is not good.” He says out loud. He makes his way to his car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Spotify playlist that has a collection of songs that have inspired this story for me. I have several chapters already written and each songs plays an important role in the stories. I will name the songs/band/singer and excerpts of the lyrics that most connected with me, in case you'd like to go listen to these songs. 
> 
> Inspo for Felicity in this chapter:  
> Dreamer - Isbells  
> "Dreamer  
> Everytime you stargaze  
> The whole world  
> Is lying at your feet
> 
> Well your prayers will be heard  
> The moment you start believing
> 
> Think twice  
> Just before you begin  
> 'cause it's easy  
> To loose yourself in onward motion
> 
> Well your prayers will be heard  
> The moment you start believing  
> Well your prayers will be heard  
> Angels'll come to sing  
> The moment you start believing"
> 
> Astral Plane - Valerie June  
> "Is there a light?  
> You have inside you  
> Can't touch
> 
> A looking glass  
> Can only show you  
> So much
> 
> Follow the signs  
> Slowly but steady  
> Don't rush
> 
> The day will come  
> When you are ready  
> Just trust
> 
> Dancing on the astral plane  
> Holy water, cleansing rain  
> Floating through the stratosphere  
> Blind, but yet you see so clear"
> 
> For inspo with Oliver: 
> 
> Gravedigger - Matt Maeson  
> "Ain't no point in tryna picking me up when I'm down  
> Yeah, you can stick out your hand  
> And you can lean towards the ground  
> I'll be tryna suckle all the liquid out the dirt  
> Tryna catch a curve, digging my own grave  
> Ooh mama  
> I'll be tryna suckle all the liquid out the dirt  
> Tryna catch a curve, digging my own grave  
> Ooh mama"


	3. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Oliver's day wasn't confusing enough, his evening is about to get a tad more interesting when he comes across a sweaty, heavily panting Felicity. 
> 
> Felicity ends up in a situation she did not ever want to find herself in, again. At least she gets a burger and fries as a reward.
> 
> {Trigger Warning: only a brief mention of the word rape and rapist. Subtle implication of intention to harm a woman.}

Felicity stretched in her chair and saw that it was after seven. Knowing everyone was gone she decided to head down to the gym that the building housed. It was an entire floor and provided equipment for all kinds of training from cardio to fight training. She decided she'd get in an hour or so to work out the stress and tension her body was feeling.

She grabbed her gym bag she'd decided to have packed with some clothes just in case to leave at the office. She changed quickly in her office and headed out. The office floor was quiet with only a few lights on. She walked over to the elevator quickly. Once in she hit the button for the 3rd floor. The elevator opened and immediately as she stepped out the lights turned on. She looked around to decide where she felt like going first.

On her first day Yao Fei showed her around and told her the use of the gym was 24 hours and that everyone was welcome to use it. He explained there was a sound system setup for Bluetooth so everyone could listen to whatever they wanted. He chuckled a bit when he confessed Laurel usually worked out alone a lot because she liked listening to podcasts while working out. She smiled to herself imagining the beautiful Laurel on the elliptical talking out loud to the voice on the speakers.

Felicity walked over to one grouping of benches set around the gym. In the center was a boxing ring and an open area off to the side covered in workout mats. On the outer edges were stationary bikes, treadmills, elliptical machines, battle dummies, punching bags, weights, and another side was set up with different bars and lifts for some of the crossfit training the guys apparently did. Then her eyes landed on it. The Salmon Ladder. Yao Fei explained it was there per Oliver’s request, that he was the only one who _enjoyed_ using it.

“One day, I'll figure it out”, she said out loud to herself. With a nod she pulled out her phone and began searching for a playlist to fit her mood.

She hit play and with a few minutes of stretching and warm ups, she headed over to the punching bag as she put on red boxing gloves. Twisting her head and rolling her shoulders, she began to bounce a bit in place getting herself ready. Squaring her hips and leaning in with a slow methodical faux punch, seeking a rhythm. She let the music take over.

 

Broken bones and broken glass  
Broken hearts and broken heads  
Livin’ the life

Close my eyes try to make it last  
Outrun the wretched memories of my past  
It moves too fast  
I got no chance  
A freight train racing set to crash

Broken bones and broken glass  
Broken hearts and broken heads  
Livin’ the life

Wake up wondering: “How’ did I get here?”  
Then cross my heart and say a fuckin’ prayer  
Ecstasy, tears, bravery, fears  
This boat may float, but it don’t steer

Broken bones and broken glass  
Broken hearts and broken heads  
Livin’ the life

 

Felicity was lost in the music, her muscle memory taking over.

 _Jab. Jab. Jab. Uppercut. Dip._ _Jab. Jab. Jab. Roll. Dip. Uppercut. Jab. Jab. Jab. JabJabJabJabJabJab_

Her arms and legs were burning but it was a welcomed feeling. She blew threw the intensity. Bouncing around the bag, staying consistent with her rhythm. Blocking out everything but the music, her fists, and the bag.

The elevator dinged and opened up to a stunned Oliver.

Oliver walked into quite a sight. Before the doors opened he heard the music, but it wasn't anything he recognized from the guys. So when he saw the new petite blonde computer analyst taking out her anger on the punching bag he stopped dead in his tracks. She was a sight to behold. He stood there with gym bag in hand hanging loosely at side as he watched. The music was angry punk rock. Intense and mad at the world.

 

Stand up like a man  
You better learn to shake hands  
Look me in the eye now  
Treat me like your mother  
C'mon look me in the eye  
You want to try to tell a lie?  
You can't  
You know why?  
I'm just like your mother

Play dumb, play dead  
Trying to manipulate  
You blink when you breathe  
You breathe when you lie  
You blink when you lie  
Who's got it figured out?  
Left right left right?  
Who's got it figured out?

 

Oliver watched with open interest and maybe admiration. She was no novice. She knew exactly what she was doing. Her moves were swift and she glided without hesitation. He realized he was gawking so he tried to make movement by walking towards the sound system, but she was so involved she didn't notice. Or so he thought…

He turned his back to her to put his stuff down and lowered the music. Once he turned around from turning her music down he came face to face with a highly charged heavily panting petite blonde, he jumped back. Her gloved hands were hanging to her sides as she was controlling her breathing. She had no expression on her face.

“Uh, sorry. I didn't know anyone would be here” he tripped over his words. The look she was giving him felt like she was looking deep inside him.

“It's…” heavy breathing, “ok.”

“If you'd like to be alone, I can come back”. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jogging pants.

She let out a long exhale. Using her teeth on the straps she began taking her gloves off. “No I'm done. I lost track of time, again.” Looking up at the digital clock on the gym’s wall, 9:30pm.

“Again?” His brows furrowed together.

“Yeah”, she took a swig from her bottle of water sitting on the bench with her stuff. “I never left. I got caught up in some work. When I realized it was after 7 I decided to come down and get a workout in before heading home.”

He gazed at her curiously. She hasn't left yet? And they called him a workaholic?

“Yeah, I get that. I am feeling some weird jet lag and couldn't seem to relax. Decided I'd head over for a workout.” He looked out into the gym. Suddenly feeling like the giant space was much smaller standing near this fiery blonde.

He looked down at her watching as she sat on the bench wiping her face off with a towel. She wrapped it around her neck and stood up quickly.

“It's all yours, Queen.” She slide her bag onto her shoulder, drinking the last bit of her water and tossing it into the trash can. Walking away he watched as he realized she had an amazing body.

He groaned softly shaking his head. She's his co-worker! He should not be noticing her that way, but when he's feeling a bit frustrated like he is it was understandable. Right? He looked over at her as she stepped into the elevator. Turning she gave a little wave and the doors closed.

He shook his head and began stripping off his hoodie and Tshirt. He did a few warm ups. And headed over to the Salmon Ladder. His music on, he was slipping his gym gloves on his hands. Clenching his fists a little to loosen them a bit. He jumped up on the bar. Adjusting his grip and doing a few pull-ups, he began climbing; using the muscles in his core to help his shoulders and arms lift the bar up each level.

 

Felicity was looking in her bag as the elevator doors opened trying figure out where her phone was, after getting to her car realizing she didn't have it. Hoping it's on the bench still she walks in then stops dead hearing the clang. She looked over to her right and there he was, pushing his body to the ultimate limit on the Salmon Ladder.

Mouth open in awe, she stopped dead. Her feet suddenly becoming weighed down with concrete. She had never seen anything so incredibly impressive and sexy as what she is witnessing now. _Holy_ _fuck!_  Felicity felt her heart rate rise and she was suddenly feeling hot.

Oliver’s powerful body was covered in sweat. His muscles working extra to make his climb to the top and making his way back down. _God_ _save_ _me_ , she thought.

Oliver had made his way down and jumped off. His body was glistening, muscles tense from his workout. He was breathing heavily and turned as he was stretching his arms up to see her standing there. Dropping his arms he began to walk towards her.

That snapped Felicity out of her stupor. She turned on her heels hurrying to where she spotted her phone on the bench. Felicity was silently counting, then she turned to face him.

“I, uh, forgot my phone.” Raising her phone awkwardly just in case he didn't know what she meant. She began walking backwards to the elevator as he continued to walk towards her. He stopped at the bench picking up his bottle of water. He held it and was slow to open it busy watching her.

“Sorry, I hadn't realized otherwise I would've taken it to you.” He brought the bottle to his lips but his eyes never leaving hers.

“Oh... Uhm, it's ok”, she waved at him like no big deal that she had forgotten it. It really wasn't because she just got enough gorgeous images to get her through the night. She began backing up towards the elevators.

“Be careful, you're about to back into the wall.” He pointed behind her with a slight grin.

She spun around realizing she had nearly made her way through the wall. She let out an exasperated laugh and turned back to him.

“Uh, yeah thanks. Uhm so yeah I'm going to go. It was nice seeing you again. Even though I just saw you but you had a shirt on that time. Not now…” _What_ _the_ _fuck_ , _Felicity?!_

Oliver looked down at his naked upper body and looked back at her. He can't be real, she thought to herself.

She turned facing the elevator pressing the button a few too many times. Her leg nervously shaking as she stood. She looked over her shoulder slightly and saw he was still staring at her. She blew out and began counting again… then the elevator opened. She stepped in and didn't dare turn around until the doors were closed.

She walked forward and leaned her forehead into the back of the elevator. She was such as spaz! She's not been like that in so long. She'd managed to control her babbling and her anxious behavior. But this man and his intense blue eyes just threw her off balance. Ugh! This was going to be so hard seeing him daily knowing what was underneath his shirt.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, get your shit together girl!” She stomped her foot as the elevator opened up to the parking lot. She angrily made her way to her car.

  
Oliver was still laughing at her reaction. That lifted his mood a bit. He was feeling less heavy after his interaction with her. The look on her face when he saw her reaction to him working out on the Salmon Ladder gave his ego a little boost. What guy wouldn't feel a bit bigger after seeing a woman’s heady reaction to their body after a workout? Shrugging with a smile he walked over to the free weights and continued his workout.

“Welcome home, Oliver.” He said out loud to himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was so amazing!” Laurel exclaimed tossing her cup into the trash can as they exited the theater.

“We seriously have to bring Lyla to come see this, she will love it.” Felicity followed behind Laurel out the door, coming up to her side.

Felicity looked out into the parking lot. They had chosen to go to the theater during the weekday in the evening to see Wonder Woman so they'd have the whole place to themselves.

She looked out into the parking lot noticing the mostly empty lot; it was automatic to secure her surroundings. As soon as they stepped off the curb her anxiety kicked in. She scanned the parking lot, not seeing anyone didn't necessarily mean someone wasn't hiding between the few scattered cars. Stepping closer to Laurel just as she was taking her phone out.

“I need to call Tommy and let him know we are out and headed to grab a bite at Big Belly.”

“Good idea”, Felicity felt safer knowing Tommy would hear them, because something told her that their evening was about to progress in a way they did not want.

 _One_  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six…

Felicity began her inner count as she listened to Laurel.

“Hey babe, we are out now. We are gonna head over to Big Belly.”

 _Seven_  
Eight  
Nine  
Ten…

Felicity felt her stomach tighten and she knew her instincts were piqued. Stopping just before they came to the back of Laurel’s Land Rover, she stepped in front of Laurel.

“Do you want us to bring you… umph!” Laurel came up against Felicity’s back. Noticing the way Felicity's body was tense she whispered, “Felicity, what's wrong?”

Felicity heard Tommy’s voice coming from the phone as Laurel pulled it away from her ear, “Laurel, is everything ok?”

“Felicity?” Laurel’s voice had a bit of fear in it.

Suddenly two men stepped out from behind a large black van with no windows parked 2 spaces away from the Rover, dressed in black- one of them holding a knife.

“Laurel, run!” Felicity barked at her.

Once upon a time Laurel would have stayed not wanting to leave. But her time with Sagittarius taught her a few things. At that moment Laurel spun and took off running back towards the theater.

“Looks like it's just us, Blondie”, one of the men said gleefully holding out a knife at Felicity.

In that moment all of Felicity’s training took hold of her. Her anxiety melted away, being replaced with the confidence in her ability to defend herself. Knowing Laurel was safely out of the way she began to slowly back up holding her arms out in front of her. First she needed to set her boundaries with these two assholes.

“Look I don't want trouble. I have a hundred cash I'll give you.” She said opening herself in a more defensive stance, still backing away from the 2 men, feigning a fearful expression.

“Nah babe, we don't want your hard earned money. Just you will do.” the taller of the two sneered.

This bullshit here is what drew fire deep within her core. Men who preyed on women always caused that anger that she kept deep within her soul to rise, combusting within her chest.

Felicity tilted her head and then let out a grin that did not bode well for the men, “that's too bad, because it's all you will get”.

They looked at each other and then the man with the knife lunged at her. Felicity’s muscle memory kicked in. She twisted her body in a 45 degree angle away from him to avoid his lunge, at the same time smacking his hand with the knife in it upwards knocking the knife out of his hand. It skittered under Laurel's vehicle. He jumped away in shock at her move. They both were facing her now and Felicity knew she needed to get them both down in order to get away safely.

The man who initially had the knife was taller. She began sizing up her opponents knowing she needed to control the smaller of the two to control the situation.

The smaller guy came straight for her, in a quick move she clinched his head in her arms with all of her strength pulling it down and swinging his body to use as a shield between her and the other man. She brought her knee up into his side in three swift high hits possibly breaking a rib with her kneecap.

He was grunting in pain and from the exertion, he struggled because she had him gripped too tightly for him to swing out of her arms. His buddy trying to reach out at her to punch over his friend’s back, because his reach was long she would dip away to avoid getting hit.

The shorter guy was slowing down from pain and exhaustion, so she brought her foot up into his groin hard and throwing him to the ground. He hollered out in even more pain. In the same instant she kicked out sideways at the taller man right into his thigh causing him to stumble backwards in pain. He recovered quickly and pushed Felicity back against the dark van.

He had his hands at her throat. Centering herself she lowered her head down to avoid a head butt, and she grabbed hold of one wrist and elbow on the same arm. Pulling at his elbow, bending his wrist backwards with every ounce of strength, and all her adrenaline charging her, she heard a snap and his scream. He doubled over and Felicity drove her elbow into the back of his neck in three fast strikes. He fell to the floor.

The other man was up and already charging at her. He wasn't as tall as the other guy, leaving him open to her for a more direct attack. She slide to side away from his oncoming attack just to strike out with her palm, the heel of her hand landing into his face. She pushed up causing his head to bend back, keeping her connection by wrapping her arms around his neck she swung around turning him into a spin and tossing him to the ground. She landed her knee into his back making him grunt. She stood kicking hard into his ribs several times, breaking more.

Quickly she shuffled backwards. Once she was at a safe distance she turned and ran back towards the theater leaving both men laying on the ground rolling in pain.

Felicity made it to the theater doors with Laurel waiting for her with an open door. She was surrounded by employees and the few moviegoers still there. Laurel wrapped her up in her arms. Felicity pulled away and bent over with her hands on her knees trying to control her breathing and the anxiety creeping it's way up.

“The cops are here”, one of the employees exclaimed pointing outside.

Felicity stood up looking as two cop cars came to a sudden stop, cops jumping out with guns drawn on the two men.

“Holy shit, you were fucking amazing!” a teenage female employee was staring at Felicity with wide eyes full of awe.

Everyone nodded and spoke in agreement. Felicity found herself being pushed back into a seat. Laurel had managed to walk her backwards while she was looking at all the faces of the people who witnessed what she had done.

Looking up at Laurel she saw several looks cross her gorgeous face. Fear to admiration to gratitude. Felicity shook her head at Laurel, “please don't cry, Laurel. I'm okay.”

Laurel huffed and sat next to her, “you saved my life without a second thought”, she whispered in wonder.

Felicity was leaning back, her head resting against the wall. She suddenly realized she no longer had her glasses on her face. “My glasses”, she said looking back out the glass doors of the theater.

“I'll buy you more.” Laurel laid her hand on top of Felicity's hand and squeezed.

“Miss?” the same employee who was in awe was reaching out a cold bottle of water.

“Thank you”, looking at her name tag, “Cyn.” The girl’s smile grew wide. She was cute with short choppy black hair and piercings filling up her left ear.

Opening the bottle, Felicity took a long drink. The sweat from the ice cold water bottle dripping down her throat. Felicity felt the fire inside cool down and she was grateful for that bottle of water.

“Thank you”, came out a soft voice. Laurel was looking at her and she noticed she had her hand covering lower abdomen. Felicity looked up into her eyes and suddenly she realized why Laurel was so quick to run when told.

“Oh! Laurel, are you… are you pregnant?” She whispered so no one else could hear.

Laurel bit her bottom lip and then nodded.

Felicity reached for her and pulled her close into a side hug as tears streamed down Laurel’s face.

By this point the once nearly empty parking lot was filled with cop cars. A few cops had come to stand in front of the theater doors securing it. One cop came in and told the group of about 15 people that everyone would need to be questioned before allowed to leave.

“Please be patient with us as we secure the area and then we will get to you all immediately.” He stated before asking if anyone needed medical attention. When no one said yes he headed back out.

Laurel’s phone was ringing and she reached for it immediately. Answering, “Tommy!”

Felicity leaned back and closed her eyes listening to the one-sided conversation.

“No, babe, I'm okay. Sorry, once she came back inside I stuck my phone in my pocket."

She waited a beat, "Felicity is exhausted, but she's unharmed.” Looking out the glass doors, “the cops said they will need to question everyone.”

Felicity felt Laurel stand and opened her eyes to watch her walk towards the doors. “You're here… with Oliver? Oh yeah, I see you.” Laurel turned back to Felicity and says as if she didn't hear her, “Tommy and Oliver are here.”

Felicity groaned, this night was going superbly. It had been a couple of days since she'd made a fool of herself in the gym with Oliver. She really didn't need him here now. She hung her head as she leaned her elbows on her knees staring at the opening of bottle of water.

Laurel walked over, “they know someone who is going to let them pass the police barrier.”

“Great.” Felicity was not the least bit excited at that news.

  
Ten minutes later Tommy was rushing through the doors, “Laurel!”

Laurel turned away from Felicity and ran into Tommy’s arms. He held her tight then pushed her back to look her over with a question in his eyes. Laurel nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief hugging her again knowing their baby was still safe.

Oliver walked through the doors with a female detective. Apparently they knew each other because the obvious familiarity was there; they were talking and then they both looked at Felicity. Turning away from Felicity, the female detective said something to Oliver as lightly touched his arm before walking back outside. He looked right at her then turned and walked over to Tommy and Laurel. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Felicity assumed he was asking if she was okay. Sighing, she knew he was headed to her next.

 

  
When Tommy was yelling into the phone asking Laurel what was going on almost an hour ago, Oliver felt the ice that formed in his gut. He knew something had happened to them at the theater. He was over at Tommy and Laurel’s place playing pool with Tommy while the women had gone to the movies, and when Tommy turned to him he was white as a sheet.

“Laurel…” he dropped off before Oliver coaxed him to continue. “They were attacked. Felicity told her to run and she stayed to fight them off.”

Oliver felt his stomach fall. Laurel and Felicity were his friends, and knowing they were in danger made him suddenly feel the charge of anger. In that instant they were out the door headed to the theaters. It was a 20 minute drive. Tommy was on the phone with Laurel while Oliver drove.

Laurel was relaying what was going on to Tommy over speaker. “They had a knife Tommy! She knocked it out of his hand and is fighting them off. She's so fast!” Laurel’s voice was shaking with fear but Oliver could only nod his head thinking _atta_ _girl_ , Felicity.

“She's coming back! They're both on the ground and she's running back to us!”

“Laurel, are you okay?! Is she hurt?!” Tommy yelled into the phone when it muffled and they no longer could make out what was being said. His fear was apparent in his voice. Oliver knew Tommy was overprotective of Laurel, but the fear was deeper. He wondered why he was so scared knowing Laurel was safe inside and Felicity was on her way back.

Years of training and experience taught Oliver to keep down the anxiety that came with fear over someone you cared about getting hurt. He was trained to detach from that fear, so that no mistake could be made. Tommy wasn't trained that way, he was a good man who had a big heart. Tommy was kept from the ugliness of what being a soldier could do to you.

When they got to the theater they were standing at the entrance of the parking lot. Lots of cop cars and flashing lights. He saw McKenna, a detective with SCPD. When he finally caught her attention after a few minutes, he waved at her. She held up a hand before walking over.

“Oliver?” She came up to him with a questioning look.

“Hey McKenna. Any way you can let us in? His wife and a friend of ours are inside.” Oliver nodded his head once towards the theater.

“Who?” she looked down at a notepad. Oliver saw the list of names.

“Laurel Merlyn and Felicity Smoak” he looked directly at her.

Her head snapped at Felicity’s name. “She's your friend?”

This time Tommy answered impatiently, “yes, can we please go in?”

Nodding her head at the cop that was blocking them, “Its okay, Garza.”

The cop stepped back and Tommy ran off leaving McKenna and Oliver to walk behind him.

“Your friend, Felicity, she took two assailants down. One of them armed with a knife.”

McKenna wasn't telling him out of respect for their barely there friendship. Once upon a time they dated, but it went nowhere and it didn't end in the most amicable of ways. So he knew she was fishing for information by telling him what happened.

“Felicity works with us at Sagittarius”, was all he needed to say.

Nodding in acknowledgment to that little nugget of information, “well she's a badass for such a little thing”.

Oliver groaned at her description of Felicity. There was nothing little about her. Sure she was in a sense petite, but everything about her was big. Her brain, her brightness, and her secrets. After their run in at the gym a couple of days ago they hadn't really gotten much chance to get to know each other well, but he found himself extremely curious about her.

In the last couple of meetings she was always so intense with her note taking, but would catch her eye. He didn't know if she was staring or if he hoped she was, but he knew he liked looking at her. She was a breath of fresh air at the office. He just really disliked how Cooper was trying to lay claim on her. Felicity didn't seem like she was interested, but for some reason she kept allowing Cooper his advances. There was more to her than met the eye.

“She is a badass. Is… is she okay?” He asked as they approached the doors of the theater.

When they turned into the doorway he saw her immediately. She was sitting in a chair, elbows resting on her knees, looking deeply into a bottle of water. As if sensing him she turned and sat up slowly. Her eyes zeroed in on him and noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses.

McKenna turned her back to Felicity, facing him, “Oliver she took down two men who have sexually assaulted 3 women already. She took them down all on her own. I don't know if she's okay, but I do know she's strong. However…” lightly touching his arm McKenna finished with, “take care of her, she's gonna need to unload some of that trauma, no matter how strong she is.” McKenna walked off.

Checking on Laurel, he made his way to Felicity. His chest felt a bit tight at seeing her looking so broken sitting there. Anyone else would have been fired up with the adrenaline after a successful fight, but for Felicity this broke her.

“Hey” he looked over at her.

“Hey”, she said softly.

“Are you hurt?” he questioned looking over her and noticing her neck was bruising. He clenched his fist realizing one of them had actually gotten their hands on her.

“Nah, it's not so bad. I've had worse”, she deflected with a fake laugh.

“Felicity”, her name rolled off his tongue in a way that gave her chills, he was looking at her with that knowing look that he's done with her a few times.

“I'm okay, Oliver. It looks worse than it feels.” She leaned back against her seat, head against the wall, avoiding his intense stare.

He nodded and then just stayed quiet. Together they watched Tommy and Laurel hug and kiss.

“She's pregnant”, Felicity told him. He looked at her then back at them.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I assume it's early and that's why they haven't said anything.”

It dawned on Oliver then why Tommy was so damn scared. He was worrying about two now.

“He's going to make an amazing dad”, Oliver looked at Tommy.

“She's going to be an equally amazing mom” Felicity smiled.

At that moment Tommy and Laurel walked over to them, Oliver stood up to let Laurel sit down. Kneeling down in front of Felicity, Tommy took her hands in his gently.

“I can not thank you enough for protecting Laurel”, Tommy had tears in his eyes.

Felicity looked down and just nodded at him. She didn't have the words she wanted to say for once. Looking back at Tommy she gave him a soft smile.

“I'll always protect… them”, she finally answered.

Tommy didn't miss the use of the word _them_ and he smiled warmly at her.

Walking up to them was a cop in uniform, “Mrs. Merlyn and Miss Smoak, you both are free to leave whenever. Detective Hall will call you to make an appointment for any follow up questions.” Nodding at them all he walked off.

“Good, let's go home.” Tommy tugged at Laurel's hand.

As they all made their way out the door Felicity saw the young employee watching her. She nodded at the girl, “take care of yourself, Cyn”.

“You too!” She waved enthusiastically at Felicity from the group of employees watching her leave. Oliver noticed the girl looked like she was watching her hero leave. In all honesty, she probably was he thought.

Tossing his keys to Oliver, “I'm driving Laurel home in her Rover. You can take my car and take Felicity home, okay?”

“Of course”, he nodded as he caught the keys.

Laurel grabbed Felicity into a hug, “thank you again so much for tonight, being a friend and being a champion.”

Letting go, Laurel walked off towards her SUV arm wrapped around Tommy.

Oliver walked Felicity towards Tommy’s Audi. He opened the door for her. As he closed her door he looked up seeing two cop cars driving off with the two men, one in each. Watching he noticed one of them looking at him and Oliver smiled at him, but it never reached his eyes. Everything in him wanted to stop those cars and drag each one out of the car and shove his booted foot into their faces.

Taking a deep breath and letting it go, he got in the car, "where to?”

“Amaranth and Thyme” she gave out the intersection to her apartment complex.

Putting the car in drive, he made his way to her place. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. She didn't like the silence but she honestly didn't know what to say because her brain was exhausted.

“I hate fighting, you know.” She found herself saying suddenly.

Oliver looked over at her and then back towards the road. “I don't think any of us do.”

“Yeah… Maybe except Slade. I think it gives him a hard on”, she looked at him.

He chuckled, “you just might be right on that one”.

“Do you mind taking me through the drive through at Big Belly?” She looked at him and was biting her lip.

He noticed when she did, which was often, that it tugged at something deep inside.

“Hungry?” Did he mean that in more than one way?

“Mmhmm…” looking back out the window.

“Adrenaline crashes will do that to you.” Shaking his head he turned on the next street and headed to Big Belly.

He rolled up to the drive thru. Placing Felicity's order and pulling up to the window he looked over at her. She suddenly looked so tired. He knew it was going to hit her later and she would experience some flashbacks.

“If you need to talk later, you have my number. I always leave my phone on and wake easily. I'll answer and be there for you.” He said it so quietly he wasn't sure if she heard him.

Felicity startled a bit at that and turned to look at him. He was looking straight ahead. She smiled at him and she allowed her hand to touch his forearm. It was so strong, yet soft. He looked down at her hand, she knew he was shocked that she touched him.

“Thank you”, she answered finally. She saw him nod and then the drive thru window opened up.

Before she could give him her debit card, he was already giving the employee cash. Taking the food and change, he handed Felicity the bag, then placed the drink in the cupholder. He made their way to her place.

Pulling up to her apartment, he turned into the parking lot. She directed him towards her building. She told him to pull into the spot in front of an apartment, “it's my parking space”.

He turned off the car and she looked at him. He raised his hands and said,” just going to walk you to the door.”

Nodding her head she got out of the car. It was only a few steps to her door but still he wanted to make sure she would be ok. Holding her drink, he looked around as she opened the door. There was a narrow table just at the entrance. She placed her bag of food down and then took the drink from him.

Turning to him she looked up into his blue eyes, “thank you, Oliver”.

Taking a chance he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. Turning her face into his hand, her cheek resting against it, which is a strange thing for her to do.

Felicity hadn't felt supportive touch in so long. In the last month she's felt safe with all these people, well minus Cooper. So feeling Oliver's strong and supportive hand made her feel... safe. 

“Remember, if you need anything just call me”. He repeated and moved his hand from her shoulder.

He looked deep into her eyes and saw those bright beautiful baby blues a bit dulled and something clenched his heart. He hated to see her looking sullen, but he understood the need to be alone after something major like tonight. She needed to process what happened.

“I'll see you tomorrow” she made her way into the apartment.

“You don't have to come in. I think Yao Fei will understand completely.”

“No, I need to. It will help me more than staying home alone.”

He nodded, “well if you need a ride to work you can call me, ok?”

She smiled, “ok, thanks.” Moving away from him she turned and made to close the door.

“Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight Felicity.”

Felicity made her way into her kitchen. Standing over the sink she began to dig into her food. She was so hungry and needed to fill her stomach. As she stood there she tried hard not to think about what had happened. So her mind wandered to Oliver.

Tonight was the first time (well other than that night in the gym, when he was sweaty and gorgeous) they really had any major interaction with each other. Especially alone because normally they were at work. He was so gentle yet he respected her boundaries. He just seemed to know exactly what she needed and didn't need. She was thankful for it but it was also disconcerting because my god he was attractive. She smiled with a mouthful of burger and fries. Yeah, here in the privacy of her home and head she would daydream about Oliver.

His hooded blue eyes had her melting. Is she didn't pull away and close that door, she might have just completely melted into him. His scruffy jaw that looked like it could be extremely satisfying against soft skin. Ugh… He was so good looking she could punch him. Swallowing her last bite, she threw away the trash. She headed to her room and stripped off her clothes. She desperately needed a shower, maybe even a cold one.

Singing softly to herself, _when you look at me like that you can make a woman go wild,_ she stepped into her bathroom and turned on her shower. As she allowed the water to warm up she looked into the mirror. Suddenly everything from tonight began flashing through her memory. She felt the tightening in her chest. She gripped the sides of her bathroom vanity countertop trying to take slow deep breaths. 

Fuck this anxiety!

Felicity stepped into the rushing spray of the shower. Letting it drench her, rinsing the feel of his hands off her neck. She crouched down and leaned her head into her bent knees and began counting.

One, two, three, four, five…

Twenty minutes later Felicity found herself feeling calmer. She opened her medicine cabinet and reached for her pills. She only took them when she really needed them, when her anxiety felt off the wall aggressive. Swallowing down one small pill without water, she made her way to her bedroom. Tossing on a sleep shirt that had cats on it, she crawled into bed.

Turning the light off in her room, it was illuminated by the projection of the cosmos on her ceiling. She had created this projection to help ease her to sleep at night. It relaxed her and it healed her mind of all the dark thoughts that lingered in the evening.

Eventually after about fifteen minutes she began to drift off to sleep. The last thoughts were about intense blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's zone is navigated by music. Her trusty co-pilot. 
> 
> Songs featured during her workout: 
> 
> Broken Bones - Anti-Flag  
> Treat Me Like Your Mother - The Dead Weather  
> Woman Go Wild - Pixie Geldof
> 
> If you're interested in the Spotify playlist I created, let me know in the comments and I'll link it with the next update. It's a very eclectic mix of music, I like lots of different styles. :)


	4. Altruism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds herself in a place she's never been in before, center of attention. Oliver learns a little bit more about the blonde spitfire. Tommy decides to play matchmaker? Maybe. What is Cooper up to now?

Looking herself over in the mirror she had to admit she looked pretty good for someone who had an eventful evening the night before. She opted today for a dress, one of her favorites that she recently purchased. It was a fitted navy blue sheath with a mock turtleneck and cap sleeves. There was a skinny patent leather black belt with a chrome buckle that fit high on the waist. The dress accentuated her curves. She felt strong and confident in this dress. Something about the femininity of a beautiful dress and intelligence combined made for a kickass woman.

Slipping into her black heels with a silver heels had her feeling more like herself than she did last night. After saying goodnight to Oliver she found herself cracking and not recognizing the woman that occupied her apartment. The attacks triggered memories she didn't want to think about from her time served.

Blowing out a deep breath she walked into her living room, grabbing her bag, slipping her phone into the interior pocket. Looking out her bay window she saw overcast and figured there was a good chance of rain mixed with snow. She walked to her coat closet and grabbed a charcoal gray trench coat with a detachable overly large hood. Opting to keep the hood on and not dealing with an umbrella, she headed out the door.

The cool air filled her nostrils. Taking in a deep cleansing breath filling her lungs rejuvenated her senses. She looked up into the sky and her loosely curled hair hung back as she allowed the crisp clean air to caress her face. She smiled wide and said to the sky, “today will be a much better day.”

  
  


Oliver was sitting at his desk looking out the window. Leaned back in his office chair, his right foot shaking idly on top of his left knee, he was thinking about Felicity. He wasn’t blind, he saw how incredibly beautiful she was. Even more so with her intelligence shining through on a daily basis. No, what he was thinking about was how this vibrant woman looked so broken last night after she took down two men, one of them armed with a weapon. Most fighters in his experience glowed after a successful battle and they reveled in the outpouring of support for a job well done. Not Felicity though and for some reason that concerned him, on a completely platonic level of course.

He had been back a week and spending nearly everyday since in her vicinity he found himself intrigued by her, already. He tried to avoid being like the other guys, especially Cooper. They fell all over themselves in her presence, Yao Fei was no exception. Everyone was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. It was apparent that she was an introvert, but there was a spark that just flashed anytime she smiled at you. In just a few days he'd sized her up, quietly, and he wanted to know more.

Oliver decided to keep his interactions with Felicity completely professional, but it didn't mean he wouldn't look at her. He was a man after all, and though he knew that was such an archaic excuse, he couldn't help being drawn to her. When he realized how quickly that happened he figured it was just because of his no dating lifestyle he's led for that past year and half.

However, last night invited a whole new slew of feelings that caused his chest to hurt some. It'd been awhile since he felt something for anyone since _her_. Shaking his head to clear of his thoughts he heard a knock at his door. Without turning his head he told them to come in.

The door opened and then softly shut. Oliver spun in his chair to see Tommy standing there. He didn't have a jacket on, just slacks and his button up with sleeves rolled up, minus a tie. Looking a little frazzled still after what happened last night.

Tommy stepped forward and with a deep sigh settled into the chair in front of Oliver’s desk. “I can't stop thinking about it man.”

Oliver understood. Tommy wasn't use to being involved in these situations. Where Oliver learned to control his emotions and reactions, Tommy was a passionate man who didn't hide his feelings, in this case his fear of what could've been.

“She's my entire world, Oliver.” Looking up into Oliver’s eyes with bloodshot eyes.

Oliver’s heart stuttered at the fear in his lifelong friend’s eyes. Tommy was one of the best men he'd ever known. Always a jovial sort of man who could bring good humor into a room filled with tension. A man who you could always count on for a sympathetic ear and a good hug. Laurel and Tommy were so alike in so many ways, and though it shouldn't work according to what people say, they were truly an amazing couple. Just as John and Lyla were. Oliver envied his friends for having that in their lives, something he thought he'd have with _her_.

“I know, Tommy.” Oliver understood what Tommy was feeling. He knew the fear when the woman you loved was threatened or hurt.

“If Felicity hadn't been there or hadn't known how to fend them off I swear…” He trailed off thinking of what could have happened. “They were rapists, Oliver!” Tommy said in a low aggressive whisper.

Oliver tried not to think about it either. The thought that Laurel or Felicity could have been seriously hurt caused his breath to hitch as well. He knew that it would have undone Tommy. What would it have done to him, he wondered? Shaking at the thought he pushed it out of his head.

“Tommy, I won't tell you to not think about it because you will. You still have to process what happened. Just know that when it causes that fear and anger to rise in you, she's okay. Laurel was safe and so was your baby.”

Tommy looked at Oliver straight on, “how did you know?”

“Felicity told me. Laurel told her after everything happened.”

Tommy nodding at that, “I owe everything to Felicity. Laurel told me what she did and I had no idea.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver was curious what had went down since McKenna didn't have all the details and Felicity didn't volunteer any.

“Laurel told me that Felicity sensed the danger before the men appeared. She was talking to me, remember? And I heard her ask Felicity what was wrong.” Tommy sat forward his elbows resting on his knees as his head fell into his hands.

Oliver waited.

“The men came out and Felicity put herself in front of Laurel. She said that Felicity did it without a second thought, she went off instinct or a need to protect. Laurel said she turned to her and told her to run.” Tommy’s voice shook.

Oliver sat back in his chair feeling a bit of what Tommy was going through. Felicity was a protector, by nature.

“Laurel said she was scared she did the wrong thing by running. But it wasn't until she was safely inside and saw Felicity fight them that she knew she did exactly what she should have done. She said Felicity was nothing like she'd ever seen before. Not since Shado.” Tommy looked up at Oliver who had snapped back his gaze to Tommy at the name.

“I don't understand?” Oliver said softly.

Tommy sat back in the chair, “she said Felicity fought with such strength and confidence. She didn't hesitate. She didn't look scared. Laurel said it was if she was in her element, fighting with a determination that rivaled Shado.”

Everyone knew to keep Shado’s name to a minimum around Oliver. Even her own father, Yao Fei, knew as well.

“Felicity is a soldier, Tommy. I would assume that her training kicked in?”

Shaking his head, Tommy disagreed saying, “no Laurel said it was natural. That her movements looked like she'd been raised to fight. Even that when the man had her up against the van with his hand on her throat, it was if she was allowing him to get one on her right before the takedown. I am not sure if Laurel is just in awe of her or if what she saw was truly that, a natural born fighter.”

Oliver considered that because having seen her that time in the gym he wondered where she got her training. He assumed Krav Maga and possibly Jiu Jitsu training, but was there more to her training than the normal military hand to hand combat training.

Yao Fei had twin daughters, both raised to be fighters. One chose a different path, she became a vet. Then there was Shado, she was the spitting image of her father in every way. She fought with grace and elegance. Her movements were sleek like a cat, her small stature never having hindered her taking down her biggest opponent. Had Felicity had similar training?

Inwardly Oliver groaned, what was with him and these warrior women?

Tommy stood up, “Just know from now on that Felicity will have my undying devotion. I will be her errand boy if it means she stays protecting the woman I love.” Tommy grinned and it was a good sight to see.

Oliver chuckled, “Tommy, something tells me Felicity won't be having any of it. But I think if you just brought her coffee everyday, she would accept that for sure.”

Oliver had noticed her love for coffee. Everyday she had her travel cup, and throughout the day she would make more in the kitchenette on their floor.

"Hey Tommy?" Oliver called out as Tommy headed to the door. 

He turned to Oliver with a questioning look. 

"Congratulations on the baby, man. I promise your secret is safe with me until you both are ready to announce it." Oliver gave a soft smile to the man he'd considered a brother most of his life.

Tommy beamed and then winked and headed out the door. Before he closed it he heard the ding of the elevator. He hoped it was Felicity, he needed to see her to know if she was okay. Standing up he made his way out the door. As soon as he turned out the door he saw her, wrapped up in Tommy’s arms.

Her body was stiff, arms to the side, her eyes wide at the action of being wrapped into a bear hug by Tommy. He noticed then that her body started to relax slightly. She was accepting his hug, his touch, instead of running for the hills. Laurel had let it slip that Felicity had a bit of an issue with being touched. She allowed her left hand to pat his upper back. Tommy then finally moved back and was smiling at her and thanking her again.

Oliver could see she was beginning to get anxious with everyone coming over to her to talk to her and ask questions. Slade slapped her back lightly for a job well done and she side eyed him. Oliver shook his head and made his way over to the group.

“Honestly y’all it's really not a big deal.” Felicity stuttered trying to turn and make her escape.

Taking pity on her, Oliver stepped up and pushed Slade out of the way, “Felicity, if you don't mind stepping away from your adoring fans, I have a question for you about the uuhhh… the new software installed on my computer.”

Felicity looked up at him with a glint of laughter in her eyes, she knew he was lying, but she went along with it. “Of course, excuse us?” She made her way through the group to her office.

Once inside, leaving the door opened Oliver watched her move to the desk. She set her bag and coat down on the chair in front of the desk. She turned and leaned back against her desk. Looking shyly down to the floor she held her folded hands in front of her drawing his eyes down to where they lay. Feeling a bit off looking at that area he shuffled a bit and cleared his throat shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Thank you”, she said it so softly he barely heard it.

“For?” He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her.

“For rescuing me just now, but also for last night. For not pressing me to answer questions, getting me food, taking me home safely.”

Oliver stepped forward and looked her in the eyes, “Felicity, you never have to thank me.”

“It's just… I don't have many friends, well I didn't have any... until now. It was nice to have that support.” She shyly explained and Oliver's heart tugged at how small her voice sounded.

“Felicity…” he let it roll of his tongue, like honey.

His voice did things to her, low in her belly down to her center. She couldn't help her reaction to him, but she could control her face. Looking up to give him her friendliest smile her eyes connected with his and she couldn't help but to suddenly fall deep into his deep blue eyes. The tiny lines that framed the outer corners of his eyes added a kind of roughness to the soft eyes. Working hard to keep from sighing like a schoolgirl, she looked back down.

“What you did for Laurel and Tommy last night, I am truly grateful.” He confessed.

She snapped her head up to look at him, tilting her head sideways.

“They're lifelong friends, and like Tommy, I am grateful for your actions to protect Laurel and their baby.”

“Oliver…” She said it so breathlessly she wasn't even sure he heard her. Clearing her throat she continued, “I only did what I know to be right. It's like instinct with me. Sometimes it can be foolish, but I knew last night was either me or her. I refused to let it be either of us, so I did what was necessary.”

At her confession Oliver found a new respect for her that surprised him. No one surprised him, yet this absolutely amazing woman stood here doing exactly that.

Before he could reply he heard from behind him, “Felicity?” Laurel was standing at her door way.

He turned and smiled at Laurel who stood there with tears in her eyes. He looked back at Felicity and smiled then made his way out the office. He closed the door behind him giving them privacy. He stood there a moment and realized that in a very short time, this beautiful intelligent woman had wound herself into his feelings. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he needed to be careful because she was fragile. Then he mentally slapped his own forehead, _what makes you think she even wants you?_

He headed back to his office.

 

 

Felicity was turned looking out her window. It was early December and the city was Bert lightly blanketed in the snow that had later come with the rain. The sky was cloudy but looked perfect. Holding her warm cup of coffee in both hands she sipped, jazz music playing softly in the background. She felt at ease after the commotion from the morning of everyone wanting to talk to her and make sure she was okay. Even Slade came to check on her. He was not without his usual quip, but it was done with support for her actions in protecting Laurel.

Laurel had gushed over how grateful she was earlier. Felicity spent about fifteen minutes calming her down. She didn't want Laurel to have an anxiety attack. She reassured Laurel she was okay despite her neck being sore. Laurel had gently touched her neck at the bruises peeking through the collar, looking so sad. Felicity had pulled away, taking her hands in hers and told her she needed to stop, that stressing herself wasn't good for the baby. Laurel calmed at that and then left to go be with Tommy.

A little while later there was a knock at her door. Telling whoever it was to come in, she found Yao Fei standing in front of her desk. She stood up immediately.

Grinning at her he said, “at ease soldier”.

Felicity chuckled awkwardly, “sorry, force of habit even after 4 years.”

“I came to check on you.” He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He sat back comfortably crossing his legs and resting his folded hands on his lap.

“I'm okay. I didn't really get hurt, just some bruising.” She was fidgeting with her red pen.

“I understand that you have excellent fighting skills.”

“Uhm, well I learned a lot overseas. And then while in Afghanistan we had a lot of down time. So my unit taught me a lot. Some of the guys were pretty skilled fighters. I lucked out.”

“Marines right?” He was trying to learn more about her time in the military.

“Yes. Although I was Navy, I was assigned to a Marine unit. I was responsible for a lot of the intel they got and keeping it protected. Plus hacking into the enemy’s systems wherever they may be.” She gave the basics.

“I see”, he nodded his head watching her closely. “Well I'd enjoy sparring with you, if you'd ever be interested. I can't deny I'm interested in your skill level.”

Shocked Felicity looked up at him from her red pen, “you would?”

“Yes, I may look like an old man but I'm still quite fast and well trained.”

“I never meant to imply…” she trailed of biting her lip.

“I know. I realize it's an odd request, but if you're going to be a part of this team I would like very much to ensure that you are at a place where I won't ever have to worry about you.”

“Yao Fei, I promise you will never have to worry about me. However it would be an honor to learn more from you.” She smiled brightly at him.

Nodding his head he stood up, “we start in a few days. I will assess your skill level and then from there we will work on ways to make you invincible.” He winked at her then headed out the door.

Felicity stared at the door in wonder. She had to keep herself from spinning in her chair with excitement, then said screw it and spun, laughing.

Once she calmed, she turned back around to look out the window. Her eyes wandered over to one of the framed pictures on display. There were three guys from her unit holding up her body sideways. All four of them with huge smiles only a few days before her life would change, again. Her eyes landing on the face of Billy Malone. Sighing she turned to look back out the window.

That had her mind wandering off to Oliver. His softness with her was loud in her mind. He didn't come on to her, but everything in him was speaking to everything in her. That feeling of connection with him was disconcerting. He had her head reeling anytime he was within a few feet of her. It was distracting, but in a really good way. If it wasn't for the whole Cooper thing, she'd allow herself to navigate a journey with those feelings.

She sipped at coffee when the ding of the instant messenger pulled her out of her musings. Turning to her screen she saw it was from Oliver.

**OQ: I meant to ask, how did you get to work? Tommy told me your car was at their place.**

Felicity smiled and felt a bit of giddiness at his curiosity.

**Felicity: I got Lyft. I had them leave me a couple blocks back just as the snow was coming down.**

**OQ: You could've called me.**

**Felicity: I know.**

She thought about it and added…

**Felicity: I could use a ride home, if you don't mind?**

Instantly he replied…  
**OQ: of course. Let me know when you're ready to leave, no hurry.**

**Felicity: thank you :)**

Felicity couldn't help a silly smile forming. She felt like a teenager again… which was totally stupid because this a professional job. _Dammit, Felicity! He is just being a nice guy, relax your jets girl!_

Felicity shook her head and got back to work.

  
Oliver made his way to her office once it was six-thirty. He had a feeling she was lost in her work. He knocked on her door and waited. Nothing. He knocked a little harder. Still nothing. He took a chance and opened her door. He saw her with a piece of red licorice hang out of her mouth, headphones on her head, typing at rapid speed.

He leaned back against the door jamb and a smile formed on his face. She looked pretty hot in a nerdy kind of way, and he knew she'd appreciate that. He realized after they messaged earlier about a ride that he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. He gravitated towards her. The first day he met her when she had tripped and he caught her triggered his reaction to her and he really wanted to get to know her. He was immediately drawn to her. Her eyes held warmth in the cool blue. Her lips were shaped to be kissed, her hips to be held.

Feeling slightly heated and uncomfortable he cleared his thoughts and then his throat. She still didn't react. For someone always on alert she was pretty out of it.

“Felicity!”

She jumped in her seat and held her hand to her chest. Looking at him with wide eyes.

“Oliver?” She said loudly because she still had her headphones on.

He pointed at his ear and she looked up as if she could see her headphones. Pulling them off she chewed the last bit of candy and swallowed.

“Sorry, I forget they're on sometimes.” She bit her bottom lip and he had to work to keep from groaning.

“I just came to check on you. You've been super quiet.”

“Oh yeah I got caught up in something I'm working on. What time is…” she trailed of when she realized what time it was. “Oh my god, Oliver I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice the time”

She stood up immediately as if she was going to just walk away. Then she realized and sat down again, he noticed she was flustered.

“Let me just turn everything off and I'll be ready to leave.”

He moved towards her chairs in front of her desk, sitting he watched her type and click a few times. She looked at him a couple of times and blushed turning away. He was trying hard to avoid it but he was finding himself enamoured with her. She was quirky yet mysterious. He liked it, a lot.

“Okay, done.” She said with a quick press of buttons turning off her screens.

Just then Oliver’s phone beeped and he read a text from Tommy. Inviting them to come in for dinner when he took Felicity to her car.

“Tommy and Laurel invited us in for dinner when we get there. Are you up for dinner?” He asked Felicity, thumbs hovering over his phone to tap out a response.

She thought about it and then with a nod, “sure, saves me from eating something previously frozen called food.”

Oliver tapped a reply and getting up he smiled at her, “good.”

She got up and as she made it around her desk, Oliver already had her coat open for her to put on. She smiled bashfully, “thank you”.

As he placed it up and over her shoulders he lifted her hair out and it caused goosebumps to cover her body. She worked hard to control the gasp that wanted to escape. Turning she looked up into his eyes, his head bent down to look at her. He was stunning. His energy beckoned her, as if his eyes were a siren’s call and she a sailor.

She stepped back, looked down, realizing that was a mistake. She was face to chest and his muscles rippled through his blue v-neck sweater he was wearing. She thought it strange the both chose to wear navy blue today.

“Shall we?” His deep raspy voice, deeper than usual, brought her out of her appreciation of him.

“Yes”, she spun and made her way out the door. Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting evening.

  
The drive to Tommy and Laurel’s home was a short drive. Oliver and Felicity made small talk. She had talked her time in Boston and how difficult it had been learning to navigate the city and MIT campus during her first winter since she was a Desert Rat from Vegas. He laughed when she told him about the first time she fell on an icy curb and her notebook had opened up spreading papers everywhere, teaching her to use a backpack from then on. That's when she realized he had a really great laugh and a really amazing smile.

He pulled into the driveway of the Merlyn’s house parking behind her car.

Just as she was about to open her door he laid a hand on her arm, “allow me?”

She smiled and nodded sitting back. She was blushing and it made him smile even more as he got out. He made his way carefully since the driveway was a bit icy from the rain freezing up. He opened her door and presented his hand for her to hold on, “the cement is a bit icy.”

For the first time she actually trusted someone's word and didn't do her own check. She reached for Oliver's hand looking right at him and allowed him to lead her carefully out of the car. He pulled her close to his body and Felicity felt the warmth radiating off his body and she wanted so badly to lean in closely. It felt like they stood that way closely for hours, but was only a few seconds. He stepped back and gave her room to move away from the door so he could close it.

Oliver placed his hand on her back to guide her to the door, but also feeling like he could keep her from slipping. She looked straight ahead concentrating on her steps, because she sure she was melting despite the cold.

As if she was looking out the window Laurel opened the front door, “Hi guys!” She stood back holding it open for them. Felicity stepped on the mat and made sure to wipe her feet, Oliver doing the same.

“Let me take your coat, Felicity.” Laurel helped her out of it then hanging it on a set of hooks on the wall in the foyer.

Oliver had already taken off his leather jacket and hung it up, obviously feeling at home there. Felicity stood with her hands crossed in front of her feeling out of place. It had been so long since she'd been invited into someone’s home.

Laurel sensing her apprehension linked arms with Felicity, “let's leave the boys to their beer”.

Felicity looked up at Oliver and smiled and walked into the living room with Laurel. Tommy was coming out of another room and when he saw them he went over to hug Felicity. With a few pleasantries Laurel pulled Felicity towards the kitchen, leaving both men to watch the women disappear.

Tommy looked at Oliver and grinned at the look Oliver had while watching Felicity’s back end retreat from view. Slapping Oliver on the back, hard, causing Oliver to give a look, “you look like a man who needs more than a beer?”

Oliver sighed and nodded turning to head towards the den where the wet bar and pool table were located. Oliver need a stiff drink, that's for sure.

Tommy handing Oliver two fingers worth of Jameson he asked, “so when did you fall?”

As he sips Oliver lifts an eyebrow.

“Ya know… when did you fall for our newly acquired cyber security analyst?”

Sighing, “I have not fallen, Tommy”.

“Oh? Well you could've fooled me.”

“What's that suppose to mean?” Oliver leans back on a bar stool while Tommy stands behind the bar with his own glass in hand.

“Just that it hasn't escaped my notice that everytime she's around you can't keep your eyes off her.” He sips shooting a knowing glance at Oliver.

He groans, “Tommy I do not stare at her. I'm actively listening to what she's saying.”

“Exactly”, Tommy goads him.

“I don't mean like that, jackass.”

“Jackass huh? Defensive much?” a twinkle in Tommy’s eye shows he's enjoying poking the bear.

“Tommy, I don't stare at her. I'm not Seldon or Wilson.”

“Coop, yeah that guy is a walking hard-on for her, in a serious douchebag kind of way.”

Oliver thought about how Cooper kept hovering over her earlier today. That guy grated his nerves but with the way he acts towards Felicity makes the grating maddening. He can't figure out why Yao Fei hasn't put a stop to it.

“You think Yao Fei is playing matchmaker with them two?” Tommy asks grinning into glass watching the reaction play on Oliver’s face. God Oliver made this so easy!

“Noooo. That's not something Yao Fei has an interest in, turning his company into eharmony.” Oliver grunts at the very idea of Cooper and Felicity together. She's way too good for that idiot.

Tommy works hard to hold back the laughter. Laurel was right when she said Oliver would find Felicity interesting when he came home. Their old friend was predictable when it came to women. When they were in their teens and early twenties, Oliver and Tommy were the obnoxious rich frat boys sowing their wild oats anywhere and everywhere.

It wasn't until Oliver’s father died that life suddenly scared the shit out of him. That was when he enlisted into the Army. He was running away from everything. Tommy was angry with Oliver because he told no one until the day he was leaving for boot camp. Thanks to Laurel and her refusal to allow the two stubborn men to stop being friends, they have always had each other's backs in life.

Before tommy could further antagonize his old friend Laurel called out that the food was ready.

Tossing back the last of their drinks they made their way to the dining table. Felicity was already seated at the table. Their dining table was for six. Laurel always sat to Tommy’s right as he always at the head of the table and he sat to the left when he ate there. Felicity was sitting in a chair that had her at Laurel’s right. He opted to stick with his usual seat as much as he wanted to sit directly across from her.

Once everyone was seated, Laurel began passing the serving dishes around. Her specialty was always a pasta dish. Some new recipe off her Pinterest boards. She explained that it was like a southwestern type pasta dish that used green chiles and cheesy cream sauce.

“I made sure to stay away from Pad Thai” she said as she winked at Felicity.

“A woman after my own heart”, Felicity placed a hand over her heart and smiled at Laurel.

By the looks of confusion on the men's’ faces Laurel explained, “Felicity is extremely allergic to Peanuts”.

Tommy nodded his head as he forked in a mouthful of pasta. Oliver made a mental note locking in that information, because you never know he reassured himself.

“How did you learn you had an allergy?” Tommy asked.

Felicity paused for a minute to swallow her food. She grinned and leaned back in her chair, “take a guess?”

Tommy looked at her and tried to take a stab at it, “you kissed a guy who ate nuts?”

Laurel smacked Tommy’s arm as he laughed. Felicity shook her head chuckling at his guess.

“Laurel?”

“Uhm you ate a salad with nuts?”

“Oh c’mon Mrs. Merlyn. You're a lawyer, you could've come up with something better than that.” Tommy teased his wife.

Felicity looked at Oliver and raised a questioning eyebrow. Oliver leaned back in his chair looking at her causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. Damn, she's beautiful.

“You ate a pot brownie with nuts.” It wasn't a question but a fact to him. Something told him she wasn't the innocent little beauty she put out to the world.

She was shocked, then she grinned widely and started laughing. “How?!”

“Nooo…. really? He's right?!” Tommy was laughing too.

“Yeah, I was at a party at one of the neighboring school’s frat houses. This idiot frat boy…”

Tommy interrupts, “why does he have to be an idiot frat boy and not just a guy?” Grinning and winking at her.

“Tommy, frat boys are easily manipulated by boobs, hence idiot.”

“Hey Oliver and I were frat boys!”

“Exactly, idiots.” Laurel chimes in grinning and putting a forkful of food into her mouth.

Felicity grins at the eye roll Oliver and Tommy give each other.

“Anyways, he was offering me his special brownie. I knew what he meant and I wanted to try it out. Needless to say I ended up in the ER. Luckily for me I went with my friend at the time, Caitlin Snow, who was pre med at Harvard and she figured it out quickly.”

Felicity was smiling at the mention of her old friend. She should reach out to her when things calmed down. She looked up to see Oliver watching her. She noticed him doing that lately. It's as if he was trying to read her. Suddenly she started to feel a little anxious.

Laurel and Tommy interrupted their stare off when she began to regale Felicity with the three of them getting caught drinking Oliver’s dad’s precious vodka, how they were so sick because of how much they consumed. Sara was there too and she tried sliding down the bannister of Oliver’s staircase landing her at the feet of their housekeeper, Raisa.

Dinner continued on being light and fun, with the occasional stare off between Oliver and Felicity. She wasn't feeling anxious anymore. She wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the wine or his unfathomable blue eyes, but she was thankful she was feeling so relaxed because she desperately needed it.

  
“Thank you so much for inviting me.” Felicity hugged Tommy and then she leaned into hug Laurel.

“Anytime Felicity, we love your company.” Laurel gave her brightest smile as she leaned into Tommy’s side wrapping her arm around his waist.

Oliver helped Felicity into her coat. He leaned over kissing Laurel’s cheek goodbye and shaking Tommy’s hand. “Thanks guys. Another successful dish Laurel.”

Oliver placed a hand on Felicity’s back as they made their way to her car.

“I have a feeling this”, Tommy pointing at both Oliver and Felicity’s retreating backs, “is going to get good.”

Laurel smiled at her husband, “babe, you should've been a matchmaker.”

They watched the two for a few seconds longer before closing the door and heading back to begin cleaning up.

Felicity had her keys in her hand and unlocked her car with the key fob. As they get to her car Oliver reached out to open the door for her. She beamed a smile at him and he nearly melted at her feet.

“Thanks again, Oliver.”

“Anytime, Felicity.”

They stood for a few seconds longer smiling at each other before she snapped out of it.

“Have a good rest of the evening and be safe on your way home.” He tells her quietly with a different tone to his voice. The grit in his voice had her ears doing a little dance.

Fuck, he sounds so sexy! She thought quietly.

“You do the same, Oliver.”

She slid into her car and then he leaned in, “do me a favor?”

She nodded and bit her lip because she was unsure if she'd sound like frog trying to answer him right now feeling the way she did.

“Text me when you're home so I know you got there safely?”

Her stomach flipped and she felt the weird little butterflies going crazy. It had been years of having anyone show her any real concern, so this tiniest little request coming from this beautiful man did wonders for her.

“I will, promise” was all she could manage to say.

He smiled at her than stood up and closed her door gently for her. She watched him in her rear view as he headed back to his car. She waited for him to pull out so she could too.

Suddenly her music started playing and the song that came on made her laugh out loud. “Go with it Felicity” she says to herself and raises the volume. As she made her way down the street she began singing out loud.

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise (si) and keep on (si)  
Reading the signs of my body (uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

  
_And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie_  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

When she walked through the door of her apartment she immediately texted Oliver.

**Felicity: made it home safely :)**

Oliver was quick to reply.

**Oliver: good, I'm glad. It was nice spending the evening with you.**

She flopped down onto her oversized chocolate colored chair without taking off her coat,

**Felicity: it was nice, huh? Maybe we will get to do it again.**

_Shit_!

Oliver found himself grinning like a fool at her double entendre.  
  
**Oliver: I would thoroughly enjoy that. ;)**

Felicity buried her face in her hands waiting for his reply. She was sure he wouldn't reply then her phone beeped and she read his reply and squealed. Wait did she just do that?! Ugh, relax girl, relax!

**Felicity: Sweet Dreams, Oliver.**

She hit send and hoped that wasn't too forward. Ugh, she's flirting with this amazingly gorgeous man as if he's even the slightest bit interested. He's her coworker for crying out loud!

**Oliver: Back at you, Felicity.**

She could almost hear that sexy voice saying those exact words. She stood up and took of her coat leaving it on the chair. She needed to get her ass in the shower and then lay down with a smutty book.

You can't touch him, but you can imagine him as the character and you are the damsel in distress?

Felicity groaned as she made her way to the shower.

After a long relaxing shower, Felicity filled her tea kettle and set it to heat up, then placing a mug on the counter with a Honey Lavender tea bag in it. She walked over over to her corner desk where her monitors were all set up and typed in a command that popped up a few screens. She watched as they loaded up, scanning over the information.

“Let’s see what you're up to tonight, Coop.”

Just then the whistle from her kettle sounded and she wandered over to fill her cup. Squeezing some of her Bee Free Apple Honee, her computer beeped. Turning to look as she dropped her spoon in the sink.

“Well, well, Mr. Seldon you've been a busy boy tonight.”

She'd managed to keep tabs on his activity, she needed to know where he was going. She switched to her second monitor and made her way into street cameras outside of a what looked like a bar, noticing Cooper had frequented this place often. She quickly did a search on the address.

“Hmmm, a gentleman’s club Cooper? You sir are no gentleman. But then something tells me this place is not overly concerned about you being one.” Talking to her monitors as she navigated through the systems.

Taking a sip of her tea, she turned to look at the third monitor. She leaned in and saw a man with what seemed like extremely blonde hair, or maybe even white enter with quite the entourage. The bouncers didn't even stop them, just opened the door.

Moving to the other screen Felicity began researching the club, called Hive Gentleman’s Club. It was apparently owned by Kenneth Bender. Felicity researched this guy but nothing really came up but some really basic information. She knew then this club was not just a strip club, it was hiding something. Settling into her chair she began her research deeper into the cyberverse looking for this Bender character.

Two hours later Felicity sat straight up and cursed out loud. She quickly gathered all the information she found on to a USB stick. She needed to show Yao Fei what she'd found. Looking at the time, it was after 1 in the morning, she decided it was time to get to bed. Once all her information was uploaded to the drive, she tossed it in her bag and made her way to bed.

Laying down she stretched her body like a cat on a cool tile floor and then curled up under the covers. Turning on her galaxy projection she began to drift off, with sleepy thoughts of brooding blue eyes and lips that needed to be kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Felicity sings after dinner:  
> Hips Don't Lie - Shakira 
> 
> During the editing of this chapter before posting I was listening to the Spotify a playlist called Total Eclipse. Check it out, it's really good! 
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to all who have read this story so far. It makes me so happy to see y'all enjoying it. Thank you for the lovely comments *heart hands*.


	5. Darkness Finds You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity struggles with memories from her past, propelling her towards a new focus. The new information she's found has Yao Fei on edge, leading to a discovery that Cooper is deeper than they assumed. Oliver and Digg learn more about their new team member's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Welcome back! I am so glad so many of you are enjoying my story. I really am having so much fun writing this. I hope the aggressive nature of this next chapter doesn't push you away, but I have always written stories that increase the heart rate. I promise the Olicity moments most crave will happen, just give me a chance to tell their story. This is going to be a long one! 
> 
> For this next chapter I would like to add a Trigger Warning to because we get to learn a little bit about Felicity's past and it's not pretty. There is mention of explosions, rifles, death, and blood. So if you find yourself in a place where it could be triggering, let me know and I'd be more than happy to reply with a brief summary. If you'd like to bypass it, the flashback is in italics. 
> 
> Okay, let me just say again, thank you so very much for reading my creation with my favorite people. Much love to you all! 
> 
> {{ Stay Safe to all my fellow Texans battling Hurricane Harvey }}
> 
> Song mention:  
> Trouble Finds You - Juliet Simms

_“Hey Smoak!”_

_“Whaaaat?!” Felicity yelled back. She's sitting in a tent trying to work her way into a laptop her unit found after storming an Al-Qaeda stronghold in one of the villages near their base camp, Camp Dwyer._

_“They wanna know what you found?!” Billy Malone wandered over to her._

_Leaning back in her crappy makeshift chair, basically a milk crate with a piece of plywood attached to make a back, she pushed her glasses up on top of her head and rubbed her eyes aggressively._

_Billy was a Marine Second Lieutenant, and he was not your stereotypical jarhead. He was extremely book smart and though he didn't look it, he was agile. His advancement came from his ability to see the bigger picture when it came to a mission. His intelligence is what drew Felicity to him, along with his kindness to a scraggly blonde Naval officer tossed into a mix of horny jarheads._

_“I am getting there, but if the electricity wasn't so damn shitty here I might have made more headway. They need to be patient because the generators are working overtime with this heat.” Felicity wiped her forehead with a bandana she pulled out from her pocket._

_Billy just watched her quietly. He squatted down looking directly at her, placing his dirty calloused hand on her forearm, “if anyone can do it, it's you Smoak.”_

_Felicity hated this, she wanted so badly to kiss him but they were never alone. She wanted a pick-me-up and only he could give it to her. Turning away from him so no one could catch her staring longingly into his eyes she sighed and put her hands back on the laptop._

_“Malone, if you don't walk away now we are going to end up in some serious trouble.” There was zero fraternization allowed._

_“Tonight.” Was all he said and she knew exactly what he meant. He always managed to find a way for them to sneak away and have some time alone. Most of it was extremely short but it was time alone with him she cherished._

_Grinning she kicked her booted foot out at him to leave as she got back to work on the laptop._

_Two hours later Felicity was running to another tent practically tripping over herself to get to her CO. She'd finally cracked into the laptop and the information was urgent. She barged in without so much as a clearing of her throat. She skidded to a halt and suddenly stood at attention and saluted her CO and several other officers._

_“Sir!” She said quickly realizing the men were all sitting at table looking at a map of known Al-Qaeda strongholds in the surrounding areas._

_“Smoak, what did you find?” Her commanding officer, Capt. David Camacho, was a tall muscular Hispanic man. Dark brown skin, defined nose, hooded eyes that always felt like they were judging your performance._

_“Sir, I found information that places several large weapons underneath a building in a village at the border of Helmand and Kandahar, near the Arghandab River; and another just thirty klicks from here.”_

_She opened the laptop and showed Camacho and the others the information she found. Once all the information was relayed, Camacho thanked her and sent her on her way. She tried to explain some more information to them but they said they would take it from there. She nodded, saluted, turned and left._

_She began chewing her thumbnail as she headed back to her tent. Something wasn't right and she could feel it in her gut. Her chest was tight and all she knew was that she needed to tell someone. She would when she saw Billy tonight, he'd listen and understand._

  
_“Fuck Felicity” Billy whispered, sliding his hand into her hair guiding her head. Kneeling down in the dark Felicity was doing for Billy what he was so desperately in need of. He couldn't see her clearly, so he tossed his head back just letting the sounds her mouth made around his hard cock push his orgasm through._

_“I'm gonna cum” He gritted out between clenched teeth._

_“Mmhmm” Felicity hummed making his cock twitch right before he pushed her head away and spilled himself into the dirt._

_Felicity stood up and he spun her around leaning her back against the armored All-Terrain vehicle they were hiding behind. She quickly undid her pants and Billy shoved his right hand inside. When he felt how wet she was he groaned and locked his teeth into her shoulder biting into her tshirt._

_“Billy faster, please!” She was pushing at his arm to move his fingers against her clit harder and faster. She needed this so badly and they only had a few minutes before they needed to make their way back before someone came looking._

_Billy didn't waste time, grinding his hand against her clit, then slipping his fingers inside her making Felicity pull his head to hers for a kiss. He slid his hand up and allowed his middle finger to press hard against her clit and rub in circles._

_“Cum for me, cum” he groaned against her mouth._

_Suddenly Felicity shook, burying her face into his neck to keep from letting out her moan. Breathing heavily they pulled away from each other quickly adjusting their clothing. They headed towards the latrines and dealt with their situations before making their way back, not really talking._

_Being horny and deployed was the Devil’s work Felicity thought. The feelings were constant and she didn't know what her problem was. It wasn't like Billy was her ideal man, did she even have one? But they flocked to each other. It was like they were the only ones out here who understood each other._

_Suddenly realizing she wanted to tell him about the laptop, she reached out and grabbed his bicep. He turned to look with an eyebrow raised._

_“The laptop.”_

_He didn't say anything, just waited for her to explain._

_“I don't think the information is correct. Something about it seems suspicious. I tried to tell Camacho, but he just told me they'd look into it. But something isn't right, I know it. There is no way there is anything good to come from heading out tomorrow without more information.”_

_She looked at him pleadingly and hoped he understood._

_He stepped in closer, “I will bring it up. Don't worry.”_

_She let out a relieved sigh and smiled, shaking her head. She waved and headed to her tent. Being the only female she was allowed her own tent. Billy and the others were in a bigger tent next to hers. Felicity grabbed her toothbrush and a bottle of water, standing outside her tent brushing she looked up into the cloudless sky. The stars were so clear out here. If it wasn't wartime, she'd think this a beautiful country. Spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing her mouth, she went back inside and settled in for the night._

_Laying there she had to work through the tightness in her chest she felt at the impending mission tomorrow. She knew this wasn't right but they would never listen to her, at least the COs. Especially because she was a squid, she was a Lt but to them always a squid. Her unit warmed up to her, but they still picked on her. Thankfully for Billy they weren't gross about it anymore._

_“Everything is going to be okay.” She turned on her cot and willed herself to sleep._

  
_Felicity was in the back of of the humvee, sitting directly behind Camacho. Billy in the front seat. Next to her was another from her unit, a young kid they called Bilbo. His name was Billings, and he was obsessed with The Hobbit, carried around a tattered copy of the book. He was barely nineteen years old and already seen more action than most of his childhood friends could even imagine. He was a good kid, Felicity had a certain need to protect him, like he was her little brother. He was looking out the window, clutching his weapon closely. He was nervous, she could tell. They all were, but of course no one would fess up to it._

_Felicity’s anxiety became increasingly worse the closer they got to the village. She had chewed her cheek raw trying to work through the anxiety. Finally she couldn't handle it. She opened her tablet looking over the schematics. Shaking her head and seeing Billings turn to her with a questioning look._

_She couldn't keep quiet, “Sir, I really think we need to head back a few klicks. This isn't right. Something is off. I don't think this is what we should be doing. I think this might be an ambush, sir.” She sat forward, eyes still on tablet._

_“Smoak, we heard what you had to say on the matter. We are going through with the mission. Is that understood Lieutenant?” He didn't bother to look at her through the rear view mirror. But his voice was laced with enough sternness to know she needed to shut up._

_“Sir, yes sir.” She responded but not without a bit of anger behind it._

_Billy turned to look at her, as did Billings. Neither of them said anything to her and the rest of the drive was quiet._

_They came up to a poorly paved turn off that led to the small village. There wasn't any sign of life, just blown up buildings and houses. It wasn't large, but it was obvious at one time there were people trying to make something of the place. You had to give it to them, they'd constructed structure on top of structure using a mix of sand and whatever else to create a type of stucco._

_It reminded Felicity of a wasp hive the way the doors and windows peeked out. Most of the structures had been demolished from bombings. But there were still enough spots to hide weapons and people. She began to feel the nausea rise into her throat. This was wrong, this was so wrong._

_Billings turned to look at her and she tried to keep her worry off her face, but he could sense it._

_“Heads on a swivel Marines.” Camacho barked out, always forgetting she was Navy. Suddenly the other men in the other vehicles of their convoy began relaying instructions over their radios._

_Felicity pulled at the strap on her Kevlar helmet. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating in her combat gear. She's not suppose to be out there, she's strictly support. They decided on bringing her along for the sole purpose of ability to access information faster than anyone else._

_Pulling to a stop, the convoy was now in the middle of the village. Felicity was sweating, feeling it trickle down her back. She was shaking because everything in her body was telling her this was going to be bad. Her instincts had never let her down, and right now they were screaming at her._

_“Smoak, Billings, you move to the front and wait for us.” Camacho opened his door, “Malone, let's head out.”_

_Without a word, Billy jumped out of the vehicle. Billings and her scrambled to the front. She in the passenger seat._

_“Smoak”, he turned to her with the most fear she'd ever seen on his face, “are we going to die?”_

_Her eyes went wide at his question and she turned away. “No, not today.” She was lying, she knew it but she didn't have the heart to say otherwise._

  
_Twenty minutes later all hell broke loose. IEDs began exploding. Marines flying through the air. Seemed there were a few snipers spread through the village shooting at the vulnerable spots on the soldiers where they're Kevlar didn't protect them._

 _“Smoak!” Camacho was calling through the radio._  
_“Sir?!” She replied terrified with what was happening._  
_“Call for support! It's an ambush!”_

_Billings immediately began driving the humvee towards where Billy and their CO were located needing to get them into the vehicle quickly. Suddenly they stopped. Felicity turned and Billings was looking straight forward, she looked towards the direction he was staring at. No… no it couldn't be? Camacho was laying in the road not moving._

_“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Felicity slamming her hand on the dash of the vehicle._

_“Smoak, we need to pull him out of there!” Billings drove to one side of their CO not really knowing which direction the sniper was in but they didn't have the time to look._

_Billings jumped out and before he could get to Camacho the building they were parked in front of exploded throwing Billings several feet. Felicity screamed and she ducked down. The ringing in her ears was intense and she couldn't hear anything else. After a few seconds of feeling disoriented she crawled out of her door falling to the ground. Holding her rifle up looking for anyone to shoot at. She needed to get to them!_

_She throw her rifle around to her back and belly crawled to Camacho. She looked around and nothing, no one. She took the chance and with the adrenaline pumping through her she pulled him closer to the truck. She felt for a pulse, he was alive! It was weak and he was unconscious but he was alive._

_Then she pulled herself into a squat and aiming her rifle to all three points, left, right, and in front of her. She crawled to Billings swinging her rifle back again she grabbed his vest and dragged him between two buildings into an alley which was closer than the vehicle. She fell against the wall Billings was slumped over her legs. She knew, he was gone. Felicity was in too much shock to cry, all she could do was throw her helmeted head back into the wall in anger._

_She heard shuffling in the gravel, she aimed her rifle at the entrance of the alley, “Estaad sho yaa saret fayr meykunam! Estaad sho!” Telling whoever in the Dari language to stop or she'll shoot._

_“Smoak?” She heard a strangled voice calling out to her. Again, “Felicity.”_

_Billy! She jumped up and ran to the opening to the street and Billy was slumped down against the wall._

_“Billy!” Grabbing for him she pulled him back between the two buildings. Blood everywhere. She dragged him closer to Billings._

_His eyes looked upon Billings, “oh fucking hell, Bilbo!” He screamed out._

_She cradled Billy in her arms. She didn't know what else to do. She held him close, leaving him laying between her legs, his back resting against her front. Not caring she kissed the side of his neck, whispering, “hold on Billy, please hold on.”_

_She could tell his breathing was labored, weaker. She kept calling for help on her radio. She didn't know what to do at this moment other than to stay put. She just waited for help but willed for Billy to hold on._

_After what seemed like hours, but mostly about ten minutes, he reached his hand up to cup her face, sliding his body to look her in the eyes, rubbing his bloodied thumb across her lips, he whispered, “I love you.”_

_“Billy?” She shook him, “Billy?!” She let out a blood curdling scream. She started shaking him, “don't you die on me!” His body limp, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him close._

_“Malone? Billings? Smoak?!” Blinking through her tears and the dirt she looked up. She could hear other members of her unit but her throat was raw. She couldn't get her voice to work. Suddenly she heard boots running towards her._

_“Found them!” The voice of another guy in her unit, Baca, yelling at the others._

_He came up to her and kneeled down. He said nothing and he slowly reached out to get her hand to let go of Billy. She gripped him tighter, fighting him. “No, don't touch him!”_

_“Smoak, we need to get him to the medic. We can't do that if you don't let go.” He said it so softly she agreed._

_Baca knew Billy was dead, but the shock on her face told him enough to handle this delicately._

_“Don't forget Bilbo. He's okay too. He just needs to wake up too.” She spoke with a raspy voice._

_Baca nodded his head at her and then the other men showed up. He began to bark at orders and everyone swooped in to get Billy and Bilbo._

_“Smoak, you need to come with me too. We need to get you checked out.” He held out his hand to her. She took it, allowing him to guide her out between the two buildings. Somehow while she was in the alley everything had stopped and the village was crawling with Marines. Then suddenly everything hit her._

_“No. I told them not to do this! No!” Turning to run back to Billy, she screamed, “ Billy!!!”_

_Arms wrapped around her. Felt like hundreds of arms wrapped around her waist. Hands clawing at her to hold her back. They're keeping her away from Billy and Bilbo. No she had to go back!_

_“BILLY!!!”_

Felicity sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily and shaking. Jumping out of her bed she fell to the floor. Sobbing into the carpet, choking on names she tried not to speak of anymore. She hadn't had one of these nightmares in so long. She thought they'd finally gone away. They said they were flashbacks, but they were nightmares. They would always be nightmares to her.

After several minutes curled in the fetal position on her floor, she sat up. She looked to see the time, she'd been asleep only 4 hours. There was no way she could go back. She slowly made her way to her shower and crouched down, burying her face into her knees, letting the water cascade over her.

She needed to refocus. She had gotten too distracted recently, that's why the nightmares came back. As long as she stayed focused she didn't have them. Starting today, she need to redirect her focus. That focus was Cooper. She was going to catch that bastard, then she would turn down Yao Fei’s offer to stay and move on. Leave Starling City and the distractions.

Felicity finished her shower, then she began a new day with a new focus in sight.

* * *

Arriving to Sagittarius Felicity went straight to her office and shut herself in. Laurel, Lyla, and Tommy had all messaged her asking if everything was okay. She replied curtly with her just having a lot of work. Then a message from Yao Fei saying he wanted a meeting with everyone in fifteen minutes had Felicity wanting to ignore it and stay in her office, away from everyone.

Fifteen minutes later she's in her chair in the conference room. She can see worried eyes falling on her. Keeping her head down she specifically wanted to avoid Oliver. Whenever she looked at him, she found herself somewhere else forgetting herself. She didn't want to be one of those women who lost herself in some man. Especially when he was not exactly the relationship type. _Ugh why do you even care girl? You aren't either_ , she thought to herself.

Typing out notes as Yao Fei spoke about an upcoming humanitarian mission back to Africa and possible consultation for a high profile client that would be visiting the city. Once he was done and excused everyone she made her way back to her office not saying a word. She sat down to send Yao Fei a message saying they needed to talk. He told her to come to his office in ten minutes.

Felicity was making her way to his office when Oliver called out to her from his office. He had his door open and he came to stand at the entrance.

“Yes?” She looked past him avoiding his eyes.

“Uhm... I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt uncomfortable suddenly with her coldness.

“I'm fine, Oliver.” She ran her fingers through her loose hair. He saw she was in jeans and a hoodie and though Yao Fei never enforced a dress code, Felicity was always the professional. He felt something was off.

“Look I have a meeting with Yao Fei, I'll talk to you later” and with that she turned and made her way to Yao Fei’s office.

Knocking on his door he called her in. She came into the room and turned closing the door and locking it. Looking at Yao Fei she sighed and went to sit down in front of his desk.

“Felicity, your energy is intense today. The entire office feels it. What's happened?”

“I found information on Cooper and it's not good.” Felicity sat forward with her elbows on her knees looking him straight in the eyes.

Yao Fei let out a deep sigh and silenced his phone. “Tell me.”

“You've heard of the Bratva, yes?” He nodded in response and she continued, “I have a connection to them.” She chewed on her lip.

Yao Fei sat up and pulling in his chair so he was closer to his desk, “ Felicity, you're playing with fire now.”

“You need to understand something. I am not part of the Bratva. I just have a connection to them. I am extremely close to Anatoly Knyazev I did something for him a year ago and since then he is in my debt. When I need information or muscle he provides for me.”

Shaking his head in disbelief Yao Fei sits back. “The Bratva are a dangerous organization. They do not do good deeds. You are the one in their debt.”

“No, it's not like that. Look that's not what information I have found. I have been tracking Cooper’s movements. He spends a lot of time at a gentlemen's club called Hive.”

“Yes this I've know about him, what else have you learned?”

“At first I just thought Cooper was a perv and just blowing his money on strippers. But when looking at traffic cameras located at the intersection of the club I noticed Anatoly arriving and being met by another man. He seemed to be in charge”, she did air quotes, “and have complete control of the situation outside.”

Pulling out two prints from a folder of the traffic camera showing Anatoly and an unknown man entering the club together. The second picture of inside the club via their security cameras drinking, she pointed her finger at the man. Placing them in Yao Fei’s hands, he looked it over.

  
“Who is that man?”

“According to club records he is the owner, a man named Kenneth Bender. However Bender is a cover. The club is a cover for something even worse.”

Yao Fei’s stomach turned. He was not expecting this but he was always prepared for the worst.

“Have you heard of The Darhk, with an ‘h’?” She asks him.

Yao Fei’s eyes closed and he nodded his head.

“Yao Fei, this man is The Darhk. Damian Darhk to be exact.”

Yao Fei stood up and went to stand at his window looking over his adopted city. He loved this city. Trying to calm himself at the news he asked, “I thought The Darhk was an urban myth. I thought it was just a made up name for the dark net.”

“It's what I always believed. In all my time doing this I never ever came across anything to suggest The Darhk was actually a person. In the last 3 years I've seen a rise in interactions with The Darhk via the dark web. Hackers and Hacktivists, like me, have mentioned it. Many have received someone contacting them via The Darhk. One hacker went so far as getting in with it. The Calculator. Although this hacker was a legend he disappeared off the net. It was rumored he retired, knowing he was part of an older generation.”

Yao Fei turned back to her, “Cooper is involved then?”

Realizing she went off track babbling, she refocused, “Yes. Seems as if Cooper is at the club to do more than watch the show. I have looked at the building plans and there is no proof there is anything underground, but I have a feeling that there is something under that club.”

“What does Anatoly have to do with this?”

She takes time to carefully construct her idea, “I want to go talk to him. I want to question him about what he knows of this Bender/Darhk guy.”

“Absolutely not.” Yao Fei says immediately.

“You can't really tell me no, Yao Fei.” Felicity leans back in the chair like a petulant teenager.

“I can and I just did.”

“Yao Fei, I am perfectly capable of going to see Anatoly alone. I've done so several times. I need no protection.” She stood up staring him down.

“Felicity”, he runs his hands over his face, “I can't let you go alone.”

“I have to, he won't take kindly to me having an entourage.”

Looking at her he knew no matter what he did or said she would do it. Felicity Smoak was stubborn and persistent and he knew that he had to let her go without further conflict.

“Okay, fine. I need you to do me a favor though?”

Tilting her head in question he said, “Text me when you head out and when you arrive home.”

Knowing that it was not her norm, but still she felt something tug at her heart. He cared and he worried. Having been without a father she wondered if this is what a daughter felt when her father showed he cared.

Nodding she turned and went to the door, before opening she looked back, “I'm going to call Anatoly and set it up.”

He watched her leave and sat down. He grinned a bit, she was a reminder of his own stubborn daughters.

 

Oliver needed to talk to Felicity. He couldn't figure out why she went cold on him. He thought she was warming up to him and suddenly overnight she was avoiding him.

_Why do you even care?_

He knew he cared because he was wound tight when it came to her and he couldn't stop the need he felt to be near her. _Fuck_ , this is not good.

He threw open the door to his office and made his way down the hallway, across the reception area, and into the hall leading to her office. He was about to knock when he realized the door was ajar slightly and heard her speaking in Russian.

_She speaks Russian?_

Felicity was not what she seemed. Who did Yao Fei bring into their little world? He looked around and everyone was settled into their offices, so he continued to listen.

“Anatoly, you will meet me tonight.” There was a quiet anger in her voice.

_Anatoly? The Anatoly Kynazev? Bratva mob boss?_

Oliver sucked in a deep breath and his fist tightened. What the fuck is going on? Why was she making demands of him? What did she need from him? So many fucking questions. Oliver felt the anger, or was it worry, rising in his chest?

_Who was she?!_

“No, I need to see you tonight. I will be there at 11 and hopefully you'll have another gift for me.” Felicity hung up her phone and he heard the shuffling of papers on her desk.

Oliver backed away from her door. He decided the talk would hold off. He needed to figure out what was going on. Something seemed off and Yao Fei seemed to be aware of it but he wasn't letting them in on it. He felt it the day he arrived back from Peru. Something decided on while the team was away.

He turned and headed to Digg’s office, knocking and not waiting for him to answer he went in and closed the door. Digg was sitting in his chair leaned forward looking at something on his computer. He didn't react, just his eyes settled on Oliver as he pushed a chair close to his desk and sat down.

“What's up, man?” Knowing something was wrong Digg leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers against his mouth.

Oliver sat for a few seconds trying to gather his thoughts and figure out how to not sound crazy.

“Anatoly.” It was Oliver needed to say.

Digg became alert, “what has he done now?”

Looking behind him at the door then back at Digg, “Felicity is somehow involved with him, Bratva.”

Digg sat forward immediately, “what the hell, Oliver?”

“I know! I just heard her on the phone.” Knowing Digg would not be happy he listened in on a call he explained, “I went to her office to talk to her, her door was slightly open and I heard her speaking in perfect Russian.”

Digg ran a hand over his face. This was not good. Nothing attached to Anatoly’s name was ever good. How could their perfect little analyst be involved with Bratva and why was she here?

“We need to talk Yao Fei” Digg said getting up from his chair.

They both walked out of the office straight to Yao Fei’s office. Digg opened the door without knocking. They found Felicity standing in front of his desk. She whipped around and was on alert at the sudden intrusion. Yao Fei simply sat in his chair, no reaction.

Lifting an eyebrow at the two men, “gentlemen?”

Digg spoke up, “we need to speak with you.”

Oliver was looking at Felicity, but avoiding his eyes she bowed her head and walked past him, “I'll keep you posted, sir” she said to Yao Fei.

Oliver turned and watched her leave, closing the door behind her. He turned back to Yao Fei who had stood up and was standing looking out the floor to ceiling window.

“Why is Felicity here?” Digg demanded of Yao Fei.

Yao Fei said nothing. Oliver and Digg looked at each other trying to understand what was going on.

“Yao Fei, she's tied to the Bratva?” Oliver asked. He held his breath waiting for an answer.

“Yes” Yao Fei answered quietly. “She is in contact with their Pakhan.”

“What the fuck is going on, Yao Fei?” Digg stepped forward feeling the anger rise up further.

Yao Fei continued staring out the window. He was working through the thread of information he needed to give.

“Several weeks ago while you all were in Peru, a hacker contacted me at my home.” Yao Fei turned to them. “They were named Ghost Fox Goddess.”

Oliver tensed up. Digg hit his fist against the side of his thigh.

“It was Felicity. She warned me about Cooper Seldon.”

Oliver stepped up to his desk, “Cooper is the one.” It was a matter of fact statement rather than a question.

Months ago Yao Fei had expressed concerns about Cooper but none of them could prove anything. They kept a watchful eye but they knew they were out of their league with him. They had discussed a way to figure out what was going on. Lyla was great with computers, but she was no hacker.

“Felicity is literally the best. She is also a ghost. No one knows who she is. It's rumored she's a man and that they live out of New York City. She's covered her tracks so well she does not exist in the cyber world, only Ghost Fox Goddess does.”

Oliver sucked in a deep breath. The Secret Life of Felicity Smoak, he thought to himself.

“Felicity is who she is, but online it's unknown who Ghost Fox Goddess is, she deals with all kinds from the criminal class to the blue collar worker. I think she says she's called a ‘hacktivist’ and she is independent. She is linked to no group.”

“How did she end up here?” Oliver asked feeling a little whiplash at all the information.

“I won't go into specifics but I brought her onto the team because she is here to expose Cooper.”

Oliver and Digg both spoke up at the same time, “what?!”

At this point Yao Fei was seated in his chair and looking amused by their reaction.

“Miss Smoak is gathering evidence to expose Cooper of what we have suspected about him. She is working to create a bond with him, lure him in, seduce him for information.”

Oliver nearly slammed his fist onto the desk. They were to never put women in danger, never! It's not what they do, why is she different?

As if reading Oliver’s thoughts Yao Fei added, “She needs no protection from us. She is a soldier and capable of handling things on her own, as you now know.”

“Yao Fei, never women”, Digg sat down finally. “Why are we only now learning about this?”

Oliver was pacing the office like a caged tiger. Muscles tense and his fingers rubbing together with the anxiety that creeps up at times. He didn't like this at all.

“It was part of the contract. It was the only way she’d sign on. No interference from anyone. She did it all on her own.” Yao Fei sounded none to happy himself.

“Why?” Oliver was confused. She was a soldier, she could understand the importance of your team, couldn't she?

“Something happened to her”, Yao Fei shook his head, “she never told me and I have zero access to the information. But whatever it was she doesn't like working with others. She's lived off the grid for four years now. She chooses the solitude.”

Digg sat forward, “Yao Fei, we are a team. She's one of us now. She has our support, but we can't be in the dark anymore. We need to know what's going on.”

“We protect our own”, Oliver added. Felicity was becoming a puzzle he never expected.

“All I know is that she's found out some information that she's been working since she started. Last night she got a lead, a big one.” Yao Fei explained as he lifted his desk blotter and pulled out two pictures from under it.

“Felicity found these via recordings from traffic and security cameras of a club known as Hive.”

“Strip joint.” Oliver said.

Digg looked at him, “really man?”

“What? I've heard of it. I've never been.”

Digg shot Oliver an incredulous look, “yeah, sure”.

Oliver’s past exploits will haunt him forever it would seem.

One of the pictures showed a man with what look like very blonde or white hair in a black suit entering the club with Anatoly. The other picture was the same man toasting with Anatoly Knyazev.

“So what does this have to do with Cooper?” Oliver asked still examining the pictures.

“Cooper works for the white haired man known as Bender also known as Damian Darhk.” Yao Fei waited for their reaction to the name Darhk. Both men looked to each other then back at him.

“I thought that was an urban myth?” Digg asked.

“So did Felicity until she dove deeper into the world. She feels Anatoly can give her more information, has a type of working relationship with Anatoly. She made contact and plans to meet with him to find out what he knows of the man.” Yao Fei let out a long sigh. He had concern written all over his face, Oliver knew it was because of the idea of Felicity meeting with the Bratva.

“We should go with her”, Digg suggested to them.

“No. She specifically said no interference. I will respect my agreement with her. Plus,” Yao Fei let out a slight chuckle “Felicity is very well prepared for any event.”

“But…” Oliver tried to interject before he was cut off by Yao Fei.

“No, Oliver. That is an order. You will not follow her. She can handle this all on her own.” Yao Fei barked the order.

“Fine.” Oliver stood up and headed to the door. Digg followed.

Once they closed Yao Fei’s door they walked side by side to their offices.

Looking at Oliver, Digg asked, “Are we listening to this order?”

Oliver looked back, “not a chance.”

Yao Fei sat in his chair smiling at his door, knowing they wouldn't listen. They were all stubborn. 

 

* * *

 

 

Blowin' up like a bomb in the trenches  
One-way ticket and I'm running from hell  
Dig a grave and a bottle of leeches  
Here it comes, here it comes  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Tonight darkness finds you  
Right behind you  
Say your prayers  
Tonight trouble finds you  
It's inside you  
Say your prayers tonight

  
Felicity was gearing up for tonight’s meeting. She stood at her dresser and pulled out a drawer with her underwear. Putting her hand to the side of the drawer she pressed a button and lifted a panel to reveal a false bottom. Inside was a plethora of knives sheathed in different wrist, ankle, and thigh wraps. Pulling a single arm wrap out sheathing two short thin throwing knives she wrapped both straps on her forearm.

Lifting her leg onto a chair next to her dresser she strapped on her ankle wrap, then sheathing a large knife into it. Pulling her black jeans over it she stepped over to her mirror making sure her jeans concealed it well.

She had on a long-sleeve black thermal with a dark purple t-shirt on top. She reached for her black down feather vest, zipping it all the way up. She pulled on her black beanie over her loose hair and black leather gloves.

She headed to her front door grabbed her phone, double checking her ID and cash were tucked into the slit in the phone case. She put it in the pocket of her vest and grabbed her keys. She stepped out her door and felt the chill in the air. She dipped her chin further into the zipped up collar and headed to her car.

Standing at her car door getting ready to pull it open she noticed the car about a block down. It's never there. She quickly got inside her car and adjusted her mirror to get a read on the tag. No tag, of course. She felt her phone vibrate and saw one word from Yao Fei, **_tail_**.

“I knew it!” She said out loud as she started up her Mini Cooper. Shaking her head she turned her car into the direction of the car she spotted. Looking at the clock she had some time to mess with them. She sped by them and turned left instead of right. They followed.

_Come to Mama, boys._

“Where is she going?” Oliver asked as Digg turned after her.

“I don't know man, want me to ask?”

Oliver gave him a dirty look. She was going the opposite direction of the Bratva hangout, a bar called Кот. Cat in Russian, because a cat is the thief of all thieves.

After about five minutes of turns and more turns they caught up to Felicity. She'd parked her car in the parking lot of a strip mall. They were confused when they drove by and didn't see her inside the car. They parked in the spaces in back to see where she emerged from.

Digg was searching to the left and Oliver to the right when she appeared right in front of their car. She knocked on the hood and with a crook of her finger she called them out. They looked at each other and sighed, then got out of the car.

“Obedient. I like that.” She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

“Felicity, we just wanted to make sure you were safe.” Oliver growled out. He was tense and he was trying hard not to let it show. But obviously that wasn't happening.

“Felicity, we understand you do things your way and on your own. But you're part of our team now and we protect our own.” Digg explained.

Sighing and looking off past the guys, looking for a way around this, “how much did Yao Fei tell you?”

Oliver stepped closer to her. Her cheeks and nose were red from the chill in the air but her eyes were burning with something. Anxiety? It was a look he knew.

“Not much, but Oliver heard you on the phone.” It was all Digg needed to say to bring her back.

“What?!” She turned angry eyes to Oliver. “You listened in on my conversation?”

He stammered like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “no, I mean yes, but your door was open. I was coming to speak with you when I heard your conversation.”

She stepped closer to Oliver. Practically standing toe to toe with him. He wasn't going to back down and neither was she. Digg sensed the tension and one corner of his mouth ticked up.

“Okay you two, this isn't the time.” He finally said when neither of them were stepping back.

“Fine!” She threw her arms up in the air turning away from them, then back. Both men standing shoulder to shoulder towering over her. Both wearing dark blue jeans and black leather jackets. They looked like something out of Tarantino movie, it was almost laughable. She shook her head and looked down at their feet, at least they had their steel toe boots. Might come in handy tonight, depending on the crowd.

“If I'm going to let you two come with me, then this is done MY way and no ifs, ands, or buts about it, understood?!” Felicity engaged her loud voice because she knew it was what they'd respond too.

Both men looked shocked and nodded their heads in reply.

“I do not need any knights in shining armor to protect me. I am fully capable of protecting myself. Got it?!” She jabbed a finger into each man’s chest.

Both of them muttering “ow” and rubbing their chest. Turning her back to the men she smiled. These two brutes were owing because of her finger poking them, this was going to be an interesting night.

Turning back around and heading to their car she tossed back, “you drive while I explain what is going to happen tonight.” She slid into the backseat and waited for them to get their asses in the car. They just stood there dumbfounded and she grinned again. Reaching up she hit her fist to the roof of the car indicating to get a move on.

They scrambled back to the car and Digg began driving in the right direction this time.

“Okay guys, it is really important that you understand that this is all me. This is my job, and I need you to stay silent. You need to look like my bodyguards or something. In other words look dumb but strong.”

Oliver turned his head to look back at her and Digg made eye contact through the rear view mirror.

“What the fuck, Felicity?” Oliver was not about to play dumb.

“Queen, I’d really hate for some Russian mobster to ruin that pretty little face of yours.” She gave him a smile that was anything but sweet.

“Digg, Lyla would kill me if I let you get hurt before the baby comes and you're in the hospital instead.” She leaned forward patting his shoulder.

Both men looked at each other and were silent for a long time. She knew they were mulling over what she just told them their roles were in all of this and trying to figure out how they can take control of the reins.

“Look boys, if you don't agree then stop now and know I can always reschedule this meeting for a time and day you will know nothing about.” She finally closed off their thoughts.

Both muttering fine and that they understood she leaned back and stayed quiet the rest of the ride. In her head she began her count. Anatoly was what you might call an ally, but his thugs were not. They all only knew her to be a pest, but one with a serious sting that they avoided.

“Park two blocks away”, she instructed as they turned onto the street where the bar was located.

Digg maneuvered the car into a spot between two other cars. Turning off the engine he looked out counting how many cars.

“Looks like it's packed tonight.” He turned back to her and said, “what's the plan boss?”

“Simply to follow my lead.”

She got out of the car. Slamming the door to indicate her annoyance with them, and then she began slowing her breaths.

One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six…

They stayed behind her a few steps as she made her way to the door. Standing at the door smoking was a tall bald headed Russian she knew as Viktor. He acted like the bouncer, but he was the watch out for cops or drunken stragglers.

Oliver tenses up when Felicity approached the large man. He was dressed in jeans, black hoodie with a leather jacket on top. He looked at all three of them but then his eyes rested on Felicity. He gave a sneer and Oliver wanted to punch him.

“Megan.” Viktor said with a very thick accent.

“Viktor” she didn't return a look. Her face stayed neutral.

Opening the door he looked at Digg and Oliver and grunted. Felicity, or Megan as they found out, made her way into the bar with absolute confidence. Oliver admired her for that. Most men wouldn't even step into a known mobster hangout.

Following Felicity towards the back of the bar, Oliver and Digg scouted out the place. Noting exits and possible weapons. Their training had them set and ready to go.

Felicity stopped just before passing a pool table, she said to them quietly, “do not react. Let me handle anything and everything.”

She didn't wait for the reply and made her way past the table. Suddenly a cue stick blocked her passage. Oliver was about to step forward when Digg stopped him and shook his head. He looked at how Felicity didn't react, so he relaxed.

 _Trust her, Oliver._ He could hear Digg saying to him with a look.

He watched her bend her head to look at the stick, then slowly like a mechanical doll she turned her head to the man blocking her passage.

“May I help you?” Felicity asked him in perfect Russian, dripping with disinterest.

“Women are only allowed in here following dress code” he barked at her in Russian nodding his head towards the scantily clad blondes at the bar wrapped in the arms of some drunken assholes with their faces in their cleavage.

Turning to look to the back of the bar, Felicity saw Anatoly standing in the doorway of the back office. He gave a slight nod of his head and she grinned.

Felicity took a deep breath. Suddenly in a blur of movement Felicity managed to swipe the cue stick out of his hand. She stepped towards him jabbing the end of the stick into his stomach. He doubled over and she slammed the stick over his back knocking him to the ground. He immediately rolled over and she stood over his body, feet placed to each side of his chest with the point of the stick right at his eye.

Oliver and Digg blinked several times in disbelief of what just happened. Oliver looked around ready to fight, but no one moved. Several of the men were laughing and the women were grinning from ear to ear.

“I wear whatever the fuck I want to wear, understood?” Felicity spoke in English with a calm that could be described as terrifying. The man on the floor had blood seeping between his lips.

“Awww, cat got your tongue?” She tilted her head at the fallen man.

Her play on words was more than Digg could handle and he started laughing. The man had bitten into his own tongue, what sweet justice that was!

Oliver suddenly felt fear leave his body to be replaced with a heat he suddenly found himself feeling whenever he was around Felicity.

Loud slow clapping broke everyone from the scene. Felicity, stepping from the man on the floor, tossed the cue stick onto the table. She adjusted her beanie on her head. Looking at Anatoly as he made his way into the bar.

“Megan! My favorite American!” He exclaimed opening his arms to hug and kiss her cheeks.

Looking at the man on the floor who is slowly trying to get up, “did you like my gift?” Anatoly was grinning like a fool.

Two men came forward dragging away the man. Everyone cheered loudly and went back to being boisterous drunken fools. Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to Anatoly.

“That was too easy, Anatoly. Are you letting just anyone into the organization now?” She smiled as he laughed out loud.

“My girl, I have a feeling you'd take down my entire brotherhood with your little finger!” He laughed out in Russian.

Noticing Oliver and Digg he nodded at them, “they're new?”

She turned to look at Oliver and Digg and smiled at them. “They are, not too smart but they look good.”

Oliver glared and Digg scoffed. But they kept quiet, now realizing Felicity really didn't need them. Oliver was feeling so confused about the mess of feelings happening inside him. He ignored it and followed her lead.

“Let's talk my dear”, Anatoly headed to the back.

Felicity turned to the guys and signaled for the guys to follow her.

 _Thankfully_ , Digg thought not wanting to stay around in the bar.

They followed Anatoly into a large office. He sat down behind a large intricately carved solid wood desk. His office chair was large tufted wingback leather chair. He definitely looked the part of a mob boss in his perfectly tailored suit. There was one chair placed in front of his desk, so Felicity sat down. Oliver and Digg flanked her. Digg crosses his huge muscular arms and Oliver placing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

“We toast to this reunion!” Anatoly said as he poured two drinks of premium Russian vodka for him and Felicity.

Shooting back the clear liquid without a twitch Felicity slammed the shot glass upside down onto the desk.

“Enough Anatoly, I need answers and you will provide them.”

Oliver wanted to smile. His girl was in charge.

_Wait, no. She's not my girl! Why did I think that?_

Digg grinned down at Felicity with pride. He was quickly becoming her number one fan. Although he knew he may have to fight Tommy and Laurel for the spot. She was tough and he liked that about Felicity. She looked soft and delicate, even now confronting this mob boss of one of the most extreme criminal organizations. However her command of her situations told him that she's had enough experience to harden her inside. There was so much more to this young woman.

Oliver fought with himself to focus what was being said as Felicity and Anatoly spoke in Russian. He was fluent but his brain was distracted. She was a huge distraction and he wasn't sure that was entirely a bad thing.

“Anatoly, I need to know who this man is”, Felicity pulled out a folded copy of the picture of him and the Bender/Darhk guy at Hive. She put it on his desk and Anatoly reached for it.

Suddenly the jovial look left his face and he adopted a stern look. He looked up at Felicity and was debating with himself on how much to tell her.

“Anatoly…” Felicity dragged out his name in warning, “I need to know everything.” She slammed her hand on the desk.

Anatoly actually jumped. Oliver noticed and was actually quite shocked that she got that reaction out of him.

Noticing it too Felicity sat forward, “Who. Is. He?” She didn't want him to know she knew who and what he was, yet.

Anatoly made a decision and in English he said a name, “Damian Darhk”.

“I thought he was make believe?” She whispered knowing the answer.

“He is very real. And he is dangerous, Megan. I beg you, not to go after him! I like you. I do not want to see you dead.” Anatoly reached for her hand that was still on his desk.

Oliver watched the affection he showed her. It was almost fatherly. He held her hand tightly as if he could convince her with a squeeze of his hand.

Damian Darhk, he thought. It was obvious Anatoly wanted them to know because he no longer spoke in Russian. He assumed they didn't speak his language. Oliver wanted to look at Digg, but he knew too. They kept looking forward as Anatoly explained why he was with Damian that night.

“Did he introduce you to someone named Cooper Seldon?” She asked as she leaned back in the chair.

“Yes, I was told Darhk depends on him for all things to do with internet and computers.” Anatoly stood up and went to stand in front of Felicity, sitting back onto his desk.

“Megan, please hear my words. Do not mess with this man. He's vile and he will hurt you.”

Oliver twitched at the warning. Darhk was suppose to be an enigma. It was known in the underground criminal world that The Darhk is where you went when you wanted something done, killed, demolished, etc. If polite society frowned upon it, then The Darhk did it for you. This enigma was infamous for having no humanity. It was rumored it was a group that went by The Darhk, and not just one man. Looks like the rumors were wrong.

“Anatoly, I won't be doing this alone. I have a team now. I will stay safe.” Felicity stood and she went into his arms. He hugged her tight looking directly at Oliver and Digg.

When Felicity pulled away, Anatoly said to them, “you protect her. If she dies, no one is safe anymore.”

Both men nodded their heads. Digg finally looked over at Oliver and he knew instantly it was time to lay all the cards on the table. They needed to know what was happening and let everyone else know. They also needed to let Felicity in on their real mission.

 _No more secrets_ , Oliver thought.

After one last hug, Felicity and Anatoly headed out of his office. Her arms linked through his and the guys followed behind.

Digg leaned into Oliver, “we need to call everyone in tomorrow.”

Oliver nodded in agreement. As they walked by the bar to the door he saw the man Felicity had taken down so easily sitting slumped over the bar. Stopping in front of him, he leaned into the man and in Russian said, “meow”. The man jumped up but was held back by his buddies. Oliver grinned and headed out the door.

As soon as they were in the car, Digg got on his phone to call Yao Fei.

“Digg”, Yao Fei’s voice came through the speaker.

“We need to convene everyone first thing tomorrow morning, minus Cooper.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” He hesitated hanging up and then asked, “Felicity?”

“I'm okay Yao Fei. I'm not mad anymore.” She was leaning into the door looking out the window as they drove her back to her car.

“We will see you tomorrow.” Oliver said and cut the call on Digg’s phone.

The drive the rest of the way to her car was in silence. All of them needing to process the information they now had about Cooper.

 

 

 


	6. I'm Not a Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity orchestrates a plan to get into Hive to gather the intel they need, what follows is unexpected. 
> 
> We also get to meet Thea briefly, and learn a little more about Oliver's past.

Oliver was looking out his window in his office still processing everything that happened. He was unsure when everything changed, but it happened quickly. A few nights ago he came face to face with a woman he was constantly being surprised by. Felicity was nothing like you expected. Her entire being whispered at a soft light that brightened rooms, your life; yet underneath she was dark and angry. He knew this because once upon a time that had been him. At thirty eight years old he has learned a few things. He's not who he once was when he was in his twenties, he was hot-headed and always quick to react. Probably why he was recruited into the Rangers.

Twelve years he served, seeing the ugliness of the world that he never knew existed. As a trust fund brat, he saw the world with rose colored glasses. Always believing that as long as his parents were around, he'd never want for a single thing in life. Oh how wrong he was in that idea. When he was eighteen his father died while out on his yacht, there had been a storm and no one survived. It tore his family up.

His mother diving into her role as CEO of the family company, Queen Consolidated; his sister acting out in ways that mimicked his own bad behaviors. Two nights after his father’s funeral Tommy had to call 911 because he'd done some combination of drugs that nearly had him overdosing. While he was lying on that hospital bed covered in black from vast amounts of charcoal they had shoved down his throat he began to wonder what was next for him.

_“Oliver, you need to start cleaning up your act and get serious about school. You need to be prepared to take over your role at the company when it’s time.”_

He heard those words from his mother bounce around his head for a few months. He had locked himself away from his family and Tommy. He stayed in his room staring at his tv. Late one night while watching tv, a commercial came on about joining the Army, taking about getting real world experience and then showing a guy going from soldier to business executive. Something about it had him walking into a recruiter's office the very next day.

Twelve years in and Oliver had been blown up, shot at, stabbed, recovered from an acid attack, shark bite, and several other types injuries that included a lot of broken bones. In that time he served under Digg and he felt that the hand of God himself blessed him with this blessing, and he wasn't a religious man. Digg became the brother he needed, the mentor that taught him to become a man and not a pretentious brat. Later Digg introduced him Yao Fei and he found himself becoming the very thing he thought he could never be for someone, a hero.

Hero is a word tossed around so easily, but his first time on a humanitarian mission in Africa, he felt like a hero. They were there to stop poachers from killing elephants for their tusks, then soon it was to stop poachers from killing off all kinds of endangered animals. The first time he saved lion from being killed by a poacher, he swore that lion roared thank you to him. His life suddenly had a purpose and he was loving the idea of being a hero to the voiceless.

That's when he met Shado and Mei, Yao Fei’s identical twin daughters. Both were visionaries in the fight for pushing anti-poaching laws in Africa, and really around the world. Mei was a large animal vet, specializing in exotic animals. Shado was the trainer teaching locals how to defend against poachers. Shado and Mei were both taught by their father to become experts in many forms of martial arts. Though Mei was more the pacifist, Shado was the warrior her father is. Shado took her job seriously and it was the first time Oliver found himself face to face with a woman who could fight but exude a femininity he was not use to. Shado was one of those women who pulled you in and pushed you out, a lot like Felicity.

Sipping from his cup of coffee he turned from the window, breaking him from his wandering mind. Today Felicity would present new information she uncovered from her late night recons to the strip club. She refused help and Digg told everyone to just let her do her job, that she'd be fine. However he wasn't fine because she barely spoke to him, and it was bugging him. He didn't want to analyze that too much because that shit was dangerous to him. He never had a problem falling for women, he just had a problem for sticking around. Well until Shado, but that's over and done.

There was a knock at his door so he called them in. Sweeping into his office was a woman who he would never fall out love with, Thea.

“Hey big bro.” She was impeccably dressed in some fancy lady suit, he didn't know women’s fashion, and incredibly high heels.

“How do you not break your neck in those things running around QC all day?” He pointed at her heels as he sat down in his office chair.

Thea kicked up her left foot and pondered his question then putting her foot down plopped down into a chair in front of his desk. “Oliver, these are Louboutin! They are meant for just that, running around while looking fabulous.” She shrugged her shoulder.

He shook his head laughing at her. His sister decided she wanted to take up the mantle of Queen CEO. Their mother was absolutely ecstatic and it gave him a reprieve from the guilt trip he normally got with Sunday brunches.

“How was your trip to Peru?” She asked picking lint off her pant leg. He knew something was up because she didn't make eye contact.

“It was eventful, but the villagers now have clean drinking water that doesn't require them trekking through mountains for an hour to obtain.”

She smiled at her brother, gone was the party boy he once was and instead was an amazing man who changed his life and was doing amazing work. Thea was so proud of him and she absolutely credited him for her change. She was on the fast road to destroying her life, but the first time they were called that he was wounded in battle she gave up that old life. She decided she wanted to make him proud of her. He was the only father figure she had at the time.

“That's really awesome Ollie. I am also so glad the QC could help the World Water Coalition with providing that to them.” Thea smiled at their effort to support their work.

Philanthropy quickly became something Thea was falling in love with. She had never felt more human than when she gave back to those who didn't have the opportunities she did. She recognized her privilege and she refused to let herself fall into that let them eat cake mentality so many of the kids she grew up with had about their trust funds. Thea wanted to make a difference and in fact she had even changed Moira’s heart and mind too. QC was not only leading in technology but in philanthropic efforts to help communities in their city, as well around the world.

Oliver looking his sister over knowing there was something else to this visit, “Speedy…” he said slowly stretching out her nickname.

Groaning, “you'll never stop calling me that will you?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, well… I came by because mom and Walter want you to invite everyone here to the Holiday party she's throwing.” She quickly made a face that said how sorry she was for being the bearer of bad news.

Slumping into his office chair, he groaned. “There is no chance I can get out of this huh?”

“Sorry Ollie, but this is kind of one of those times you can't charm your way out of it. Mom is so excited she will be making sure beer is being served!” Laughing because her mother knew all these men would not be happy sipping champagne all night.

He smiled at that, “okay, give me the invitations and I will hand them out.”

Standing up smoothing out her pant legs, she says, “no worries, I already gave them to Rene to pass out. He's always so accommodating with me.” She winks and makes her way around his desk.

“That reminds me, he's due for some training later. Hard training.”

She chuckles and leans over to kiss his cheek, “love you big brother.”

He looks up at his baby sister and smiles, “love you too Speedy”.

He gets up to walk her to the elevators. As they're making their way, he sees Felicity standing at the reception desk talking to Rene. Dressed in a tight red dress that stops just below her knees, but doesn't hide her amazing body, her hair loose and red lips. His body contracted at the sight of her.

Thea whispers, “Who. Is. That?”

He looks at her and sees her shocked expression at their newest employee who looks like a goddess. Wait, did he just think that? Out loud?

“Really Ollie? A goddess?” She laughs as they get closer.

 _Fuck me!_ Thankfully she was the only one who heard.

Felicity looked up at him, even in her tall heels she still had to look up at him and he loved it.

  
Felicity had been discussing the setup for their meeting later with Rene when she saw out of her peripheral that Oliver was walking down the hallway with a stunning brunette in a perfectly tailored black suit with a mint green silk blouse. She had on a pair of Louboutin heels Felicity had eyed the other day and was envious the woman could afford them. But damn, did she look stunning!

Felicity was trying to keep her curiosity at bay when they approached. Is this a new girlfriend? But the closer they got there was a quiet similarity between them, she figured that this was the infamous Thea Queen. The same woman Laurel had gushed about and how she was responsible for a lot of their successful efforts with their donations.

As they approached she saw Thea turn to her brother and repeat something he had said but she didn't hear it. Thea was smiling hugely at her brother. As they came to a stop in front Rene’s desk, Felicity turned to smile at them.

“Felicity, this is my sister Thea.” He smiled like a proud brother. “Thea, this Felicity Smoak, our newest cyber analyst.”

Holding her hand out, Felicity took it and shook her hand. “It's a great pleasure to meet you, Thea.”

“Same here, Felicity. I had no idea my brother’s business decided it was time to open the door to more women. They need it, quite the sausage fest here.” Thea grinned looking up at her brother.

With a roll of his eyes, “Thea!”

Felicity laughed out loud, “I said the same thing. Just ask Rene.”

Rene was laughing and nodding, then when he saw Oliver’s glare he looked down.

“Well Felicity it really was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing you at our holiday party.” Turning to face Oliver, standing next to Felicity but backed up a bit she pointed to Felicity and mouthed _hot!_ Oliver lowered his eyes to the marbled floor.

Felicity felt a whoosh of air and turned to see Thea making her way into the elevator. Waving at everyone as the doors closed.

Standing Rene handed her a cream colored envelope. Felicity looked at him with a questioning look.

“It's an invitation to the Queen Family Holiday Party. Thea was specific that only I was to hand them out.” Grinning he looked over at Oliver.

Felicity smiled looking up at Oliver, “are you a terrible postman?”

Rene spoke before he did, “he's known for dumping the invites into the trash. Laurel figured it out and told Thea.”

Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets, “I hate these parties and I just don't want to subject my coworkers to a boring holiday party requiring you to wear tuxes and dresses that are uncomfortable.”

Felicity tapped the envelope on his arm and leaned in close, “I absolutely adore dressing up in uncomfortable dresses.” Winking she turned and made her way back to her office.

Rene was watching Felicity’s backside, just as he was and Oliver turned to glare at him. Rene mumbled sorry and went back to work. Oliver turned and made his way back to his office. Before stepping in he looked back down her way and saw Cooper talking to her. He had her backed up against her door, leaned in closely. He knew she was playing a part, but he couldn't help to want to ring Cooper’s neck. Watching her open her door, Cooper followed her in just before looking and seeing Oliver and grinning before disappearing from view.

Oliver stomped into his office shutting the door a bit too harshly. He stood there a minute and then he decided he needed to work off some excess energy. He looked at the time on his phone, an hour and half before their meeting. He grabbed his gym bag and made his way to the gym.

 

  
“So, after a few nights tailing Cooper, it was clear his nights are strictly spent at Hive” Felicity was addressing the conference room, showing slide after slide of surveillance footage. Everyone minus Cooper was there. She had made sure to chase away Cooper with telling him about their upcoming meeting about the Africa trip. He didn't really care and since he said wasn't going he didn't need to attend the meeting.

The morning after their visit to the Bratva bar, the entire team had been let in on what Yao Fei and Felicity had been working on, and her reason for being there. At first it was met with annoyed reactions on Tommy and Slade’s side. Oliver and Digg had done a lot of damage control but it was clear they were still upset over finding out the way they did too.

Felicity and Yao Fei had gone in lengthy detail of everything Felicity had learned over the past month since her first meeting with Yao Fei. Once she gave them the kind of information being leaked and how she had full control now to prevent Cooper from leaking any information, she admitted she hadn't found the reasoning for Darhk’s interest in Sagittarius. It was something she needed to work harder to find.

“Each night Cooper enters, and he does the same thing. Walks to the bar, orders a drink, acts like he's there for the show, then pretends to go for a private dance, then he disappears for a few hours. Then he emerges and heads back to his car and leaves.” She flips through security video frames showing his activity.”

Everyone is watching each photo carefully scouring for information or to recognize people they may know. It's clear that this bar operates as a truly legitimate strip club catering to a specific clientele.

Reaching to hand out copies of public documents about the strip club she explains, “they make a hefty profit. They have zero complaints from customers and workers to the Better Business Bureau. All of their W2 information is legit, along with documentation showing all employees are of legal age, which is 18 and up.” A show of disgust forms on her face.

As everyone passes out the information she handed out, Tommy looks over their tax information. “Yeah, they definitely are running a legitimate business. Nothing here is shady. Seems they aren't doing anything off the books here. Bender, or Darhk whatever his name is, is running this strip club as any other businessman would.”

“Or businesswoman.” Laurel interjects.

Tommy sighs, “or businesswoman would.”

Suddenly Slade tossed a bag of nuts he was munching on to Tommy. When Tommy looks at him questioningly, Slade says “Since you lost your nuts, here's some more.”

Laurel smacks Slade and he laughs and Felicity rolls her eyes, “Anyways, we need to come up with plan so we can infiltrate to get more information about the inner workings of the club and figure out where Cooper goes.”

“Looks like we're going to the strip club”, Slade says with a huge grin.

“I'm in”, Roy says laughing.

Before Tommy can say a word, Laurel stops him, “Absolutely not.”

“Uh yeah, I'm not in” he says in agreement with his wife. He feigns sadness and Laurel crosses her arms staring him down.

Digg speaks up, “Oliver, Slade, Roy, and Felicity; you four will figure this one out. Keep the rest of us posted.”

Lyla gives him a smile, then turns her attention to them, “I'll make sure your comms are ready and give Felicity a hand with anything else she'll need for the rest of her surveillance.”

Oliver having been quiet for most of the meeting looked to Felicity and said, “what's the plan boss?”

She smiled brightly because she knew he was putting her in charge and wanted Slade and Roy to know it was her game.

“There is this device, RI Burst Receiver, it can suck the data out of any room. My idea is to get it inside to allow the receiver to do its job and hopefully with the data collected I can find what it is Darhk is up to.”

“Felicity that's a great idea, but how do we get our hands on of those? My understanding is they cost thousands.” Lyla asked.

Walking over to her bag left on a chair in the corner near where she stood at the front of the room she pulled out a silver box about the size of a woman’s clutch. Walking back to the conference table she placed the box on it and presented everyone with her prized possession.

Everyone looked at her in awe.

“So Barbie doll here not only is a skilled fighter, but a thief?” Slade mumbled out loud.

Felicity looked pointedly at Slade, “not a thief, but an excellent hacker that gets paid a lot of money to do her job well.”

Looking back to everyone, “Don't worry folks, I made sure it was turned off before bringing it into the office. It won't snag all the porn off Slade’s computer.”

Roy busted out laughing and Slade grumbled crossing his arms.

“So with this device, we can pull everything off their network within the club?” Oliver broke into the banter.

“Yep, we just need to get it as close as possible to where we see Cooper disappear to in the private rooms. The closer we get then the better I am able to gain access to their information. We have to leave it somewhere that no one, even the janitorial crew can find it.”

“So that means one of us has to actually pay for a private dance and try to discreetly plant it while we’re getting a lap dance?” Roy was grinning wide.

“Exactly.” Felicity was laughing at the excitement on his face.

Tommy spoke up, “then that would need to be Oliver.”

“What?! Why me?” Oliver was completely caught off guard.

“Because women are easily distracted by you.”

Felicity had picked that moment to take a sip of coffee and began to choke on her drink. Yao Fei jumped up and patted her back. She held up her hand to signal she's okay and coughed one last time before clearing her throat. Everyone was looking at her with grins, but at least Oliver had the right mind to look embarrassed.

Yao Fei, still standing, said “let's leave the four of them to go over their plans.”

Tommy smacked Oliver on the back earning him a growl from the still flushed Oliver.

As they walked out of the office Laurel leaned into Tommy, “babe, you're awful.”

Winking at his wife before heading to his office he turned to walk backwards and toss out, “I know, isn't it lovely?”

 

Slade and Roy had moved in closer at the table. Digg had stayed behind to help with the plans for the night they'd head out to Hive. Felicity found herself seated very closely to Oliver and she was trying not to notice his scent, it was warm and comforting. Reminded her of a vanilla and tobacco. She wanted to put more distance between them, but Digg was on her side close by and she really couldn't move either way. Resigned to have to endure his delicious scent she dove back into the plans at hand.

“The night I'm aiming for us to head in is in 3 days. It's a Thursday night special showing. There is a dancer headlining that night.” Pulling out the promotion flyer and showing the guys.

It was a sultry black haired woman whose entire being exuded sex. She was posed sideways with one leg slid out, the other slightly bent at the knee, her shapely derrière pushed out to give her shape more curve. Her arms were up and her hands lifting long long locks of black curls away from her naked back. She wore nothing more than red stilettos with straps tying all the way to her knees and a red sequined bikini top. From the angle it looked as if she was completely naked below, but there was a small glint of shine saying she had a matching bottom. Her caramel colored skin was shining with a highlight that was captured perfectly by the light. Her face was what really caught the eye. She had it slightly turned to show off beautifully shaped almond brown eyes and ruby red glossy lips, slightly parted. It was a damn good picture to encourage a large gathering to the show.

“Wow.” Roy exclaimed looking at her picture and then showing it to Slade.

“Looks like I'll be the one to have to take one for the team and invite this lovely for a private dance eh?” Slade said with his most gentlemanly tone, or at least he tried.

"I don't know Slade, she looks like a high roller. Oliver might be the only man who can go up her alley, literally." Roy laughed out as he tossed her picture over to Oliver. He took it and examined the woman in the picture.

Oliver looked at her and though she was beautiful and maybe once upon a time he'd have zero problem with going for it, he'd grown a lot since then. He wasn't the same horny kid looking to sow his wild oats in every willing partner.

Digg reached over Felicity and pulled the photo from Oliver’s hand. He looked the woman over with a raised eyebrow. Handing the photo back to Felicity he explained, “maybe a while back Oliver would have, but something says she's not his style anymore.”

Felicity taking the picture and deciding to ease her discomfort at listening to what Oliver was or wasn't attracted to, she held the photo up to the side of him, she shook her head no. Then to Roy, no again; and then Slade. “Hmmm I think Slade is our best bet.”

They all chuckled and Oliver smiled at her for saving him for awkward moment he was experiencing.

Diving back into planning out their mission, promptly dubbed Operation Infiltrate Precious thanks to Roy. They had decided on creating a fake identity for Slade as visiting real estate investor from Australia and he was there to enjoy Starling City “nightlife”. They called Tommy back in to help with creating a legitimate portfolio for him under the name of Cade Bennett. Roy and Oliver would keep their names, Roy not known, and Oliver because no doubt Oliver Queen would be recognized. Especially since Oliver’s image is that of a silent investor for QC and so it wouldn't seem at all odd for him to be seen with an Australian businessman with expensive tastes.

They would all arrive in a private car, Oliver on his own and Slade and Roy together. Felicity would hold back remotely outside the club while keeping watch of security cameras and listening/directing on comms.

“What, you don't want to act like my date that evening, Miss Smoak?” He prodded her with that brutish look of his.

Standing up after having gathered together all her stuff she walked up to him and stood right behind his chair causing him to twist his head awkwardly to look at her.

“I wouldn't want to embarrass you by stealing your woman, Slade.” Grinning she walked out the door.

Roy laughed and smacked his shoulder and they all got up to leave. Leaving Slade to call out, “I dare you!”

 

 

Oliver and Digg headed to Digg’s office. Digg was grinning still, “she's a spitfire that one.”

“Yeah, she really is.” Oliver absently replied.

Digg looked over at him and saw his friend was conflicted. Opening his door to his office he said, “c’mon in man, let's talk.”

After years hardening his brother, Oliver would always resort back to the brooding playboy who wore his heart on his sleeve. Unless you knew Oliver you would miss it.

Oliver slumped into the chair in front of Digg’s desk. Opting for the chair next to Oliver, he asked “what's going on man?”

Oliver took a minute to think about if he wanted to talk, but looking over at his friend, mentor, brother he knew he wanted to talk to him.

“Her” he said tossing a thumb behind him at the door.

“Who, Felicity?” Digg was confused.

“Yes, I am having some serious conflicting feelings about her. All of her. Her presence here, her mission, and just her.”

Digg crosses his massive arms and watches Oliver’s face and the stoic look he kept to hide what he was feeling. That right there was his tell, that's how Digg knew he was conflicted.

“Oliver man, you need to tell me more because I'm not going to try and read between the lines here.”

“How does someone find themselves feeling something for another person in such a short amount of time?”

Digg chuckled, “you never were good at this stuff were you? It was always easy to love ‘em and leave ‘me huh?” It was a rhetorical question he didn't expect an answer to, but surprisingly he got one.

“Yeah it always was. Then with Shado I realize now I was caught up in the moment. We were never good for each other. Hell she was married! But I didn't care. I wanted what I wanted and look it how it ended up.”

“Yeah, you got used.” Digg said with disdain.

Oliver sighed and threw his head back against the chair as he slumped further down.

“Look man, Shado and you had a time together. You lived and learned from that experience. You taught yourself to control your impulses to jump into bed with every woman who made you feel special. Plus you're no longer the careless playboy. Just a man who saw a pretty woman in a pretty dress.”

Oliver gave a short gruff laugh at that. “Yeah I'll say. She's got my stomach all flipped and my head places it doesn't need to be.”

Digg stood up and slapped Oliver on the shoulder, “get a grip man. You sound like you've been struck by Cupid’s arrow”. Grinning and giving that look Digg goes to sit in his office chair.

Oliver flips Digg off and heads out his door without saying a word, leaving a laughing Digg alone.

 

  
_3 Days later…_

All three men are arriving to the club. Slade and Roy in a limo, Oliver in a private car.

“Okay fellas, mic check.” Felicity smiles as she watches for them through binoculars from a black rental car she's sitting in less than a block down from the valet drop off. The men haven't stepped out of their vehicles just yet.

“Deathstroke check” Slade answered.  
“Arsenal check” Roy next.  
Then there was that voice, “Arrow check”.

Felicity dropped her head down at the sound, biting her tongue to keep from moaning out loud. His voice was even more incredible like this, it brought up visions of phone sex. Knowing she could probably get off listening to him read the phone book to her.

“Okay boys, time to play.” She tapped into her tablet locating the CCTV receiver so she could keep an eye on the men.

Slade and Roy stepped out of the limo, buttoning their suit jackets waiting to be met by Oliver. Slade was dressed in a three piece charcoal grey suit, Roy in light grey suit with a red tie. As Oliver approached Felicity looked through the binoculars, he was in a black suit with only a dress shirt unbuttoned in that careless playboy kind of way. Biting her lower lip, she allowed herself to indulge in a bit of fantasy, imagining opening each button slowly exposing that sculpted chest to her lips….

Throwing the binoculars on to the floor of the passenger side she shook her head and went back to the footage on her tablet, listening to the men pretend to be greeting each other. Her phone buzzed and Oliver had texted that the three bouncers were armed. She texted back a thumbs up emoji and kept watch.

Oliver looked over at the ornate doors at the entrance. They were gold toned, textured to look like honeycomb. The surrounding outer wall was matte black. No shine, no glitz. This gentlemen’s club wanted to be discreet.

The bouncers opened the door to allow them access to the hostess. She was a tall blonde wearing a skin tight black strapless dress, her hair up in a artfully messy chignon, eyes done up like a cat and glossy red lips.

“Gentlemen, welcome to Hive. How may assist you this evening?” She asked with fake British accent, but it did the trick.

“Hello my dear, reservation for three for Bennett.” Slade said in his sultry voice. The hostess’ ears perked at his accent and she gave him wallet-breaking smile, the kind these girls are trained to give.

“Deathstroke, be sure to tip her well. She'll see to it you get the most accommodating server.” Felicity instructs him.

As she's watching them enter the club Felicity begins to ready herself. She grins into her rear view mirror and she straightens out her black wig that's cut to just skim her jawline and give a full forehead of fringe bangs, she rechecked her eye makeup. She had put in contacts, so no glasses tonight. Thinking back to when she was getting ready she laughs at herself.

_Felicity stood in front of her bed looking at two outfits. One was a dress, bondage style; appropriate for attracting a man's attention. The second was a sleek stylish black two piece suit, with a white men's style button up. With a grin she grabbed the suit and began to get ready. Felicity was going to show Slade and the others exactly why this particular "mission" she was better suited for, pun intended._

  
The men were sat at a table opposite of the VIP section. They noticed there was no Darhk seated there as per usual from the surveillance Felicity had collected. Their table had them right at the stage. The club had a main stage, then a catwalk with a pole right in the middle.

There was already one woman on the pole performing. Oliver kept his senses hyper aware while pretending to look at the woman on the pole. Slade and Roy on the other hand were already hypnotized by her. Oliver shook his head and sat down in his seat. The hostess laid a drink menu on their table.

“Here ya go, doll”, Slade handed her a fifty dollar bill. She smiled and nodded her head at him.

“This is the best recon mission ever!” Roy was unbuttoning his jacket as he sat down.

“Arsenal, this not for entertainment”, Felicity snapped but grinning the whole time.

“Sorry”, he muttered.

Slade grinned and leaned back smacking the kid on the shoulder.

Oliver texted Felicity again, she read his text then went back to her tablet. She saw on the tablet the 5 armed guards throughout the club. She didn't reply, knowing he knew she got the text.

Felicity was waiting for them to get their drinks before she made her way in. The main attraction didn't start for another twenty minutes. She looked in her mirror and applied a dark cherry colored lipstick. She pressed a Kleenex between her lips. She attached large white gold hoops. Slid on a white gold Rolex she borrowed from Laurel. Then one single white gold band onto her right thumb, and large white gold cuff ring on the left middle finger. Looking back down at her tablet she saw their server approach their table.

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Carrie. I'll be your server this evening.” The woman was dressed in a black leather corset with a sweetheart neckline. She had thigh high black stiletto boots with fishnet stockings. She wore fingerless black leather gloves that went all the way up her arms.

She stood in front of the table with her hands on her hips, thrusting out her chest. She scanned each of their faces, trying to figure out who was the high roller. Her eyes landed on Oliver, recognition setting in as to who he was. Suddenly her smile was only for him.

“What can I get you sweetheart?” She asked Oliver with her best attempt at sultry vixen.

“Scotch, neat, please.” He answered then turning to look at the others. He was going to do everything to push this woman away from his view.

She turned to look at Roy, “Jack and Coke please”.

“Aren't you a sweet one.” She winked at Roy and he blushed.

“Gin and tonic, please love” Slade’s accent caught her attention. Oliver forgotten, she leaned down allowing Slade a view of her cleavage.

“Anything for you, _Daddy_.” She sauntered off and he laughed.

Oliver shook his head and Roy was grinning like a fool. Oliver looked at Roy, “is this your first time in a strip club?”

Roy’s smile dropped and thought about it, “a real one yeah. All I ever have been to were basically bars in The Glades with drunk women topless on top of bars.” Shrugging he blew it off.

Oliver laughed and looked back around. Carrie appeared and very carefully placed each drink in front them. Giving special care to Slade’s drink. Handing her his card, “keep a tab open sweetheart”.

Carrie’s eyes went wide at the black American Express card. “You got it, baby.”

She left their table and then men all settled back. Another dancer was at the pole, her song was just about ending and Felicity took her cue.

“Okay guys radio silence from now on.” She got out of the car and pressed her comm to off. She didn't want them to hear her talking as she made her way in.

In her black heels, she made her way to the entrance of the club. The bouncer looked her over. “No women allowed unless accompanied by a gentleman.”

She sighed and opened her jacket to pull out a hundred dollar bill. He looked over at the other bouncer who gave a slight nod opening the door for Felicity. She discreetly slid the bill into his hand.

“Good evening, honey. How may I assist you?” The same hostess the guys had asked with a smile.

“I'd like a table in the back if possible?” Felicity pointed to the same side the men were on. They were all three staring up at the stage and she had to suppress the laugh bubbling up. They looked like three dogs with a piece of meat being held up over their heads.

“Will this be an acceptable table for you?” The hostess asked and Felicity gauged the distance from the stage, the men, and the VIP section.

“It's perfect thank you.” As she sat down she handed the hostess a fifty.

Smiling she asked, “anything else you may need?” Felicity didn't miss the flirt. She licked her lips slowly, and shook her head softly, then winked at her. The hostess blushed then walked back to her station.

Felicity watched the three men talking with each other, sipping on their drinks. She sat back comfortably legs crossed. She watched Oliver. Suddenly turning his head to look around, as if he sensed her staring at him.

Just then Carrie approached her cutting off her direct line to Oliver. “Hey gorgeous, what can I get you?”

Carrie recognizing Felicity for what she was portraying she made sure to show off her ample cleavage by leaning forward. Single women coming into a place like this were always looking to spend money and go home sated.

“Two fingers of Jameson, please beautiful?” Felicity played her part well. It was one she was familiar playing on those lonely nights. Pretending to always be someone else was easier than being herself. Broken Felicity is not what people want.

“Coming right up gorgeous” Carrie made sure to slowly allow her fingers to run along Felicity’s arm as she walked by. Watching her fingers Felicity knew she'd be easy to lure into her plan.

  
Oliver felt the hairs on his neck stand. He looked around to see what was going on behind him. He didn't see anything. Just people sitting and drinking while they enjoyed the show. He noticed a woman sitting alone at a table, he figured she was there for the same show and not with a guy. Realizing nothing was out of the ordinary he turned back towards the stage. Every now and then he watched the VIP section.

He knew tonight they wouldn't see Cooper, Felicity had managed to hack into the SCPD network and put an arrest bulletin out for a driver driving erratically. Once they confirmed he was arrested and wouldn't be getting out anytime soon they could go through with their plan.

The dancer had left the stage and the lights dimmed. Music was playing and many men who were still standing around mingling took to their seats. The guys ordered another round of drinks before the shows started, Carrie had just set them down.

The lights got lower, the stage lights darkened only giving off a soft red glow. The emcee began, “Gentlemen welcome to Hive. We hope tonight you are ready for a truly erotic and seductive show, otherwise you may swallow your tongue.” Stepping on the stage was a woman dressed in a white suit with no shirt. The jacket carefully placed to show the swells of her breasts, but nothing more. She wore red heels as she sashayed onto the stage.

Standing in the center of the catwalk, “Gentlemen, please give a warm Starling City welcome to Cuba’s daughter. The one and only Preciosa!” She made her way down steps to side of the stage and music began…

Precious suddenly had a spotlight on her and the music began and her hips rolled to the music. She dressed in a slinky halter red mesh dress that sparkles with every move, wearing crystal encrusted bra and bottoms tied with strings.

 

Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
All of my heart is in Havana (ay)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (uh)

 

She makes her way to the catwalk, placing her back to the pole, and sliding down. When the beat picks up she opens her legs then closes them sliding her way back up the pole. Wrapping her hands around the pole she her moves body in waves over and over, her hips working to pull in every eye.

Felicity noticed all three men have sat further up in their chairs. And this is why she came in. She knew they couldn't be counted on. At that moment she saw Darhk enter the VIP section and settled in like a king on his throne. She took mental pictures of every man sitting down around him. Even though the main event was going on they continued to speak to each other ignoring the dancer.

Felicity waved Carrie over. It was time to implement plan b.

  
Oliver watched the dancer, but he noticed Darhk was already sitting down. He never saw when he came in and he quietly chastises himself for getting distracted. Though the dancer was gorgeous his mind wandered off, imagining a completely different person dancing for him alone. He took a long swig of his Scotch. _Focus_ _Oliver_.

The music switches up and the dancer is now performing on the pole. Slade and Roy have leaned forward and Oliver shakes his head. They're kind of blowing this whole mission. He probably can imagine Felicity sitting there in her car cursing them for being so easily distracted.

Time passes and the emcee announces it's time for the luckiest gentleman to get a free dance. A stage hand has placed a solid wood chair onto the stage and Precious is still moving around a pole. She's waiting for the lucky guy to be escorted on to the stage. He suddenly feels someone bump his chair and say, “excuse me” as they walk by.

He realizes it's the woman he saw sitting in the back by herself. Roy says, “oh this is going to be good”.

Slade leans forward one arm propped up on the table. Oliver sees Roy lean with both arms onto the table. He shakes his head, they're acting like frat boys. Well, actually they're acting like most men do when two women are involved. Sighing Oliver turns back to the stage. And the woman makes eye contact with him.

“Oh my god.” He says.

“Is that…is that her?” Roy looks to the both of them for an answer.

“Well god damn, it's our Blondie!” Slade lets out gruff laugh.

Oliver looks at them then back at the stage. She winks down them as the emcee is talking to her and sitting her on the chair. He doesn't pay attention to what's being said. All he knows is she's in disguise and she's showing one more aspect of how much of a ghost she really is.

The music starts and Precious is standing behind Felicity running her hands from her shoulders down her chest to her thighs, then back up.

 

I'm not surprised  
I sympathize, ah  
I can't deny  
Your appetite, ah

  
You got a fetish for my love  
I push you out and you come right back  
Don't see a point in blaming you  
If I were you, I'd do me too

  
You got a fetish for my love  
I push you out and you come right back  
Don't see a point in blaming you  
If I were you, I'd do me too  
You got a fetish for my love

  
Reaching your limit  
Say you're reaching your limit  
Going over your limit  
But I know you can't quit it  
Something about me  
Got you hooked on my body  
Take you over and under and twisted up like origami

 

Felicity kept her hold on Oliver. She wanted him to squirm and that's exactly what he was doing. He reached to loosen his tie and then realized he didn't have one. He saw Roy look back and forth between them, he knew the younger man was trying to understand what was happening.

Precious made her way to stand in front of Felicity. She slid open her legs and shimmied her way down between them, then popping her ass up to the crowd. She turned and began grinding her ass into Felicity. Keeping her hands to her side, like you're suppose to, Felicity tilted her head licking her lips watching her grind against her. She looked back up to Oliver.

He was watching and she saw something flash in his eyes, something between anger and hunger. He was not happy with this turn of events. That was okay with her, it was her mission after all.

Precious moved and turned bending to pop her ass up and slide down Felicity. She closed her legs and straddled Felicity. Grabbing Felicity’s hands she placed them on her hips while she grinned against her. Moving to turn and now face Felicity, straddling her and grinding. She flipped her hair around and then began to bend backwards. Felicity holding her as Precious threw her hands up and back. Felicity licked her bottom lip and then bit into it. Then Precious snapped forward and the dance was over. Everyone clapping. Felicity stood up holding her hand as Precious bowed.

Oliver, Slade, and Roy were speechless. They literally had zero words. They all just sat there looking at the stage in awe. Oliver became incredibly uncomfortable because he saw Felicity looking directly at him. Slade started laughing as they left the stage together. Walking past their table, they stopped. Carrie had approached at the same time.

“Carrie, I got these boys’ drinks.” Felicity winks and tosses four hundred dollars on the table, “keep the change babe.” Looking at the men, “if you'll excuse me, I have a date for the evening.”

They watched as Felicity escorted Precious to the private rooms. Carrie grinned watching the men, “Well fellas, looks like y'all are in need of a few glasses of ice water?” She giggles as she scoops up the money and makes her way back to the bar.

“She stole my girl.” Slade was dumbfounded. “She actually stole my girl!” He began laughing so hard he was wheezing.

Roy slammed the last of his drink and said, “I think that was the hottest thing I ever saw.”

Oliver glared at both of them. Getting up he buttoned his jacket and said, “let's go.” Then he said suddenly, “wait! The receiver?”

Slade felt his jacket pocket and it was gone. “Uhmm…”

They both looked over at Carrie standing at the bar. She was grinning at them. “She picked Slade’s pocket?!” Roy was laughing. “Blondie thought of everything!”

Oliver turned and stormed out of the club, leaving the two laughing idiots following him.

 

Oliver sent them home, waiting behind for Felicity at the car she had rented. He was leaning on the hood, watching for her. He was feeling all kinds of things right now, and it was mixed in with anger at her changing it up. What if she ended up getting caught!

He saw her then, the door opened for her. She smiled at the bouncers, patting one of them on the arm like a good ol’ boy. He noticed her shirt was unbuttoned, it had been buttoned all the way up to the collar. She was walking towards him then stopped when she saw him. Putting her hands in her pockets she starts making way towards him and the car.

She came to stand in front of him. Her lips were still dark red, like black cherries, meaning she didn't sell herself for whatever it was that she did. Something in him had him hoping she wouldn't kiss the other woman. _Fuck was he jealous?_

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” He ended up barking at her.

“Excuse me?” She swung her head in that way women do when you've put your foot in your mouth.

“You implemented a contingency plan without even letting us know there was one!” He shouted, his anger was rising. He didn't know why he felt so angry with her actions.

“I did it because I knew you three would be thinking with your dicks and lose focus!” She spat back. Her hands out of her pockets, keys in one hand.

“You could've gotten caught and then what?!” He leaned in closer to her.

“Oliver, I never get caught! I'm that good! I am not this fragile little bird you need to protect!” She went to move around him and head to the driver’s side of the car.

“We are not done.” He growled.

“Fuck you, I am!” She snapped, anger seething through her.

Suddenly she found herself trapped against the car, dropping the keys. His extremely hard chest pressed against her back. Her chest pressed against the cool glass of the window. His strong hands on either side of her. Suddenly she feels his warm breath in her hair, he's breathing heavily. He dips his head and she feels his mouth incredibly close to her neck. He didn't touch her yet, so she tilted her head and suddenly his lips were on her neck right at the pulse. He pressed them softly against her but his lips branded her skin with a searing heat.

She turned facing him and allowed his body to further press her into the car. One of her hands was gripped on the door handle, the other on the side view mirror. They held each other's eyes and then he took his right hand and cupped her face. His thumb just at the corner of her lips. She stuck out her tongue to taste the tip of his thumb. He watched her tongue then his eyes snapped up to hers again. Taking his thumb he slid it across her lips smudging her lipstick onto her skin outside the lip line.

He dipped his head and sealed his lips against hers. She moved her hands to grip his jacket, pulling him closer. Suddenly the soft kiss became brutal. Savagely she pressed her mouth against his, seeking his fire. Pressed all the way into the car, his chest against hers, his head dipped hungrily claiming her mouth. Her tongue sliding against his, she felt her heat pool between her legs. She felt his hardness, and she pressed herself against him urging him to feel her.

Sliding her hands up his body to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer, he let his right hand slide down to her waist, pulling at her shirt so he could feel skin. The minute she felt rough fingertips on her sensitive skin she growled into his mouth. He let out a growl of his own, sliding his hand to lift her leg up his hip placing his thigh between her legs. Oliver felt her grind her heat against his thigh just then and moved his mouth to her neck and sucked hard before biting. She moaned out loud and just when his hand was about to slide down between their bodies a horn honks, loudly.

“WOOHOO!!! GIT IT BUDDY!!!” some obnoxious asshole screams out his window as the drive by. Like a bucket of ice water it kills the moment.

Her leg and hands drop from him. He lays his head on her shoulder and he hears her laughing. He looks up and she has a glint in her eyes.

“You minx.” He shook his head and stepped back.

Straightening herself, she winks “you can yell at me later. I would like to go home now.” She picks up her keys, opens the car door, slides in and closes it. Waving she drives off leaving him standing there with a hard on. He must look ridiculous right now. Pulling his phone out he texts his driver to come get him.

  
Felicity’s drive home was hard. Her anxiety was rising, but not the usual kind. It was more panic at what had just happened between her and Oliver. This was not good. She shouldn't have let him, but it felt so good.

“Okay, that's outta your system. Time to focus again.”

When she got home she looked in the mirror and saw her mouth with the swollen lips and smudged lipstick. She had an idea, and oh was it mean. But it would serve him right for yelling at her.

Positioning herself just right with a soft glow of light, she took a picture of her mouth, with only her jawline and chin, and a peek of her blonde hair in loose waves. She examined it and it looked incredible, if she did say so herself; she sent it to Oliver. She began to undress and ready her shower when her phone went off.

**Oliver: what's this for?  
** Felicity: a little something to remember the end of our evening…  
Felicity: because it won't happen again.  
Oliver: we’ll see about that.  
Felicity: “I'm not the girl you want, I'm not the debutante. I'm not a swan, pretty in the pond.”  
Oliver: okay pretty bird.  
Felicity: ugh… Goodnight Queen 

Oliver was laughing at her texts. Blowing out a deep breath he made his way to take a very cold shower.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Mentions: 
> 
> Fetish - Selena Gomez  
> Swan - Willa
> 
>  
> 
> If interested, I'm on:  
> Twitter: femmedelchuco  
> Tumblr: http://femmedelchuco.tumblr.com  
> (Both are not just olicity/arrow centric.)


	7. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper opens a door that exposes everything the team has been working to keep a secret. Felicity gets stuck in the middle. Oliver continues to push at Felicity's buttons with his stubbornness. She continues to fight with the darkness seeking its way out.

Oliver was panting heavily as he sat down throwing a towel over his sweaty head and chugging his water. Roy was laying in the middle of the mats trying to recover from the beat down he'd just received from Oliver. Digg was spotting Slade on the leg press. They’d all arrived promptly at seven in the morning for training while Yao Fei looked on while he was jogging on the treadmill.

“So what happened when Felicity came out of the strip club last night?” Roy limped his way over to the bench to grab his towel.

Oliver smiled but it was hidden by the towel still over his head. “Not much other than her telling me to fuck off for yelling at her for changing up the plans”.

“I bet Blondie was pretty pissed off at you for reaming her a new one.” Roy laughed and smacked Oliver with his towel, but made the mistake of lingering to closely that Oliver snatched it from his hand and threw it.

“I didn't ream her, Harper. I just let her know she doesn't change plans on us; we are a team.” Oliver turned on the bench to lay back on it.

“I don't know about you Kid, but watching that performance really didn't hurt my feelings.” Slade said to Oliver through grunts as he pushed up his last set.

“Agreed”, Roy seconded by raising a hand.

Clearing his throat, Yao Fei addressed them, “need I remind you that Miss Smoak is in fact an associate here and she is to be treated with respect?”

Suddenly feeling guilty, Roy mumbled “sorry sir”. Then he wondered aloud, “I keep trying to wrap my head around how she managed to get the waitress to pick Slade’s pocket.”

“Easy, she had done her research. I have no doubt Carrie has an interesting past that Felicity knew about. More than likely paid her to do something she does often with other customers.” Oliver looks over at Slade as he stood up from the bench, “Carrie simply waited for Slade to be distracted and voila.”

“You three forget that Felicity isn't walking into this blind. She knows what she's doing and you continue to underestimate her.” Digg looked directly at Oliver.

“I don't underestimate her.” He said feeling affronted when Digg gave him a knowing look. Then he looked to Roy and Slade, both avoiding eye contact with him. Sitting up he pressed on, “I simply feel that she should let us in on what's going on, even if it's her mission to run.”

“Her mission, of course”, Digg deadpanned.

Sighing Oliver grabbed his bag, “I'm hitting the showers.”

Before he could get too far Yao Fei spoke up as he stepped off the treadmill, “Tonight I will be observing Felicity before I begin her training. I would like for you all to join us. I intend on seeking your assistance. I will put her through some intense training, I need to know her skill level first.”

Oliver nodded as he headed to the showers. He was interested too in learning what styles she knew. Something about her was intense and he wanted to push her limits to see how she handled their kind of training.

 

* * *

 

  
Felicity groaned as the sunlight was shining down on her face. She rolled over in her bed covering her face with her pillow. She had been up really late after their night at the strip club going over the data the burst receiver was picking up. She also had learned a little more information from Isabella, aka Precious, about what she saw going on in the club behind the scenes. She's paid a handsome price for the information, but it was worth it.

Suddenly she froze, listening carefully to the silence.

_Fuck!_

She slept through her alarm and it had turned off on its own. What time was it?! Jumping up looking for her phone, which found its way under the other pillows she saw it was 9:45am. She was late, oh so very late. She saw several texts from Laurel, Lyla, Digg, and Oliver.

**Oliver: Did you have too much fun last night, Sleeping Beauty?**

**Laurel: Felicity, where are you? It's after 8 and you're not here. Weird.**

**Lyla: 9am and no Felicity.**

**Digg: Smoak, are you ok?**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

She texted everyone back, except Oliver, because fuck him that's why. She was still mad he yelled at her, even if he did kiss her into oblivion last night. She was so thankful she showered last night. Not caring she ran to her closet, pulled on jeans, a TMNT tshirt, and finally pulled on a red hoodie, and reached for her black chucks. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she washed her face, brushed her teeth. Then she applied a little makeup that took five minutes. She grabbed for her bag and tossed her phone, tablet, and laptop inside. She was out the door in fifteen minutes.

 

She ran into the building yelling “Hi Ted!”

He'd already seen her in the security camera and had the elevator opened for her. He didn't say a word, just put his hand up not looking away from whatever new book he was reading.

She worked at calming her breathing, she wasn't super anxious, but enough to need to slow herself down. As soon as the elevator slid open she was taking a left turn to her office barely waving a hi at Rene. She was in and at her desk logging in to her system quickly.

“Where have you been?” She heard her door close.

She stood up straight without turning to see her unwanted visitor. “Not that it's really any of your business, but I overslept.”

Cooper hummed as he made his way closer, checking her out in her tight jeans. He came up directly behind her and put his hands on her hips. She turned quickly and pushed at him. “Back off, Coop!”

“What the fuck, Felicity?” He clenched his jaw, “You keep playing this come-hither game with me and I've been willing, so I don't get why you aren’t already on your knees.” He fists his hands at his side, shoulders raised up. Looking like a cat ready for a fight.

Without thinking Felicity slapped him. Twice in a row.

“You bitch!” He came at her grabbing her arm and pulling her. She pulled at her arm but he froze and he wasn't looking at her face.

Suddenly he was pulling at the collar on her hoodie, “a hickey? You keep stringing me along, the whole time you're fucking someone else?” He pushes her away from him.

“I'm not yours.” Her voice came out sounding like rusted hinges. She was so angry but she was trying to keep control of her temper. She was in the office and really didn't want a mess to clean up.

“I don't fucking get you, other than the fact you're just a goddamned tease. Do you even care that I was arrested last night for no fucking reason?!” He came to stand directly in front of her.

Toe to toe, even though she had to hold her head up to look at him but she wouldn't back down.

“No, honestly I don't care. And you know why? Because you're not my problem.”

“Problem? Why am I problem, Felicity?” The question was more a statement and that raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

“Just get the fuck out of my office, Coop.” She turned away from him.

He was not a trained fighter, but the man was quick because suddenly he was up behind her wrapping his arms around her holding her against him.

“You don't think I know do you? I know you've followed me. I know you've looked into me. I'm not stupid. I know why you're here.”

Felicity stilled in his arms, no longer fighting. Her instincts told her to pace herself. He seemed talkative and she wanted to hear more. “You don't know a damn thing.”

“I know that the old man has suspected me. And when I thought he'd backed off you show up. I put two and two together.”

“Congratulations, you can add.” She bit back.

“Babe, you have no idea what I have at my disposal.” Suddenly she heard the click of the safety on a gun.

“Fuck Cooper you're an idiot! Why did you even come here?!” She didn't struggle, but she was angry.

“Because I knew as long as I had you I could get away. I wanted to rub it in their faces. I know their secret and I'm making sure they can't succeed.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked unsure if she should believe him.

“Lets make our way out and I'll tell you all about it on the way.”

He pushed her towards the door, “they won't let you leave with me Coop.”

“They will if you tell them to back off. But they're all too preoccupied to notice two geeks heading out the door.”

She hoped they would be. The last thing she wanted was a shootout. Not with a pregnant Lyla and Laurel in office today. Tommy too, she knew he hated guns. She knew the others were going to be okay, but she refused to let him hurt them, any of them.

“Look Coop, lets just leave in a normal and calm way. Let's just make our way out and say we are going for coffee. They'll ignore us and you can walk out easy peasy, okay?” She was making her negotiations. Whatever it took to keep them all safe.

“Fine, go. Just know I'll have the gun still ready.” Grabbing her hand tightly, “act like you like it.”

She allowed him to pull her out of her office. Since her office was the last at the end of the hall, they'd have to pass Laurel and Lyla. She hoped to all thee above that their doors were closed. Just as they were about to be clear, Laurel stepped out of her office then pausing looking over some papers. She looked up when she saw Felicity and Cooper. Her smile faltered when she saw their hands clasped together. She noticed how white their knuckles were and she gave a concerned look.

“Felicity?”

“Hey Laurel, uhm Coop and I are going for coffee. We will be back in a bit.” Felicity gave it her best to sell it.

Cooper pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, further causing Laurel to question what was happening.

“Want anything Laur?” Coop asked with that fake smile he always gave her.

“Uhm, no thanks. I'm good.” She stepped back into her office when she realized something wasn't right and closed her door. She immediately hit the silent panic alarm Felicity recently installed without Cooper knowing.

Dragging her down the hall, Felicity didn't fight him. She wanted him to leave with her to ensure everyone was safe. Just as they passed the conference room, Lyla stepped out. “Hey there lateness!” She smiled but it fell immediately.

Cooper in his crazed state pulled the gun holding it at Lyla. “Coop, no!” Felicity pulled him to her, trying to make him point the gun at her instead.

Suddenly booted feet pounded through the hallway of the right wing of offices. Felicity turned to see several guns pointed at them. She raised up her hands, “don't!”

Cooper still had the gun pointed at Lyla, looking over at everyone he lowered the gun to her stomach, “back the fuck off!”

Lyla stood against the wall, trying to make herself flat.

“Seldon, I'm going to kill you.” Digg growled out at the sight of a gun held at his pregnant wife.

“Not before I kill them first if you don't back away from the elevator.”

Turning to look at Oliver and the rest of them, even a worried Tommy in the back behind a wall of well trained armed men, and the other way Felicity saw Laurel standing just outside her office. She had her hand to her mouth watching in horror.

Felicity looked to the guys, “please let us leave. Please?” She had never felt so desperate as she did right now. She needed them to all stand down and let them leave. Even if it meant he shot her dead in the garage, she would rather it be her than any of them.

Yao Fei spoke, “stand down.” As if they were all under his spell every weapon was lowered.

“Guns on the floor and step away!” Cooper screamed, Felicity feeling his spit on her face.

He was behaving like a caged animal and they tended to be dangerous. She needed to control this. She turned to Cooper, “Coop, babe, lets go. You can tell me everything. Tell me their secret and maybe instead I can help you. I have no loyalty to them”

“Felicity”, she heard Oliver say her name pleading with her not to do this.

Cooper looked at Oliver, “what's wrong Oliver? Pissed you didn't get the girl this time?”

Reaching for Felicity, Cooper wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her into him. He began to make careful steps towards the elevator pulling Felicity with him. Digg backed up the men. Felicity saw the strain on Oliver’s face, he was clenching his jaw, lips pressed tightly together, veins popping out on his neck. She knew watching this was killing him because he couldn't act. He knew, like she did, if he did it could end badly and bloody.

The elevator was open and Cooper pulled Felicity in still holding the gun out. “Push the button.”

Leaning as much as she could still being wrapped tightly by his arm, she pushed the parking garage floor button and door close button. She looked directly into Oliver’s eyes. He was seething, ready to erupt at any second. He knew he could end up finding her bleeding to death as soon as they got down to the garage. The doors closed and she watched as his face disappeared.

Oliver made his way to the stairwell followed by Roy, Slade, Digg, and Yao Fei. No one said a word, just the heavy grunts of the men jumping down a few steps at a time to get to the bottom faster. Oliver knew he needed to get to her. He didn't care if she could protect herself, he had to get to her before Cooper hurt her.

They got to the bottom and Oliver slammed open the door. The echo of a gunshot rang through the garage. Oliver stilled, they all froze holding their breath. Slowly, with guns drawn, they began maneuvering their way to the center of the lot, then they saw her. She was standing over Cooper’s body, gun held loosely in her hand at her side. She was looking at Cooper as he was writhing on the ground, choking on the blood flowing out of his mouth.

“They aren't telling you everything.” He spit out, then his eyes went still in his head. His muscles still seizing slowly until they completely stopped. Felicity looked at the gun in her hand; she released the clip and then tossed it all aside.

Stepping away from his body she walked to a pillar in the small garage, she leaned back against it and slid down. They were running over to them and Oliver went straight to her, he squatted down in front of her. He didn't try to touch her. Her eyes were vacant and she had her bottom lip tightly sealed between her teeth.

“Hey.” He said softly. She blinked and looked at him, away from the body.

“It was either him or me. I chose him.”

“I know, it's okay.” Oliver wanted so badly to wrap her into his arms. “You had no choice, he would've hurt you. Don't feel guilty for protecting yourself.”

“But that's the thing Oliver”, she looked him dead on, “I don't feel bad. I don't feel anything.” She looked back at Cooper’s lifeless body bleeding out onto the grease stained floor. His head turned, eyes still open, Felicity took a deep breath and could smell the coppery scent of his warm blood. She licked her lips and looked back at Oliver.

He realized her apathy to what just happened was affecting her more than the fact she killed someone. He recognized that emotion easily. She popped up from the ground and went to stand with the others. He stood and watched her. She crouched down and dug into Cooper’s pockets, she pulled out a USB stick. She took one last look at Cooper and stood up.

She looked at all of them, holding his gaze a bit longer. Then she walked over to Yao Fei holding up the USB stick, “we need to talk, I know what he was looking for and what Darhk wants.”

She made her way back to elevator leaving them all standing there too shocked to move.

Digg looked at Yao Fei and Oliver, “she knows now.”

Slade looked at Roy, “guess she's joining the real team now.” Roy nodded.

 

Thanks to Laurel’s father being Captain of the SCPD Major Crimes unit, the issue with Cooper was quickly dealt with. Things were ignored, swept under the proverbial rug. Felicity didn't care about all that. She needed to know what Cooper had discovered, because whatever it was he was terrified and wanted to run from it all.

On their way down in the elevator he rambled on about Darhk using him to figure out how to stop the team at Sagittarius because they were costing him millions. She asked what it was the team was stopping but he just kept saying how not being able to get the information he wanted was causing Darhk to lose his patience and he would kill him.

As far as Felicity saw it she did Cooper a favor, no doubt Darhk would've tortured him first.

She went straight up to her office and locked herself in. She didn't say a word to anyone. She needed to look at that USB stick first. She needed to know what she was walking into, because Yao Fei had left out a whole lot.

Pulling off her hoodie because she was feeling incredibly hot and the anxiety was making the hoodie feel like it was suffocating her. Putting on her headphones and picking a particular playlist she began scanning through the information cache found on the stick.

 _I made some calculations_  
I had to break the law  
Had to become an illegal  
You had to take that fall  
There's always a solution  
Always a way out  
I'm all alone and I'm far from home

Upon her initial search through the USB stick, it seemed Cooper had collected data from shipping vessels and shipping containers. There were spreadsheets with number sequences, percentages, and dollar amounts. She ran the sequences trying to figure out if any of her algorithms would detect any kind of information. Darhk was keeping track of his evil deeds with these spreadsheets. There was a lot of information and it matched up to a lot of what she found at the club. There was more that needed to be done, but first she needed to know what she was up against with Sagittarius.

She worked for about an hour avoiding all the messages. They all wanted to know what was going through her head. They were concerned about her and she could appreciate that but her brain needed to process what he had told her, what she had done yet didn't care that she did. She closed her eyes, almost forgetting she still had her contacts in. She rubbed her eyes aggressively.

Pushing away from her desk, she spun in her chair to look out the window. She had found a few more things out. Darhk was not just a dealer of evil deeds, he dealt out young women and men- sex trafficking. Felicity felt sick to her stomach. She also felt anger at not being told what was really happening. It was all so confusing, thinking she knew everything, that she had all the information about Sagittarius. Everything just became so muddled now, she felt like ripping her hair out in frustration.

Turning back to her desk she closed her laptop, stick still attached, and made her way out the door. It was quiet and the conference room door was closed. She knew they would all be inside dealing with the aftermath of the last couple of hours. She steeled herself and walked to the conference room. Hand on the doorknob, she heard her name.

“Felicity.” Oliver had been waiting for her to come out of her office. He knew she needed to be alone, but he was pacing anxiously waiting for her door to open. He needed to know if she was okay.

Letting go of the handle, she walked up to him. Looking up into the worried sky that were his eyes, she forced out, “I… I am okay, Oliver. There is too much information to get through, I don't have time to feel shame over what I did. Cooper threatened Lyla and the baby, he needed to be terminated.”

Oliver choked on the words that were trying to escape. He had wanted to comfort her, console her anxiety. Remind her she was a good person and that what she did was self defense. He wanted, needed, to protect her emotions, but she had none for what she'd done. Her only worry had been about Lyla. Again the only thing that mattered to Felicity had been to protect them, not herself. Does she not feel like her life's worth living?

Nodding his head, which seemed like the only thing he could do at the moment, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Felicity’s eyes closed for a second. Without her glasses she looked softer, younger even. Dressed in a tshirt and jeans, she looked every bit the geeky tech girl but underneath it all she hid a darkness that was slowly overcoming her. Opening her eyes, she stepped back from him and headed back to the conference room.

“C’mon… it's time you all told me what is really going on.” She opened the door and everyone stopped talking.

Oliver gave himself a few seconds then made his way into the room. Felicity went to stand by Yao Fei, who was standing with concern on his face. Oliver sat in his chair and was preparing himself mentally for what they were about to reveal.

“Felicity, I can appreciate that right now you must be feeling many things, especially broken trust on my end” Yao Fei said as he stood looking at her in front of everyone.

“I need you to understand that our mission with Sagittarius has always been to provide security to those who need it most. We have strived to create a team that served a purpose to helping those without a voice. When Digg and I began this journey it had started because a mutual friend was found murdered.” Felicity turned to look at Digg who held her eyes with his sad brown eyes.

“She was a lawyer, at CNRI with Laurel.” Yao Fei nodded at Laurel and Laurel looked down at her hands in her lap. “Her name was Carly and she was working on a case that was trying to crack down on sex trafficking of young women and men through Starling City ports. She got too close and those powers that be had her killed. She was married to Digg's brother Andy.”

Felicity sucked in air as if she just came out of the water after long minutes under a strong current. The information coming at her was shocking and she had so many questions. Not wanting to disrupt the flow of information she kept quiet, listening.

Digg continued, “my brother decided he'd go after the killer himself never knowing who it really was, just began targeting whoever was connected to the case. He wanted to avenge her death.”

Felicity heard a choked sob and looked to see Laurel trying to hold herself together, Tommy holding her close to him. Her eyes moved over Slade and Roy, both men sat silent, lost in their thoughts. Lyla was holding onto Digg’s arm letting her fingers knead into his muscles as he tensed. Knowing Oliver was at her back she didn't turn to him yet. She was afraid to see the intensity in his eyes right now.

“He came to Digg for help. I, at the time was training in self defense, had gotten to know Carly because she was my student. A trail led to me and when Digg and Andy came to me looking for information we decided to work together.” Yao Fei explained. “The further we looked into it the worse it got. The sex trafficking was out of control. Our harbors were used as a main accelerator for sex trafficking on long the West Coast. Los Angeles and San Diego had been cracking down on their investigations into the Triad and other criminal organizations like…”

“...the Bratva.” Felicity finished.

Yao Fei nodded. Felicity's shoulders fell. She knew that Anatoly was involved. It was an untold truth between them but she had made him promise that he wasn't involved in anything more than the stealing of pharmaceuticals. Somehow though she knew it was more than that.

“Felicity, we all were brought together because of Carly’s murder. To avenge her death. We all have a stake in this because human trafficking for the sole purpose of forcing these young women and men into the sex trade was becoming increasingly difficult for the police try and stop alone.” Digg spoke up.

For the first time Slade spoke, “I came into this because my friend, my comrade in arms, his daughter was taken. It literally killed him, the heartbreak. I vowed I would do whatever it took to stop it. Or at least put a dent in it.”

Looking around the table at everyone with glassy eyes, looking at her, Felicity knew that they were all here with a true purpose. Nothing like the soldiers of fortune she once considered them to be.

“So all this”, she waved her hand indicating the building, “is a front in order to do your real work?”

“No, what we do here is real. But our main purpose of course for us coming together over five years ago was to avenge Carly. But with my daughters creating their anti-poaching initiatives in Africa, and the help of Oliver and the Queens, we are able to put forth the effort to do good in this world. We truly want to save our city, as well as others without a voice.”

Nodding, Felicity stepped back to take in everyone, including Oliver. He'd been so quiet, waiting to see how she'd react to it all. He was always analyzing her behavior. Trying to read her, read what she wouldn't put out for them to see. This room of individuals brought together because of tragedy to someone they cared about emboldened her to give back even more, and maybe even to justify what she'd done in the past.

So much had happened today, but right now she suddenly felt like everything she'd been searching for finally opened up to her. A place for her to finally put down the weight of the world she'd been carrying. That just maybe she'd found a family, a place where she'd be accepted despite that she was a… no she wouldn't go there.

Okay Felicity, okay. Making her decision, she connected her laptop to the large monitor on the wall. She typed into her laptop and brought up the information she found on Cooper’s USB stick.

Everyone turned to look up bringing up several screens she began with showing the spreadsheet. “Cooper has copies of these spreadsheets, it matches several files located from data collected at Hive. Pages and pages I came across. Looks as if Cooper was planning to blackmail Darhk in order to get away.”

Pointing up to the number sequences, “I believe these represent a potential buyer. I think each number might represent a letter in a name. I'm not a hundred percent sure on it, but it seems obvious. And because it does seem obvious, could very well mean it's not what I assume. I have more work to do with this.”

Flipping to another screen, “these I believe are bills of lading for different shipping containers. Typically when smuggling people via shipping vessels, they store them in these types of containers, as well as in the belly of a ship. They're all signed and approved by the same name. So there's a lead.”

Turning to them all and taking a deep breath she announced, “I want to help.”

A collective sigh of relief went through everyone. Yao Fei reached out to shake her hand. This was so surreal. This felt like a lucid dream and she was beginning to feel a little woozy. She spoke up again, “I need to know everything and I mean everything.”

“If it's okay, Oliver can go over all the information with you. And whatever holes you need filled you can ask us.” Digg came close to her, “also, I wanted to say thank you.”

Felicity tilted her head and when he realized she didn't understand he said, “you protected Lyla and our baby. You did everything to draw him away from her. Not even thinking twice you just did it. You protected all of us.”

Lyla walked over and hugged Felicity. This incredibly strong woman who worked hard all the while creating and nurturing a life within her body was in tears. “Thank you for loving us enough.”

“Don't thank me guys, I only did what was the right thing to do. You all are important to each other. You all are family. I would rather die than to let someone destroy that.” Felicity held Lyla’s arms.

“Felicity, you're a part of this family now.” It was Roy who spoke and everyone nodded. “We are a wild mix, and we have our rough patches- like any family does; but we all love each other. “

“Speak for yourself kid”, Slade said but with a light heart looking at Felicity with a softness she'd not seen before.

“Felicity, you're part of our family now. Always and forever.” Digg said pulling his wife to his side.

Suddenly she felt his heat against her back. Turning just her head to look back and up at him, Oliver said “we take care of each other, you're no exception. We will all be there for you.” Placing that electrifying hand on her shoulder, Felicity felt like leaning back against him, he felt safe… too safe.

Suddenly feeling crowded she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face she looked into the mirror. That's when she noticed the damn hickey on her neck. _Really?!_

“You trying to be all serious out there and you look like you're fifteen again!” She berates herself. Hanging her head down she needed to collect herself. So much was going on and she needed quiet to just allow her brain to process the information.

Standing tall, she closed her eyes. She began to slow her breathing. She pulled her hands together, palm to palm, then raised her arms up stretching. Opening her arms and lowering them to her sides she then rolled her head stretching her neck and shoulder muscles, feeling the crack. She opened her eyes and felt a little more centered than she did when walking in.

Looking back into the mirror though all she saw was the face of a killer. Felicity had skeletons in her closet, and right now they were trying to kick that door open. She steeled herself, because what just happened with Cooper was causing them to act up. She needed to control them, control the voices that tried to feed her darkness. Shaking her head she said to herself in the mirror, “Not today, not now. You have a true purpose and you will shut out the voices. It's your time, Smoak.”

Turning she headed out the bathroom and saw everyone standing in the reception area. She half wanted to dive into her office to grab her hoodie. But remembering what they all assumed about her and the dancer last night she decided to let it play out.

Digg saw her coming and saw how Oliver stilled. He knew his brother could sense her coming up behind him; he was going to need to discuss this with Oliver. He wasn't sure his friend would be able to keep himself in check around her, but right now it was needed. At least until they could bring her up to speed with everything.

“Felicity, tonight we will meet for training.” Yao Fei said as he made his way to the elevator joining Laurel and Tommy. “9pm” and with that they were gone.

Looking confused Felicity turned to Digg, “where are they going?”

“They are headed to the police precinct to answer questions.”

“Oh.” She bit in her bottom lip.

“Don't worry, all evidence of you has been wiped clean. The weapon Cooper had was unregistered and missing a serial number, so we left it.”

Felicity looked at the guys and Lyla with a relieved smile.

“Like we keep telling you, we take care of our own.” Lyla hugged her, again.

“You guys…” Felicity shook her head. She felt the tension start to dissipate.

“You don't have to say anything”, Digg placed a hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze.

“Okay, I'm taking my wife home. Please don't destroy the office while we are gone.” He turned to look at Slade and Roy.

Slade grinned, “don't worry.” He turned to Felicity, “I was hoping to debrief her about last night’s mission. Looks to us like she literally took things into her… own hands.” He tapped the side of his neck indicating the hickey on her neck.

Groaning loudly she saw Oliver hold in a satisfied grin and gave him a death glare. Roy walked up to her and looked closely at her neck.

“Hmmm I didn't think Precious’ mouth was that big.” Looking back to Oliver, Roy grinned. “But I could be wrong, I guess.”

Digg saw the look pass between Oliver and Felicity, shaking his head he placed a hand on Lyla’s back. “Let's go now before we feel like we’re back in high school.”

Laughing Lyla waved goodbye and they left. It was strange how easily everyone was moving on when only a few hours ago Cooper had tried to kill them. It went to show that they had zero loyalty to him. Also it would seem that the associates valued only certain lives, but who is she to judge after what she has done.

Felicity walked back into the conference room and the three guys followed her in. She opened up her laptop and pulled up information from Hive she was retrieving from the receiver.

Sitting down in Oliver’s seat, he sat down in Yao Fei’s rolling his chair closer to her. Slade next to her, Roy next to him.

“Okay so when I got home last night”, she started but was cut off by Slade.

“You mean after you got to know a certain dancer?”

Grinding her teeth, “yes.” She briefly looked at Oliver who kept a straight face. “As I was saying, I got home and was navigating through the information I was receiving. A lot of the same type of spreadsheets. Though many are similar, their sequences are set up differently.” She pointed out the number sequences, some had dashes and slashes, others with periods.

Oliver pointed at symbols placed at the header of the spreadsheets. “What are those for?” Noting how not all of them had the same symbol.

“I'm not sure, but I've sorted the spreadsheets based on the symbols. My thinking is the symbols are representative of the different dealings Darhk has.”

“Since he deals in anything and everything, he needs to keep track of who is who and what is what.” He said.

“Awww and they say you're just a pretty face.” She joked and Oliver glared at her.

Slade chimed in, “when will you be able to figure out the symbols?”

She sighed and leaned back and pulling her legs up on the chair, “I don't know. It's going to take a few sleepless nights to attack this. I have access to Pandora, so hopefully I can find out soon.”

“What's Pandora?” Roy asked leaning on the table to look further at Felicity from around Slade.

“It's a cache of information that certain hackers have access to. Basically all hackers can submit information and anyone who knows how can access that information. It is extremely dangerous and career damaging, because if the information gets into the wrong hands a lot of shit can happen.”

“Like?” Oliver asked.

“Well for example, remember that Senator who was busted for his kink fetish with underage girls a few months back?” They all nodded, “a hacker released that information after the Senator voted against a proposal that would ultimately help lower income schools in his districts. The hacktivist who leaked it was from the area.”

“Damn.” Roy sat back shaking his head. “Remind me to keep shit private.”

“Don't worry kid, I don't think there's any chance you'll become a Senator anytime soon.” Slade deadpanned.

Felicity chuckled and then she crossed her legs in the chair and pulled up more information. “Look at this.”

The guys leaned in and were looking at security footage. They watched as Darhk was standing at a door at the end of a hallway of the private rooms and pressed his thumb to a scanner and he disappeared through the doors.

“So there is an underground base there.” Oliver looked over at Slade.

“Yeah, I bet that's one hell of a fortified basement.” Slade turned the laptop to watch more of the footage.

“So what do you have in mind to get more information?” Roy asked.

“Well, I think it maybe time for me to dig a little deeper than I have been doing. There are levels to this kind of hacking. I didn't know how deeply it went. I was peeling through layer by layer, like an onion. But I think it's time to cut right through.” She looked at Oliver, “it's time Felicity disappears and my ghost makes an appearance.”

“What do you mean?” He leaned back in the chair crossing his leg.

“Well I think it's time I put out that I'm looking for a contract. Maybe I can bait Darhk now that he has lost Cooper. I can get his people to reach out to me for a contract. I can try to get my foot in the door so to speak.” She pointed at the door in the club.

Oliver sat up, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Excuse me?” She turned her head in that robotic way, her brows furrowed.

“I will not have you expose yourself, use yourself as bait.”

“Uhm Oliver, it's cute you think you can deny me from doing my job, but just a reminder you can not. I make the decisions here, not you.”

“Uh oh”, Roy said looking at a grinning Slade.

“We are a team Felicity, we work as a team.”

“Exactly, and as a team I am the only one qualified to do this. None of you are. So I don't understand what the problem is here?”

“No, just no.” Oliver stood up and was making his way out the door.

Felicity sat there dumbfounded and then she sprang up and chased after him.

“Oliver!”

He stopped, his back to her, waiting. She rounded on him and noticed Slade and Roy watching from the doorway.

“You are not my CO! I do not answer to you! This is my decision to make, and I'm doing it with or without your support.” She poked her finger into his chest. _His really hard muscular chest._

Looking at her finger, then at her, he clenched his jaw looking up at the ceiling, finally looking her straight in the eye, “No.”

Feeling so frustrated she pushed at him then stomped her way down to her office. The three men stood there watching and waiting. She came storming out with her hoodie on and bag in hand, pushed past Slade and Roy, then came out with her laptop in her arm. Slade and Roy jumped away from her tiny fireball body laughing.

She walked right up to Oliver, looking at him with a kind of anger she didn't recognize. “Tonight Queen, I'm kicking your ass.”

She stormed past Rene and as he said hi she shouted, “Fuck off Rene!” And she went through the stairwell instead of waiting for the elevator.

Rene looked at the three men, “what did I do?!”

Slade was laughing and looked at Oliver, “nothing Rene. You just got caught in the crossfire of some serious unresolved…”

“Slaaaade…” Oliver growled out.

“Tension” Slade finished and made his way to the elevators.

Roy came up to Oliver, “next time, don't suck so hard” and winked before jogging to catch up with Slade before the elevator finished closing.

Rene still standing there looking confused, Oliver barked “go home Rene”, then he stormed into his office slamming the door.

She frustrated him in more ways than one. This constant fire burning between them was starting to really affect him. He was torn between wanting to grab and kiss her senseless to locking her away to keep her from doing anything dangerous. Dropping into his chair and looking out the window, Oliver knew he needed a release, but the only way it would be satisfied is if it was with her.

“Wow, what a difference a few days can make.” He said out loud to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was still charged with emotions when she walked through the private parking garage to the elevator. Deciding to use up that energy she opted to take the stairs to the fifth floor. She was rearing for a fight tonight. Between the situation with Cooper and Oliver forbidding her like she was a child had her feeling incredibly frustrated. She was going to make sure she would take his ass down tonight.

Oliver was already in the gym working on the Salmon Ladder when she walked out of the elevator. _Oh for fuck’s sake!_  That asshole knew what he was doing! She was not going to let him screw with her but she sure as hell was going to screw with him.

She smiled her brightest smile at Yao Fei who was in the process of tying his hair up into a man bun, which Felicity couldn't help but giggle at. “Hey Teach.”

Shaking his head at her he smiled. “Take about ten minutes or so to warm up.” He said as he made his way to the treadmill for a quick run.

Slade and Roy were grappling and Digg was at a punching bag. Oliver was making his way back up the ladder, Felicity watched out of the corner of her eye, he was watching her. She turned away. That's when she began to stick it to him.

She'd been wearing an overly large dark green hoodie on top of her workout clothes. She knew once it came off his eyes would burn, _good_. She pulled the hoodie off and revealed her purple sports bra with more straps than necessary criss crossing in the back, paired with black leggings that stopped just below her knees where from just under her ass was all sheer material through the leg. The leggings were perfectly fitted low on her hips and throughout her toned thighs. She had on a pair of black Nikes. Flexing her back muscles as she pulled off the hoodie she felt his eyes on her. She grinned to herself.

Heading over to the other treadmill she pulled on her wireless headphones and strapped her phone into her armband. Ignoring the look the guys were giving her, she set her run for fifteen minutes and avoided looking at any of them.

Oliver jumped off the Salmon Ladder and tried desperately not to stare at her, but he was finding it increasingly hard to accomplish that anymore. He knew he was attracted to her. _Ugh, who am I kidding? I want her so damn much!_  He just couldn't determine his feelings, he convinced himself it was all physical, sexual in nature. He could keep himself in check, right?

Oliver and Digg took their turn on the mats sparring. Just a few simple moves, but it was hard when he kept catching her ass in his peripheral. He remembered the feel of her thigh in his hand. The way her skin tasted on his tongue, the feel of her lips…

“ _UMPH_!” Oliver grunted out when he found himself being slammed onto the mat by Digg.

“Fuck man, are you okay?” Digg asked reaching hand out to Oliver.

Taking Digg’s hand he popped up and shook himself out. He lost focus and nearly got hurt all because his brain was in the gutter. “Yeah, sorry my head was somewhere else.”

Digg mumbled, “I’ll say.”

Oliver sighed and walked over to drink some water. That's when Yao Fei called out Felicity’s name. Waving her over to the mats, he said “I need to observe your fighting skill level, Roy and you up first.”

Roy stepped forward and Felicity undid her phone and handed it and the headphones to Digg. She winked at Roy, “I'll take it easy on you buddy.”

Roy scoffed and Digg said, “be nice Harper, she just looks soft.” Oliver and Digg grinned at Roy’s reaction.

Felicity turned to Yao Fei, bringing up her elbows she placed her right fisted hand to her angled open left palm, saluting Yao Fei with a bow. Roy looked at the guys with wide eyes asking a silent question. They all shrugged.

Turning to Roy she offered him the same respect and bowed. Then Felicity opened her body turning herself sideways, legs apart with knees bent, fists up and ready.

“Fight”, Yao Fei barked.

Roy immediately charged at Felicity, she spun on her left foot away from him. Catching him off guard, she moved in before he turned back and slamming the flat of her foot into the back of his thigh. She went easy on him, she wasn't trying to hurt him. She was saving the energy to take on Oliver.

Roy stumbled, and turned looking at her. He nodded his head indicating he understood she was quick. She smiled, then waited for him to attack again. Roy threw his fist out towards her, and she ducked and came up with an uppercut to his jaw. Again he stumbled back.

“Ah c’mon Harper!” Slade yelled out.

Bouncing around, Roy gave him a dirty look. Felicity was trying to tire him out by allowing him to be the aggressor. She knew how men worked, at least when it came to fighting. She knew she had agility on her side with bigger men.

Roy came at her again this time she front kicked the flat of her foot into his stomach, laying him out. He flipped and stood up quickly, this time she allowed him to grab her. He had her in a hold, lifting her off her feet. He slammed her down onto the ground, knowing if he could get her down she would be weakened by not being on her feet.

“Careful Harper!” She heard Oliver yell out and that almost made her laugh. He had no idea.

Roy easily distracted lost his focus and Felicity flipped him over her and slid away and popping up, she landed on his stomach with her knee.

“Stop!” Yao Fei called out.

Felicity stood up and reached a hand out for Roy who looked as if he was about to throw up. He took her hand, he stood then he bent over placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“Okay so you're no weakling, I get it” Roy coughed out.

Laughing Slade volunteered, “I'm next”.

“Slade, no.” Digg spoke up.

Felicity held her hand up, “it's okay. I'm capable of handling him.”

Slade pulled off his tshirt and threw it to the ground. “Let's go Blondie.”

Yao Fei looked at Felicity and she nodded. He sighed and when both were ready he called out, “fight!”

Felicity started bouncing around Slade. Keeping her feet at a ready for anything he may do. They circled each other, Felicity watching his feet waiting for his attack.

Beginning to sound like a Sideline Coach, Digg called out “eyes on his feet Felicity”.

 _Duh_.

Slade decided to add in a little psychological warfare, “are you sure you're ready to take me on Blondie?”

Refusing to answer him, he pressed on, “once I get my hands on you it's okay to tap out right away, I'd hate to hurt you.”

Just then he reached to grab at her. Felicity pulled her arms back and kicked into his stomach. With a grunt he pressed on, aiming for her like a linebacker. She anticipated him wanting to lift her off her feet. He grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder, so with all her strength she slammed her knee into his chest causing him to drop her. She landed on her back and rolled jumping and throwing her leg up and out to kick him. He blocked her and grabbed hold of her ankle.

Being he was bigger and stronger she had to depend on her ability to be quicker and lighter on her feet. Dropping her to the ground he was mounting her, straddling her hips. She twisted partially to her side lifting him, then hooking her arm under his armpit she twisted and pulled out from under him. It happened so quickly Slade released and fell forward, allowing Felicity to kick at his ribs. She bounced back fists up and ready.

“Stop!” Yao Fei announced. Slade pulled himself from off the mat holding his side.

“You're quick and slithery”, Slade barked out with a laugh. “Respect, Blondie.”

Stretching her arms up, out, then down, she was now prepared for her final fight, Oliver.

Wearing basketball shorts and a grey tshirt, he stepped on the mat. Felicity came to stand in front of him. She was going to make good on her promise to kick his ass. Oliver rolled his head and his shoulders loosening up. Then he pulled off his shirt, and her mouth went dry.

 _Asshole_.

She focused on readying for the fight, working not to lose sight of her goal to knock him on his ass. Looking at Yao Fei she gave a quick nod saying she was ready. Oliver nodded and took his fighting stance as did she.

“Fight!”

Oliver had been studying her the whole time. He realized she worked to tire out her opponent, wanting them to be exhausted before she made her first strike. Oliver’s plan was not to overexert himself trying to attack her. They circled each other, Felicity bouncing to keep her feet swift.

“This is going to take forever”, he heard Roy complain.

“Shut up Harper, you're just sore she took you down the fastest.” Slade slapped him in the back of the head.

Felicity was getting agitated because Oliver just kept circling. She wanted him to throw the first punch or kick or anything! He just kept his eyes on her. At that point she rounded out a kick, her foot meeting his shoulder as he moved his head. She moved back and he smiled. _Oh no you don't_!

She moved in to throw a jab, he moved his face and blocked her hit. Backing up she gauged his body movements. She suddenly realized he was trying to tire her out before she did it to him. Slowing her movements, she shook out her arms, which was a huge mistake! He took advantage and dove in, his shoulder going into her stomach knocking her off her feet.

They landed hard, and he straddled her pulling her legs close together to keep her from hooking his own. He pulled her arms over her head and she growled at him. He grinned.

Felicity lifted her hips up hard causing Oliver to tip forward. Felicity snaked her body up and pulled one leg out and hooked his leg and pulled rolling them so she's on top. Oliver immediately spread his legs wide locking after she locked her feet under his calves, lifting his right knee he loosened her leg and twisted under her. Keeping eye contact with her, he flipped her again. This time he lifted and locked her legs in his arms, pushing up. Her eyes went wide at the position. This grappling move was… different, especially when it's Felicity under him.

Noticing his loss of focus Felicity moved her leg locking it around his neck and twisting his body. She clenched his head between her thighs and squeezed hard cutting off air. Oliver tapped three times on the mat and she released him. They both laid there on the floor gasping for air.

“Hot damn, I need a cold shower now”, Slade broke the silence. Felicity groaned and threw her arm over her eyes.

“That's it for tonight. Everyone go home.” Yao Fei reached out a hand to Felicity helping her off the mat. He began to speak with Felicity while the guys got themselves collected.

Digg helped up Oliver and asked, “you okay man?”

Oliver nodded because he was caught completely off guard with the last few seconds or so of their fight before he felt the air getting cut off. Shaking his head he made his way to his water bottle. Looking back at Felicity, she looked over Yao Fei’s shoulder at him. He licked his lips after he pulled the bottle away. She nodded at Yao Fei and made her way over to him. Grinning she held her hand out. Looking down he took her hand, but instead of shaking it he pulled her to him.

“Sorry, not sorry, I kicked your ass.” She tilted her head when he didn't let go of her hand.

“I have to say it was an enjoyable evening, but not as much as last night.” He looked at her neck.

Blushing she stepped back, “is that right?”

“Mhmm”, he nodded his head slowly, his eyes burning into her lips.

“Oh my god, just kiss her!” Roy called out before the elevator closed.

Jumping they both had forgotten they weren't alone, however now they were. Felicity moved quickly to grab her stuff, Oliver already at the elevator waiting for it to open. They stood side by side not saying anything. The doors opened and they stepped in. Oliver pressed the button for the garage, the doors closed.

Suddenly Felicity found herself up against the wall, his mouth on hers. Not hesitating she wrapped her arms around his neck lifting herself as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in tighter. They kissed hungrily, not even trying for slow or seductive. This was built up tension trying to release itself. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, grinding herself against his rippled abs, making him groan into her mouth. He pressed her into the wall, pushing against the heat he felt, needing to feel more of her. They were not elegant, it was aggressive, hungry. They both needed to feed the fire that had been flickering between them.

The elevator dinged and they stilled. Pulling his mouth from hers, he looked at her. Licking her swollen lips, she loosened her grip on him and he reluctantly let her slide back down to the floor.

Clearing her throat she picked up her bags, and made her way out the elevator and he followed behind. When she got to her car she looked at him. He kept back, as if he was afraid if he got close to her again then he'd be doing things to her that should not be happening in a parking garage.

“Goodnight Queen” she slid into her car.

He couldn't say anything. He just watched her car pull away and drive off. When he could walk again he made his way to his car. Once he sat down, he adjusted himself. He was going to need another cold shower. At least I'm saving on gas not using hot water. He made his way home with a very uncomfortable hard on.

**  
Felicity: you need to behave yourself Queen**

Oliver grinned when he saw her text.

**Oliver: no one ever said I was a good boy.**

**Felicity: know what happens to bad boys?**

**Oliver: they get punished?**

**Felicity: they take cold showers.  
Felicity: Goodnight Queen.**

He laughed out loud as he made his way into his loft. These nightly texts between them were quickly becoming a favorite thing. The teasing he enjoyed in a way he never thought he would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by and enjoying this wild ride with me. I'm really enjoying writing this and letting my inner voices narrate a story I have wanted to tell in some way. Y'all have been pretty amazing! 
> 
> Twitter: @femmedelchuco  
> Tumblr: femmedelchuco
> 
> Song Mention:  
> Halfway to Hell - Eliot Sumner


	8. Stoned on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen Matriarch pays us a visit and learns a little bit more about her "adult" children.  
> Oliver and Felicity face off over her plans, creating a very heated situation. Eventually leading to Oliver playing hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspirations for this chapter when writing Oliver's feelings: 
> 
> Bloodstream - Stateless  
> "I think I might've inhale you  
> I could feel you behind my eyes  
> You gotten into my bloodstream  
> I could feel you floating in me  
> Words can be like knives  
> They can cut you open  
> And the silence surrounds you  
> And hunts you  
> I think I might've inhale you  
> I could feel you behind my eyes  
> You gotten into my bloodstream  
> I could feel you floating in me"
> 
> Stoned on You - Jaymes Young  
> "There's something about the way you shiver  
> Even in the morning  
> Girl, I get stoned  
> And I'll take a bullet for you right now  
> Just to keep you in my lungs
> 
> Girl, I get stoned on you  
> Rubbing my bones on you  
> Nothing else burns like you (oh)  
> Ripping my shirt off you (oh yeah)"

It's been a few days since shit went down at Sagittarius with Cooper and finding out about Darhk. Oliver was pretty sure life had taken a very interesting turn now that Felicity was involved. He was actually feeling pretty good about it because the one thing missing was someone with her expertise. _Not because it was her, not at all._

“Mr. Queen, good afternoon. Your family is seated, allow me…” the maître d' greeted and was about to offer to show Oliver to the table.

“No need, I see them. Thank you” he nodded at the slim man in a bow tie. The man’s smile quickly went from flirty smile to frown. Oliver grinned and made his way, he was use to flirtations from both sexes and was never ashamed to be the subject of their flirtations.

“Oliver, I'm so glad you could join us for lunch.” Moira Queen rose from her seat to hug and kiss her son. She was joined at the table with Thea.

His sister was comfortably leaned back in her seat, legs crossed with a glass of red wine in her hand as she swirled it around. “What's up, brother?”

Shaking his head at her he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His sister, ever the epitome of ennui, she was impeccably dressed in a cream colored suit. She had grown into such a striking woman, he sometimes forgot she was still in her twenties. She was on a level with their mother, but she was far removed from the pretentious upbringing their parents were given.

“Not too much, Thea. Just the usual, work.” He situated himself in his seat as a server hovered nearby waiting to take his drink order.

“How about the new hottie at the office, what's up with her?” Thea had a mischievous grin as she brought her glass to her lips.

“What _hottie_?” Moira asked watching her two adult children act like teens again.

Oliver tilted his head towards his sister with his lips pursed together. “You're really a pain in the ass, you know that?”

Oliver avoided conversations about women when his mother was around because she was trying to point out constantly how he wasn't getting any younger, as if he didn't know this about himself.

“Yao Fei hired a new cyber security analyst a couple of months ago. Felicity Smoak. Thea met her the other day and seems to have taken a shine to her.”

“Mother, the woman is like walking sunshine. She's quite beautiful and the fact that she's a certifiable genius makes her allure even more incredible.” Thea had placed her glass on the table and crossed her arms looking between her brother and mother.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on her sister dear?” Oliver quipped as the server set down his glass of Scotch.

As the server disappeared, he asked, “how do you know she's a genius?”

“I have my ways, Mr. Queen” Thea smiled, the one she use to give when she would learn about Oliver sneaking in late at night, when he was a teenager, then blackmail him with the promise of ice cream and candy so she wouldn't tattle.

Groaning, Oliver took a sip of his drink. Then Moira asked, “Is she someone special?”

Shaking his head, “no mother, she's my coworker. I have the utmost respect for her.” Thea snorted but said nothing. He glared at her.

“Well, I do hope you invited her to our Holiday Party next week? I'd love to meet her too.”

Just then the server approached to take their orders for lunch. Moira as usual opted for a Waldorf salad, Thea choosing a Mexican Shrimp Cocktail- extra spicy, and Oliver picking out a pepper encrusted ribeye steak and steamed vegetables.

They simply enjoyed each other’s company discussing everything going on. Oliver talking about Peru, leaving out the ugly details. Thea talking about her funding a team of young women looking to attend a STEM competition from The Glades, anonymously. Explaining that recognition for her philanthropy was not what she wanted, nor expected. She simply wanted to empower young women to follow their dreams. Oliver reached over to squeeze her hand and she waved him off with a blush.

“Well I, for one, am so very proud of you Thea. You have done so much good work, and you deserve recognition, even if it's from your teary-eyed mother.” Moira dabbed at the inner corner of her eye.

“Thank you mom.” Thea smiled and reached over to touch her mother’s shoulder in thanks.

Oliver sat back as he placed his fork and knife on his plate watching these two amazing women. All three of them had overcome so much over the years and they were finally at a really good place in their lives. They were a family and that pleased him.

Oliver stood up to pull his mother’s chair out. They made their way out of the restaurant. When standing outside the lush restaurant, The Greenery, waiting for their vehicles Moira turned to him, “I really do hope you have invited everyone from your company for the party Oliver. Especially Miss Smoak, I’d very much like to meet Thea’s girl crush.”

Thea burst out laughing at their prim and proper mother using the words girl crush. Before he could answer Thea said, “I took care of it mother, she's been invited and has already RSVP’d.”

Oliver gave a half smile to his mother but glared at his sister. He needs to pound on Rene the next time they're in training.

Saying their goodbyes, Oliver made his way back to the office. He was looking down at his phone when the elevator doors opened and he found himself nearly walking into Felicity, who was also looking at her phone.

“Sorry”, she mumbled, looking shyly at him. He grinned and stepped out of her way.

He tried not to ask it, but it came out anyway, “where are you headed?”

Turning to look at him he couldn't help but appreciate her appearance today. She had on a flowy black skirt that landed right above her knees, and an emerald green collared top with sheer sleeves. She had her hair down, which he loved- _no wait which he liked, yeah liked a lot_ , in golden waves. Her glasses framing expertly black lined eyes, giving her blue eyes the look of a sly cat. He wanted to follow her into the elevator.

“I have to pick up some computer parts”, noticing his slight frown she adds, “I'll be back in about an hour.”

The doors close as he keeps looking at her. Shaking his head he looks up to see Rene shamelessly watching. Rene apparently gave up trying to hide his interest in their interactions.

Oliver shook his head making his way to his office. He gets a text, looks and sees her name and smiles.

**Felicity: boo, you're no fun.  
Oliver: why?  
Felicity: you didn't follow me.  
Oliver: I didn't think you'd want me to.  
Felicity: you've followed me out every night since our kiss in the elevator, guess I'm just conditioned now to it. ;-)  
Oliver: oh. So it has nothing to do with you liking it?  
Felicity: I didn't say that  
Oliver: making a mental note of that now for next time  
Felicity: you do that Queen. **

Oliver sat in his chair and put his phone down, then he kept looking at it. She was a flirt and she was seductive, but she was always giving him these shy girl vibes in front of everyone else. He found that he really, really enjoyed this little game. Smiling to himself he logged into his computer to finish up some paperwork for Queen Consolidated that needed to be emailed by the end of the day.

 

>>>\-------------------------><\-------------------------<<<

  
Felicity made her way to the elevator and was thankful for Ted always having it ready for her. Her arms were full carrying a few boxes of new equipment purchased that she picked up from her P.O. Box she kept on the other side of town. It was safer for her to have things shipped that way, it avoided any paper trail to her home address. The elevators dinged and she fumbled her way out when Tommy and Digg rushed over to help her.

“Someone went crazy on Amazon.” Tommy followed behind Felicity to her office.

“Noooo, never buy electronics from Amazon. Something to remember always!” Felicity sounded like she was chastising a student. Tommy simply looked at Digg and he raised one eyebrow in that perfect amused arch.

“Felicity, are you creating a Pentagon style situation room in your office?” Digg looked at the boxes, but all were plain brown with no indication of what it was.

“Well… I mean it's not going to be exactly like the Pentagon. I just want to make sure that we have all the necessary equipment to catch Darhk. This man has equipment at his disposal that I have only heard rumors of! It's like he's ARGUS or something.” She held the door open for them. Digg laughed, of course she'd know what ARGUS was.

Tommy and Digg carefully placed the boxes on her desk. Tommy opened a box, looking at all the parts. “Though I wouldn't understand anything, I really hope our kid is smart like you.”

Felicity snapped her head to Tommy, then looked at Digg. They still hadn't told anyone Laurel was pregnant. Digg didn't seem to catch it and Tommy had a face that rightly expressed oops.

“Thanks Tommy”, she gave him one of her bright smiles and he winked. She laughed and began sorting as the men walked out.

“Oh, in ten minutes we have a meeting.”

“Okay”, she said not turning to Digg. She was too caught up in sorting out her equipment.

Felicity's goal was to do a serious overhaul and upgrade to their network. If she was going to do everything to breach Darhk’s firewall, she needs a powerful system. She had no doubt they'd be on the ready for anything, she also knew they wouldn't be ready for her.

 

>>>\----------------------><\---------------------<<<

 

“What we need to do at this point is get all the information about the arrival of their _shipments_ ” Digg hated saying shipment because they were kids, but they all needed to desensitize themselves from the job at hand.

“Right, so in order to do this I need to get in there. I need to be invited into his evil hive.” Felicity pointed out from her seat at the table.

Everyone got quiet knowing what a sore topic this was between Oliver and Felicity. After the first argument there had been a couple more, and each one got more and more heated.

“Felicity”, Oliver always says her name in that way that either grates her nerves or sends her into a frenzy of sexual energy, “we've already discussed this.”

“No, Oliver”, she shakes her head at him, “you haven't. You just keep saying no, won't even listen to what I have to say on it.” Felicity had been sitting back in her chair, but was now leaned forward and was tense.

“Felicity, please explain to us what your plan is?” Yao Fei, ever the diplomat, asked.

“If I can push out that I am, well Ghost Fox Goddess is, looking for a contract they will hopefully search me out. I can detail my search so they see I'm looking for a high paying contract.”

“You sound like an assassin.” Slade comments with a bit of scowl.

“Well in a sense that is what a black hat hacker is, cyber assassins.” Felicity knows that they all aren't well versed in all the lingo, but she has a feeling they'll understand.

“But you're not… you're not like that now right?” Laurel asks with a worried look.

“Uhm... maybe I'm more a grey hat hacker, since I kinda straddle the fence.” Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

“Felicity, I really hate to say this but I agree with Oliver on this, it’s just too dangerous. I really don't think it's a good plan to allow you to get in contact with Darhk.” Digg shifted in his seat at the robotic way Felicity sometimes moves her head when she's told no.

Lyla sat back and shook her head. Lyla was on Felicity's side. Lyla didn't believe that they should stop her because she was a woman and they wanted to protect her. Lyla tried to stress to John that Felicity has been doing this for a long time, being on her own and she's still breathing. That it should say something about the tenacity of the woman.

“I still say yay on letting Felicity do this.” Roy spoke up. Felicity gave him a small smile. Roy was always dumped on being the youngest on the team, but he wasn't stupid. He understood the importance of Felicity doing this.

The deciding factor came down to Yao Fei in all truthfulness. He was their leader and the one to make the final decision.

“Yao Fei, we can not let her do this.” Oliver looked at him avoiding eye contact with Felicity.

“What do you mean let me?!” Felicity stood up slamming her hands on the table. “I'm a part of the team too. You came to me needing my help, remember.” She crossed her arms staring him down.

“We are just worried, what if something horrible happens to you?” Tommy said with a frown. Laurel grabbed his hand.

“Tommy, I have faced down worse than this guy. I know what I am doing. It's not my first time going up against some wannabe mobster. I'm a Vegas rat, I grew up around men like him. He doesn't scare me.”

That was the most Felicity had ever divulged to the entire team about her life. Everyone looked a little shocked.

Avoiding awkward questions, Felicity spoke again but directly to Yao Fei, “I am not new to this. It's not like I haven't done it time and again. I won't be physically stepping foot into his sleazy lair. It's going to be done remotely. They'll never know who I am. Especially since I wiped Cooper’s hard drives on his laptops and computers clean.”

She was beginning to sound desperate, she thought. She needed to reel it back in a bit and not let emotions take control. She wanted them to take her seriously.

“Yao Fei, there has to be another way than using Felicity as bait?” Oliver pressured Yao Fei.

“There isn't, Oliver!” She slammed her hand again.

Finally looking at her, he said in that low growly voice he does that always screws with Felicity's stomach, “No. You will not be used as bait. Over my dead body.”

Felicity nearly exploded at the _no_ she leaned on the table and looked right into his eyes, “well then, that can be arranged.”

Oliver’s eyes got wide but oh she could tell he was angry. _Good_ , she thought. _Fuck his overbearing controlling behavior!_ Everyone was quiet and she couldn't deal with it right now. So she grabbed her laptop and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and headed to her office. She slammed open her door and as she went to slam it shut it stopped and Oliver was barging in then he slammed it shut.

Felicity was so angry, and seeing him in front of her was causing the control she had to slip away. She placed her laptop down on the nearest surface, her back to him. Then she spun and shoved at him. He stumbled back into the door. He just watched her. She pushed at him again, this time he grabbed her arms and he pulled her to him.

He held her arms and she tried to pull away from him. He wouldn't let her go. Neither of them saying anything. His blue eyes were becoming this misty grey blue, his pupils dilated. She felt the energy just as he did. Their bodies were charging each other, filling their veins with adrenaline. Felicity was panting and she knew she needed a release or she was going to completely lose it.

Throwing caution to the wind, she pulled at his sweater and pulled him to her. His lips hovered over hers, she felt his hot breath, could smell the vanilla and tobacco scent from his skin, she needed this. Eyes still open she slammed her lips to his and then her eyes closed.

Oliver held her waist in his hands, gripping tightly. Tasting her was causing his body to shake. He needed her in a way he was unfamiliar with, nothing like when he'd been with other women. The sexual tension between them was more than he could bear. Then suddenly she pushed away from him. He didn't let go of her waist. He tried pulling her back and she pushed. Suddenly his control was gone.

He pulled her to him and turned her pinning her against the door. He kissed her with an intensity that had her panting into his mouth, which fueled his fire for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled, so he lifted her and her legs wrapped around his body, her heels digging into his thighs.

Kissing Oliver did things to her that no one else had ever done. She felt wild and unhinged. His tongue moved against hers and she whimpered because thoughts of his tongue between her legs made her body react. Their kiss wasn't sweet or romantic. It was wildly hot searing kiss. It was a flame that had gotten out of control and nothing they did would tamper it down.

He moved his mouth down to her throat, leaning her head back against the door letting him bite and suck the sensitive skin of her neck. She didn't care anymore, she wanted him to devour her. He was pressing her hard into the door, she was grinding into his torso. But with his sweater and her clothing, she couldn't feel anything. She cried out in frustration, moving her nails over his scalp, through his hair and gripping it to pull his head back so she could take his mouth again.

Biting into his lip, she spoke into his mouth, “I need you right now.” Sliding her legs down so her feet met the floor, she pushed back at Oliver until he was moved all the way to her desk. She didn't even wait for him, she reached and began to undo his jeans. His breathing was harsh and the look in his eyes told her he wanted it just as badly.

Oliver felt her hand grip him and he lost all ability to breathe, to think. He knew he shouldn't be doing this here, she deserved better, but the way she was attacking him was doing something to him. He wanted her right now. Without further thought, he pulled Felicity’s skirt up. He felt for her panties, then he ripped them. She gasped and he bent his head plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Felicity wasn't wasting time with Oliver, they'd been dancing around this for too long. It was time to dive into the flames. Moving them so she was turned against the desk and then leaned her back against him. He pulled at her blouse, slipping his hands under and up her shirt to her breasts. He palmed them roughly, but it only made her want him more. She arched her back pushing her ass into his incredibly hard cock and grinded into him.

Oliver snapped, he pushed her forward onto her desk. He pulled back a bit, lifting her black skirt, and looked at her wet lips. He bit into his own lip as he slid his fingers through her swollen lips, feeling how wet she was for him. He pulled himself out of his boxers, pushing his jeans and boxers down below his ass. He pushed the tip of his hard cock into her wet opening. She was so warm and soft he groaned.

“Fuck Felicity.”

“Fuck me, Oliver” she begged him. She was looking back at him, her lips parted with anxious energy waiting to feel him.

That did it for him, he pushed inside her hard. He didn't have the control to work slowly. No, he needed her around him now. _Oh fuck she feels so good_. He closed his eyes and he started pumping into her, harder each time. He looked down at her, she was holding herself up on her arms meeting his thrusts every time. He leaned over her back and she turned her head and he kissed her. Felicity twisting herself to deepen the kiss all the while he's thrusting inside of her.

He pulled away, gripping her hips, he could feel he was ready. “Touch yourself, please touch yourself. Cum with me.” He growled, feeling what little was left of his control slipping.

Felicity moved one hand down and began to rub her clit. Oliver threw his head back and groaned at her movement. He never thought he wanted to see a woman touch herself as much as he wants to see her do it. He was fucking her harder with each thrust and he felt his balls tighten, the drop in his stomach.

Felicity pushed up from the desk and was pushing harder into him, “I'm going to cum”, she grunted. She was just as ready as he was, he pushed in a few more times hard and he pulled himself out so quickly and spilled himself all over perfect ass. He braced himself over her, one hand on the desk, his other hand working their way into her soft folds. As soon as she felt his fingers she came, dripping onto his hand.

Nothing could be heard but their heavy pants. Felicity laying her torso on her desk, only now realizing how much stuff got pushed off. She didn't care right now. All that she cared about was the aftershocks of what they'd just done. She knew this would be fast but it didn't bother her at all, especially with how intense it had been between them. She grinned because sex normally just tweaked her desires, but never fully satisfied. Right now though, she'd felt more satisfied than she had in a really long time.

Oliver shifted and pulled himself up from where he'd been leaning on her. She didn't mind his weight on her, it felt good. She felt something she didn't quite recognize, but she pushed that to the side. Standing up and turning she pulled him close, he held her skirt up so it didn't get dirty. He bent his head and kissed her. This was a slow lazy kiss, tongue slowly moving around each other. She moved her lips to his jawline, kissing the sexy as fuck stubble he wore. She would never tell him what it did to her, how wet it made her seeing his perfect jawline covered in the few days old stubble, the thought of feeling it between her thighs.

“So uhm, that happened”, she grinned at him.

He let out a soft chuckle and nodded his head, he bent down to kiss her lips. “It did. Of course it wasn't quite how I expected that would happen, but no complaints.”

“Ooooh, so you've thought about this before?” She tilted her head and he felt the heat rise on his face.

“Yeah, I did.” He knew he had a goofy grin on his face.

“Well it can happen more often”, she leaned towards his neck, breathing in his scent.

“Okay”, he said softly.

She pulled back and grinned at him. “Okay.”

Oliver reluctantly pulled away and fixed himself. Shyly he asked, “uhm, do you have anything to clean up with?”

Felicity had almost forgotten he'd pulled out. Smiling she nodded, and pointed at a cabinet that had a roll of paper towels. He came back to her and slowly turned her; he gently wiped away the evidence of their encounter from her ass, lingering just a bit longer than needed. Fixing her skirt and blouse, she looked up at him. “How do I look?” He tossed the soiled paper towels into a trash can.

Oliver hesitated, then grinning that sexy ass mouth of his, he said, “like you had office sex.”

She laughed out loud and he felt that familiar drop in his stomach. She was gorgeous when she laughed. He looked down at his feet when he stuck his hands in his pockets. He felt his growing fondness for her, _ok crush, his growing crush_ , increase.

“So…” she trailed off.

He knew what she was asking and sighed, “as long as you aren't going to be going anywhere near Darhk I can compromise on this.”

“Okay…”, she was waiting for the catch to this compromise.

“But I need you to always keep us in the loop. I know you're use to doing this alone but we are all a team and it's important that we are all in the know.”

Nodding her head, “I know I'm stubborn. I also know that I keep things in to protect others. It's been a long four, almost five, years of working alone. So I hope you all will understand that having teammates is going to take some getting use to.”

“I can respect that, Felicity. I think I speak for everyone in saying that.” He walked towards her and let his hand squeeze her shoulder then run down her arm to her hand. He pulled her towards him and leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft sweet kiss and he felt her body relax.

“Deal?” She smiled against his mouth.

“Deal.” He said then kissed her again. “Well I guess I better go back out there and say the plan is a go.”

“I can do it.”

“No, not after you threatened to kill me and me storming after you, I am sure they were all standing at the door.” He breathed in deeply knowing Tommy would be the first to poke at him for information to their silent fight.

“For the record, I never said I would do it. Just that your death could be arranged.” She smiled sweetly, “Vegas rat remember?”

Shaking his head at her and laughing in exasperation at her need to goad him. He got to the door, “you might wanna make sure to hide those before Laurel and Lyla head in here.” He nodded to her torn underwear and slipped out the door.

She ran to pick up the torn fabric and quickly shoved it into her bag, and sure enough there was a knock at her door. She quickly went to sit behind her desk, silently begging it didn't smell like sex. “Come in.”

Laurel popped her head in and smile wickedly, “are we decent?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “shut up, Laurel.”

Laurel and Lyla walked in and both wore shit-eating grins. They each took a seat in front of her desk, looking at her then back at each other. Felicity just sat there waiting, she knew it was coming.

“Did you two just have your first kiss?” Laurel asked.

Felicity choked on her intake of breath and began coughing.

“Must've been a hell of a kiss?” Lyla inquired watching as Felicity’s face go red. “Are you okay?”

Felicity nodded and reached for her water and realized the bottle was on the floor with the other stuff that had fallen. She forgotten to pick it all up. She cleared her throat when she realized they were watching her closely.

“How did all your stuff end up on the floor?” Laurel asked with a sweet smile that said she knew exactly how.

“Ugh… okay yes we kissed.” Felicity groaned when she was trying to fight back the blush.

“Johnny owes me twenty bucks!” Lyla fist pumped.

“You betted on whether we were going to kiss or not?!” Felicity was shocked that Digg even went in with that bet.

“Uhm, well we all kind of did”, Lauren rolled her lips in between her teeth. “Tommy took the bets and wrote them down in his notebook.”

Felicity let her head fall down onto her desk, then she lightly thumped it before sitting back up. “You all are disowned!”

“So, does this mean you two are an item now?” Laurel leans forward with that weird look fangirls get when they're favorite couple on tv gets together.

“Laurel, it was just… a kiss.” Felicity looked away awkwardly. “One kiss doesn't make an adult couple an item. This isn't middle school.” Felicity leans back in her chair and is reminded how exposed she feels currently because he decided she didn't need her underwear.

“Oh c’mon Felicity, you and Oliver have been dancing around this attraction from day one. John is always talking about the tension between you two during training and how they all have to swallow back the vomit at your flirting.” Lyla is laughing at the face Felicity is giving.

“Wait, what?! What sexual tension?!” Felicity thinks about it and yeah she absolutely knows what they're talking about it. “Oh my god, do you think Yao Fei knows?”

They two women look at each other then had the audacity to giggle and avoid eye contact.

“Laurel. Lyla.” Felicity said their names slowly.

“He made a bet of fifty dollars.”

“Oh for the love of…” Felicity let her head fall onto her arms on the desk. Groaning out loud, her voice muffled by her current position, “this is seriously so embarrassing!”

“Look”, Lyla begins to explain, “everyone thinks the two of you make a great pair. And we all, well most of us, honestly are gunning for this ‘ship’ between you and Oliver.”

Felicity peeks over her hands, “almost?”

Laurel frowns, “Slade betted against it saying, and I quote, ‘you're too smart for the likes of Oliver’.”

Felicity laughed and was not at all surprised. “I hope he didn't bet too much.”

They all laughed and eventually they soothed Felicity’s anxiety over everyone in the know, she was just thankful that they didn't realize it was so much more than a kiss they had done. They had left her office after they all had planned to go shopping for dresses for the Queen Holiday party later after work. Felicity got to work on plans on how to reach out to Darhk. She knew she needed a good outline of what her plan was to appease the guys. She got lost in her music and work, only a few times allowing herself to be distracted by thoughts of Oliver.

  
>>>\----------------------><\----------------------<<<

  
“Okay, confess… you two dry-humped like horny teenagers, amma I right?” Tommy came barreling into Oliver’s office.

He groaned and shook his head, “Tommy, I'm not having this discussion with you.”

“Well you're going to need to because the office pool is pretty big.” Tommy said after he settled into the chair in front of Oliver’s desk.

“The what?” Oliver wasn't sure he heard right.

“The office pool about the two of you hooking up. With all the sexual tension between the two of you, we knew it was only a matter of time before you both did something to ease that tension.”

“Tommy, what the fuck?” Oliver leaned back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face.

“Hey bro, don't worry, Yao Fei bet fifty bucks on you two.” Tommy shrugged like they were talking about betting on a simple ballgame.

“He did what?” Oliver shook his head and points at him. “This is all your fault. You're the only one I know who would start an office pool on two people hooking up.”

“No, no, my friend. Not just any two, but you and Felicity for sure.” Tommy looked directly at Oliver and it dawned on him. “Oliver, you don't realize it do you?”

“Realize what?”

“Realize that we see the flirty looks you two give each other. Realize how we see the tension build when you argue or when you are training with the team.” Tommy laughed at Oliver’s cluelessness. “Oliver, you don't mask your feelings very well anymore. You look at her like a lovesick pimply faced kid staring adoringly at the captain of the cheerleading team.” Tommy started laughing at the look Oliver gave him.

“I do not!” Oliver felt his body temperature rise. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Tommy stops laughing and suddenly he looks serious, “Oliver, I've known you a long time. The last time I saw that look was when you fell for Shado after the first week in her presence.” Tommy leans in, “The thing is though, it's different with Felicity. You long for her attention; and when she isn't giving it to you, you get agitated, and that's when you start acting bullheaded. Like at the meeting earlier.”

Oliver sighed, “it's that obvious?” He knew his feelings for Felicity were ridiculous. He found himself actually experiencing butterflies. He purposely would wait for her to leave to follow her into the elevator. They would kiss wildly on the way down to the garage. Make out at her car, and then flirt through text until she said goodnight.

When he made the decision to be free of romantic entanglements for that past year and a half, he never expected to come across Felicity. All he wanted now was to be in her presence, and apparently he made it oh so obvious. He wondered if Felicity knew?

“If it's any consolation, I think Digg and I are the only two who see it. Laurel and Lyla are too concerned with Felicity's side to it, they aren't paying attention to your reaction to her as much. And well Slade doesn't care, and Roy just wants the awkwardness to end already.” Tommy laughs at remembering how Roy said he wanted for them to hurry up and do it so their training wasn't used as foreplay anymore.

Oliver just sat there not even sure what to say, he looked up at Tommy and sighed, “I need to stop it.”

“What? Why?” Tommy looked confused. His friend wasn't the same playboy he once was, he had matured a lot and he felt Oliver was ready for commitment.

“Because we are associates! It's not good for us to become involved.” Oliver didn't believe the words even as they came out of his mouth.

“That's bullshit Oliver and you know it. Stop trying to push her away because one woman did you dirty.” Tommy waved his hand at him dismissing the very idea.

“I'm not holding it against her because of Shado.” Oliver was sure he'd gotten over it and her.

Tommy shook his head and stood up, “Keep telling yourself that.” Tommy left Oliver sitting there lost in his thoughts.

  
>>>\---------------------><\------------------------<<<

  
“So what are these parties at the Queen estate like?” Felicity asked as she went through dresses at some cute boutique Laurel had picked to shop at.

“What you would expect of the rich and famous.” Laurel laughed as she picked out a deep gold hued satin dress.

“Ooooh that would look beautiful on you, Laurel.” Lyla said as she walked up holding some maternity dresses in her hand. She sat down and wanted to wait on the other two before trying everything on.

Felicity looked back at the dress and nodded in agreement, “oh yeah Tommy will fall in love all over again.” Laurel smiled widely at the idea of knocking Tommy on his ass.

Lyla added to the previous conversation, “Moira Queen has a lot of influential friends and she loves to network. That's her main goal, because around the holidays the rich are more in the giving mood.”

Felicity laughed, “I can only imagine. QC is a company I've followed a long time. The amount of amazing technology they put out is incredible. That biochip to help people with spinal injuries was amazing!”

“Curtis Holt, the engineer, will be there with his husband Paul. You can meet him.” Laurel said as she walked over to look at Felicity's picks.

“Really? I would love to meet him!” Felicity was getting more excited about crashing this rich family party. Even though she was invited, she'd always been a party crasher. She smiled thinking about the days of sitting in casinos waiting on her mom and sneaking into celebrity parties.

“What style, color, are you thinking about?” Laurel asked as she held out an emerald green dress.

Felicity shook her head at the dress, “I was thinking red.”

Lyla points from her seat, “I see a red hot number right over there.”

Felicity and Laurel look walking over to the next rack. Pulling out the dress Laurel let out a long wow and Felicity grinned, “this is it.”

Laurel grinned, “ladies lets go try these on.”

  
>>>\--------------------><\----------------------<<<

  
Felicity was sitting in front of her home computer and working on some coding while she had music playing in the background. Her stomach growled and she sighed. She knew she needed to go get food but she wasn't ready to take a break. She got up and went to stare at her empty fridge. Bottled water, beer, five day old Chinese leftovers, a jar of pickles, and some string cheese. She reached for a couple of the cheese sticks. She went to her cabinet, grabbed a wine glass, and proceeded to uncork a bottle of red Tommy had given her after learning she loved red wine.

She stood at her kitchen island staring at her monitors. She was munching on cheese when there was a knock on her door. She froze for second and then quickly went for her gun. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Slowly getting a little closer to her door, standing off to the side she asked, “who is it?”

“Felicity, it's me.”

_Oliver_ , she moved to open the door and looked out, gun to her side. “Everything okay?”

He held up a box of pizza, “yep.”

She bit her lip looking him up and down. He was wearing the same grey v-neck sweater under his brown leather jacket. Her brain immediately flashing back to what they did earlier at the office. She moved away from the door to let him in.

“Playing hero?” She asks as she locks the deadbolt behind him.

He turns to her and sees the gun, “No, I just wanted to see you. Thought maybe I'd buy you dinner since we kind of went backwards.” He grins and her stomach flips.

Trying to act aloof she clicks on the safety and puts it on the counter. “Oliver, I wanna have sex with you, that's a given, so I don't need the other stuff.” Even though she says it, she can't deny that she secretly loves that he brought her pizza.

Oliver frowns but quickly hides it and lets out a fake laugh, “yeah, yeah… I guess I didn't feel like eating a whole pizza alone and I know you love pizza, so I thought maybe…” he trailed off suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Felicity stepped forward and she couldn't help the smile forming, “however, this is one of the sweetest things any guy has ever done for me.” She reaches for the pizza and placed it on the counter. She opened to peek inside and she groans. “Oliver, a Margherita pizza?!”

He gives her a wide smile, “I remembered you telling Roy how it's your favorite pizza from Ardovino’s.”

She covers the pizza, hops on the counter, and pulls him between her legs. Smiling she pulls him in for a kiss, “my hero.”

Oliver holds her face gently in his hands as he examines her. Her skin is so soft and feels like he's touching velvet. Her lips so pink, stained from her day of wearing lipstick. Her hair is in a messy bun. She had on a grey tshirt worn thin with the graphic mostly faded, holes in the neckline, wearing men’s boxers with the waistband rolled. She looked perfect. He moved in to taste her lips, tasting of red wine. He growled softly and her lips parted letting his tongue taste the tip of her tongue. He could get drunk off her kisses alone.

She gripped the lapels of his jacket, holding him close. His intention had not been to come here to ravish her, but right now it was all he could think about. She tilted her head, deepening her kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She moved her hands up his chest, then wrapped around his neck holding him closer. He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. What started off as a slow exploratory kiss, turned into the wildfire that ignites every time they kiss.

Felicity’s breathing quickened and she moved her lips down to his neck, Oliver moving his head to the side letting her suck and bite into his sensitive skin. She sucked lightly and then back up to his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth. She only lightly scraped her teeth as she pulled away. Pressing a light kiss into the shell of his ear she whispered, “take me to my room.

Oliver didn't need to be asked twice. He picked her up and made his way to the only open door. He stopped just in front of her bed. She slid off him and pushed his jacket off as she continued to kiss him while on tiptoe. Her hands slid up inside his sweater settling on his stomach and she groaned out loud.

“Off.” She begged pushing his sweater up. “Off.”

Oliver did her bidding and she stood in front of him in awe. All his scars on display for her. Looking down at her, waiting for her reaction, then suddenly she kissed the scar at his shoulder whispering into it. She looked up at him and held her arms up. He pulled off her tshirt and her breasts were bare. He felt a surge of fire shoot through his body. His heart raced, her breasts were perfectly sized to his palms, he placed both hands on them and let his callused thumbs rub circles over her nipples. She moaned and it was all he needed.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed and reached to pull her boxer shorts off. Her patch of curls were already glistening from her arousal. His teeth dig into his bottom lip at the sight of her body, completely naked before him now. He noticed a jagged scar low on the left side of her pelvic bone. He looked up into her eyes and she smiled. She was more than he'd ever expected. She sat up and reached for his jeans. She kept her eyes on his while she undid his jeans. She pushed down, both his boxers and jeans slid down, and he stepped out of them. She scooted back on the bed, opening her legs wide inviting him in.

Oliver placed one knee on the bed, he crawled on top of her, then placing both his knees between her legs, his arms bracing his body over her. She was leaning back, but her forearms had her elevated and she pushed up to kiss him. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down on top of her. The minute he felt her heat and moisture his control dissolved. He pressed her into the mattress, taking his right hand to pull at her hip and roll them over so she was on top of him. Their bodies writhed with their need for more as they kissed each other wildly.

Felicity moved away and sat astride him. Oliver feeling her telltale sign of arousal dripping on his lower abdomen, his muscles tensing as she rubbed her wet labia against him. He watched her eyes roll up as she leaned back enjoying the feel of him. She reached up and took her hair down, letting it fall in a mess of waves and framing her face as she looked down at him. She tossed her glasses sometime ago, and he was looking into deep blue eyes that had him feeling like he was swimming to something greater than he'd ever known.

“I need to feel you in me” she barely whispered. She adjusted her body. His hands coming to hold her hips. He dug his fingers in and she lifted herself reaching for him and she slid down on him. Oliver hissed at the immediate heat he felt. They'd skipped so many steps he believed in taking, but he was still led to this moment, him melting into her.

Felicity gasped at the feel of him sliding deep into her. She was so wet because of him and having Oliver inside her made her skin flare up. She looked down as she stayed still just enjoying the feel of him. His eyes were hooded, those fucking sexy bedroom eyes he had and she loved it. His hands moved her slightly, just enough for him to get a taste of her riding him. But it wasn't enough for her, so she pushed down and rolled her hips, he shut his eyes tightly and he let out a groan, which was so fucking sexy, she did it again and again. He held her still and opened his eyes.

“This won't last if you keep doing that.” He barely was able to speak. That's what she wanted. Biting her lip, his eyes zeroed in on her mouth, she began moving against him. Grinding hard into him, letting her clit get the right amount of friction she needed. He looked down to watch her hips move on him, to see himself inside her. She saw this and decided to lift up and drop back down on him, repeating this watching his reaction to seeing his cock disappear inside her. She started grinding harder onto him and she threw her head back, leaning her hands into his chest.

“Fuck Felicity, oh my god…” his jaw was clenched tightly. He was trying to keep control of himself and Felicity didn't want that. She wanted him to lose himself. She leaned forward, placing one hand over his right shoulder holding herself against the headboard. The other hand placed on his chest, she began to ride him as hard and as fast as her body would allow her to move. It didn't take long for her orgasm to burst through and as soon as Oliver felt her tighten around him and drench him, he came with a loud moan.

She collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Their breathing rapid and short, their muscles twitching. He was slowly getting soft inside her, so she moved to let him slide out and the growl he let out made her grin. She laid on her stomach next to him, one arm over his chest. He had his arms down at his side, he wasn't sure he'd be able to move them right now.

It was a few minutes of quiet before he turned his head to look at her grinning face. “What?”

“I want pizza.”

He laughed out loud and slapped her ass. _Damn that was a nicely rounded ass_ , he thought. So he grabbed it and squeezed. He needed to take some time to appreciate that soon. Turning over to her he nuzzled her neck and she curled trying to get away and he held her close. He didn't let go until after he bit her shoulder and she hit him.

He sat up and reached for their clothes on the floor. They quickly dressed, then grabbing her hand he pulled her to the kitchen. She filled another glass with wine and they sat on her couch to eat pizza.

“Oh my god… sometimes this pizza is better than sex”, she moaned and Oliver looked at her mid-bite and then she said, “but after today I'd have to say you have the lead.”

He grinned as he chewed his pizza happily. He liked that look in her eye and he especially liked watching her lick sauce off her finger. _Fuck he was screwed where she's involved_.

“I'm going to have to remember to bring pizza by more often.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked over the rim of her wine glass.

“Yeah, if I get to be a hero every time I show up with pizza then I think I'm the winner.”

Felicity puts her glass on the coffee table. She moved over to Oliver, taking his plate and putting it down, she straddles him. “Like I said, you don't need pizza to get sex.”

Before he can answer she's kissing him and all he can do is wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. She's suddenly lost in the kiss and his hands are snaking up her shirt, he feels the soft skin of her back and the muscles flexing as she moves against him.

Felicity wants to take him a second time, well third technically. Right before she's about to tell him he needs to get naked her phone goes off. It's a specific tone she has set for a certain person should she be needed. She goes stiff in his arms.

“What is it?” He looks in the direction he heard the ring.

“I have a contact who I told to reach me in case there is suspicious activity at the docks.” Looking over at the time on her wall clock she knows something is happening. “Oliver, Darhk has a shipment arriving. Tonight.” He stills and then she moved to go grab her phone.

**Scurvy: mate, arrival is in 45m.**

She shows Oliver the text. He looks up at her, “Scurvy?”

She rolls her eyes, “none of my contacts and I know each other's names. So I make up names and felt it suited them.” She shrugs.

“Okay, lets notify the team.” He stands up reaching for his jacket to call Digg from his phone.

Felicity nods and gets on the phone to call Slade and Roy. This will be her first time going with them to apprehend a _shipment_. Laurel will be on standby to reach out to her father so the police can swoop in at the end. The guys have stopped so many victims from being bought and sold, they're ready for this. She on the other hand was nervous, she felt the familiar tinge of anxiety that always plagued her right before something bad happens.

“Okay see you soon.” Oliver looked at Felicity and saw the furrowed brows. “Yeah, Felicity will text the location to everyone.” Hanging up he walked over to her, lifting her chin up to look at him. “Hey… you okay?”

“Uhm, yeah, of course.” She shrugged and then she moved away from him. “I'm gonna go change.”

He followed her into her room and she pulled her shirt off, pushed off her boxers, throwing them on the floor. She stepped into her walk-in closet.

“It's okay to be nervous before one of these missions.” he called out to her.

“I know”, she called from the closet.

He waited until she came out. She was dressed in black jeans and black tshirt, holding a black pullover. She tossed it on her bed and went to her dresser. She opened a drawer and he saw her stick her hand in and he watched with interest. Suddenly she pulled up and the drawer was out exposing a false bottom. He walked over to see several gleaming knives. Throwing knives. He looked at her with a renewed interest.

“You're always surprising me.” He said with shake of his head and a grin.

“Good”, she grinned and then she strapped on her wrist wrap with the three small knives. Then she lifted her leg onto the chair by her dresser and pulled the pant leg up. She wrapped another larger knife to her ankle. Oliver was feeling a little turned on by this and he wasn't sure why, other than she just looked so fucking hot.

Once her ankle wrap was secure, she stood up and looked up at him. Seeing the lust in his eyes, she softly patted his crotch, “little Queen is gonna need to wait until later.”

He chuckled uncomfortably and moved away from her. _Damn, he felt stoned on her right now._

She went into her bathroom and he walked out to her living room to pull on his jacket. He grabbed one more slice of pizza, then chugged the last of his wine. She came out with her hair tucked into a black beanie and her pullover on. She reached for her gun, then reached into her bag for another clip. She tucked the gun in a holster at her back and the clip into a zipped pocket in the hoodie. She leaned in and took a bite from his pizza he was holding.

She winks at him and heads to her door, “lets go, lover.”

He sighs stupidly at the pet name. He follows behind her out the door. Without discussion or argument she follows him to his car.

“Gotta stop at my place real fast.” He said over the pizza he was holding in his teeth as he steered them out of the apartment complex.

“Okay”, Felicity was on her tablet sending out the location to the team.

Oliver drove quickly, parked right outside his place and ran in quickly. He changed into all black and grabbed his weapons. They were on their way to the meet point. Felicity looked out the window and began working through her anxiety. She felt that this was not going to be a smooth night but she needed to remember she wasn't alone, she actually had a team to work with. She saw Oliver’s reflection in the window and she took a calming breath, _everything is going to be okay_ , she repeated it over and over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	9. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first major mission with the team goes off with a boom! Oliver and Felicity start to move towards a new direction, until they came to a stop. 
> 
>  
> 
> Music Inspiration for this chapter: 
> 
> Army of Me by Björk
> 
> Boom by Anjulie
> 
> Bad Intentions by Nikyee Heaton 
> 
> Electric by Alina Baraz (ft Khalid)
> 
> Bambi by Jidenna
> 
> Time to Waste by Alkaline Trio

Oliver and Felicity arrived; already Digg was with Yao Fei at a QC warehouse located in the center of the Starling City industrial waterfront. The harbor they needed to get to was only a few minutes away. Digg had brought a black van that was reinforced with steel doors and bulletproof windows. They would all pile up in the van and make their way to where the ship would be docking in just a few minutes.

Slade and Roy rolled in on their bikes. Rene pulled up in a dark blue truck. All three men were dressed in tactical gear and bulletproof vests. Yao Fei was however dressed in a different uniform altogether. She made a mental note to inquire about his dark green hooded suit. Felicity handed out communication devices to everyone. Guns were checked, extra magazines tucked into their preferred spots on each body.

Digg was pulling something out of the van and handed it over, “here Felicity, Lyla ordered you a vest.” He winked at her when she smiled up at him. She pulled off her hoodie to pull her vest on. She looked up to see Oliver watching her. There was relief on his face. She pulled her hoodie back on.

“Nice steel.” Roy acknowledged nodding at her knives wrapped on her wrist. She nodded at him. They were only now learning what more she's capable of.

Felicity was staying in contact with Scurvy who was updating her with information. She'd paid him a very handsome amount to ensure his loyalty for the evening. He's helped her on a few occasions, so she trusted him just enough.

“Scurvy says the ship is pulling in.” She said after his last text.

“Okay, they'll be unloading as fast as they can. Typically the containers first moved off the ship are the ones with the bodies.” Digg explained to everyone.

“Right, Wild Dog you will sniff out those containers and paint the target for the cops.” Oliver instructed.

“Roger”, Rene replied as pulled on his black neoprene full face mask. He picked up the laser designator and made his off into the dark.

Everyone else pulled on their masks. They did one last check of their vests, guns, and then piled into the van. Yao Fei was kneeling in the back and opened a case and Felicity nearly gasped out loud, _he had an actual bow?_  He reached for a quiver that she only now noticed and placed it across his body. He looked up at her, seeing her awe and simply nodded at her.

She had configured the van’s GPS with the location using the back way to guide Digg towards a hidden spot so as not to be seen. She texted Scurvy one last time and told him thanks. He would now go radio silent. Felicity tucked her phone into a pocket inside her hoodie that she had sewn in, as she does with many of her pullovers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and began counting and breathing. The nervous energy was creeping up.

“It’ll be okay Blondie, just stay behind me.” Slade blinked at her through his mask. His mask was half black and half red. Something about it matched his sinister mood currently.

She simply nodded at him, not interested in a battle of snarky comments right now.

“Here we are”, Oliver said as the pulled up into a dark spot next to a warehouse. Scurvy had made sure the lights were out so they'd been under the cover of darkness. They were waiting for Rene to acknowledge that the targets were located before they made their way out.

“Spartan and Arrow will take the lead. Deathstroke and Arsenal you have the flank.” Yao Fei spoke quietly but with all the intensity the moment called for. Then looking directly at Felicity, “Overwatch, you will fall back until you get my instruction to move in towards the containers. Are we all clear?”

Felicity was sure the whites of her eyes expressed her surprise at her call name. She simply nodded her understanding and would get excited much later, after this was all over. She wondered what Yao Fei would do but she knew better than to question her superior.

“Containers are being unloaded now.” Rene came through the comms.

“Roger that Wild Dog.” Digg responded. Looking into the rear view mirror at Yao Fei they nodded at each other.

Yao Fei opened the back of the van and slipped out, following him out was Slade and Roy. Felicity pulled closed the doors. She tapped into her tablet; she had placed trackers on everyone, a precaution she wanted to take when working with a team.

Digg slid out of his seat and Oliver turned back. It was the first time they made actual eye contact since arriving.

“Head on a swivel, Arrow.” She nodded and he simply nodded back then got out of the van.

She took a deep breath and she got to work tracking everyone’s movement. She pulled open her laptop and pushed in a USB stick. This would provide her with wifi and wouldn't place her location there at the harbor should someone be tracking abnormalities in the wifi signal.

She began to hack into the mainframe of the ship’s network. _Thank God for everything being computerized nowadays_ , she thought as she breached their firewall. Breaching this one would be a piece of cake.

“Wild Dog, status?” She asked as she was waiting on his signal. They had anticipated that once the real cargo containers were unloaded they wouldn't be in a hurry to unload the rest. They had to wait for a halt in the unloading process of containers.

“Looks like they're about ready to shut down the crane.” He sounded muffled which meant he was down on his stomach with his eye on the scope.

“Roger.” She quickly began working her magic. The minute the crane was shut down she would put a new lock sequence on it to avoid them being able to turn it back on should they suspect suspicious activity, or an ambush. _Not tonight, Satan_.

“Overwatch, I'm secured.” Slade checked in.

“Same here”, came Roy’s voice.

“Roger Deathstroke, Arsenal. Standby.” They would come in on the sides as support to Digg and Oliver leading in to stop the crew waiting to take off the second the containers were secured to semi-trucks.

“Count four trucks idling.” Oliver came through.

“Drivers are standing outside smoking.” Digg acknowledged.

“Dispatch the drivers.” Yao Fei’s order was direct. Felicity didn't expect that order, but she understood it.

“Roger shǒulǐng”, Digg responded to Yao Fei in Chinese. If she was correct, it meant Chief. She had mad respect for that name, even more so for them using it in his native tongue.

Looking down at her tablet she watched as the blinking dots that were Oliver, Digg, Slade, and Roy move in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, listening to the men grunt as they fought off the crew waiting for containers to be hooked up.

“Overwatch, trucks are secured.” Roy reported.

Felicity opened her eyes and began tapping into her tablet to send the signal for Laurel to alert her father. By the time they gathered the Major Crimes unit together twenty minutes will have passed.

“We have approximately twenty minutes to secure containers and apprehend the crew.” She reported back.

“Roger Overwatch” all their voices came through and she grinned just a bit.

Then Yao Fei spoke, “Overwatch, you're on guard at the containers.” At her silence he added, “I will be watching you, closely.”

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she held and answered, “Roger shǒulǐng”.

Felicity laid her tablet down and moved out of the van. Remembering to check all points, gun out she made her way to where the containers had been lined up on flatbed trailers waiting to be hooked up to trucks.

The saltwater air mixed with the exhaust of the idling trucks made her scrunch up her nose. The night was crisp and a bit moist, there was a bit of a breeze. Felicity was thankful for the mask, it kept her face warm. She blinked a few times, wetting her contacts. She sometimes felt like she forgot to blink when she was out like this looking for evil. Her mind flashed back to that night…

_“I swear to god I don't know who you are!” He screamed, spit flying out of his mouth._

_Felicity kept her forearm pressed hard into his throat, the spit dropping off her nose, not blinking once as she stared into the eyes of evil. She leaned in closer to his face her blue eyes filled with the coldness her heart felt at this moment._

_“Of course not. Why would you remember some disposable girl you were instructed to kill?” She growled out._

_Suddenly recognition dawned on the dark haired man with bloodshot brown eyes. “Oh my god, they said you lived. I never…”_

_“Oh I lived and I learned a few things these last six years.” She eased up off him, keeping her knee buried in his belly, she placed the gun at his forehead. “Did I haunt your dreams?”_

_He struggled to answer, “you were to be my first hit.”_

_“Guess you failed huh?” She sneered._

_“What are you going to do to me?” He was crying but she had no sympathy for him._

_“I'm going to kill you” and when his eyes went wide, “just like you killed her.”_

_His eyes showed fear as she showed him her gun in her suddenly open palm. She laid it down and he began to struggle, however her adrenaline made her stronger than him. She showed him her knife and she whispered, “die with honor. Understand your fate was to receive in the same way you gave. Say her name before you die, and you have a chance at living life in purgatory rather than hell.”_

_Taking her knife she started at the his right side of his neck, he spoke her name, and in a swift movement Felicity slit his throat. He gurgled and spasmed under her knee. She felt blood squirt at her and she simply wiped her leather glove across her forehead smearing the blood._

_She stood up and walked away leaving him to die in the same alley he killed her in, behind the same dirty dumpster._

“On my count everyone moves in”, Yao Fei instructed and Felicity shook off the image flashing through her brain.

Felicity had made her way blindly to stand at the back of the trailers, she was squatted down by one of the large tires. Bending she looked for any of Darhk’s crew. They seemed like soldiers, wearing camouflage and military boots. The masks they wore were obviously for hiding who they were, she also figured it an intimidation tactic too. She saw nothing, but it didn't mean they weren't there. She slowed her breathing waiting for the count.

“3.. 2… 1… move in!”

It's as if they were watching for them. As soon as the guys moved in guns were going off. She could hear them talking to each other through the comms. She counted four voices and knew they were okay.

She heard Oliver grunting as he fought hand to hand with one of the crew. She then heard Slade’s voice telling Oliver to duck. Digg called that they had three down. Roy called that two were down. She wasn't quite sure how many were left roaming but how they got them down so fast she was not going to question.

She made her way along the side of the trailers. She rounded the corner gun out and looked side to side. No one. She moved forward to look down the other side of the trailer. Clear. She made her across to the other three trailers and it was all clear.

“Trailers secured.” She reported. Just then she heard the scrape of a shoe on loose gravel. She flattened herself against the trailer.

“We have them all down” Digg reported. Everyone spoke, except her.

“Overwatch?” Oliver’s voice. She wanted so badly to speak, let him know she needed him. But if she said a word the enemy would hear her.

“Overwatch?!” Oliver snapped. “Fuck!”

Oliver felt his blood run cold at the thought one of them got to Felicity. He signaled to Digg, Slade, and Roy and they all ran. They needed to get back to the trailers.

Felicity could sense the man walking towards her, she was hidden by shadows but when he rounded that corner he'd see her. Just as he turned the corner with his rifle raised she heard a sound and the man stumbled forward and fell to his knees. Standing behind him was Yao Fei, bow dropping to his side. She wasn't sure she was seeing what she thought. He stood there with his hood up looking like something out of movie.

At that moment they other four came running up and stopped when then saw Yao Fei. He looked up at them and held his hand up in a signal to halt them.

“It's clear”, Yao Fei spoke and then gave a small nod to Felicity.

They all walked to stand out front of the containers. Felicity, Roy, Slade, and Digg all went to a container began knocking hoping for a reply. The knocking came and Felicity felt her blood heat. _They had kids inside!_

She jumped onto the lift at the base of the trailer wanting to open it as quickly as possible. She felt hands at her waist pulling her down. She looked and saw Oliver. “What are you doing? We need to get them out!”

He shook his head, “we have to let the cops come do it.”

She heard him and understood that but it didn't make her need to want to help lessen. She wanted them to get fresh air and water. She just wanted to save them.

“You saved them, Overwatch. You got us here and we saved them.” Oliver smiled at her. Though their mouths were covered she could see it in his eyes.

Oliver stepped back and all the men standing shoulder to shoulder facing her. That's when Felicity noticed movement behind them, and in that moment the fear she had came true. A man with a grenade launcher hoisting it up to fire.

 **“GET DOWN!!!** ” She reached Oliver and pushed him down. He fell back and everyone else flew to the ground. Felicity jumped off Oliver and with all her speed she could muster she ran towards the asshole with the grenade launcher. She knew his target was the containers. He was Darhk’s contingency plan should they be compromised.

Reaching for one of her knives at her wrist she rolled forward, flipping, and coming up to a crouching position she swung her arm and sent the dagger directly into the man’s face. Reaching for another knife she aimed for his upper thigh and let it fly. It penetrated deep enough he fell to the ground, but not before he launched the grenade.

Felicity watched it fly over her head and towards the containers. But it went over and exploded far behind the containers. She turned back and the man laid writhing in pain. Felicity reached for her knife at her ankle, she stood up and walked over to him. She tossed the knife into a spin in the air and catching it by the hilt she was ready to land it into his chest when suddenly he began convulsing and white foam spilled out of his mouth.

“You bastard!” He had taken a cyanide capsule. They died for Darhk too. “What a bunch of brainwashed morons”, she said out loud.

The smell of the explosion filled the air, she scrunched her nose. The explosion set off a small fire behind the containers but seemed contained and far enough away. She turned and saw them all standing there watching her. Not really knowing what to do, she shrugged.    

Slade walked up to her and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and shook it. He was showing his respect and thanks for saving their asses. She looked over his shoulders at Oliver, and she couldn't read his eyes but she felt his energy radiating.

“Cops are here, time to bug out.” Rene’s voice came through the comms.

Felicity looked one last time at the containers. Then she joined up with the guys and they all ran back to the van as fast as they could.

 

When they got back to Sagittarius, she hadn't expected to see Lyla, Laurel, and Tommy standing there, but turns out they are always there for the debriefings. Felicity was slowly feeling the adrenaline dissipating from her body. They all made there way to the conference room. They had their vests off and laid them on top of the table. Felicity unstrapped her wrist wrap, then removed her gun holster. Hoodie and all piled on top of her vest as she fell into her chair.

Her brain trying to process everything that happened tonight and it took all of her energy to keep from slamming it into a wall. She knew it would calm down in a bit, but right now it was so frustrating. She wanted to see the faces of the victims, know that they were okay.

Laurel and Tommy came in with cold bottles of water for everyone. Then sat in silence waiting to hear from Captain Lance. Laurel’s phone vibrated, she picked up quickly. She didn't say anything at first, just nodding at the information being fed to her. “Okay thank you.” She hung up.

“That was my father. All the kids are safe. No one was hurt from the explosion. Lots of dehydrated bodies but all alive.” She let out a soft sob, then finished, “they were all between the age of twelve and sixteen.”

Slade slammed his hand on the table and got up. Felicity saw the look on his face, it triggered him remembering his friend’s daughter. He walked out of the room, he needed a moment to himself.

“Felicity, it's because of you and your quick strategic planning that we were able to be successful tonight.” Yao Fei nodded at her, “good work, Overwatch.”

Everyone spoke in agreement but Oliver just stood there watching her. He didn't need to say it, she felt it. Right now all she wanted was to feel his arms close around her. Where is this coming from, girl? She was never vulnerable with anyone. She took a deep breath and nodded at Yao Fei.

With that said they all began going over everything that happened. Rene giving his report on what he saw from his bird's eye view. Them discussing how they fought.

Then Roy spoke up, “Felicity?”

“Hmm?” She looked over at him feeling fatigue taking over.

“Who are you?” He looked deep into her eyes.

She stuttered, “I… I don't understand, what do you mean who am I?”

“I don't recall the part of military training that covered knife throwing. Your moves are different from anything I've ever seen.” She realized Roy wasn't judging her, but he was in awe of her. She felt heat rise when all eyes were on her.

She realized that little by little she needed to reveal bits and pieces of herself to the team.

Sighing she looked over at everyone, “I was in a unit with a young soldier named Billings. We called him Bilbo, he was a fan of Tolkien and the Hobbit was his favorite book. When I was packing his stuff to send to his family after his death, I found his worn copy and inside was a letter to his paternal grandmother he never got to send. I hacked his information to look for her address.” She shrugged when she saw Roy smile.

“She had only a po box and I felt like this needed to be hand delivered. She is Diné, Navajo. I went to her home in New Mexico. I ended up staying there helping on her ranch for about a year. She's also a knife thrower. She taught me. I practiced. I’m good at it.” She finished off with shorter and shorter sentences. She didn't want to dive too deep into the memory.

“You never cease to amaze me.” It was Yao Fei who spoke. Again she shrugged and avoided looking anyone in the eyes.

Sensing her discomfort, Digg steered the conversation away from her and back to the successful mission tonight. They all continued to discuss details. When they were all excused she and Oliver were the last out of the conference room. They walked towards each other and when they were in each other's space she felt her vulnerability sneak up again.

She didn't hesitate, “stay with me tonight?” Looking deeply into his stormy eyes, he nodded.

 

 

When they got her place, she didn't say anything to him. She walked in through her door letting him lock up. She began taking her clothes off leaving a trail as she made her way to the bedroom. Oliver watched her back muscles ripple under her skin as she pulled off her bra. As she went through the door of her bedroom he followed, stepping over her clothes. She was bent over untying her boots, kicked them off. She pulled off her socks, then undid her pants. She pushed them down and made her way to the shower. He didn't need her to say it, he knew the invitation was there. He stripped down.

She was already standing under the spray, but hadn't closed the curtain. Her shower was spacious, for which he was grateful. He stepped behind her, her head was down letting the water wash over her. He looked up and down at the back of her body, imprinting the vision into his brain. She was stunning. His hands ached to slide up and down her curves.

She took a step back and placed her body fully against his and he wrapped his arms around her midsection. He pressed his lips to her left ear and felt her shiver. He slid his hands to her hips, down to her thighs then back up. His lips made their way to her neck, letting his teeth sink into the delicate skin. He moved his hand to her stomach, sliding along the width of her pelvis, feeling her scar. Lovingly his finger traced the scar and she gasped. He moved his hand to the shapely ass that she was pressing into his growing hardness. He gripped hard and she leaned forward, placing her hands on the shower wall. He bent his head so his lips could meet the grooves of her spine.

“Oliver…” she whispered his name.

“Tell me what you want”, he said against her shoulder.

“I need you to touch me.”

“Where?”

She slid her hand between her thighs, letting her finger slide between her soft folds. He moved his right hand to slide down her ass and then slip between to meet her fingers. She gasped and pushed back to make his hand slide forward to her clit. He could already feel how wet she was and he bit hard into her shoulder.

She moaned as his fingers made their way to the bundle of nerves, working it in a circular motion. She began to grind against his hand and he placed his left hand above her hands on the shower wall for support. The more she the grinded the harder it was for him to keep from plunging deep inside of her.

“I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside you.”

Felicity turned and he looked into the eyes of a woman who wanted him more than anything else in that moment, and he knew he was a goner.

Bracing himself, he lifted her. Pressing her into the wall. His extremely hard cock was pressed between their bodies and it took everything in him to work carefully and slowly. But then she reached down, sliding him to her entrance. He pulled back and he looked into her eyes.

“Fuck me”, she demanded with a raspy voice full of need.

He plunged into her, hard and deep. He doesn't regret it the second she lets out a satisfied moan and she rolls her hips. He knows that he can't stop it, so he begins thrusting in and out. She's using her back pressed against the wall for leverage to meet his thrusts. She clenching her muscles tighter around him each time. Their eyes on each other. Oliver swears they're going to fall through the wall with how hard his pounding into her, but she relishes it. His hands gripping her thighs so tightly, she'll have bruises. He promises silently to kiss them later.

“Oliver, don't stop!” When she felt him slow, she placed her hands between them and began rubbing her clit.

He growled at the sight of her fingers helping her orgasm come to fruition. “Cum with me”, he barely gets out each word through the grunts from the exertion of thrusting hard into her. He felt her body tense and he knew, so with a few quick hard thrusts they both called out each others names. He kept moving riding out their orgasms, not ready to pull away from each other.

Oliver felt his strength leaving him. One of her legs slipped out of his grip. The other he still held up, still inside her pushing in a little deeper, not wanting to leave her warmth. Then she moved to lower her other leg, so he pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned in against her and into the wall, sandwiching her.

After a minute or so he moved away from her. She looked up with a sleepy grin. He could see how tired she was and he wanted nothing more than to lay her down.

“Let me wash you”, he spoke softly into her ear. She sleepily nodded her response.

Oliver washed her hair, massaging her scalp. She would moan softly and her head would roll back. He had to tickle her to wake her before she fell into a heap. Then he quickly washed both of their bodies. He turned off the shower and reach for a towel hung up near the shower. He dried them off and without a second thought he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He moved in next to her under the covers. Just as he settled in he pulled her into him and she laid her head on his chest. “I need my stars”, she whispered barely able to speak.

He kissed her forehead, “what's that?”

She motioned with her hand to the nightstand. He looked and saw a remote control. He picked it up and she pressed her finger into a button. Suddenly the room was awash in a soft glow of purples, blues, and pinks. The entire room looked like the Milky Way. He grinned when he felt her hand drop, he pressed his chin to his chest to look down at her and found her asleep. He looked up in awe at the projection of the night sky. He placed the control back on the table and pulled her tighter to him.

She had saved his life tonight. She had saved all of them. His little ball of light was truly amazing. He needed to tell her how he felt. What he felt when he realized what she did for all of them tonight. He needed her to know his gratitude and appreciation for her. He kissed her head and slowly he felt his eyes close and then it was dark.

 

The sunlight was shining through a crack in the curtains in her bedroom. Oliver felt the light through his closed eyes and tightened them before opening them slowly. Blinking at the light crossing over his face, then he felt something different. Opening his eyes more he saw her. A slow smile spreading on his face. She looked like every fantasy he'd yet to put a face to but always imagined when thinking of what a perfect morning would look like.

She was sitting cross legged, turned facing him, holding a mug to her mouth. Her hair was framing her face in messy waves. She was wearing an oversized tshirt that had the neck cut off of so it draped over her shoulder. It was white and thin. He could make out her breasts and nipples and he felt his morning friend get just a bit harder. She was sipping her coffee, he could smell the roasted beans, with a smirk on her face.

Pushing himself up leaning to the side on his left arm, head propped up by his hand. He took her in and was acutely aware of the way his heart seemed to be ready to jump out of his body and into her lap. He licked his lips slowly trying to figure the words he wanted to say when he saw that smirk appear again, he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“You snore.” She chuckled and gave him a bright smile.

“I do not.” He said defensively, feigning a hurt expression.

“Oh but you do, but it has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard. That says a lot being I lived in close quarters with a lot of men for several years while deployed.” She laughed softly.

Oliver groaned, “I am not cute.”

She bit her lip and nodded at him, “uh huh, you look really innocent in your sleep.”

“Do I?” He stared closely at her soft lips.

“Mmhmm, but then I know exactly how not innocent you are and it's even cuter.” She pulls up one leg bending it, opening herself to his view. As his eyes zero in, the sheet covers her, he frowned.

“Again, I am not cute.” His right hand reaches out to graze her thigh.

“No denying it, Queen. You're not all leather and steel.”

He sits up and reaches for her mug. Taking it he brings the cup to his lips and takes a sip, he places it on the nightstand. His movements are slow and methodical. He knows she's watching closely. Then without hesitation he reaches for her leg pulling it to him, laying her flat on her back. Felicity let's out a gasp and then a giggle. He pulls her leg over his shoulder and bends down to kiss her scar, his stubble scraping against her soft flesh. His eyes look for hers and she's watching him.

“One day, tell me this story?” He says softly into her skin and the kisses it again.

“One day”, she whispers.

He nods his head and bends to kiss her again, listening to her deep breaths each time he kisses lower and lower. He reaches her small patch of curls and her scent is absolutely intoxicating to his senses. His tongue slips between her soft folds, lightly guiding the tip of his tongue to her clit. She cries out, clenching his hair in her fingers. He has her other leg pushed back, but he needs more of her. He takes the leg over his shoulder and pushes it back, opening her to him. Her blood rushing to her core, darkening her beauty before his eyes. He sees her arousal for his touch glistening. Taking in a deep breath loving the scent of her, he moves in and licks her, letting his tongue glide from bottom to top.

“Oh my god, Oliver!” She cries and partially sits up and then falls back. Her head now hanging over the foot of the bed.

Motivated by her reaction he continued to move his tongue, laying it flat against her then lifting the tip upward each time to her clit. He’s quickly feeling drunk off the taste of her, his head swirling with the euphoric feeling. Looking up her body, he sees her head lifted watching him, he then buried his face deeper into her. She gasps and her eyes close for a second before looking down at him again, so he plunges his tongue deep into her. She drops her head back and her hands fist into the sheets under them.

“Touch yourself, Felicity”, he growls out her name and she instantly complies with his command.

She's feeling like she is about to combust into hot blue flames. His tongue is causing her body to react in a way she's not felt before, no one has ever made her heart feel like it was going to burst. She's allowing him to take control, and for the first time she's finding she truly enjoys it.

She looked down at him, watching him with his eyes closed tasting her as she massages her clit, and the instant he felt her muscles tighten around his tongue his eyes opened. Her orgasm shot through her body, she threw her head back, legs lifted higher and he held on to her hips tightly burying his face as she orgasmed, filling his mouth.

“Oh god, Oliver… let me…” she was trying to tell him she needed him inside her. He understood, he moved over her bracing himself above her.

He instantly found her heat, she looked up at him and his stubble was still moist from her orgasm. She moved her body up to lick his lips. He groaned and she pulled him down to kiss her. Then he let out a growl as she aggressively searched his mouth with her tongue to taste herself.

Oliver’s nerves were so hypersensitive that his hard cock inside of her was almost painful in the most pleasurable way. He thrusted hard into her and he couldn't control his movements. He needed to bring her up again, he needed to feel her legs tighten around him as he came.

He pulled his mouth from hers, buried his face into her neck as his hips pushed harder, bending his knees making her legs open further, using his feet on the headboard for leverage to push harder and faster.

“Oliver, I'm coming again…” she let out before she shouted his name with a raspy croak. Her throat raw from how loud she had been since he began touching her.

Oliver pushed in and out faster than he had ever done, and again she came and squeezed his orgasm out of him. He shouted out her name into her neck. Instinctively his body kept thrusting into hers, her body limp under him. Finally he slowed and then stopped, not wanting to crush her into the bed he turned over onto his back.

They both laid there spent and satiated, but both feeling completely euphoric.

“Best wake up call I ever had.” His low raspy voice barely enunciating the words.

Felicity grinned, turning over in her twisted tshirt that never made it off her body, “Rise and shine, Mr. Queen.” She laid her head onto his chest. Her fingers slowly stroking his chest, feeling the scars that decorated his body. He was a battle worn warrior, and that appealed to her, a lot. She let her nail gently trace the scars.

“I was shot when I was nineteen.” She whispered, she wasn't sure if he heard her. Then she felt his arms wrap around her back, his hand on her waist.

He didn't speak, he wanted to let her feel comfortable enough to open up to him. Oliver needed her to know he wasn't going to interrupt her, so he gently stroked the skin on her waist.

“I had just graduated. I went back to Vegas to spend some time with my mother. I had been recruited by Wayne Enterprises to work with Lucius Fox.” Oliver let out a grunt at the name, his family’s company rival company was a sore topic. She grinned, “I was so excited and my mom wanted to celebrate before I left.”

Felicity continued to let her fingers trace his scars over and over as she spoke, letting the repetitive movements relax her as she opened up.

“My mom worked as cocktail waitress at The Luxor. She was actually a supervisor and that came with a lot of perks. We were going to catch a show, I don't even remember who anymore, and then eat and go dancing.”

Oliver asked gently, “no gambling?”

“No, I wasn't allowed in the casinos. I can count cards and everyone knew. I was Donna Smoak’s daughter and high rollers demanded I was banned from the tables.”

Oliver let out a huff and smiled. “Of course you can count cards.” She lightly smacked his chest.

“That night we decided we wanted to go see the fountains show at The Bellagio. We took a shortcut and were walking through an alley.” She felt Oliver’s abs tense up in anticipation of what was coming.

“We felt like we were being followed. When we stopped and turned there were two men who came out of the dark. My mother, on instinct, moved in front of me. She was not a violent woman, but when it came to me she was a lioness.”

Oliver pulled her in tighter to him, wanting her to feel safe with him as she revisited the event. He knew how hard it was to relive a tragedy.

“My father left when I was seven. He was a dirtbag. A genius, but still a dirtbag. Got in with the mob and did a lot of bad shit. This particular family, the Bertinellis, my father ripped off and ran. So they ordered a hit on Noah Kutter’s daughter. Revenge for what he did to them. I didn't know all this but my mother did. She told them I had nothing to do with my father. Then everything happened so quickly…”

Oliver waited, she had trailed off lost in her thought. Then she took a deep breath and he felt goosebumps form all over his body. Her hand smoothed them out and she kissed where her cheek laid, then rested her head again.

“One of them grabbed my mom and to this day I can still hear her screams. The man holding her told the other to kill me. The man pointed a gun at me and he kept saying he couldn't concentrate with my mom screaming. So the man holding my mother pushed her to the floor and told him to figure it out. He put his gun in his pants and approached my mother, she screamed for me to run but I didn't. Then he slit her throat and suddenly my world went red. I ran at him and he pulled his gun and shot me.”

Felicity suddenly felt her body being enveloped by Oliver as he rolled and held her as close as he could. His lips kissing into her hair. She could feel his heart beating against her face. She didn't cry anymore over it, she was only ever numb now.

“Next thing I remember”, she said into his chest, “I was waking up in a hospital with a nurse and doctor telling me my mother was dead and that I had emergency surgery to extract the bullet in my pelvis. That it made its way into my uterus, so I had to have a hysterectomy. I would never be able to have a child. I didn't care about that. I couldn't get past that my mother was dead, all because my asshole father.”

Oliver let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He pulled away from her to look down into her eyes. They were sad, but no tears. Slowly she was beginning to make sense to him. He was realizing that his sunshine had overcome so much darkness, yet she still shined on.

“I joined the Navy before I was fully healed. I had time to recover, sell off all our furniture. What I didn't want to sell I gave to my mother’s friends. I kept a few things of hers. My mom was the stereotypical Vegas blonde, but she was beautiful inside too. She gave me an amazing life. Like with any teenage angst, I gave her hell; but she was the greatest mother I could have asked for. I didn't worship her enough, but I make up for it now, or at least I try to.”

“I wish I could've met her.” Oliver smiled and Felicity reached up to kiss his chin.

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Letting me open up to you.”

He shook his head, “no need to thank me. You can always talk to me, Felicity.”

They laid wrapped around each other for a long time before she wiggles in his arms. She pulled away and pointed to the bathroom. They both needed to go but neither wanted to move. She got up and out of bed, he watched as the shapely bottoms of her ass peeked out from the hem of the tshirt. He groaned and shook his head as she looked over her shoulder and winked at him, then closed the door.

 

Felicity was sitting in her office staring out the window. Her mind me wandered off thinking about her morning with Oliver. She's always been a selfish lover, taking only what she wanted then leaving them. But it was different with Oliver, everything was different with Oliver. His touch electrified her nerves, she felt almost paralyzed by the intensity of his sensuality. His treatment of her body was everything sex should be but more.

She wasn't completely shocked by that, what had her truly curious is how vulnerable she was with him. She allowed herself to drop her guard and she opened up to him about the very moment that was the catalyst to becoming the woman she was today. She'd had so many dark moments since, but that night opened the door to a dark world with flames that licked at her heels. She knew one day she would be consumed by that fire, but she persisted because she felt her purpose in this world was not done yet. Letting Oliver in was a dangerous game for her, but she couldn't stop playing. She wanted him, shamelessly.

The beep from her computer pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked at her computer to see that her search locating the man whose name popped up on the bills of lading for the Darhk’s shipments came up with some locations.

“Head back in the game, Smoak.” She began her work again. She began compiling the list of locations for their meeting they were having in an hour. Enough time to put together everything she needed.

 

 

“These are the top five locations for the man named Sebastian Blood.” Felicity said as she passed down copies of details on Sebastian, Roy taking and passing the papers down the table.

“He sure does like to move around a lot.” Roy looked over the information.

“He has to in order to avoid being found. The company he works for is linked to Darhk’s alias. Apparently police have had a difficult time locating him because he pays everything in cash.” Felicity explained as she was leaned back in her chair, tapping her red pen on the table.

“How did you manage to find him?” Slade asked.

“Do you really want to know?” She rolled her head sideways to eye him.

“Nope.” He shook his head.

“Didn't think so. Plausible deniability is a good look for you.” Felicity smirks and then looks at Oliver who's trying to hide a grin.

“Well, I think we should check this guy out tonight. We will split the list up.” Digg says as he looks to Oliver who nods.

Yao Fei, who has been silently sitting in his seat listening, speaks up, “Roy and Slade each take a an address. Oliver and Digg, you take the two addresses. Felicity, I would like for you to accompany me to the last on the list.”

Felicity understands, that address is in Bratva territory. She nods her head in agreement. Oliver doesn't seem too pleased but he isn't calling the shots, Felicity gets a chuckle out of that. The man always has to be in control where she's concerned it would seem.

“Very well, I think we should call it day here.” Yao Fei stands up and heads to the door.

Everyone is filing out and Felicity makes her way to Rene, who stayed at his desk during the meeting, to give him all the information and who was going where. He would be running the comms tonight and would need to make sure he knows all the details.

“Rene, here you go…” before she can finish the elevator dings.

“Oh, hoss!” He calls out to Yao Fei, “you have a visitor.”

Just then the doors open and a beautiful woman with jet black hair and kind almond shaped chocolate eyes steps out of the elevator. Felicity immediately zeros in on her impeccable designer clothes, black pants with a floral pattern with a periwinkle pleated collared blouse, her height elevated by high chunky heeled black booties. Her hair pinned up, her forehead framed by long side swept bangs. She looked delicate, like lace. Her eyes looked familiar though but she'd never met the woman before.

“Shado?” Yao Fei said and immediately made his way to her with outstretched arms.

 _Oooooooh_ … Felicity understood now.

“Hello father”, she spoke quietly as she was wrapped up into his arms.

Felicity felt stillness behind her suddenly when she knew the team was coming out of the conference room. She turned partially to see Oliver frozen in place staring at the pair hugging. The look on his face expressed a thousand words. She looked back to Shado. Suddenly she understood and lowered her eyes. She swallowed and it felt like she had sand in her throat.

“Hello Oliver” she spoke his name like a song.

Felicity looked at Oliver and dumbly he stood there. Then he spoke, “Hello Shado.”

Shado turned to look at everyone behind Oliver and said hello to them. She turned to look at her and smiled. She walked up to Felicity and held out her delicate hand, “I'm Shado Gulong.”

Felicity took her hand hoping she didn't break it, “Felicity Smoak. Pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from your father.”

Shado smiled warmly, “and I of you from my father. So happy to meet you finally.”

Felicity nodded and the tension in the reception area was making her anxiety kick in. She needed to get to her office. She had known about a woman who broke Oliver’s heart. This was not good. She took one more look and saw pain in Oliver’s eyes in seeing her and Felicity knew he probably was not over her yet. She didn't know everything, Laurel and Lyla kind of made it seem like it was no big deal. _Stupid girl!_

“I don't want to hold you up from your reunion with your father. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.” Felicity bit into her tongue suddenly because she felt a babble coming on and she was not about to embarrass herself in front of this glamourous woman.

Smiling politely she turned and walked past Oliver not looking at him. She forced herself to walk at a normal pace to avoid looking like she was running. Once she got to her office she immediately sat down in her chair and doubled over. She began counting… one two three four five six seven eight nine ten then there was a knock. She looked up to see Laurel poking her head in. She walked in followed by Lyla.

Sitting up she looked at their guilty faces. “Why didn't you tell me the woman who broke his heart so badly was Yao Fei’s daughter?!”

“Felicity we are sorry but we felt like it should be Oliver who tells you.” Lyla says as she sits down.

“We weren't expecting her to just show up.” Laurel said with a sad look.

“Ugh, you guys girl code? Does that mean anything?!” Felicity wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This morning she'd open up to the man thinking that they had something. Only now she's realizing he's still in love with another woman. _Stupid!_

“Tell me everything you know.” She demands.

“Shado and Oliver met over two years ago, when they first began the anti-poaching initiative in Africa. At the time Shado was engaged to the lead veterinarian. Her sister Mei had introduced them. However when she laid eyes on Oliver, and he on her, they were goners, they fell hard and fast. In the end though Shado said she loved her fiancé and she chose to marry him rather than break off the engagement and be with Oliver. He left Africa with a broken heart.” Lyla looked sad regaling her with their love story. Felicity felt queasy.

“To be fair, Shado used Oliver. She wanted to test herself really to see if she was truly capable of marrying Kevin. Oliver at first thought it just a fling, what the old playboy Ollie would normally have, but things changed and he fell in love, so he says.” Laurel scrunched her face up at the whole thing.

“Shado isn't a bad person, she's just a woman who has a big heart.” Lyla tried to make her sound less manipulative.

Laurel scoffed, “oh please, she used him. She hurt him for the sole purpose of seeing what she wanted more. She never planned to live here in the states. She knew Ollie would and so she had her fun and then let him go.”

Felicity looked between the two women and shook her head. “If I had known this beforehand…”

“What?” They asked in unison.

“I wouldn't have started something with him. A man with that deep of a broken heart is not someone who can be good for me. I'm not a fixer. I don't want to be the one to fix his broken heart. I just wanna have sex with him.” _Liar, and you know it_ , she said silently to herself.

“Felicity, don't give up on him like that. He's a good guy and he's over her, he doesn't need fixing. Plus you know as well as we do that this isn't just sex for you.” Laurel sat forward on her chair.

“Uh were you there? Did you not see how his heart jumped out and went to her feet?!” Felicity threw her hands up in exasperation over the entire situation.

Lyla and Laurel just looked at each other and then guiltily looked at her.

“Can you guys just go, please?” Felicity turned her chair to look out her window. She didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes. She heard the shuffle of feet and then the door close. She closed her eyes and just sat there for a long time.

 

  
“Oliver, did you not tell Felicity about Shado?” Tommy walks into Oliver’s office, followed by Digg.

Oliver had been sitting at his desk quietly looking out his window. He had all kinds of emotions rolling through him and was trying to sort through it. He turned when Tommy and Digg walked in.

“No”, was all he said.

“Look, I'm not trying to gossip like a bunch of schoolgirls here”, Digg started.

“I am”, Tommy cut in.

Digg side eyed Tommy and then started again, “But you should have told her if you were looking to start something up with her. Shado showing up here was inevitable and it would've been a smart decision on your end to inform her that your heart was broken by Yao Fei’s daughter.”

“She had a right to know so she wouldn't feel like an idiot being confronted by your ex.” Tommy sounded a bit bitter.

Oliver kept quiet, he knew he messed up. “I know I should have but I didn't expect things with Felicity to turn so quickly.”

“You never expected it to turn so quickly? Uhm buddy, I hate to break it to you, but every relationship you get into happens quickly. You only know one speed when starting a relationship, fast.” Tommy was getting increasingly annoyed.

“Oliver, man, I know you care about Felicity. I realize she isn't just a rebound, so show her that respect and talk to her. Let her have the choice whether to continue on or stop it. Because after your reaction out there, I wouldn't blame her if she cut you off.” Digg stood up, tapping Tommy on the shoulder.

Tommy stood up, then braced himself on Oliver’s desk, “Fix this.”

Oliver didn't have a whole lot to say and he let them walk out while he quietly sat there trying to figure out how his perfect day just went to shit. The look on Felicity’s face when recognition dawned on her about who Shado was to him was enough to make him want to fall to her feet begging for forgiveness. He was an asshole for not telling her, but literally they happened in just the last few days. It wasn't something on his mind, Shado was far off his mind and he hadn't even thought about them in a long time.

When he walked out of the conference room and saw her standing there he had immediately froze. Seeing Shado after almost two years was not easy, although he didn't know what to expect as far as his feelings. When he looked at her he only felt pain. Her smile was a reminder of the lies. Her sweet brown eyes a reminder that she had manipulated him. He froze because the pain had impaired him. He wasn't happy to see her.

Then he saw Felicity and when she walked past him she wouldn't look at him. Yao Fei immediately guided Shado to his office and he had made his way quickly to his own, like a coward. He should've gone straight to Felicity's office. He sighed deeply. He needed to talk to her.

He got up and made his way down to her office, as he knocked Laurel stepped out of her office with her coat on and purse over her shoulder.

“She left already Oliver.” Laurel turned and made her way to a waiting Tommy by the elevator.

Fuck.

 

Felicity was curled up on her sofa with a pint of mint chip ice cream in hand while she watched Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. She was feeling some weird kind of emotion, was it jealousy?, and it was making her feel like the days when she still experienced PMS. Moody, sad, emotional, needy, clingy… ugh stop it! She slammed her ice cream on the coffee table, the spoon popping out and clattering to the floor. Frustrated she got up and picked the spoon up and walking to drop it into her sink. Her phone vibrated and she went to the kitchen island. Oliver. Swiping open to her messages there was a picture of a pizza.

**Oliver: pizza?**

She stood there staring at the picture for a long time not sure if she should say anything. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on him about this, they aren't in a relationship, they're just fucking. She groaned out loud and made a decision.

**Felicity: door is unlocked.**

She unlocked her door and went to grab the ice cream to put back in the freezer. Just as she was closing the freezer door there was a knock and her door opened. Once again he looked like a damn GQ model in his leather jacket, dark jeans, tight as fuck Henley thermal. The man was going to ruin her for other men, she just knew it.

Oliver closed the door gently and stood there with the pizza held in front of him in both hands. He had his head lowered, but was looking at her through sorrowful eyes. Felicity bit her bottom lip and then made her way over to him. She took the pizza and walked back to her couch. Not bothering with plates, she sat down with her legs folded and placed the warm box on her lap. She opened it and immediately pulled a sliced and sunk her teeth into it.

Oliver tried so hard to keep the smile off his face watching her mopey behavior. The way she looked tonight was more than he could stand. She had on black shorts that barely covered her ass, an over sized turquoise tank top with an extremely strappy black bra, why so many straps?, that did nothing to suppress her hard nipples from view. He licked his lips and made his way to the couch.

Pointing with pizza in hand, she said “don't forget the beer”.

He nodded and when he turned he grinned as he walked to the fridge to pull out two beers. He moved back to the living area, placed the beers on the coffee table. He shrugged off his jacket and settled down on the couch. Felicity handed him the box of pizza. He pulled out a slice and placed the box on the table.

After a few minutes of staring at the tv in silence, she asked, “tell me about Shado?”

He looked over at her and she had her head slightly turned towards him, still seemingly afraid to make too much eye contact with him.

He sighed and sat forward, popping the last bite into his mouth. He took a swig of his beer and once swallowed he began, “When I first joined up with Yao Fei. Looking to find Carly’s killer, Shado was in Africa working to help conservationist protect certain animals from poachers. When we came to a dead end Yao Fei suggested we take the trip. I'd never met his daughters, they'd always lived overseas since I'd known him.” Felicity turned to face Oliver as he spoke.

“I was instantly attracted to Shado. She was pretty amazing and she knew it. When it was clear that I was interested she jumped on it. I found out about her fiancé after our first week of sneaking around. I thought it was because of Yao Fei.”

Felicity scoffed, “yeah because he would've put an arrow in your back.”

“Exactly, but turns out that wasn't all of it. Her fiancé showed up for a few days, he travels a lot since his focus is elephants. After he left she came to me saying she didn't think she wanted to marry him. That it's been awhile since she'd met anyone like me. I was stupid and believed her. So for the next month we had an affair.”

He leaned back against the back of the couch. The memories of it all weighing heavy on his chest. He hated thinking and talking about it again. He had been so stupid.

“Then what happened?” She asked softly, not pushing, just curious.

“I confessed that I had fallen in love with her. She laughed and said that's not possible. That we weren't meant to be anything more than a fling. That how could she be with a man who didn't share in her mission. I realized she was just using me, she'd been lonely. She married him and I left. Soon after we came back to make Sagittarius into what it is now. I hadn't seen her since.”

Felicity knew that there was more but she also understood the need to withhold information that wasn't actually pertinent to her question. Mostly just all the little stuff that comes with any toxic relationship. After Billy, she understood all too well about being used to combat loneliness.

“She's beautiful, I can see why you'd fall in love with her.” She was looking down at the a toss pillow that she'd manage to place on her lap. She took her forefinger and began tracing the patterns, avoiding his eyes.

“Yes.” He said quietly.

“It'd be hard to get over someone who looks like a model.” Her finger continued the tracing, her eyes still down.

“Not hard at all when they hurt you.” He willed her to look up at him to see how serious he was, “I have no feelings for her, other than a distaste for the history I share with her.”

Felicity slowly raised her eyes to look up at him. She wanted to believe him. “You're over her?”

“I am.”

“What if she wants you back? What if she wants to leave him for you?” She asked tilting her head as she shyly shrugged her right shoulder.

Oliver let out a rough laugh that said it was far from funny, “That's not going to happen.”

“But what if? Humor me.” She said sounding frustrated with his dismissal.

“Look Felicity, I'm over her. Nothing could make me take her back. And even if she was here for me, she'd have wasted her time.” Oliver turned his body so he could face her more.

“Why?”

Oliver reached for her hand and gently her pulled her to come closer to him. She gave in and slid closer to him, their bent knees on the seat cushion touching. He threaded her fingers through his and lifted her hand to his lips. His lips pressed to the back of her right hand, he said “Because my interest lie elsewhere.”

Felicity rolled her eyes in that self deprecating way that said surely not her but he nodded his head and kissed her hand. “You're a dork.”

He pulled back, “I am not a dork. I'm a man completely enthralled with a seriously remarkable woman.” He lifted one corner of his mouth in a charming grin that made her want to sigh like she was thirteen again.

Felicity bit her lower lip trying to keep from smiling. As soon as Oliver saw that he tugged her hard and then pulled her onto his lap, her legs stretched out sideways, cradling her in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She laughed and pushed him back, “you really are a dork! What happened to this rough and tough playboy turned soldier I read all about?” Her nails softly scratching his stubble under his chin.

“Oh that guy? Well he only comes out once in awhile, when needed. So you're stuck with the new Oliver Queen.”

“Oh?”

“Yup, the one who likes really really smart women who can throw a punch.”

Felicity broke out into a huge smile before she leaned up and kissed him. It was a soft sweet kiss, and that surprised her. Kissing was always a means to an end. However this was intimate and she liked how it felt. Things were changing very quickly between them and she wasn't sure how to handle that, but for now she wanted to enjoy it.

“You brought me pizza.”

“I did.”

“My hero.” She pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

 

 

It was midnight and the team had all made their way out to the locations to look for Sebastian Blood. Felicity and Yao Fei were on top of a building that gave them a direct line of sight into an apartment. Lights were on, but no movement. They decided to sit on it until they saw movement. They didn't want to startle an innocent if this was not Blood.

Yao Fei was in his dark green suit holding his bow in leather clad hands. His quiver strapped across his body. Felicity admired the warrior standing next to her. He looked regal and fierce and she found herself thinking he looked like a superhero straight out of a comic book. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, hood covering his head, pulled low over his eyes. He was silent, taking in his surroundings.

Felicity wore her usual all black, her hair braided and tucked into a black beanie. She the collar of her black down jacket pulled up covering most of her face. She had on black leather gloves that fit like a second skin, made it easier for her to fight and use her knives.

“Tell me about the Native woman who trained you.” Yao Fei spoke so silently Felicity wasn't sure if she imagined it. He turned his head to her and she knew she heard right.

“Her name is She Who Creates Fire, her English name is Grace Billings. She has a small ranch that she raises sheep for their wool. However I think they really are just her pets.” Felicity smiled at how Grace had named all the sheep and calls them her babies. Animals were sacred to Grace.

“Grace is also an expert knife thrower. All the women in her family were raised as warriors, she explained. Even though for her the fight is fighting off oil companies trying to destroy their sacred land.”

Felicity toed at loose gravel on the rooftop. “When I showed up with the letter from her grandson I was a complete mess. I had been given an honorable discharge but I had no home. I was suffering and she immediately sensed it. She took me into her home and with her help I was able to heal some. During my year with her, she taught me about knives and aim. She coached me in a way that was like therapy. But despite her efforts she knew there was a part of me that would always succumb to the pain of all I'd been through.”

“There will be a defining moment in your life that will change that.” Yao Fei turned to her.

“I hope you're right.” She shrugged.

Yao Fei looked down at his young protégée and saw so much of himself in her. She had demons trying to drag her to hell, and if he didn't stick with her they would accomplish that goal. Felicity was an extraordinary woman who was worthy of so much more than she'd been given.

“Why the suit and bow?” Felicity broke him out of his thoughts.

“My father and mother were archers. I was taught young that an archer who has mastered their skill need never have another weapon. Grant it, those were the days that having guns so readily available were unheard of. This hood belonged to my father. I have never allowed it out of my possession, and well I prefer to wear clothing that allows me to be my other self.” He turned back to look at the window they were watching.

“And your other self being?” She asked him as she turned forward but her eyes still on him.

“The Archer. A vigilante. Back in Hong Kong it was what I was known. Our government is corrupt and I thought to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Until they threatened my family. That's when we came here. Shado and Mei were babies, my wife was excited for a new life. I became a martial arts instructor and my wife helped me run my business. But part of me always missed being the man I was in Hong Kong. So when Digg and his brother found me, I knew it was time to step up.”

“And your wife?”

“Right before me joining them, my wife passed from cancer. Before she died she told me not to live in fear anymore. That I had trained my daughters well and that there was no longer anything for anyone to threaten me with. Even in death my wife was the strongest of the two of us.”

“Yao Fei…” she swallowed thickly trying to find the words. Instead she placed her hand on his shoulder and he nodded at her.

The crackle of their comms brought them out of their moment. “Deathstroke and Arsenal call it clear.” Rene came through.

“Copy Wild Dog” Yao Fei said as he looked at Felicity.

Then Digg’s voice came through, “All clear for us too.”

Felicity spoke then, “then that leaves just us.”

Yao Fei nodded. “Keep comms on, we’re going in.”

“Copy” Rene responded.

“Watch your six, Overwatch.” Came Oliver’s voice.

“Roger, Arrow.” She needed to ask why he's called Arrow instead of Yao Fei, she thought.

They made their way down the fire escape of the building they were on. They looked for any bodies moving around, once they deemed it clear they made it across the street.

Felicity came up to the fire escape. Looking around she saw ran toward the dumpster, taking a vertical leap and jumped up onto the dumpster with just enough force to have her push and grab onto the drop ladder of the fire escape. It slid down and she climbed up. Yao Fei jumped and pulled himself up the ladder.

Quietly they made their way up three floors, lucky for them the window they wanted was easily accessible. She figured that was in part because Blood needed an easy escape should he need to escape. Yao Fei swiftly moved to the other side of the window, both laying flat against the wall on either side.

He nodded at her and they both slowly leaned forward to look into the window. And that's when they saw him, sitting slumped back in a chair with blood covering his face from the gunshot directly in the middle of his forehead.

“Wild Dog, call in a report of a dead body.” She called.

She leaned back against the wall, “fuck.”

“Overwatch?” Digg’s voice came through.

“He's dead.” Yao Fei answered. “Everyone head back.”

He looked at Felicity and they made their way down and back to his vehicle.

“Well looks like I have no choice now but to put out the contract to lure Darhk in.” She said as he pulled out of the space between two other cars on the street.

“I think so.” Yao Fei said nothing more on their drive back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no rights to CW Arrow.


	10. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Felicity’s desire for Oliver blinding her to what is right in front of her eyes?  
> Yao Fei pulls a jerk move and Shado uses it to her advantage.  
> Oliver is left trying to figure out how to correct a wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo: 
> 
> Desire - Meg Myers 
> 
> Paper Love - Allie X 
> 
> Doing It to Death - The Kills 
> 
> Good to Love - FKA Twigs 
> 
> Belong to You - Sabrina Claudio

“C’mon Harper! She’s half your size!” Slade shouted at Roy as he was grappling with Felicity on the training mats.

“She's … much … stronger … than … she … looks!” He grunted out losing energy quickly trying to hold her down on the mat.

“Roy, just give up already.” Digg said through a laugh just as Felicity flipped Roy over and jumped up off the mat leaving Roy breathing heavily on the ground.

“Oh c’mon Roy, you're going easy on me. I can feel it.” Felicity tossed over her shoulder as she made her way to her bottle of water.

It had been a few days since they discovered Blood dead. Felicity was still hacking into SCPD networks daily to see what they were learning through their investigation, which was nothing. She knew who ever it was that did it had covered their tracks well.

That same night they found Blood she had worked to fix up a contract to release amongst the black hats. She knew it would take a few days before she'd hear anything. When she had announced to the team the next day she had sent it out, everyone stayed quiet on the matter. Especially when she realized everyone looked at Oliver for his reaction to the news considering he was completely against it. They didn't discuss it the last few nights he spent at her place. They were usually too preoccupied to talk shop.

Just as she sat down the elevator doors opened and Oliver and Tommy walked out, both were dressed for a workout.

“Ah man, did I miss Felicity kicking your ass again?” Tommy looked down at Roy who was still laying on the mats. Roy tossed up his middle finger and popped himself up off the mats to get water.

“The rest of us have learned not to challenge her”, Slade said as he walked over to the leg press.

“Speak for yourself”, Oliver chimed in as took a seat on the bench next to Digg.

Felicity turned slowly to Oliver, “oh?”

He nodded, “I haven't challenged you again because well… I beat you every time.”

Suddenly the clang of weights dropping echoed as Slade lost focus to watch Felicity's reaction. All the guys actually looked to attention and Oliver just looked around confused, “what?”

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Slade moves from the weights and sits down on another bench.

Felicity makes her way to the mats, “let's go pretty boy.”

Oliver groaned but knew he couldn't back out of this. He stood up and walked over to the mats. As soon as his feet touched that mats he found himself lying face down.

“What the fuck, Felicity?!” He was muffled by the mats pressed hard into his face. She was straddled on his back pulling one arm behind his back.

She leaned in and whispered, “foreplay.”

She moved off him, he turned and got up off the mat as quickly as possible. Looking at her face she had a wicked grin and it took everything in him not to get aroused. She was looking at him in that way that told him she was going to want it rough, like last night.

“Fuck me”, he said quietly to himself.

“My money's on Felicity!” Tommy shouted out.

Oliver noticed they'd all gathered at the edge of the mats to watch and he rolled his eyes.

He lunged at Felicity and she stepped sideways spinning out of his arm’s length. She moved quickly, getting behind him. He spun to face her. She held her hands up and beckoned him to come at her. He licked his lips, working a strategy in his mind. She stood there eyeing him with that mischievous look she only gets when they're alone. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this very much.

This time Felicity ran at him, and she jumped leading out sideways her right leg out, left leg bent, landing her right foot into his chest. He fell back and she immediately mounted his body. Before she could to lean onto him he pulled one leg up and landed it against her chest pushing her backwards off him. She rolled to crawl away, and he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her under him. He rested all his weight on top of her body.

Through heavy pants he whispered for her ears only, “don't start something you can't finish.”

She laughed and held out her hands, “okay, okay!”

“Oh c’mon Felicity!” Tommy shouted at her for giving up.

Oliver rolled off her and sat up. Felicity took that moment to grab him while his defenses were down, she pulled him back sitting on his chest, squeezing his head between her thighs. He knew she had strong thighs, but fuck if she wasn't cutting off his air intake. He struggled to get her off him, but she had completely gained the upper hand.

“That's my girl!” Tommy cheered.

“Oliver, you lost. And Felicity that's playing dirty.” Digg laughing too hard to sound serious.

Slade and Roy stood there both slack jawed watching, although each admiring for different reasons altogether. Slade saw it as an extremely enjoyable moment, and for Roy it was in admiration of her moves.

Felicity leaned in, easing off a little, “who said I can't finish what I started?” She tilted her head and winked.

Just the the elevators dinged again, in came Yao Fei and Shado. Both stopped and took in the sight before them. Shado had a grin on her face and Yao Fei had zero emotion on his face. Felicity jumped off Oliver and stood up. Oliver coughed and rolled onto his side before getting up. Standing next to Felicity, he looked a bit sheepish at getting caught playing around. Yao Fei had made it clear to them that they were not to mess around with her in training, but to keep it professional.

Feeling the weird tension, Digg spoke up “Harper, Wilson, head on out. You both have some work to do today. You need to go get cleaned up.”

Roy groaned and then looked at Oliver and straightened up, “sorry Oliver.”

Roy and Slade were being assigned to a detail with Thea and Moira for an event announcing the location of a new QC building. It wasn't necessarily a dangerous thing, but sometimes the media and paparazzi could get a little too aggressive for pictures of Thea. She'd become a media darling and her aloofness to their need for her attention made them go at her harder. Oliver decided he wanted his guys on them, not the freelance guys they usually hired.

“Just keep an eye out for my mother and sister, please.” It wasn't a request but an order. Both men nodded and headed out.

Shado walked over to the benches and put down a bag she had in her hand. As if to make a statement of some kind she pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and her leggings.

“Felicity, would you care to spar with me?” She smiled at Felicity.

Felicity felt anxious and awkward, she didn't want to offend her boss’ daughter. Then he just had to open his mouth.

“I don't think that'd be a good idea.” Oliver said looking at Felicity.

Oh you don't, do you? Felicity gave him a dirty look. “Sure Shado.”

Felicity looked away from Oliver when he let his head fall to the side in exasperation at her refusal to listen to him. She walked on to the mats and looked over at Digg and Yao Fei. Digg stood with his arms crossed and Yao Fei kept his hands clasped behind his back.

Both women moved to face each other. Both bring their hands together with one fisted and one open palm, elbows out, and bowed to each other. They took a fighting stance and waited for Yao Fei.

“Fight” He announced but without his usual shouting voice. He sounded eerily calm.

Oliver watched as the two women went at it. Felicity defending herself from Shado’s immediate attacks. He knew this was more about him than it was about a simple sparring match, and he felt guilty about it. Shado made it a point to catch his eye a few times when she landed a hard hit on Felicity, he tried hard not to groan out loud.

Felicity was beginning to realize Shado’s intentions. Fighting over Oliver? Nope, not going to happen. She and Oliver didn't talk about things between them to others, but she was sure they all knew it had gone somewhere. Had someone told Shado? No, she was sure Shado figured it out the minute she stepped into the gym and saw her straddling his face. Okay, maybe it wasn't his face but still the position was revealing enough to anyone with eyes.

Each hit she took was a reminder she was taking it easy. She knew she could fight harder than this, but she wasn't interested in hurting Yao Fei’s daughter. If not for him Shado would already have blood seeping out of her mouth.

Suddenly Felicity felt Shado’s fist connect with her face and she stumbled backwards. She wiped her hand across her mouth and there was blood. She snapped her eyes to meet with Shado’s.

“My apologies”, Shado said as she bounced in place.

That's it! Felicity was no longer holding back. She went in for the attack.

Oliver looked at Yao Fei but his eyes were trained on on the women. He looked at Digg and he just shook his head. Tommy stood watching them with a worried look on his face. When he looked back, Felicity still had blood dripping down her chin and she looked like she was about to rip Shado apart. He rubbed his hands over his face, this is not good he thought to himself.

He looked up when the grunts got louder. Felicity was no longer holding back. She was out for blood and Shado seemed to respond in kind. Fists punching, arms blocking, both women bouncing in circles. Suddenly Felicity spun out with her leg landing her foot into the side of Shado’s face, causing Shado to fly back and land on her back. She was disoriented by the kick. She tried to get up but instead was crawling.

“Shouldn't we stop them?” Tommy asked as he stood looking nervous.

Yao Fei stayed quiet. Felicity grabbed for Shado just as she was kneeling and pulled her back into a chokehold. Shado trying to grip at Felicity's arm but seemed Felicity was a lot stronger.

“Stop!” Yao Fei shouted, and Felicity pushed Shado away from her. Felicity stood up and spit blood onto the mat.

She walked up to Yao Fei, “are you happy now? Did I prove my worth to you, by hurting your daughter?”

“Felicity”, Oliver said her name softly as he stepped over to her. He reached for her arm but she pulled away.

Felicity held her hands up for everyone to leave her alone. Shado was doubled over on the mat still but was looking over at Felicity.

“You were right father, she's good”, she said as she slowly came to stand up. Hands on her hips as she was working on her breathing.

Felicity shook her head, reached for her bag, and without a word she walked to the elevator leaving them all behind. Once inside she pushed the button to the garage. She was not sticking around.

  
“What the fuck was that all about?” Digg turned on Yao Fei.

“Don't get mad at him, it was my idea.” Shado spoke up.

“Your idea was to fight her? Why? What is there for her to prove?” Oliver shouted at Shado, his knuckles white from the tight fists he held at his sides.

“Felicity holds back when she fights you all. I needed to push her. I needed her unleashed.” Yao Fei said quietly.

“Seriously? We already know she can fight! She saved Laurel and she fought off and KILLED Cooper! She saved your asses from blowing up!” Tommy rounded on Yao Fei and was red with anger. Then he turned to Oliver and Digg, “and you two just stood there and watched it happen!”

“Tommy…” Oliver started to say something but stopped because Tommy held up his hand. “I don't want to hear it.” He turned and went to the elevator and stepped inside not bothering to turn to look back as the doors closed.

“Oliver, I was giving my father a chance to see her fight. This wasn't done with malice.” She stepped directly in front of him. Her hand gently touched his forearm.

“I wanted to know what happened when her emotions become involved in her fighting. We have only seen the disconnect when she fights. She is automatic, I needed to see what could happen when she is triggered.” Yao Fei spoke up.

“She took down two men who could've very easily hurt her and Laurel. How is that not enough for you?” Digg asked.

“I wasn't there. I needed to look into her eyes.” Yao Fei stated.

“Is this why… why you're here?” Oliver suddenly coming to the realization of her appearance here, he looked at her with shock. He wasn't entirely sure why she was there, but he definitely hadn't expected this.

“Like I said, I came to help out my father.” She shrugged as she walked over to pull her shirt back on and take a swig of water.

Oliver looked at Yao Fei, he opened his mouth to say something else. Instead he closed his mouth and shaking his head he walked to the elevators.

“Why didn't you warn us?” Digg asked what Oliver didn't.

“Because I knew Oliver would object and I didn't need him letting her know.” Yao Fei could be cunning and ruthless when he needed to be. Digg just didn't expect he'd be that way with one of them.

“This was wrong and you know it.” Digg was so angry he was talking too softly.

“I will apologize to Felicity.” Yao Fei let out a deep sigh and he slumped his shoulders.

Digg shook his head and walked away too. After he was gone Shado looked to her father, “So, she and Oliver?”

“I believe so.”

“Interesting”, Shado hummed.

“Daughter, you will heed my warning to not stir up trouble. What you and Oliver had was inappropriate and what you did was wrong too. I thought you better than that and you disappointed me.” Yao Fei looked to his daughter. Long gone was the little girl who loved her daddy. She had become a woman with her own mind and heart. She didn't love her husband, but she felt he provided her with the best partner in her true passion, saving the animals, the only thing Shado could ever truly love outside of her family.

“I'm not here to stir anything up. It's clear to me Oliver has moved on and that's good. He deserves to be happy.” She grabbed her stuff and waited at the elevator for her father to join him.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was laying on her couch with an ice pack on her mouth. The punch from Shado had managed to split the inside of her mouth, probably from her teeth mashing into it. It wasn't a horrible cut, but there would definitely be some bruising. She was super annoyed because the Queen holiday party was in a couple of days and she didn't want a fat lip or a bruised face to be an accessory to her dress.

There was a knock at her door and she already knew who it was. She slowly made her way off the couch, her bare feet padded quietly to the floor. She opened it and Oliver was leaning against the door jamb. He winced when he saw her. She gave him sad puppy dog eyes as she stepped back to let him in.

“Damn babe, I'm so sorry.” He took her face softly in his hands and kissed the left side of her mouth gently.

“It's not your fault.” She leaned into his chest, letting his arms envelop her. She closed her eyes as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She hadn't been mad at him for what happened. She'd been mad at Yao Fei.

He pulled back and she whined because he let go, “hold on, I brought something.” He stepped back out the door and reached for a bag on the floor.

He closed her door and locked it. He was holding two plastic bags and the smell coming from it piques her interest.

“Is that what I think it is?” She looked at the bags and sniffs the air again.

Oliver grinned and placed the bags on the kitchen island. He began unpacking one and it was a grouping of familiar containers from one of her favorite restaurants.

“Oliver…” she moved to quickly open a container. “It is!”

He brought her food from one of her favorite Mexican restaurants, one of the few authentic places in Starling. She had a mad obsession with their appetizer menu and he had ordered everything on it. Then the last two containers in the other bag she went to open and he pulled them away.

“Nope, these are for dessert.” He went to put them in the fridge.

“But you know I eat dessert first”, she whined placing the ice pack back to her face looking for sympathy.

He shook his head, “nope… we eat this first.” He grinned and he picked her up to sit her on a stool.

An hour later fully stuffed with guacamole, chips & their homemade salsa, chile con queso with freshly made flour tortillas, and mini flautas, Felicity was leaned back against Oliver as they watched a movie he picked.

She felt super domesticated with him like this and it was a far cry from anything she'd ever done before. Felicity had never had a boyfriend before.  _Not saying he was her boyfriend, but this kind of relationship-y type thing with him was kind of boyfriend-y, right?_

She was surprised he was so relaxed with her and totally falling into this sort of comfort. Boyfriends/Girlfriends were not a thing for her, it was too messy and distracting.

Billy had been the closest thing to being a boyfriend she'd ever had, but then she found out after his death what it all really was in the end, he’d been lonely.

_“Smoak, this is Patricia Malone, Malone’s wife.”_

_Felicity kept herself void of all reaction at the announcement of Billy having had a wife. She didn't know anything about her and her heart started to break all over again. The woman that stood before her was petite, shorter than her, with long brown hair and reddened green eyes. She was pretty and she could see Billy with this woman. She seemed like the perfect fit for him._

_“Mrs. Malone I am so sorry for your loss.” Felicity held out her hand to her. Felicity was in her dress whites and had pulled off her white hat out of respect._

_“Thank you”, she said shakily. “I was told you were with my husband when he passed?”_

_Felicity swallowed thickly and was working hard to control her emotions. “Yes ma’am.”_

_“Did he… Uhm, did he say anything? About me I mean.” She asked as tears slipped down her face, holding back a sob._

_Felicity remembered the words he spoke last and her heart shattered completely in that moment. Not being able to hold back, a tear slipped down cheek._

_“He told me he loved you and he was sorry for all the hurt his death will cause you.” Felicity lied because she owed closure to this woman. She didn't need to know her husband had been a cheating bastard._

_Choking on a sob she reached for Felicity's hand and squeezed, “thank you, thank you so much.”_

_They led her away and Felicity made her way out of HQ, placing her hat back on as she exited the building. Her dress whites were feeling more like a straight jacket and she needed to get out of the uniform. She was full on crying at the thought of having been an unwilling participant in Billy’s deception. His wife didn't deserve that and neither did she._

_She jumped in her car and threw her hat into the backseat. She slammed her hands onto the steering wheel. She had confided in him. Told him what she had been through and how she wanted revenge. He volunteered to begin teaching her how to fight and getting the others to help. Billy had been her number one fan, he had always said. Had they all known he was married?! Why didn't they tell her? Suddenly Felicity let out a scream and fell forward on her steering wheel crying._

“Hey…” Oliver’s soft voice brought her out of her thoughts, “where did you go?”

She snuggled deeper into him, glad her back was to him, “nowhere important.”

He leaned in and rubbed the side of his cheek against her neck and she wiggled to try and pull away from him. He held onto her tighter and kissed where his stubble rubbed against her. He moved his lips down her neck kissing a path to her shoulder. Then his lips were on her ear and his tongue softly licked and she moaned lightly. He held her for a bit considering how to say what he wanted to say next.

“I'm sorry about today.” He had been fighting with himself to get the words out. Seeing Felicity with an ice pack and the swollen mouth had caused him so much guilt.

“It's not your fault.” She fiddled with his hand that had been on her stomach.

“I just feel somewhat responsible because if I hadn't been with her, she never would've tried to purposely hurt you.”

“Oliver, what she did today was not because of you. This was done because of her father.” Felicity theorized.

“What do you mean?” He was not completely shocked at her theory.

“Yao Fei apparently speaks about me a lot. As a daughter I can't imagine not feeling some jealousy over it. She most likely did what she did today to prove to her father she's still daddy’s girl.” Felicity shrugged.

“I hadn't thought of it that way.” Oliver was considering this as a real possibility.

“Don't sweat it.” Felicity patted his thigh.

Oliver smiled at the back of her head and pulled her closer, “want your surprise?”

Felicity shifted in his arms to face him and smiled in an awkward way because her face was still swollen. “Please!”

He laughed and got up to pull the two containers from the fridge. He came back with two forks. Placing both containers in front of her, she went to reach for them but he smacked her hand away. She looked at him and he was grinning.

“Close your eyes.”

“Seriously Oliver?”

“Absolutely.”

She chuckled and closed her eyes, tight. She heard styrofoam squeak as he opened each container. Then she felt him sit down next to her.

“Okay, open” he said.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly and then they were wide open. As she took in what he brought she gave a little cry of pleasure.

“Flan and Tres Leches cake?!” She looked at him and with a smile he nodded.

Then with an extremely shy look she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “No one has ever brought me dessert.” Then she thought about it, “well that wasn't them planning to spread it all over my body.” She said that last comment without seeing his reaction to the idea of eating dessert off her body.

“Uhm, maybe we can take this to the bedroom?” He choked out.

She laughed, “I'm not against it.”

While Oliver seemed to think about it, Felicity grabbed a fork from him and immediately dove into the delicious custard. She was in heaven and knew that the caramel sauce would be just enough for them to play around with. Slowly putting the forkful of flan into her mouth as he watched, she forgot that her mouth was swollen and the fork sliding against the sore skin made her face scrunch up in pain.

“Ow ow ow ow”, she said pulling the fork out quickly. She swallowed her bite as Oliver reached out to softly cup her cheek in his hand. “Yeah, well that was super sexy.”

He laughed, “I've never seen you sexier.”

She looked down at her light grey tshirt where the graphic had long ago come off leaving behind little bits of color. She also realized that she didn't have her bra on, and she guessed that's not really a big deal now. She was also pretty sure her hair was housing a family of swallows.

She looked back at him, “this is sexy?” she pointed to her ensemble.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “totally”.

She tilted her head with a look that said she didn't believe him. He laughed and put his fork in the cake and then into his mouth. And she suddenly wished her mouth wasn't all beat up because she'd love nothing more than to lick that off certain body parts. Sighing in defeat at the idea of not being able to enjoy him in her mouth she stuck her fork into the cake. She moaned softly at the moist deliciousness.

“Thanks for being so sweet”, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I enjoy being able to spoil you, especially since finding out that food is the way to your heart.” He laughed without looking at her. What he said was so casual and he did it with such confidence, she suddenly felt a little spooked.

He wants a way into my heart? What are you talking about, he's already in. Silly girl.

She examined the man sitting next to her, eating dessert watching tv, looking so completely at home that she wasn't sure when this happened. She wasn't sure when this changed so quickly but she wasn't totally against it now. She smiled and he turned to look at her, he smiled and leaned in for kiss and then turned back to the tv.

Maybe staying in Starling wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity knew she was probably the last of their team to show up, but right before she was headed out the door to the illustrious Queen mansion she setup her computer to run a few searches and it ended up taking a bit longer than she had planned.

She pulled through the gates, rolled down her window, and then handed her invitation to the guards. She pulled up to the front of the mansion and handed her keys to the valet as he held the door open for her. Standing carefully on the cobbled driveway, _how waspish_ , she looked up at the stone structure that was suppose to be a house but looked more like a festive castle. She sighed and said, “here goes nothing.”

She carefully made her way up the few steps as a doorman waited with the door open.

“Happy Holidays”, he said as she walked past him with a smile into the massive mansion.

The front entrance looked like something out of an old soap opera, centuries old wood polished to reveal your perfect reflection, and gold gilded everything decorated the walls. Two staircases flanked a loft on the second floor that housed a large Christmas tree. There were hallways that branched off to the sides leading to the rest of the mansion. Right in front of her was a large ornate wood table with Queen family pictures. She smiled at the picture of a young Oliver holding an infant Thea in front of a Christmas tree. There were many more, but before she could explore a man approached her dressed in a sleek black suit with a bright red vest.

“May I take your coat, ma’am?” He offered with a smile. Felicity nodded and just as she was about to pull it off she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders.

She turned and smiled up at Oliver. “You're checking coats now, Mr. Queen?”

“Only the coat of one Miss Felicity Smoak.” He flashed his most charming smile and Felicity wondered how she didn't melt to the floor every time he did that to her.

Taking her coat off she looked up to see his reaction, and it was absolutely perfect. She knew then she had made the right choice in dresses. Her oxblood red sheath dress with black lace overlay had a deep V in the front, it was tight showing off every curve, the fitted skirt stopping just below her knees. She wore black heels that had given her at least another six inches to her height. She'd chosen to wear her hair down in loose waves, and opted for a smoky eye look to give her blue eyes a bit more mystery.

Oliver swallowed hard and leaned into her ear, “You're playing with fire, Miss Smoak.”

She leaned in closely allowing her blood red lips to graze his ear, “I like fire, Mr. Queen.” She allowed Oliver to take her coat as she worked hard to keep her composure. The desire coursing through her over seeing him in a tuxedo and his reaction to her dress set her skin ablaze. _Oh, but it’s only going to get hotter_ , she thought as she turned.

He turned to hand her coat to the footman and as he turned back to her he saw it. Felicity’s back was exposed showcasing her sculpted back framed by scalloped edges of black lace. The dress looked as if it fit her like a second skin. Without thinking he let a hushed “fuck me” escape and immediately bit the inside of his cheek. At that moment Felicity looked over her shoulder and winked. _Minx_ , he thought watching her rounded ass move further away from him.

He quickly moved next to her, placing his hand on her lower back and that spark he always felt when he touched her only seemed to intensify, each and every time. He allowed his thumb to rub her back before they entered into the party.

Felicity stood at the entrance with Oliver’s warm hand slowly burning his print into her back. The electricity that coursed through him into her never cease to leave her nerves on edge, begging for more of his touch. She didn't know how or why, but all she knew was her skin never felt as alive as when he touched her.

“Felicity!” She turned to see an stunningly dressed Thea approach them, arms out to take Felicity into a hug. “I'm so glad you made it.” Thea pulled back and looked her over and with an appraising eye, she said, “my god woman, you are the epitome of seduction.”

Felicity laughed at Oliver’s groan and she winked at Thea, “I aim to please.”

“I bet you do”, Thea looked at her brother with that sly smile.

Oliver shifted on his feet like a teenager introducing his prom date to the family. “Thea, have you no couth?”

“Darling brother, when have I ever?” Thea smiled and Felicity saw that infamous Queen smile that literally made panties, and boxers, drop. Felicity looked between to the two siblings and though they didn't resemble each other in the typical way, their eyes and smiles spoke of their blood relation.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Thea!” Felicity exclaimed as she looked over the stunning young heiress. She had on a deep sapphire slip dress with a low cowl neckline. The straps were most likely encrusted with Swarovski crystals with the way they sparkled under the glow of the chandeliers. Her short hair styled with an effortless wavy texture and her beautiful eyes simply lined with black liner and framed with thick black lashes.

“Thank you. Now if only I could avoid the lecherous looks from some of these old bastards.” Thea reached for a champagne flute as the waiter walked by.

Oliver grabbed two, handing one to Felicity. His eyes stayed on her lips as she brought the glass to her mouth. Her mouth had healed well, no trace of bruising anymore from her sparring match with Shado, but at Thea’s words Oliver quickly snapped back to his sister.

“What?!”

“Down boy.” Thea said crossing one arm and the other hanging as she held her glass loosely in her hand at her side. “Seriously, you can't go beating up a bunch of mom’s guest because they gawk at me.”

“I sure as hell can.” Oliver stood taller, puffing out like a angry rooster. Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed. He gave her a sideways glance that said it wasn't funny.

“Although I must say I may have some competition with Felicity here.” Thea grinned as she took a long swig of her champagne.

Felicity laughed out loud when she felt Oliver’s arm wrap around her waist pulling her into him. They never discussed her being his date, but suddenly she felt very much like his date. She gently placed her hand over his on her waist, allowing his possessive behavior to be excused because she felt a bit giddy suddenly.

“Can we go find the rest of our friends before I find myself embarrassing my mother.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Oh you mean like that time when you were eighteen and peed on the Christmas tree?” Thea laughed as she moved away from them purposely making a run for it.

Felicity couldn't hold back the laughter imagining a young Oliver being so trashed he peed on a tree in front of all these stuffy pretentious prigs. “Really Oliver?”

He declined to answer pulling her along with him to where he knew The Merlyns and The Diggles would be hanging out. As they made their way Felicity caught a very handsomely dressed Slade Wilson entertaining to very beautiful women. They were both hanging on his arm and he looked to be living the life.

“Look”, she said and pointed her head in Slade’s direction. Oliver laughed and shook his head.

“Those are the Bowen sisters. They are fraternal twins and they like to do everything, _everything_ , together.” He explained.

“Oh really, and you know this how?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked down at her and grinned, “though they offered, I never partook in their extracurricular activities. I drew a line at them being sisters.”

“Ah, so if they had simply been friends you would have taken them up on their offer?” She looked back to the two women as they laughed at something Slade said.

“Felicity, I'm not a choir boy.” Oliver simply answered.

She knew exactly the kind of young man he once was, but it didn't bother her. She enjoyed teasing him. 

“There you are Felicity!” Laurel walked up to hug her.

“Sorry I was running late. I got caught up with setting up some searches to run while I was out tonight.” Felicity said as she was pulling back from her hug with Laurel.

Digg gave her a big bear hug and then Tommy held out her arms and whistled, “you clean up well Smoak!”

Felicity blushed and smacked Tommy. Then she moved in to give Lyla a sideways hug, her belly protruding massively. “So are we getting a New Year’s baby?” Felicity asked and touched Lyla’s belly.

When she first got there she never wanted to touch. But as they've grown closer it became something she did without thought anymore. Being surrounded by all these amazing people had her feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time. They made her feel safe.

“I hope so!” Lyla said as she rubbed her stomach. “I can't take feeling like a tank any longer.”

Digg pulled his wife in and kissed the top of her head, “the most beautiful tank I ever saw.”

Lyla grinned and she leaned her head against Digg. Felicity loved that Lyla opted to where the black sparkly dress instead of a more matronly dress that Lyla had felt a pregnant woman should be wearing. It took a lot of convincing on her and Laurel’s part to get her to even agree to trying it on. She was glad she did because Lyla looked stunning tonight. Digg had on a tuxedo, like all the men so nothing out of the ordinary, but he still looked deliciously handsome.

Just then Laurel said, “Yao Fei”, and she was moving in to kiss his cheek in greeting. He had a beautifully dressed Shado on his arm, looking like the proud father he was. Shado was in a dark silver dress that was fitted at the top with a low scoop neckline and then flared out to an A-line skirt at her waist. The color of her dress made her look like she belonged on top of the tree like an Angel. Felicity didn't deny Shado was a gorgeous woman, she just didn't care for how she presented herself like a virtual paragon of perfection. _That was mean, Felicity!_ She sipped the last bit of her champagne.

Everyone greeted each other. Oliver stiffly acknowledged Shado with a nod of his head when she said hello to him. Then she looked at Felicity, “Felicity you look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you, as do you.” Felicity smiled softly, however the smile did not reach her eyes.

Sensing the tension, Tommy waved over a waiter and handed out a glass to everyone but Lyla. “Let us toast! Happy Holidays to you all.”

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. And then as if on cue the infamous Moira Queen appeared and Felicity suddenly found herself feeling the anxiety begin to build. She'd never met someone else’s mother before and she was begging every imaginable deity to keep her from babbling.

“Oliver, I'm so glad that all your friends were able to make it.” She approached her son and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Mother, allow me to introduce you…” Oliver began introductions starting with Yao Fei and Shado, then Digg and Lyla, going over Tommy and Laurel– she already had known them, then he stopped at her.

“Mother, this is Felicity Smoak”, and he beamed with such pride, she wondered what he had told his mother.

Moira reached for Felicity's hand and squeezed it between both of hers with a big smile on her face. “I am so happy to meet you, Felicity. My daughter Thea has not stopped speaking of you.”

Felicity was shocked but kept her face from showing it. “It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Queen.”

“I hope that Oliver will bring you for a Sunday brunch so that I may get to know you better.” She looked at her son silently telling him that it's not really a suggestion, but an order. _Why would he bring me to a daily brunch? Ooooh, she must think you're his girlfriend!_

He groaned and shoved his hands in his tuxedo pants. “Mother…” he sounded so silly, Felicity had to stifle a giggle.

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen. I… I would enjoy that.” Felicity didn't know what to say so she did her best to politely respond.

Moira smiled and then she looked to Lyla again, “Please, Mrs. Diggle, let me know where you are registered. I'd love to send you a gift for your baby. Oliver told me this will be your first child, and I can't tell you how excited I am for you! The day I had Oliver was probably the most eye opening experiencing I ever had.” Looking over at Oliver with a soft look, she placed her hand on his arm. “My son opened my eyes to an entirely new way of life, it's a true blessing to experience your first child.”

“Mrs. Queen that is so thoughtful.” Lyla dabbed at a tear and smiled, “I am so looking forward to the day.” Digg handed Lyla a handkerchief, “Oh god, I don't know why that's making me cry.” Lyla let out a soft precious laugh that had her husband pull her in and kiss the top of her head.

Moira looked over to Tommy and Laurel, with a look. “Laurel, you're glowing my dear.” It was as if Moira could read minds.

Laurel blushed and looked at Tommy, “Uhm, well since it's a party, I think we should tell them all the good news?”

Tommy grinned like a fool and before Laurel could say anything, “Laurel’s pregnant!”

Everyone cheered and Moira rushed in to hug both Tommy and Laurel. Digg saying how he knew it but didn't want to ruin it if they were keeping it a surprise. Oliver and Tommy hugged. Tommy quickly saying how Oliver would have to be the godfather and then Tommy hugged Oliver again. Oliver, Lyla, and Felicity already knew so they just held on to big smiles watching everyone enjoy the news.

Felicity stood watching everyone talk and smile and laugh. She also noticed Shado watching her. Shado rubbed her the wrong way, and it wasn't just because she fucked over Oliver. There was something else there but she couldn't place her finger on it.

“What are we celebrating?” A raspy voice with an Australian accent broke through the excitement. He nodded his head politely at Moira, already having met her the day he and Roy provided security.

Oliver reached to pat Slade on the back, “Tommy and Laurel are going to have a baby.”

Slade smiled and reached over to hug Laurel and place a kiss on her cheek. Then he gave Tommy a big smack on the back, causing Tommy to stumble forward making everyone laugh.

Felicity began scanning the room looking for Roy. Digg looked at Felicity as she was searching.

Felicity asked Digg, “where’s Roy?”

Digg shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know. He was going to look for a bathroom.”

“Maybe he got lost in the house.” Lyla joked.

Felicity looked around some more, and she also realized she saw no Thea. _Hmm curious_ , she thought to herself.

“What's wrong?” Oliver leaned in closer to Felicity.

“Oh nothing, just wondering where Roy was”, she sipped from her glass leaving out the fact that his sister was also missing.

Soon Moira went off to talk with her other guest. Tommy and Laurel went to speak with some people they had known through Tommy's father. Digg and Lyla had found a sitting area in the back corner where she could rest. Slade had made his way back to the twins he was charming earlier.

Oliver had walked Felicity out to a large open patio that overlooked the grounds at the back of the mansion. Felicity moved to stand at the railings that kept one from stepping off the elevated patio floor. There were steps that lead down to a garden before it led to a grassy knoll.

Felicity felt the warmth of Oliver as he came to stand directly behind her. She braced herself with her hands as he pressed in closer. The heat radiating from his body made her skin itch for his touch. She pressed back against him, needing to feel more of him.

“You keep doing that and our evening here will need to end early.” He leaned in and his hot breath in her hair caused a shiver to travel through straight to her core.

“Why would we need to leave?” She turned her head slightly allowing her chin to rest on her shoulder.

“Because I'm afraid that the way you have me feeling right now would cause me to ruin that beautiful dress trying to peel it off you and you'd have nothing to walk out of here in.” He slid his hands on her hips gliding them to her stomach and pulling her against him tightly as he pressed his lips to her rapidly beating pulse on her neck.

“I have no attachment to this dress. I bought it with you in mind and what it may look like on my floor in the morning.” Felicity pressed her ass into him and he groaned out loud.

Just as Felicity was turning in his arms to face him they heard voices coming up the steps, she froze realizing who it was and she couldn't do anything but look at Oliver. The scowl on his face made her want to laugh but she decided it'd be best to not.

“Your brother is going to kill me if he finds…”, Roy steps up with Thea at his side, “out.”

Oliver stiffens looking at Roy and Thea, she looking a bit disheveled from her earlier appearance. “What… what is going on here?”

“Oh Oliver, don't go all scary disapproving big brother on me. It's a little late for all that.” Thea says as she slips her arm through Roy’s arm.

“Oliver please let me explain!” Roy put his hands up in a panic.

“Explain.” Oliver scowled turning to look Roy head on.

“When we were given the detail to protect your mom and sister, I got to know your sister. We started talking that day and then we kept in touch. I really enjoy getting to know your sister.” Roy was explaining with hope that Oliver wouldn't kill him.

“And now we are dating.” Thea finished.

“We are?” Roy looked at Thea and she nodded with a huge smile.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Oliver asked his baby sister.

“Because I know how you'd be and I really wasn't in the mood to get your permission to date Roy. I know he works with you, I didn't want him to be treated differently because of me.” Thea looked almost bored at explaining herself to him

“Thea, I really… I'm not… I mean that I just only want you happy and if you dating Roy makes you happy then I'm not going to be upset with that.” Oliver finally expressed with open palms.

“Really?” She asked doubtful.

“Yes”, he gave a small laugh that Felicity knew was the one he gave when he was lying.

“Very well, Roy let's head back inside.” Thea smiled at him.

Felicity raised her eyebrows then looked over at Oliver and saw a rather mischievous grin on his face before he straightened his mouth.

“Oliver, I promise I care about your sister. I have no bad intentions towards her.” Roy looked to Oliver for approval one last time.

“It's fine Roy. If this is what makes Thea happy then I have no say in it.”

Thea began to pull Roy along with her, then Oliver gripped his bicep and said into his ear, “you hurt her, I will hurt you.”

Roy gulped and nodded before following Thea inside.

Oliver wasn't sure what to think of this new development. His sister had a tendency to avoid relationships and he was happy with that, because he was her big brother. But as a human being he knew that it was a natural thing to want the affections of another person. He turned to look at a smiling Felicity and realized how much he wanted her affections.

Taking his hand and cupping the side of her face gently, his thumb grazing her cheek, he leaned in to kiss her softly. When he pulled back she had her eyes closed still and so he kissed her again. Slipping his free arm around her waist he deepened the kiss. Instead of their usual attack of each other's mouths, he moved his lips softly against hers. Her hands moved under his tuxedo jacket, gripping his suspenders in her hands, she let out a little moan, using only his lips to memorize her own.

Oliver pulled back and watched as her eyes flutter open. He smiled at her and nuzzled her nose with his. “You are always so beautiful after our kisses, why is that?”

“The fire between us, only we can ignite that.” She didn't know where that came from. She was never one for fluffy words. Never was one to feel so completely lost in a kiss with someone, but everything was different with Oliver. She desired him so much she was even beginning to imagine a future with him and it scared her, however her heart was yearning for it.

“I'd like to keep that flame burning for an eternity.” He spoke and then before she could even let the words process Digg cleared his throat.

Oliver sighed then turned to look over at Digg, “I'm sorry man, but your mother would like for you to join her, Thea, and Walter for family pictures.”

Felicity used her thumb to wipe his lips clean, then quickly stepped away from Oliver, she winked and said, “Go be a good son.”

Oliver grinned as he placed his warm palm on her exposed back allowing his fingertips to press in, searing her skin then pulled away leaving her to feel a bit off kilter. He gave Digg a pat on his arm as he walked past him wiping his mouth one more time.

Felicity saw the look on Digg’s face and she tilted her head in question, “what?”

“Nothing”, he shook his head.

“I sense a but there…” she retorted still standing there.

“But... I think you two look really good together.” He shrugged as he offered his arm to her.

“We aren't together, John.”

“Then what are you?”

Felicity stayed quiet for a bit, thinking back to his words about eternity, “something. We are something.”

Digg simply nodded knowing pushing Felicity to answer something she didn't want was not a good idea. He adored her and knew there was so much more to her than she led on, he also knew she might just be falling for his brother. Digg knew she was a lot like his wife, a strong woman who kept the world on their shoulders to keep from burdening others. Felicity was private and only opened up when she wanted. She is a truly wonderful woman and he would do everything to make sure she knew she was loved and supported, and best of all respected.

He smiled and simply said, “okay.”

The night went on and Oliver had not been back around for too long, needing to make the rounds talking to all the necessary people involved with all things QC. Laurel had taken her to introduce her to her father who had made a small appearance at the party before being called away.

Felicity noticed Oliver was gone from the room but she didn't think too hard on it. She went to Thea to ask where there was a restroom. Thea had directed her to a short hallway just outside the reception area. Felicity had had a bit too much to drink, so when she saw all the doorways she forgot which door Thea had said was the bathroom.

Felicity made her way down and saw an open door. She assumed that would be the bathroom, however just as she approached it she heard Oliver. She smiled then she frowned when she heard a female voice. It was Shado. She came up to the door, carefully peeking through slightly ajar door. Shado was standing up against Oliver who had a large desk behind him. His body language said he wasn't welcoming of Shado being in his personal space. Shado suddenly placed her hands on his chest and he just stood there.

“Oliver, I know I shouldn't be saying this but I've missed you.” She looked up at him from under her dark lashes.

“Shado, what do you want?” Oliver sounded agitated.

“Isn't it obvious? You. I want you. I leave soon and I thought maybe for old times sake we could have some fun?” She leaned against him and he still didn't move her away.

Felicity wasn't sure why he was just standing there, surely he'd be pushing her away by now. Felicity made the choice to step into the doorway, but neither of them noticed her. Shado stepped and placed her lips to Oliver’s. He was still for too long for Felicity's comfort and she turned and quickly made her way down the hallway.

\- - - - - 

Oliver froze because everything caught him off guard and he was not sure he was imagining this. Suddenly something sparked in him, like he felt a presence, and he pushed Shado back.

“Stop it!”

“But Oliver…”, Shado tried to move forward again.

Oliver moved away from her, “No! What is wrong with you? Haven't you done enough? This…” he pointed between them, “has been over for over a year. I am not doing this with you, again. It's over, it has been for a long time.”

Shado clasped her hands in front of her, “you've moved on?”

“Yes.”

“With Felicity?” She looked up at him and he saw something close to pain in her eyes.

“Yes. I mean no. I don't know but it's something I want to explore with her. I am not going to risk it. And even if there was not a Felicity, I wouldn't give in to you. I've changed and I have smartened up, a lot.” He made his way to the door.

Just as he was pulling it open he turned back to look at Shado who was also making her way to the door, “Shado, take care of yourself.”

\- - - - -

Oliver stepped out of the room and as he made his way out he saw Digg standing there with his hands on his waist looking around. Digg turned to look at Oliver, just then his eyes landed on Shado who was coming up behind Oliver.

Oliver looked confused at the anger on Digg’s face and suddenly he realized why he felt something, Felicity, she saw them. _Fuck!_

As Oliver approached Digg to say something, Digg held up his hand and looking at Shado he said, “She left. We are now too.”

By this time, everyone from the team was standing in the decorated foyer asking what happened to Felicity.

Laurel stepped up to Oliver, “what did you do?!”

“Nothing!” Oliver was beginning to feel anxious. Once again he fucked up without even trying. He felt like he was eighteen again, always screwing things up.

Shado stepped forward, “I believe it is my fault.” She turned to Oliver, “I'm sorry Oliver, it was not my intention to hurt her.” She turned to her father who was frowning at her.

“Shado, I believe it is time to say goodbye.” Yao Fei’s words held more than one meaning. Linking her arm into his she walked away with him.

“Oliver, what happened?” Tommy asked pulling his wife back to his side.

“Shado followed me to the study. I was only going in there to grab a few business cards and she just came in. Started talking about missing me and wanting to have one more night with me.” Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets and let his head fall as he shook it.

“And Felicity saw it.” Thea spoke up, “I sent her to use the bathroom over here. I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't know.”

“It's not your fault Thea. I'm the idiot who didn't just walk out the minute she came into the room.”

“Well then, I guess you need to apologize and explain yourself.” Digg said as he helped Lyla with her coat.

Lyla looked at Oliver from over her shoulder, “Pizza won't work this time around.”

Everyone went to say goodbye to Moira and Walter. Oliver was still standing in the foyer when Slade placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Look Queen, I'm not a fan of the two of you being together”, Oliver gave Slade a side-eyed look, “but I can see you care about her. So if that's true then it's time you stop acting on sexual tension and act on a more emotional level with her.”

Oliver furrowed his brows at Slade, “you are giving me advice? The man who can't stay married or in a relationship for more than a year?”

“That's exactly why I'm the perfect person to give you this advice. I know that once feelings get involved, things like this happen. This is not about just sex, this is about caring deeply for another person. It's why I did marry once, even had a son. But I was a fool and didn't communicate my feelings, so she left me. I'll never find another woman like her, so I don't bother with feelings anymore. It's why I'll leave here tonight with two beautiful women whose names I won't remember tomorrow.”

Oliver looked over Slade’s shoulder seeing the Bowen twins standing there with their coats on.

“Trust me, Felicity may be thick skinned, but she wears her heart on her sleeve with you.” Slade patted his shoulder and made his way to the two women and then out the door.

Oliver wasn't even sure how that happened, but Slade had made a lot of sense. He immediately took his phone out of his pocket to call her and begged her to let him explain what happened.

After several attempts, he texted her.

**Oliver: I'm sorry, please meet me and let me explain?**

After an hour he texted Digg, Tommy, Laurel…

**Oliver (group message): she won't answer my calls nor my texts.**

**Digg: I've tried calling to check up on her too and nothing.**

**Tommy: I'm sure she's just pissed and needs some time.**

**Laurel: I hope she's okay. She can be a bit self destructive when she's hurting.**

**Oliver: Laurel, do you think she'll do something stupid?**

**Digg: Felicity is a smart woman, she is probably at home.**

**Oliver: I'm here, she's not.**

**Laurel: shit…**

Oliver sat down on her front stoop and tried to figure out where she could be. He needed to find her. First he needed to make sure she was okay, then he need to explain and apologize.

“C’mon Felicity, where are you babe?” He said out loud with his head buried in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for coming back! It means the world to me. I’m unknown in this fandom and to see so many enjoying this and commenting that you are makes my heart swell. I really can’t say it enough, thank you!!!


	11. Implosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consumed with emotions she is not comfortable dealing with after seeing Shado kiss Oliver, Felicity decides to handle it the only she knows how... 
> 
> The team comes together to show Felicity what it means to have friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> {TW: Violence Against Women- not detailed graphic content, but just a warning in case someone may be triggered}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra, and I’m not totally sorry for that. *grin* 
> 
> Music Inspo:  
> Blood in the Cut - K.Flay  
> I Go to Bars and Get Drunk - Elsie Davis  
> Under the Influence - Elle King  
> Disturbia - Rihanna  
> Cool Girl - Tove Lo  
> Fury Oh Fury - Nixon Vega  
> Bellyache - Billie Eilish  
> Cold Water - Major Lazer  
> Bruises - Chairlift  
> Wednesday Night Melody - Bleached  
> Weekends - Amy Shark

Shado showing up on her dad’s arm was inevitable. However she wasn’t expecting the woman to be so fucking bold, but she should’ve known. It was obvious to her Oliver wasn’t interested but the image of Shado kissing him dug its claws into the back of her head where insecurity lives. She was never one to be a crier over a guy, at least not since Billy, she wasn’t starting now; she would deal with it in another way.

She immediately went home and changed into a pair of ripped up boyfriend jeans, black combat boots, black v-neck tshirt, and an old Army jacket she found at Goodwill that said Billings on it. The day she found it she nearly cried in the store. It was two sizes too big but she bought it anyways. She tied her hair up into a messy ponytail. She took out the diamonds studs in her ears, replaced them with black metal ball studs. Nodding at herself she headed out the door.

 **_I need noise_  
** _I need the buzz of a sub_  
_Need the crack of whip_  
_**I need some blood in the cut**_

Then Oliver’s texts, as well as John’s, came through and at that moment she made the choice to turn her phone off. She needed the distance to process everything she’s currently feeling. His texts would only further to cause the fire that ignited in her head, and heart, to burn hotter longer.

 **_I don’t have an agenda_  
** _All I do is pretend to be ok so my friends_  
_**Can’t see my heart in a blender**_

She didn't really aim for anywhere specific and found herself at some hole in the wall bar. It was something straight out of a bad movie. She walked into a cloud of cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol seeped into the wood from over the years. She went straight to the bar and sat down on a stool and ordered a Jameson neat. The bartender gave her an odd look and she shrugged.

Looking around the dark badly lit room she noticed a touchscreen jukebox. Guess they were modern enough to have that. The place was big enough to house two pool tables in the middle and along the wall a section for a few games of darts to take place. It wasn’t dead but it wasn’t busy. Just enough people to go unnoticed if she just kept to herself.

**_Sometimes I need a glass of whiskey  
Sometimes I need two or three_ **

Avoiding making eye contact with other patrons she allowed her thoughts to consume her. She kept going back to Shado’s lips on Oliver’s and how now she wished she’d walked in and threw her to the floor, to fight for her man. Her inner dialogue reminded her he wasn’t her man. Oliver was a guy she was fucking and worked with, that’s it. _No matter how many times you tell yourself that, Smoak, you’re lying to yourself. It’s so much more and you know it. That’s why you’re feeling like you were kicked in the gut._

 **_I'm sick of this condition_  
** _Your kiss is my addiction_  
_I can tell you cast a spell that knows no moderation_  
_**It's dangerous, the things we do**_

Felicity finished her drink, raising her glass to the bartender signaling for another. Just as he was placing her second glass down and a guy approached the bar, moving in next to her.

 **_Better think twice_  
** _Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must falter be wise_  
_**Your mind is in Disturbia**_

“What’ll you have Joel?” the bartender asked as he wiped away water droplets from a previous order.

Felicity kept her eyes down on her glass watching the amber liquid swirl around.

“What the lady is having.” This guy, Oscar, said to the bartender slightly tipping his head at her.

Felicity looked up at him raising an eyebrow. He looked directly at her and she noticed he had blue eyes, a couple days old scruff and dirty blonde hair. _Really?!_

“Coming right up”, the bartender looked at them and then turned away.

“Hi, I’m Joel.” He held his hand out to Felicity.

She looked at his hand for a few seconds, then instead of shaking it she took a drink from her glass.

**_I'm a cool girl, I'm a, I'm a cool girl  
Ice cold, I roll my eyes at you, boy_ **

He chuckled and put his hand down, stuffing it into the pockets of his fitted worn out jeans. He was wearing a baseball jersey for Starling City Rockets. She looked him up and down and then turned back to face the bar.

“Why’s a pretty one like you in a dump like this, all alone?” He leaned on the bar when his drink was placed down in front of him.

Sighing inwardly Felicity realized he wasn’t going to give up. “Oh gee I don’t know, trying to have some time to myself perhaps?” Felicity downed the last of her drink and before she could raise her glass, he slid his glass over with a flick of his wrist, it softly bumped her hand.

Looking down at it she realized this guy had an entire setup going. She put down her empty glass and wrapped her hands around his glass. Having watched him she knew full well he didn’t slip anything in the drink. She raised it in salute and took a swig.

“My pleasure.” He licked his lips watching her lick her own after her sip.

She turned in her stool again facing him, tilting her head she burned her eyes into his. He didn’t blink. Okay, I’ll play.

“What do you want?” Felicity takes another sip.

“Your conversation” he leans in closer.

“No you don’t.” She shakes her head giving him a sardonic grin.

He leans up and placed his hands over his heart, “you wound me with your cynicism m’lady”.

“Seriously? Does that really work on women?” She leans her left arm on the bar.

He straightens and then looks her over one more time, “are you a lesbian?”

Felicity laughs at the gall of him to ask, “something like that.”

He shrugs and then answers, “usually it works most nights.”

Before she can say anything a woman approaches them giving Felicity a look that spoke volumes. She was there with that guy and he’d totally blown her off for Felicity. She had long wavy dark brown hair with matching brown eyes, with expertly arched eyebrows. Her makeup was expertly done and she had contoured the hell out of her face to thin out the heart shape. She had glossy coral lips with a Monroe piercing. Felicity looked her up and down. She had on a pair of skinny jeans that looked as if a werewolf ripped at them, and a bright yellow off the shoulder ruffled top. She had on a pair of yellow heels giving her a rather summery look with her deeply bronzed skin, despite it being December.

“Hey Joel, we’re up.” She purred as she leaned into him wrapping both hand around his toned forearm. It was obvious she wanted all the attention on her.

He looked down at her and sighed as if he forgot she was there, which he probably did. He looked back up at Felicity and asked, “you play darts?”

Felicity was three glasses of Jameson in, she shrugged “a little.”

“Wanna join us?” He throws a thumb over his back signaling to the table where his group of friends were waiting for him.

Nodding Felicity stood up, leans into the bartop and signals the bartender who had been calmly leaning into the back of the bar, “can I have a pint of Amber?” He nods and immediately gets to work pouring her pint from draft.

She takes the pint and tosses a fifty onto the top of the bar, “keep the change.”

She follows behind Joel and his friend, noticing how the woman made to move in closer to Joel as they walked to the tables near the dart boards.

“Hey guys, this is…” he trailed off realizing she never gave her name.

“Megan” she answered for him.

“Hey Megan” the group said. There were three guys and two women, Joel and his date included. She didn’t bother to listen to their names.

“Cool, we can have three to a team now”, the other woman announced. She had medium length light brown hair that was fishtailed. She wore a Rockets tshirt that was extremely tight over her large breasts, Felicity assumed it was intentional.

Joel’s date spoke up, “she can be on your team then.”

Felicity shrugged, she didn’t really care. At the mention of playing darts she had a plan, and it didn’t matter the team she was on, to hustle the group. She took off her jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. She noticed Joel looking her over. The third guy with them checked her out too, she just ignored his leering and drank more of her beer. Since Joel and her teammate had dates he was sizing her up. _Not a chance in hell, asshole._

They began to play and Felicity made sure she seemed just okay at first; allowing Joel to tower behind her to instruct her on proper form, which of course he didn’t know what he was talking about. Throwing knives and throwing darts were pretty much in the same realm. She just played along, despite how his hand kept finding her hip and waist too often.

By the time the game was over her team had won. Her teammates exclaiming she had beginner’s luck even though she admitted she’d played before. Joel handed his date cash and smacked her ass ordering her to get a round of drinks. His date looked at him in shock and her cheeks flushed with her embarrassment. Without saying a word she turned and walked to the bar.

Felicity looked at Joel as he talked to his buddies, the other girl joining her friend at the bar. The three guys stood there joking and laughing about how Joel didn’t see his date as much of challenge to get her in bed. Felicity’s stomach churned. She was sitting in a chair with her arms and legs crossed. Something spiked within her and she was done.

Standing up she placed a hundred dollar bill on the table. The three guys turned to her. She looked directly at Joel, “a friendly bet?”

He looked at the money under her hand and then back at her. He smiled but nothing about that smile was friendly. She saw the predator underneath his so-called charming facade. She knew he was looking for a kill and she could see the gears in his mind turning.

“Sure, but let’s make it interesting?” He moved in, stepping into her personal space.

“Whadda ya got?” She allowed her old demeanor to come out. The scrappy Navy IT girl surrounded by Marines with way too much testosterone. Being with the Sagittarius team was nothing like it, but these guys were simpletons and they only knew one way to be, predatory. His friends flanked him with looks that said he was gonna win.

“You win, you get the money.” He took his forefinger and tapped her hand. “I win, then I get you, me, and her”, he lifts his chin to his date. She froze, her drink halfway to her mouth. He let his finger trail up Felicity’s arm to her shoulder while his friends laughed like a bunch of drunken frat boys.

Felicity looked at his date, she was looking uncomfortable but she knew that this girl would do anything to please this guy and that made her mad.

“Sure Champ.” Felicity smiled at him with enough feigned sincerity to look like she was game. He clapped his hands loudly smiling like he’d already won.

“Three legs, obviously we play 301. The one with lowest score wins, naturally.” He explains as if she had no idea how it worked.

She nods and then says, “you go first.”

He grins and steps up to the line. He throws his darts and grins proudly. His three throws were good but it didn’t mean he could win. She steps up to the line and suddenly he squats down and grabs her ankle. She goes stiff and looks down at him, he adjusts her booted foot at the line.

“Just making sure you’re _straight_ doll.” His head close to her hip.

Felicity pulls her knee up and taps his chin, “oops, sorry.” She says in a sickly sweet voice.

He grumbles and moves away from her. She decided she’s going to make her first two turns look as if she’s trying real hard, so she hits a double first, then her other two darts get singles. She steps away from the line and bumps her shoulder against Joel. He looks down and watches as she walks to grab her beer. So far he seems calm still, she knew that would all change soon enough.

She looks at his date, “what’s your name again?”

“Tess.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder and cocks her hip to the side in frustration.

“Look, you have nothing to worry about with me.” Felicity leans in and says softly into her ear.

Tess gives her a skeptical look. “Yeah sure.” She moves away to sit down in a chair and crosses her arms.

Felicity shook her head and then Joel cheers. His second leg left him with a score of 113. When he turned back to Felicity he grinned and reached for his beer.

“Sorry babe, looks like you’re gonna be mine tonight.”

Felicity said nothing. She stepped up to the line and in three swift flicks of her wrist she lands three doubles leaving her with 111.

“Oh shit!” One of his buddies exclaims and slams his beer on the table.

“Beginner’s luck?” She shrugged as she moved away from the line.

Tight tshirt girl chimes in, “you’re not new to this game are you Army Barbie?”

Felicity didn’t miss the insult, but instead offered up, “I never said I couldn’t play, just that I play a little.”

Joel suddenly stiffened up, “ha, right like you’re some kind of dart shark” he did air quotes with his fingers.

“Or something”, Felicity said when she tossed back the last of her beer. She knew she was definitely drunk now. She’d drank more than she had kept track of but she knew she still had control of her motor skills.

Joel took up his position and was figuring out his strategy. He needed to land himself the lowest score, knowing this particular game wasn’t about getting to zero. It was about him winning his threesome. He throws and gets three singles leaving him with a score of fifty-five.

He pumps his fist in the air with the confidence of his win. He looks at Tess, “get ready baby, we are about to have a good time tonight!”

Tess rolls her eyes and takes a long swig of her beer. Felicity groans and makes her way to the line. Joel decides to stand directly to her left staring her down with his arms crossed in hopes of intimidation. She has a hundred and eleven points, she knows she can get down to zero easy. So with a wicked smile at him she turns to face the board.

Felicity takes a deep breath and just as she breathes out she lets her first dart fly. It hits eleven. She lets her second dart fly, bull’s eye.

“What the fuck?!” Joel drops his arms and puffs up.

Felicity looks over at Tess and winks when she sees the woman’s eyes grow wide. She lets her third dart fly, bull’s eye!

One of the other guys goes to the board and raises his hand saying the two darts in the center are good. Felicity grabs her jacket and throws it on. She takes the money from the table and hands it to Tess.

“If anyone deserves this tonight, it’s you. Get a cab and leave this douchebag to rot.” Felicity starts to walk away.

“Hold up!” Joel’s voice is a growl. “That’s not an honest game. You fucking hustled me you bitch.”

Felicity spun on her heels and came toe to toe with him. “It was as honest as your disgusting bet!” She fisted her hands at her side.

Joel moved into press his body against her body. She pushed back at him and tried to turn and he grabbed her arms. It was that instant that she turned off and detached from her emotions, or so she thought. She rotated her arm away from his body to break his grip. That’s when his hand backhanded her face sending her stumbling backwards.

 **_My fire is wild_  
** _My rage is deep_  
_One black eye_  
_**Busted teeth**_

“Joel! Stop!” Tess was yelling at him.

Felicity felt moisture buildup on her cheek. _Not again!_ Felicity looked at him and she laughed, “does that make you feel better? Beating up women?” She looked down to his crotch, “how small are you?”

Just as she looked up he grabbed at her hair. She was pretty drunk so her reflexes were off and she knew better, but she suddenly needed to let this anger out. The anger that had been building since earlier in the evening. He pulled her head back and his other hand grabbed at her face. She could hear his friends yelling at him, the bartender yelling he was calling the cops. She knew she had only a couple of minutes to get out of there.

Felicity reacted; she reached down and grabbed at his scrotum and she yanked as hard as she could. He yelled and let go of her immediately grabbing at his crotch. Felicity sent her foot up and out into a front kick making him stumble backwards tumbling into the table and then to the floor. His friends went to help him up and she pushed them out of her way and he swung at her, connecting with her jaw. She tasted the copper as the inside of her bottom lip split against her teeth.

That’s when she moved in and slammed him down with a flip to the floor and punched him in the throat just enough to incapacitate him, but not enough to crush his larynx. He began to cough violently. She stood up and looked around. His friends were standing back with their hands up. She looked and saw the bartender standing there holding a bat loosely at his side.

Tess stepped up to her placing her hand to Felicity’s face and looked at her with worry, “the cops are coming.”

Felicity nodded and started to step away, then turned back to Tess and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away quickly and winked, “your night shouldn’t end without a kiss at least.” Tess stares at her with a blush on her cheeks and wide eyes.

Felicity ran out the door and down the street. She took a sharp left into an alley. She looked up and saw a fire escape ladder that was left down. She ran and jumped up grabbing it and pulling herself up. She quickly crawled to the top of the neighboring building to the bar. She squatted down taking cover when she heard the cops pull up.

She was breathing heavily and decided she should wait it out there for a bit before she made her way down again. The adrenaline didn’t do much to burn off the alcohol in her system. How much did I drink? She felt dizzy and knew she may need to call someone, but who?

She tries hard not to nod off. She left her car and had walked here, so she wasn't too far from her place, but feeling the way she did she wasn't sure she'd make it home without getting into more trouble.

 **_Everything I do the way I wear my noose_  
** _Like a necklace_  
_I wanna make 'em scared like I could be anywhere_  
_Like I'm wreck-less_  
_I lost my mind_  
_I don't mind_  
_Where's my mind_  
_**Where's my mind**_

She takes out her phone and turns it on. Immediately a bunch of texts come through.

**Oliver: Felicity, where are you?  
** Oliver: Are you coming home?  
Oliver: I know you’re mad at me, but please just let me know you’re okay!  
Oliver: you’re killing me babe  
Oliver: please  
Oliver: Baby, I’m begging you let me know you’re okay. We can’t track you.  
Oliver: I’m not leaving your apartment.  
Oliver: I’m still here and I think your neighbors are going to call the cops.  
Oliver: if I’m not here when you come home, I was arrested for loitering or stalking. Maybe both. 

Then the rest of them,

**Laurel: Felicity, she’s a bitch! Are you okay?**

**Tommy: you can stay with us if you don’t want to go home. We know Oliver is camped out there, in his tuxedo no less.**

Felicity let one corner of her mouth perk up at the image of Oliver sitting outside her door in his tuxedo.

**Thea: it’s Thea, Laurel gave me your number. I hope you’re okay! Just know this, my brother isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but give him a chance to explain? xo**

**Digg: Felicity, I know you’re probably hurting and the last thing you want is to talk about it. But please let me, if not anyone else, know you’re okay. I won’t ask questions, I just want to know you’re okay.**

**Lyla: We love you sweetheart.**

Felicity leaned her head back against the ledge of the building. She picked herself up and looked over the wall, the cops were starting to leave. Three cars had shown up and no arrests it seems. She sat back down and decided she’d text Digg.

 **Felicity: uhm, i kinda need help. Can you meet me, alone?**  
He answers immediately,  
**Digg: where are you?**  
She texts him her location,  
**Digg: be there in 10 min.**

She looks over the building ledge again and the cops are leaving now. She decides to wait five more minutes before making her way down. She had a feeling that guy wouldn't be pressing charges on a small blonde kicking his ass.

After five minutes she makes her way down the fire escape ladder and onto the street. She jogged further down the alley to the street parallel to the one the bar is on and just then she sees headlights. Digg pulls up and she jumps in immediately.

“Just go before you ask any questions.” She slumps down in her seat after putting on her seatbelt. She avoids looking at him.

“I should call Oliver, especially if you don’t want to see him.” He suggests and she nods.

Digg wakes his phone with one hand and taps into his favorites and puts it to his ear. She listens.

“Hey… yeah I heard from her. In fact I have her with me.” He looks over at her but she’s looking out her window. “Look, maybe you shouldn’t be there when we get there. She’s okay man, but I just think it’s best you aren’t there.” Digg agrees with a few murmurs to something Oliver says, “yeah okay talk to you later.” He puts his phone on his dashboard.

Digg drives the rest of the way in silence and when they get to her place she directs him to her building and then her apartment. When they get out of the car and he sees her over the top of the car his eyes widen.

“Fucking hell Felicity!”

He rushes over to her and holds her face up in his hand. Her jaw is bright red and beginning to bruise. She has dried blood on her lips and down her chin. Her cheek has a cut that has mostly clotted but doesn't look good.

“I got into a little fight.” She shrugs and turns to walk to her apartment.

“A LITTLE fight?!” Digg follows after her as she heads to her front door.

“I had a little too much to drink and things got a little outta hand.” Her words a little slurred. She opens her door and walks in leaving it open for him to follow behind her.

Digg closes and locks her door, hard. He follows her in and stops at her kitchen island, “Felicity, what the hell happened tonight?”

“I got drunk while playing darts and then I got into a fight.” She grabs a bottle of water from her fridge and begins chugging it.

“That's not what I meant. I mean tonight at the Queen's party. Why did you disappear?”

Felicity shrugged out of her jacket tossing it on the island that separated her kitchen from the living room. Leaning against it she avoided Digg’s eyes. How could she explain it when she didn't even understand. Well that's not true, she knew exactly what it was and she didn't like it.

“I got bored.” She shrugged again.

Digg was quickly learning her shrugs were her way of deflecting. She did it anytime she was avoiding her feelings and avoiding answering questions about those feelings. Sighing he walked over to her and took her chin in his hand. Turning her face he looked her over. She needed the cut on her cheek cleaned out but probably no stitches. She needed ice on that jaw.

“I seriously hope this is not a common occurrence with you.” He stepped back crossing his arms across his massive chest.

Grinning, allowing the dried blood on her lips to crack she said, “not anymore. Tonight was a special occasion.”

“Yeah, sure it was”, he wasn't stupid but he knew she was the queen of self-deprecating humor. “Do you have a first aid kit and a couple of ice packs?”

Nodding her head she went to an open door just off her living room. Looking around her space Digg felt abnormally large in her little one bedroom apartment. She had a nice tv and entertainment system setup. She also had turned her small dining area into what looked like a fully equipped home version of NORAD. Shaking his head he knew she worked from home prior to Sagittarius and it showed. Her place was warm and cozy. Inviting, even for a large bull like himself.

Walking back out with a bag that looked similar to what a medic carried around she tossed it onto the island. She went over to her sink and ran water. Leaning her mouth down to the tap she sucked in water and swished it around in her mouth, then spit it out red water. She did it a few more times until it was clear. Turning the water off she walked over to the barstool at her kitchen island and sat.

“You are something else, sis.” He pulled out her lower lip to inspect the cut inside her mouth. It would be fine so he left it alone. Then he pulled out antiseptic and some cotton swabs and began cleaning out the cut on her cheek.

There was a knock at her door and they both stilled. Digg looked at her with a question and she shook her head no, knowing he was asking if she was expecting anyone.

He slowly walked to the door putting his hand to his gun he always kept holstered at his back, carefully looking out the peephole. His tense body suddenly relaxed and he opened the door. In flew Laurel and Tommy; both in jeans and hoodies, having stripped themselves of their party finery.

Felicity groaned and hung her head, chin touching her chest. She knew they were going to freak out. Three… two… one...

“Oh my god, what happened?!” Laurel went to her immediately looking over Felicity.

“I'm fine.” She growled out.

“Like hell you are Felicity!” Tommy sounded like a very disapproving, and disappointed, father.

Both of them standing in front of her, she looked at Digg and he was laughing. He held a hand up to her indicating he would not be saving her from their fussing over her.

Laurel picked up where Digg left off cleaning her cut. Tommy was at the freezer pulling out one ice pack. Tommy wrapped the ice pack in a clean dish towel and held it to the right side of her jaw, picking her hand up gently so she can hold it there.

“Do you have any chamomile tea, some crackers?” Tommy asks.

Giving him a confused look, Tommy answers “I can smell the alcohol on you, you're gonna need something to settle your stomach.”

She actually blushed from embarrassment at how she must look and smell to them. She realizes he’s offering her something you’d offer a pregnant woman, but she wasn’t going to ruin his fathering. She nodded and pointed to a pantry door just off to the side of her small kitchen.

“John, how does this look to you?” Laurel steps back letting him take a look at her cheek.

As Digg steps forward, Felicity begins observing the three fussing over her. She hadn't had this in so long she found herself fighting back tears. She forgot what it was like to have people who cared for you. She would lay down her life for them, but never expected any of them to even care this much. Yet here they are cleaning her up like a little girl who scraped her knee. She was made speechless by their affection. She just sat there letting Laurel clean her cut and Digg place butterfly bandages on it. Tommy behind her making her tea. She kept swallowing hard and willed herself to avoid the tears for now.

 **_And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over_  
** _Into cold, cold water for you_  
_And although time may take us into different places_  
_I will still be patient with you_  
_**And I hope you know**_

Digg’s phone rang, he looked and said holding up the phone, “it's Lyla.” He walked off into the living area on the phone. “Yeah babe she's okay. I'll be home in a bit. Just making sure she's okay before we head out.” He pauses, then answers “Tommy and Laurel showed up. Okay, love you too.”

Laurel was giving Felicity a look and Felicity looked down in shame. She hated them seeing her this way. Whenever she came home battered she would be alone. No one to clean cuts or holds bags of ice to her face or make her hot tea. For the first time in a long time she was ashamed of the lonely life she had led.

“Felicity, know that you can talk to me. I'm here for you, I won't pass judgement. I just want to be a support system for you.” Laurel rubbed her hand up and down her arm. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that numbed her or if she wasn't afraid anymore, but she didn’t jump at anyone touching her.

Hooking her right booted foot up to the higher rung on the barstool she looked up into Laurel’s eyes, “I know you are. I'm sorry you're having to see me like this.”

“No Felicity, I don't care about how you look. I care that you're hurt and hurting. Ok?”

Nodding her head because she had no words without choking on them, Felicity blinked away tears. Tommy placed the cup of hot tea next to her on the island.

He took a look at her face and gave one of his charming grins, “I'd hate to see the other guy.”

Felicity snorted, “I broke his balls… I think.”

Digg closed his eyes as he shook his head, “Felicity, you're gonna give me grey hair before my own kid does.”

There was another knock on her door. They all turned.

“My neighbors are gonna think something is wrong with me because I've never had this many visitors here.”

Watching as Digg opened the door Felicity saw Oliver and she looked down at her lap as she took a sip of her tea. Felicity groaned and looked as he walked into the apartment. She nearly made her mouth bleed again chewing at the inside of her cheek seeing him. He was in just his dress slacks and dress shirt that was unbuttoned a few times, and he still had on those fucking suspenders. That asshole, she thought. At least he looked disheveled and worried. _Good_ , she thought.

When Oliver caught sight of her face he wanted to race over and make sure she was okay. However the look on her face told him it was best he kept his distance. He couldn’t not come though, he had to see with his own eyes that she was okay. Even though she was beat up, he was relieved she seemed to be better than the worst of his thoughts when he couldn’t reach her. Despite all that, he was boiling with anger at the knowledge of someone attacking her. He kept it locked up because he didn’t want to upset her any more than he had already.

Digg raised his eyebrow at Oliver. Everyone knew what had happened, but no one said anything because they all were worried about Felicity. Oliver at least looked like he was feeling pretty shitty, so Digg slapped his back. Oliver allowed his eyes to roam over her then shoving his hands in his pockets he looked down at his feet.

Suddenly Felicity jumped off the barstool and said, “I need to pee.” And walked off and closed the door to her bedroom.

“What happened?” Oliver looked at the three pairs of eyes looking at him.

“I don't know man, she texted me to pick her up. When I did she looked like that. She said she got into a fight while playing darts?” Digg sat back on the barstool.

“She says she thinks she broke someone's balls.” Laurel added with a smirk.

“And she smells like a bar at closing time.” Tommy said standing behind Laurel to wrap his arms around her and pulling her close.

Oliver stayed quiet. He had done this. His dumb choice to hear out Shado got Felicity hurt. He sighed deeply.

Digg stood up and said, “walk me to my car?”

Oliver nodded and went to the door. Digg hugged Laurel and Tommy goodbye. They headed out and Oliver made his steps purposely slow as the way walked to the car that was just outside her front door.

“Digg, I’m really working hard to keep my anger down, but I want to find this guy who hurt her…” then he faced Digg, “but I know it’s me that hurt her. Led her to being self destructive.”

Digg runs his hand over his face and leans back against his car. He crosses his arms and looks at Oliver.

“Look, I know that whatever was going on with you two was probably meant to be just for fun, but it seems that you both have fallen pretty quickly.”

“Yeah, honestly something has happened between us. I find myself wanting to be around her as much as possible. I want more than just a brief fling. I care about her way more than I thought could care about someone again.”

“I know I don't have to tell you this, but Felicity is different. She's been through some shit and she holds that close to her. She pushes people away because it's easier than getting hurt. Her attachment to you is eating at her. She doesn't want to want you, but we all know we can not control how our hearts work.” Placing his hand on Oliver’s shoulder Digg pushed off the car. Rounding the back of it to the driver’s side he says, “Oliver, just be patient. As for what happened with Shado, well you gotta own that mistake and apologize to her, even if she shrugs it off, trust me.”

Oliver watched his friend drive off and made his way back into her apartment. Tommy was standing in her living room area looking at pictures that were hung on her wall that was between the kitchen and her room. Oliver didn’t see Laurel so he assumed she was in the bedroom with Felicity.

“You notice she never mentions family?” Tommy asked without really wanting an answer.

Oliver walked over to look at her pictures. There were several of her with her mother, “that’s her mom.” He points to the beautiful Donna Smoak.

“I see where she got her good looks.” Tommy smiled at the pictures. Then his smile fell away.

Oliver kept looking at the pictures. “I know” he quietly answered Tommy’s silent question.

“Oliver, I'm your number fan. I want you to win the girl. I just don't want you to win if it means she self destructs because you fall back on your bad habits.” Holding a hand up to keep Oliver quiet he finishes, “I know tonight was not your fault. But you hesitated to follow her. You waited too long. Felicity deserved you chasing after her the second you realized what happened.”

Oliver hung his head, _God he was an asshole_.

“You need to make this right, because I don't think any of us can watch her do this to herself every time she's hurt, even if unintentional.”

“I know, Tommy. I fucked up and I know I need to make it up to her.”

Just then Laurel stepped out of Felicity’s bedroom. “She is sleepy now, and even though Digg said it's okay if she sleeps because she didn’t hit her head I’m still worried, I want to stay Tommy.”

Nodding his head at his wife, “okay babe. Want me to bring you some clothes?”

“No, she said I could borrow some of her sweats. I'll be okay.”

“Will she let me go in and talk to her?” Oliver looked into her room to see her leaning back against her headboard.

Laurel gave a soft smile and nodded. Oliver went to her door and knocked softly. She looked up at him, “may I come in for a bit?”

Felicity looked him up and down and all she wanted was to have him hold her. Reassure her that she was still what he wanted even though she knew they were bad for each other. _Just… when he's close to me he makes everything safe, she thought to herself_. Nodding at him that he could come in, she pulled her legs in so he had room to sit down on the bed on her side.

She watched him walk in and was glad she still hadn't taken out her contacts, otherwise she'd miss his panther-like movements. The way he moved around her made her feel like his prey and she liked it. She actually craved the way he hunted her with his eyes. _Yeah, you had too much to drink._

“What happened, Felicity?” He asked softly after he settled on her bed carefully not jostling her with big movements.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I had too much to drink.”

Noticing the shrug he remember what Digg said, “Fe- li-city”, he drug out her name and she shivered.

Looking up at him she decided there was no point in holding off on telling him.

“I hustled a group of assholes at darts. This guy Joe, or was it Joel” she thought out loud, “got mad and he called me a bitch then he backhanded me. Then one hit led to another hit. I won.” She held her breath a few seconds then let it out.

Oliver closed his eyes and his face fell into his hands. “Why would you do that?” He said muffled by his hands.

“Because he pissed me off?” She asked rather than said and scrubbed at her itchy nose as he turned to look at her.

Oliver couldn't help but feel his insides twist. She was beautiful, stunning, strong, and adorable all at once. She had a light that shined so brightly but yet her darkness settled on her shoulders. She was a mystery to him.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did he piss you off?”

“Because he was an asshole. And well… just maybe… he reminded me in like the littlest way…”she brought her right thumb and forefinger close together, “of you.”

He laughed at that because he expected that answer. “So you want to break my balls?” He tilted his head at her and she hated when he acted cute. _He's too old for cute dammit._

“Well I would've much preferred punching him in the mouth and then kicking him in the balls. But I did get to kick him and throat punch him, so it kinda relieved that anger a little.”

She was so matter of fact that he just sat there in shock. She couldn't help but grin and she placed the ice pack back to her jaw.

Oliver shook his head, “Felicity, I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Felicity avoided his eyes.

“Yes I do. What you walked in on no doubt looked pretty shitty and I'm sorry.”

“Oliver we aren't a couple. You can kiss whoever you want, just like I can kiss whoever I want.” She shrugged.

There was that shrug again. He moved in closer to her, “I am sorry.”

Again she shrugged and looked down picking at the pilling on her blanket.

He reached over to tip her chin up with a gentle finger, “Felicity, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me just when you walked in. I should've known better when she followed me in the office to talk. Please know that I did not initiate or want that kiss. And I'm sorry that it happened and I'm sorry that I waited too long to go after you.”

Felicity looked up and just sucked in a breath because she didn't know how to answer his apology. Nodding her head, he moved her face a bit to look at her jaw and cheek, examining the damage. Felicity felt the shame rise again at the perusal of her poor choices.

 **_I got bruises on my knees for you_  
** _And grass stains on my knees for you_  
_Got holes in my new jeans for you_  
_**Got pink and black and blue**_

Leaning back away from his touch she sniffles, “I'm sorry I worried everyone.”

“We all care about you, and with that comes our worry.”

“I just needed space.” She went back to picking at her blanket but shifting her eyes back and forth from him to her lap.

This battered woman who picked a bar fight was now blinking at him so innocently, and looking so completely fragile, had him momentarily feeling like he was looking at a young woman; rather than an experienced woman with a tough past that she had lived.

Felicity reached up to scratch her head and then he noticed her eyes were heavy. She was tired and needed rest. He stood up and at her questioning sleepy look, he leaned over and kissed her gently allowing his lips to linger on her soft lips. The slightest taste was all he needed and he pushed in a little harder, holding himself up using the headboard for support. She reached and grabbed at his suspenders pulling him closer.

Her tongue slipped between his lips and he began to drink her in. She tasted like whiskey. The way her lips and tongue moved against his always made him feel weak. Her mouth commanded his and he would bow to her every whim if it meant kissing her every single day, all day long.

She slowly pulled away and he reluctantly stood up. Her eyes were Beginning to close. Cupping her face on the good side, he smiled at her. She smiled awkwardly because of the swelling in her jaw.

“Goodnight Felicity, we will talk more tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Oliver” she said through a yawn as she nodded.

She slid down into the bed and without a second thought he turned on her stars for her. He carefully exited her room into the living room and Laurel was sitting on the sofa drinking tea. She stood up and walked over to place her cup in the sink. Peeping into the bedroom she saw Felicity was asleep. She saw the room aglow with her star projection and was awed. Smiling she looked over at Oliver.

“Thank you for staying with her” he said as he hugged her.

“Of course, I care about her too.” She stood back giving him a look.

“What Laurel?”

“Ollie, please don't break her heart.” She looked him in the eyes and she had tears.

“What? Why would you think I would want to?” He was confused.

“Because I'm a woman, and I know when another woman is in love. I also know that when women fall in love with you, you run away; even if Shado had refused to be serious, you still ran.” Laurel once upon a time many many years ago had loved him. It was when they were young and totally untouched by the ways of the world. She confessed that she loved him and he ran and cheated on her. It took a few years before they were friends again, and she knew that it was for the best they never got together. Because now she's married to the most amazing man in the world.

At Laurel’s words he felt his heart skip. Could it be? Could Felicity be in love with him? “Laurel, I don't plan to hurt her. I think I'm more likely to get hurt before she does.” He needed to process this all.

“I know what happened tonight. She told me. Jealousy is not an easy emotion for someone like her to deal with. She was hurt tonight and I think she acted out because she didn't know how to handle that. Just know that her only way of dealing with her emotions is to take out on herself. She seems tough, impenetrable, but she's not. She's delicate.”

Oliver was appreciative of how Laurel saw her. He trusted her instincts, he always has and so he nodded his head before turning and leaving. Walking to his car he confirmed with himself that he and Felicity needed to have a long talk about them. He loved their almost nightly trysts but he wanted so much more from her. He wanted her.

 

* * *

 

  
Felicity felt a throbbing in her ears and her head. She was curled up with her head under a pillow wondering who was playing EDM at this hour of the morning. Then as she continued to squirm in bed she realized it was not music, that it was in fact the worst hangover she’d had in a very long time. She moved her head out from under her pillow and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids were stuck together so she rubbed them and when she opened them she saw Laurel standing at her side.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Laurel held out a cup of coffee to Felicity as she groaned at the light shining in her room.

“Why are you waking me up so early?” Felicity sounded like a frog as she took the cup.

“Uhm, it’s three in the afternoon.” Laurel pointed to the silver star clock on her wall.

Felicity turned her head to look at the clock and she groaned again. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve felt this horrible.”

“I can only imagine.” Laurel sat at the edge of the bed near Felicity’s legs, patting her blanket covered chin. “Lyla is here, and so is Thea.”

Felicity raised both eyebrows, “why?”

“Well because we ladies stick together when one is down in the dumps; and my friend you are that. So we are gathered together with everything one could need for recovery and for healing the heart.” Laurel stood and pulled the blankets off Felicity.

“You guys don’t have to do this, I’m okay with wallowing in my self pity and shame alone.” Felicity let out a deep chuckle that felt like she gargled with jagged rocks.

“Nope, that’s not how it works baby girl. C’mon go shower and put on your comfy clothes. We are all dressed in pajamas too and ready for a full Sunday of girl time.” Laurel walked out of the room softly closing the door behind her.

Felicity sat for a few minutes longer drinking her coffee. She never knew what it felt like to have girlfriends. Growing up her mom was her only friend in that sense. She’d always kind of shied away from other girls in school growing up. She was the kid that was left out of parties and picked last for teams. She had two friends in junior high and they were dubbed the Geek Squad. But as soon as puberty hit hard those two friends decided trying to be cool was more important so they stopped hanging out with her. It wasn’t until MIT she actually made friends, not long term but enough to not feel so alone.

Felicity took a shower and slipped on a pair of black Batman pajama pants and one of Oliver’s black T-shirts he’d left behind. She pushed her feet into black fuzzy slippers with a cat face and whiskers. She piled her hair on top of her head and looked in the mirror a little longer.

The bruise on her jaw was pretty dark and she knew that it would take several days to heal. She shook her head because she had just gotten rid of the one from Shado. She turned her head and gently touched her cheek. Thankfully she didn’t need stitches. She figured she’d just keep applying liquid bandage to it and it would heal just fine. She wouldn’t be able to cover this up too much with makeup, but whatever because she acted out and now she’ll deal with the consequences.

She made her way out of her room to find all three women sitting around her coffee table with cups of coffee and hot tea for Laurel and Lyla. Her table was covered with an array of chocolate candies and Red Vines licorice. There were two bottles of wine on the table as well as what looked like several boxes of Fiddle Faddle and that’s when she broke out into a laugh, a rough laugh but sincere.

 **_You've been runnin' for days_  
** _And I hope you will find your way_  
_Creatures of mistakes_  
_Rewind the time, make it okay_  
_**But you can't do that**_

“Hey there Southpaw!” Thea jumped from her spot on the floor and walked over to her to hug her. She pulled back to look over her face. “You okay?”

Felicity didn’t know what to say, she felt strange seeing them there, it was forcing her to acknowledge she had friends. This was so new to her.

“Of course you have friends!” Thea swung her arm out to indicate Laurel and Lyla.

Felicity blushed realizing for the first time in a long while she let a thought slip out. “Thanks.” She wasn’t sure how to express her appreciation and she kind of just felt like she did when she went to her first sleepover. However this time around she couldn’t deny she felt like she belonged.

Thea pulled her and had her sit between Lyla and Laurel. Thea had a pallet of pillows on the floor, pillows Felicity was sure she’d never seen before. Laurel jumped up and pulled out several pints of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream and sat back down. This was the point Felicity couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“What?” All three said to her in unison.

“I’m honestly unsure of how I managed to gain three really awesome women as friends. This feeling of female togetherness is foreign to me because my entire military career I was surrounded by men…”

“That doesn’t seem so awful to me”, Thea cut in with a smirk. They all laughed.

“Since losing my mother,” Lyla grabbed her hand at the knowledge her mother was gone, they didn’t know, “I’ve not really had this kind of connection with other women. I just pulled away and avoided making friends. Now I realize how I was missing out, but I don’t regret those decisions.”

“Why not?” Thea asked.

“Because it led me to you all. I would never have ended up in Starling if not for those choices. I chose a place where I could start fresh. Now, I’ll admit I was making plans to move next year…” she was cut off by Lyla.

“What about Sagittarius and Oliver?” Lyla squeezes her hand.

“I wasn’t planning to stay after the whole thing with Cooper. And now…” choosing her words carefully because she didn’t want to disclose their work to Thea, “I’ve found a purpose with the team.”

“And my brother?”

“I don’t know”, Felicity chewed the bottom corner of her lip, “I don’t know how to process what I’m feeling for him. I thought it something brief and fun.”

“But?” Thea urged.

“But for the first time in years I feel something here”, Felicity points to her chest, “and I don’t quite understand it.”

Thea looked at Laurel and Lyla with a huge grin. They all smiled at her, “What?” She was confused, she missed something.

Lyla reached for a pint of ice cream, “I do believe that’s what is called ‘falling in Love’ my friend.” Lyla shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Thea and Laurel nodded. Felicity laughed, “no, not at all. It’s too soon for that kind of”, Felicity fluttered her fingers in the air, “fluffy stuff.”

“Nope, sorry, because the heart wants what the heart wants and we can’t control that. Like ever.” Laurel said.

Felicity suddenly feeling a rising panic, she reached for ice cream. She didn’t care what flavor, just slipped the lid off and shoved a spoon in and put a large amount in her mouth. _I’m not falling in love, that’s just ridiculous._

“Thea lets go ahead and order the pizza, I think we need reinforcements now”, Laurel tipping her head in Felicity’s direction with a chuckle.

Thea grinned and pulled out her phone to place an order. Lyla kicks her feet up and placed the ice cream on her large baby bump and was grinning like a fool. Laurel sat back chewing on licorice with a huge grin.

Looking at all three women, Felicity groaned “this is so unfortunate”, and shoved more ice cream in her mouth.

  
Two extra large pizzas, three empty boxes of Fiddle Faddle, and two bottles of wine (for Felicity and Thea) later, the women were relaxed watching Thor, strictly for Chris Hemsworth. A very sweet Tommy had stopped by to drop off a change of clothes for Laurel and surprised them all with donuts from Lord Mesa Bakery. Felicity was sure they’d be on a sugar high by now but they were happy in their blanket bubble with the rain falling softly outside.

Lyla suddenly sat up and said, “I need to use the bathroom.” She got up and before she made it to the half bath she turned to the ladies, “Uhm ladies, I think my water broke.”

Suddenly all three of them were at attention. Laurel jumped up and stepped over a fumbling Thea who was trying to pull out of her blanket cocoon. Felicity immediately grabbed Lyla’s phone ready to call John.

“Do you think one of you can drive me to the hospital and another call John?” She was so calm, Felicity admired that even though they were all panicky.

Laurel immediately grabbed her purse and Lyla’s. She reached for Lyla’s coat and a blanket. Thea was pulling on her fuzzy boots and putting her coat on.

Felicity called John, “Hey, it’s Felicity. John listen to me! Your wife’s water broke!” She was shaking her head frantically as if he could see, “Yeah we are taking her to the hospital now!” Felicity hung up and reached for the first warm thing she found on her coat rack, a grey hoodie.

“We’ll take my car!” Laurel rushed to open the door as Thea helped Lyla with her coat. Laurel ran to her car and placed the blanket on the backseat, feeling it’d be safer for Lyla to ride in the back.

Felicity and Thea helped her out the door. Laurel ran back and took over for Felicity so she could lock her door. She shoved her keys and phone in her pockets. She realized a little too late that she had on slippers, but didn’t care. She sloshed through the water and jumped in backseat. Thea in the front and Laurel made her way out the of the parking lot.

“Laurel you can take your time. The contractions aren’t really very strong, I barely feel them. There’s plenty of time.” Lyla said as she held Felicity’s hand.

“Okay”, Laurel had both hands on her steering wheel with laser focus on the road.

“Hello?” Thea answered her phone. “Hey babe, actually I’m not going to make our date tonight because Lyla is going into labor. We are all on our way to the hospital because we were still at Felicity’s place.” Thea laughed, “yep, it’s babytime!”

“Hello?” Lyla answered her phone. “I’m okay Johnny. It’s not horrible, just really uncomfortable.” She waited a moment, “okay, I will see you soon. I love you too.”

Lyla smiled at Felicity and then leaned her head back taking slow breaths as she calms her nerves. “He was at the store,” she laughs, “he probably left everything in the aisle.” Felicity laughed and continued to let Lyla hold her hand.

 

  
As soon as they got to the hospital it was a flurry of activity as they admitted Lyla and they all were shown to a waiting room in the maternity ward. The three of them sat there in their pajamas with happy smiles and Laurel with tears. This was going to be Felicity’s first time being present for something like this and she was kind of excited.

Suddenly they could hear John’s voice. Laurel got up and went out to let him know what was going on. Felicity and Thea stayed sitting, Felicity was barefoot because her slippers were soaked through.

After a few minutes, Laurel walked into the waiting room followed by Tommy and Oliver. Felicity immediately began to fidget with her fingers, not making eye contact. She knows he was there last night but she doesn’t exactly remember everything said, she does remember his kiss. That she could never forget.

“This is going be a great learning experience for us”, Tommy taps Oliver in the stomach implying fatherhood for them both.

Felicity stiffened at that comment. _Oh my god, what if he wants to be a father?_ Suddenly Felicity felt like her stomach dropped and she tried to not look up at Oliver at that moment. She didn’t want him to see her reaction. She had to push that away, her not being able to have kids was not something she divulged to people, at all. Her telling Oliver that morning was a HUGE step for to take.

Oliver looked at Felicity as soon as Tommy had said that and though he laughed it off he saw the way she tensed up. Now wasn’t the time to tell her that her not being able to have children was not a deal breaker for him, but he knew it would definitely be something he talked to her about later.

She was barefoot and he saw why, her soaking wet slippers were tucked under her chair. Standing there awkwardly he wasn’t sure what to do now. Tommy and Laurel were hugging and quietly talking to each other. Thea was on her phone texting then she looked up at him.

As if she was plotting Thea looked between him and Felicity, “Uhm hey Felicity I am going to go see if I can snag you some of those socks they give patients. I’m sure your feet are cold.” She stood up and Felicity tried to reach for her arm, but Thea was quick and Oliver grinned knowing full well what his sister was up to.

Felicity sat there biting her lip and he shook his head. He sat down in Thea’s vacant chair. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Felicity said softly.

“How are you feeling?” He dipped his head down to look at her.

Shyly she smiled and tucked back a lock of hair that had come loose from the mess on her head. “Uhm better than when I woke up.” She shrugged.

“And your face?” He gently touched a finger under her chin.

“Uhhh, about what you’d expect for a drunken mistake.” Felicity softly bobbed her side to side.

“Yeah, I remember having those nights.” He sat back and put his arm on the back of her chair. She sat back in her chair. He looked her over in her Batman pajamas and rolled his eyes. He was more of a Green Lantern man himself. Then he realized she was wearing his hoodie that he had left at her place. It did something in his gut, a weird flip that made him smile like a ten year old with his first crush.

Thea walked back into the waiting room and Roy was with her and so was Slade. Oliver waved at the guys and everyone moved the chairs so they were all sitting facing around each other. Thea handed the socks to Felicity and she put them on.

“I look ridiculous”, she mumbled.

Oliver leaned in so only she could hear him, “no you don’t, you look pretty adorable right now.”

She slowly turned her head to him with a look that said really? He smiled and nodded. She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes and shook her head.

“You are weird.” She said and let out a soft laugh.

It made him feel good to hear that laugh and he wanted so badly to pull her in closely and just hold her.

Slade leaned over and looked at Felicity, “Felicity, who did that?” His voice was low and a bit ominous, looking at Oliver.

“Some guy at a bar that I was stupid enough to get drunk at.” She said with a dismissive wave.

“Doesn’t matter if you were drunk or sober, he shouldn’t have touched you.” Slade said.

Then Thea spoke up, “his name is Joel and it was at that hole in the wall called The Eagle’s Nest.”

Felicity’s head snapped to look at Thea, “traitor” she growled out. Thea just shrugged a shoulder knowing full well disclosing that information would lead to something.

Then she saw all four men; Slade, Oliver, Tommy, and Roy, exchange glances. They all seem to make a silent agreement. Just as Felicity was about to open her mouth to warn them to stay out of it, Yao Fei walked in– alone.

“I got here as fast as I could!” He was holding a bag. “John asked me to drop by their house to grab this bag.”

“It’s okay Yao Fei, he hasn’t come out yet.” Laurel stepped up and took the bag offering to give it to a nurse to give to the soon to be parents.

Thea and Roy offered to go get everyone coffee and left. Slade settles into his chair with a Pregnancy for The Modern Woman magazine. Oliver and Tommy were talking about the baseball game. Yao Fei sat down next to Felicity.

Not saying anything he looked her over and when she finally made eye contact he nodded and she nodded back. She could tell he wanted to say something but he wasn’t comfortable talking to her in front of everyone. So she took the nod to mean they’ll talk later and she was fine with that. Felicity pulled her legs in and she got comfortable in the chair. It was going to be a long wait.

Twenty minutes later Thea and Roy walked back in with coffee for everyone, and a hot tea for Laurel. Roy took a seat and Thea promptly sat in his lap, Roy looked nervously over at Oliver. Felicity’s eyes shifted to look over at Oliver and he made it clear with a look he did not approve. Felicity shook her head and Oliver went back to talking to Slade and Tommy. Laurel was sitting next to Yao Fei and chatting with him.

Felicity took in her surroundings. This is what a family is and what a family does for each other. She felt something close to this when stationed in Kandahar with her group of misfits. They were all great guys, even if Billy was a lying son of a bitch, but he still helped her out a lot. They broke her out of her shell, even if she went back in after their deaths.

She smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee and recalled how her mother said she was like a pistachio. Felicity looked back up and caught Oliver looking at her, Slade having gone back to reading his magazine and Tommy had dozed off in his chair.

 

 

An hour later they were still waiting to hear from John about how things were going for Lyla. Felicity wasn’t that knowledgeable about labor and all, but she knew for most it took hours and others not very long at all. Then she remembered how her mother described her birth.

_Baby, you weren’t wanting to stay in. You were in a hurry to get out and start taking over the world._

Felicity’s eyes teared up at the memory of her mother. She took in a shaky breath and she felt Oliver pull her into his side. It was as if he could tell what was going through her head and heart at the moment. It was that moment she gave up trying to fight it. She wasn’t going to try stopping whatever this was between them anymore. She knew fighting this was only going to push them harder together and that could only hurt them.

Felicity looked up at him and he had his head leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. Felicity allowed her eyes to wander across his face. His chiseled jawline covered with a soft scruffy beard. His lips were thin but not in that creepy way, and they fit perfectly with hers. His nose perfect, as if sculpted from marble. She liked the way his eyes were deep set and hooded, it thrilled her when he was angry with, or hungry for, her. She had seen older pictures of him when she first agreed to come onto the team; a much younger Oliver Queen was still good looking, but now as an older seasoned warrior he was breathtaking.

 **_Only on weekends we feel the love_  
** _Only on weekends this happens to us_  
_**Only on weekends I have no room for anyone else, but you**_

As if he sensed her watching him, he opened his eyes and looked at her with a slight tilt of his head. She smiled at him and looked down at her lap. She knew she was blushing from getting caught looking at him. She looked down at her lap and felt the familiar pull low in her stomach when desire began to rise. Now was not the time for this, so she stood up and looked down at him and pointed, “bathroom.”

He nodded and she headed out the door in search of the bathroom. Once she was done she made her way back the long way, letting her legs stretch out. She stopped to look out a row of windows down into a courtyard. A woman was standing a few feet away and then looked at Felicity. She took in her appearance with the pajamas and hospital socks. She moved in a bit closer and Felicity looked at her with question.

“Honey, it may be none of my business but I just need to say this…” looking deep into Felicity’s eyes she said softly but with passion, “love isn’t suppose to hurt you.” With a little pat to her shoulder the lady walked away.

Suddenly it dawned on Felicity how she must look to people and she quickly made her way back to the waiting room. The woman’s words getting lost in the back of her mind.

As soon as she got back to the waiting room she saw everyone standing by the doorway with John. He came into the waiting room to inform them that Lyla was powering through but that everyone should go ahead and head home because it was probably going to be a long while. John promised to let everyone know when it was time.

Oliver smiled and he reached for her hand when she had gotten close. He brought her hand to his lips and led her into his arms for the first real hug since before the party. It felt so good being wrapped up in his arms, being engulfed by his scent.

Whispering softly into her ear, “can I take you home?”

She nods and they began to head on out with everyone else. He has her wait at the front of of the hospital so he can pull his car around for her so she wouldn’t have to walk in the hospital socks, since she eventually just threw the slippers away.

Quietly they make their way to her place. She had a lot on her mind and didn’t know how to begin, so she just held his hand while he drove and she looked out the window at the passing scenery. She knew they needed to have a long talk and she wasn’t exactly sure how to communicate what she felt and how all of this relationship stuff worked, if that’s what he wanted. A quick glance at him was all she needed to confirm she definitely wanted him, she just wasn’t sure how it would all work out.

 _Guess time will tell me,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really fought hard with how to approach this part of my story. I didn’t want Felicity to go too far off the deep end, but I needed to show how she dealt with emotions that were familiar, then to realize that she was surrounded by more than one person who cared. 
> 
> The next few chapters coming up are going to focus a lot more on how the team is tracking down Darhk and trying put a stop to his reign. Also you will get a lot more Olicity too. Oh, and yes the talk between Yao Fei and Felicity will happen too. 
> 
> I wanted to add that my laptop went out on me so until I get a new one i’ll be writing via my iPhone. Also I do not have a beta, so if any mistakes are made, they’re all on me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to join me on this journey. I truly appreciate each and every one of you!


	12. Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has to chase after her misfits before too much damage is done?
> 
> A little OTA action to soothe the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Once again thank you so much for returning and for the amazing comments! Seriously I am inspired by your interest in this story. I apologize for the lengthy break but I’m still working on this via my iPhone so it takes a bit more effort. I really hope the wait was worth it and that you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> {Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about hacking, I research what I can to make it believable but a lot of it is straight from my imagination. Also I am not an analyst of any kind, again just a lot of research. Thanks!}
> 
>  
> 
> Music Inspo:   
> Check out the Girl in a Coma Exits & All The Rest Album Radio on Spotify. That was on repeat for me during the final edit of this chapter. 
> 
> Girl in a Coma is one of my favorite bands!

It was early in the evening, the rain falling softly outside had Felicity feeling centered. She had the music of cellist Yo-Yo Ma playing as she stood in her kitchen waiting for her coffee to finish brewing. Once she’d poured her coffee and sweetened it to her liking she sat down in her large imposing computer chair, the Black Beast she called it. It was functional and most importantly it was extremely comfortable for the long hours she spends sitting in it. She kept a portable tray with rolling casters next to her for her coffee and food, to avoid ever dropping it on her keyboard and desk. She pulled her legs in to get comfortable for the night she had planned.

Oliver was going to be at The Merlyn’s to help Tommy with painting the nursery, since he didn’t want Laurel anywhere near the fumes from the paint. So Felicity had a night alone, even though she couldn’t deny missing him she just wasn’t ready for “the talk” with him. Everyone had been overly excited over the birth of a beautiful baby girl named Sara. They were all caught up in celebrating, and Felicity didn’t feel like talking about them at the time. She knew though that it had to be done, and soon.

Just as she woke her computer her phone vibrated, causing it to move about on her desk slightly. She looked at the screen seeing Laurel’s face so she tapped on speaker, “what’s going on baby mama drama?”

Laurel laughed, “seriously you should be calling Tommy that because he is just a ridiculous mess.”

“True.” Felicity leaned back in her chair taking a sip as she watched the monitor directly in front of her light up.

“So, uhm I am currently sitting at home drinking tea after a nap and found my husband and his best friend are gone.”

“Okay…” Felicity dragged out waiting to see what she wanted.

“Would you be so kind as to maybe do a little search to see where they are so I can stop worrying?” Laurel pleaded with her sweetly.

“Anything for you”, Felicity placed her mug down and leaned over her keyboard. “I’ll just ping Tommy’s phone since Oliver’s is a bit more encrypted.”

“Yeah, making Tommy’s phone too advance would only irritate him” Laurel chuckled.

Felicity typed quickly pulling up Tommy’s number and tracking the little blue dot on her screen. Watching as the satellite triangulated his location Felicity started to feel that tightening in her chest.

“What are you two doing?” Felicity said out loud forgetting Laurel was on the phone.

“What? What’s wrong?” Laurel suddenly started to sound panicked.

“Hold on, I don’t think we need to be worried, but I definitely need to be mad.” Felicity said with a distinct growl in her voice.

“Oh geez what have they gotten themselves into now?” Laurel sounded exasperated.

Felicity paused, “why do you say it like that?”

“Tommy and Oliver were notoriously getting themselves into trouble when they were younger. I mean BIG trouble. They have been arrested together, both of their parents leaving them to spend a night in a cold cell.”

Felicity grinned, she knew that because she ran a background check on all of them long before she arrived to Sagittarius. But also found that later their parents had that expunged from their records.

“Laurel, I’m bringing Thea in on our call, hold on.” Felicity pulled up Thea’s number and connected the calls.

“Hey Southpaw!” Thea answered excitedly.

“Hey Thea, Laurel is on the line too”

“Hi Thea.”

“What’s up ladies?” Thea asked.

“Thea, where are you?” Felicity asked as she brought up Roy’s location.

“I’m home with my mom. We are having movie night. Why what’s wrong?”

“Did Roy say if he was hanging out with the guys tonight?” Felicity knew the answer already.

“Yeah, he said he was going to be with Slade and Oliver.”

“Oliver is with Tommy.” Laurel corrected.

“What the fuck?” Thea said sounding upset.

“Ladies, I believe my comrades have taken it upon themselves to defend my honor. I’m looking at four blinking dots currently immobile in the area of a specific bar.” Felicity sat back feeling incredibly annoyed.

“Are you serious?!” Laurel said loudly and Felicity cringed. “What does my ridiculous husband think he’s doing?!”

Thea whispers into the phone, “Roy is so not getting laid for a week!”

Felicity laughed, “No worries, I got this handled. Y’all standby, I’ll make sure your men are not injured or arrested. As for Slade and Oliver, they’ll be dealing with John when I tell on them, because I’m feeling petty right now.”

“What are you gonna do?” Thea mumbled into the phone, obviously trying to avoid her Mom hearing.

“I’m headed over there. Don’t let them know I’m coming. I’m going to give these four idiots the surprise of their lives.”

“Be safe”, Laurel paused, “and smack Tommy for me!”

Thea began to laugh, “Ugh, I wish I was there to see what happens!”

“I’ll touch base with you all in a bit, bye.” Felicity ended the call.

She ran to her room and immediately changed into dark blue jeans, Chucks, and threw on a Navy hoodie. She pulled a Red Sox beanie on. She ran out to her desk grabbing her phone. She grabbed her keys from the bowl on the table next to her door and made her way to her car. She was so glad that the bar was less than five minutes away because she needed to catch them.

  
She pulled into a spot across the street, thankfully. She reached into her glove compartment grabbing an item and jumped out slamming her door and ran across the street. She took a deep breath and yanked the door wide open. She was immediately hit with the familiar stench. She immediately found all four of her idiots. They were at a table in the back and their eyes were trained on none other than Joel and his group of friends playing darts. She saw Tess across the room, but sitting with other people. Felicity looked and saw the bartender that was the same from a couple of nights ago.

Shaking his head at her, “I don’t want any trouble.”

She looked back realizing that the guys were completely oblivious to her walking in, they must be pretty buzzed.

“Look I’m not here to start trouble, but those four in the back are my friends. I need to get them out of here, otherwise you’re going to have a bloodbath on your hands.” She leaned over the bar to make sure he heard every word.

He was a tall thin man who had seen better days, so when he looked at the newcomers to his bar, he nodded at her and then leaned back. The last thing he wanted was to deal with a full on bar fight.

As Felicity started to make her way in, she saw Tess stand up looking directly at her. Felicity shook her head no and waved her hand for her to sit back down. The second Felicity cleared the pool tables Oliver looked over at her. Then Tommy, then Roy. It was Slade who groaned out loud.

“Little sister is here.” Slade said has he slammed back the last of his beer.

Felicity shook her head with disappointment as she approached them, careful to avoid Joel and his buddies seeing her. She moved in directly to Oliver and immediately his arm wrapped around her thighs pulling her in. _Yep, he’s had a few to drink already._

“What are you doing here?!” She had leaned into his ear and he looked up at her with grin that spelled trouble.

_Fuck._

Felicity pulled away and smacked the back of Tommy’s head. He turned to look at her and she gave him a look that said he was in so much trouble when he got home.

“Let’s go, now” She said to them all.

Roy grinned, “but we aren’t ready to leave.” He rolled his head to the side to eye Joel and his buddies.

As if on cue Joel turned and made eye contact with her. He puffed up and turned to face her. She pulled away from Oliver and tried pulling him up to follow behind her. However it was like trying to move a semi. She knew this was going to be bad.

Joel approached her and it was then Oliver stood up.

Looking at her still marred cheek, Joel sneered, “come back for more sweetheart?”

“Really? Was it not her who throat punched your pathetic ass?” Tommy asked standing up.

“What? You brought your goons for backup?” Joel looked over the table.

“I think it’s clear that I don’t need backup, even when drunk.” Felicity raised one eyebrow with her retort.

“Bitch, you have another thing to learn…” Joel wasn’t able to finish before Oliver was pulling her behind him and stepping into his face.

“You wanna say that to my face instead?” Oliver towered over him and Felicity knew she had lost all control.

Joel was stupid and Felicity was no longer in the mood to try and stop Oliver from breaking his nose. Stepping back she leaned against the wall. When Slade saw that, he stood up too.

“Fuck you.” Joel said and tried to land a punch into Oliver’s face which he blocked. It cured the men to begin attacking. Suddenly chairs are being knocked over. Tommy is standing next to her watching with amazement. Other bar patrons had stood up and moved away from the center of the bar to avoid getting caught up in a fight they wanted no part of.

“You’re such a fucking instigator!” She said to Tommy and he just gave a drunken grin.

These men were in their thirties, well except for Roy, acting like freaking frat boys! Felicity thought but she wasn’t about to do anything to stop it at this moment.

Oliver had Joel leaned back on a pool table punching him in the face. Slade has one of the buddies in headlock. Roy had the other guy on the floor punching him in the face as well.

“It’s like right out of Roadhouse!” Tommy laughed and she punched his arm.

Felicity pulled out the canister she grabbed from her car, pressed the button and suddenly what sounded like a foghorn blasted through the bar. She had her hand raised up in the air waiting for them to all stop. Once every single one of her idiots stopped to look at her she released the button.

Joel slid down to the floor in a heap. Slade released the man he was currently choking, and Roy stood up wiping his hand on his jeans.

Without a word she stepped over to Joel and squatted down to look at him. She tilted her head side to side as if examining him. She leaned in a little closer as he tried to raise himself onto his elbows.

“Sweetheart, maybe this will teach to never fuck with a woman again? You see”, she points with her thumb behind her to Oliver and the guys, “you never know when she comes with full battle rattle.”

Standing up she steps over Joel and makes her way to the door. Stopping at the bar, she looks at the bartender. Before she can say anything, Tommy slams down a wad of cash.

“For your trouble and the mess, good sir” Tommy grinned and headed to the door.

“Megan!” Felicity turned at the sound of Tess’ voice.

Felicity turned to look at her and couldn’t help but look her up and down. Tess was wearing skinny jeans, black knee-high stiletto boots, red sheer top with a black bra underneath. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled out a folded napkin from her pocket handing it to Felicity. Felicity took it and looked at her with confusion.

“Uhm, it’s my number. Ya know in case you ever wanna hang out or… something.” She blushed.

Felicity smiled and then bit her bottom lip. She looked at Tess and smiled, “see that idiot right there?” She points to Oliver. Tess looks past her and sees Oliver and then nods. “Well that’s my idiot.”

Tess’ face fell with disappointment, so Felicity leaned in, “However… if it doesn’t work out, I’ll give you a call.” Felicity winks at her and kisses her cheek.

Slade slams his hand on Oliver’s shoulder letting out a loud raucous laugh, “Oh my god kid, your girl is something else!”

Oliver smiled and shook his head. “Yeah she is.”

Felicity stood at the door feeling like a damn schoolteacher at recess holding the door open for her band of misfits to exit. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

 

 

 

 

Felicity stomped into her apartment throwing her keys on the kitchen island. She stood with her back to Oliver. She hadn’t said anything the whole way to her apartment, so he was thankful for the short ride back to her place. He closes the door and locks it. He takes a deep breath.

“Felicity…” he starts but is immediately cut off when she moves to stand in front of him pushing him back against her door, pulling him by the lapels of his leather jacket Felicity slams her lips against his. Hungrily she pushes his lips apart with her tongue and moans at the taste of the beer laced throughout his mouth.

Oliver grabs hold of her belt loops holding tightly, pulling her closer to him. He’s not drunk, but had a pretty good buzz going. However at this very moment the adrenaline is burning it off and heating him up. She’s pushing at his jacket, he allows her to yank it off. The next second her hands are pushing at his tshirt pulling it off and throwing it behind her.

She looks at his chest, the adoration he sees in her eyes every time she sees his scars makes him feel an intense pang within his chest. She moves in, the tip of her tongue flicking his right nipple, he chokes on his own saliva pooling in his mouth. At his reaction Felicity looks up at him and she bites down gently on his nipple. Oliver throws his head into the door with a thud. She’s doing things to him that he so desperately wants, he needs to be adored.

Softly scraping her teeth off his nipple she moves away from him and he reaches for her. Opening his eyes he sees her moving backwards towards her sofa. She is pulling off her hoodie and shirt, tossing them to the ground and noticed she had no bra, he licks his lips. Next she undoes her jeans and pushes them down leaving her standing in only her black panties. He moves towards her slowly until he is in front of her. Their eyes holding onto the fire that continues to build between them every single moment together.

She steps to him, opening his jeans she pushes them down, he steps out of them leaving his increasingly hardening cock tightly restrained in his boxer briefs. Felicity turns him and pushes him back on the sofa. She climbs on him straddling his lap. He reaches for her hips and suddenly she slaps at his forearms. He looks at her with a frown.

“You’ve been bad, you do not get to touch.” She says to him her voice thick like honey. He takes a deep breath and wonders how exactly she’s going to stop him.

She leans in and without hesitation she bites into the delicate skin between neck and shoulder, he growls out at the sharp pain. She allows her tongue to lick the bite and then she sucks as hard as she can releasing with a loud pop. He thrusts his hips up and she lifts herself.

“Uh uh, you don’t get to do that.” When he relaxes she settles back down on him. He can feel the heat and moisture building and he isn’t sure how much longer he can play this game with her. He has his hands fisted on either side of him and he’s pretty sure his short nails will eventually make his palms bleed.

Felicity moves up his neck to his ear, she softly whispers, “you deserve punishment.” Moving slowly, her nose brushing his as she moves to his other ear, “you can’t touch, I get to do whatever I want.” She grinds down onto him and he throws his head back.

“That doesn’t seem like a punishment.” Oliver barely can focus as she rubs her heat against him.

Felicity grins and licks from between his collarbone up to his chin, nipping at it. She grabs his head in her hands and she places a kiss to his lips then pulls away. She lifts up on her knees holding her nipple to his lips. He goes to lick and she pulls away. “No touching, that’s going to be harder than you think baby.” she growls.

He snaps his mouth closed and breathes in through his nose as he stares at her hard darkening rosy nipples. She slowly slides one harden nipple across his lips and it takes every ounce of willpower to keep from opening his mouth. She is torturing him and he can’t help but feel the excitement building low in his stomach. That tightening when your senses are heightened, the strain on your muscles ready to snap.

Felicity is enjoying teasing Oliver. He deserves it for what he did tonight. However her excitement in wanting to “punish” stemmed mostly from the simple act of him wanting to defend her honor. She could appreciate that but still he lied about their plans. She looked into his eyes and despite the fact that she’s still bruised, his hungry look makes her feel sexy and seductive.

She lets go of his face, placing her hands on the back of the sofa bracing herself. She begins to slowly grind as hard as she can against Oliver. The feel of his hard cock pressing into her clit was doing more for her than she could have expected. He tried to move with her and she lifted her hips up and looks at him with a warning. Mouthing no he relaxes his body again. She begins to grind against him again, dry humping him like a horny teenager.

She’s so wet and her panties are sliding causing more friction and she grinds in harder with each roll of her hips. She feels it, that tightening in her stomach, her clit beginning to catch fire, and with one last roll she lets out a loud shout of his name soaking her panties all the way to his briefs. She opens her eyes and he has the darkest look in his eyes that she has seen since they began this affair. He’s breathing heavily and has his entire bottom lip clamped between his teeth.

She’s not done but she is done with torturing him. However she’s not letting him have it so easily. She moves off him, he looks down at himself and sees the large wet spot she left behind, slowly his head lifts up to hers and he growls. Before she can blink he’s off the sofa reaching for her. She lets out a yelp, but it’s filled with excitement. He spins her and pulls her back against his chest tightly.

Oliver is done with this game and he moves her hair out of the way of her shoulder and neck, with a grin he goes in for the kill. Sinking his teeth into her neck like he knows she likes. He feels her knees buckle and he holds her tight to keep her from falling.

She moans out loud, “Oliver, fuck.”

He walks her to the wall and gently pushes her into the wall, using his knee he pushes between her legs. His right hand slides down her hip and the left arm is wrapped around her waist holding her up. He slides his fingers between the cleft of her ass inside her panties, pushing down and then under to feel her wetness. He doesn’t hesitate to push his fingers inside her, thrusting them as fast as he can enjoying the sound that it’s making. The carnal act so incredibly sexy because it’s her and her desire for him.

He pulls out of her quickly, she cries out pressing her ass back against him. He rips at her panties tearing them off her body, his fingers sliding deep into her downpour again. With his left hand he pushes his briefs down enough to allow his intensely hard cock it’s freedom it’s desperate for, then his hand lifts her leg as his chest pushes her into the wall. Felicity immediately responds pushing her ass out and Oliver finds himself sliding in with ease. He lets out a growl that was suppose to be her name. He’s choking out incoherent words, trying to form sentences.

He leans in to place his lips next to her ear finally finding his voice, “I need to fuck you hard”. He was asking for her permission and her only response was a whimper and a nod. It was all he needed from her.

He slams into her and begins pumping into her hard and fast. He is almost afraid he’ll crush her into the wall but he can’t stop, she feels so perfect and his body needs her.

“Oliver, yes! Harder, fuck me harder!” Felicity is muffled by her face pressed into the wall. She has her hands pressed flush to the wall trying to push harder into him. She takes one hand and reaches down to rub her clit.

As soon as Oliver feels her fingers brush against his shaft as it’s sliding in and out, he knows he’s not lasting much longer. “Come for me baby, god please come for me!”

Felicity’s muscles clench around him and she lets out a low whimper that turns into a loud moan as she reaches her release. He feels her body shaking and he slams in one more time and lets go, feeling his own orgasm. He says her name loudly, raspy because at this point his throat is raw from the ecstasy he felt. He fills her with his thick with warm moisture and she leans back against him, her arms lax hanging loosely at her side.

Suddenly he loses his balance and they both fall down to the floor. She lands on top of him and he lets out a loud _oomph!_ she immediately rolls off him. She’s laying face down on the floor and he looks to see her body shaking. He moves quickly thinking she’s crying only to find her laughing.

Pushing her hair out of her face, he smiles at her. She’s so beautiful to him and he isn’t quite sure what he’s done to deserve this moment with her. All he can do is thank every star in the universe for this gorgeous human who just happens to be laughing hysterically at him after some of the most intense sex they’ve had.

“Babe, you’re seriously going to deflate my ego here.” He says propping his head on his hand as he lays there, on the floor, looking at her.

“We just re-enacted a PornHub video, only to end it by falling on the floor like drunken idiots.” She smiles and it lit the room.

“I’m not complaining”, he said smiling at her with a goofy grin.

Felicity looks to his lips and she knows she isn’t quite done with him. She needs so much more from him, she can’t help herself. Her body craves him in a way she can’t explain, but she wasn’t going to question it anymore. She would roll with it and let her heart take her where it wants to go.

In a flash, she is up and walking backwards from Oliver who is still laying on the floor. He’s watching her as she makes her way to the bedroom. As she moves through the threshold he watches her slide her hand down her stomach then between her legs. He narrows his eyes at her movements, licking his lips.

“If you’re too tired, I’ll just be over here taking care of myself.” She says with a shrug. And before she turns Oliver is jumping up chasing after her. She laughs loudly as he grabs for her picking her up and then tossing her on her bed.

 

 

 

“Do me a favor?” Felicity is laying on her stomach, Oliver laying half on top of her, tracing lines on her back and rounded backside. He loves her ass so much he managed to leave quite a few bite marks on it.

“Hmm?” He hums in question as he waits for her favor.

“If you’re going to defend my honor again, let me know? Because what you all did last night, though it was pretty cool, I’d prefer you not waste your energy on some idiot.”

He sighed and nuzzled his nose into the side of her breast that was peeking out. “Sure.” He didn’t think he’d have to do something like that again so it was easy to agree to it. However he would never promise to not do it, because men were disgusting and there was always some asshole out there looking to take advantage. He was included in that because he wasn’t a very good young man, but he hoped he’d made up for it over the last few years.

“Felicity?” He has been wanting to ask her something for a while now and considering the way they were right now he felt shy asking.

“Yeah?” She murmured into her pillow.

Oliver pulled away to roll her on her back and lean over her. He pushed her hair out of her face, his thumb grazing her bottom lip, then over the fading bruise on her jaw. “I, uhm was wondering if you’d like to go out with me for dinner?”

Felicity looked at his face and she smiled softly when she saw the flush creeping up his cheeks to his temples. He rolled his lips between his teeth before he gave a shy smile.

“Baby, I thought I told you that you don’t need to wine and dine me?” She drags her fingers through his hair and lightly scratches.

Oliver closes his eyes at the feel of her scratching. “It’s not that I feel I need to, it’s that I want to.” He looks at her again.

She looks at the longing in his eyes, she’d never seen that before. No one had ever looked at her with want and her heart began to beat faster. Is this what it felt like to fall in love? It was Felicity’s turn to blush and he noticed rubbing his thumb across her marred cheek.

“Uhm, I would really like that, yes.” She bites her bottom lip. He leans in and kisses her jaw. Then he moves down and lays his head between her breasts, wrapping her in his arms.

This, she thinks, is definitely what falling in love feels like.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was the middle of the week. Felicity was deep in her research of those spreadsheets they found off Cooper’s external drive. She’s been hard at work the past few days. She’d been distracted long enough. However it deter everyone from something else. Hanukkah was upon them and the team had been amazingly sweet by giving her gifts. Oliver knowing she didn’t want gifts, would buy her little things like bagels or pastries or a huge canister of licorice. Today he’d shown up with a growler of her some of her favorite cold brew.

She smiled at the memory of him knocking on her door and when she said come in he held it up like he was presenting his mate a dead animal for a feast. She thanked him properly, behind a locked door. Something they learned to do after Rene walked into Oliver’s office a couple of days ago, not knowing she was in there, finding Felicity on her knees behind his desk. Rene swore up and down he’d need to spend months in church to erase that image from his mind.

Standing at a whiteboard she had put up in her office to pin up copies of each spreadsheet. She looked at all the symbols, letters, and numbers . Slowly she was realizing what this was and it had her feeling anxious with excitement. She kept herself calm though before she spoke up about what she thinks it is. If she was correct she had a lot of work to do.

There was a knock at her door, “come in” she answered. Barefoot she moved to her chair, not seeing who was coming in. When she looked up Yao Fei was closing the door. They hadn’t talked about anything other than work lately. She was wondering if he was still wanting to talk. She wasn’t sure if she was because she wanted to move on.

“Felicity, first allow me to start off with an apology.” He spoke softly, quietly.

“Accepted.” She said curtly. She wasn’t sure what to expect but she waited patiently.

“Secondly, I apologize on my daughter’s behalf.” Felicity was about to interject but he held up his hand, “no it’s important that I do because I am her father. I am the one who is responsible for the woman she is because of my teaching her to never back down from what she wants. Unfortunately my daughter took that to mean in every aspect of life. She wasn’t able to think on that objectively.” He moved to stand directly behind her extra chairs in front of her desk.

“Yao Fei, you can’t take responsibility for her actions. Those are hers alone.” Felicity leaned back in her chair.

“I understand but as her father she has brought shame to our name. I know my daughter is a good person, but sometimes she forgets that fact about herself.”

“Well, thank you for that. Though you did not need to do that I do appreciate it.” Felicity didn’t want to drag this out because she envied Shado for having a father at all to disappoint and he still loved her.

“Lastly and most importantly,” he took in a deep breath, “I apologize for myself.”

Felicity eyes widened because she wasn’t sure what to expect next.

“When I asked her to spar with you I knew that my daughter would not go easy on you. However I knew you’d handle her just fine. But when we walked in on you and Oliver in a compromising position, I knew what it would do to her. As a father and a team leader I should have immediately pulled back on her reins and not allowed it to happen. I did not and you were hurt and it led you getting hurt even more the night of the Queen party.” Yao Fei let his head fall in shame.

Felicity stood up and moved around her desk, she sat back on her desk in front of him. “Yao Fei, I forgive you. Just next time you want to set up a test for me, you might want to consider talking to me first.”

He looked back up into her eyes, “Felicity I know that I brought you into this as an employee, however I’ve come to care for you in the same way I care for my daughters. So what I did was extremely shameful and I am utterly sorry for having been such an ingrate.”

Nodding her head Felicity held her hand out to Yao Fei, “all is forgiven, sir.”

Yao Fei let out a deep breath he had been holding in and took her hand.

 

Two days later…

  
Frequency Analysis Cipher was what was being used to code these spreadsheets. It was genius! Felicity had rushed into the conference room the day before holding sheets of scribbled on paper in her handwriting announcing to them, “fucking Caesar!” Everyone had looked at her confused and she became frustrated because no one understood. So mumbling to herself she walked out of the room back to her office. Digg and Oliver followed her into her office and walked into a room looking like something out of Good Will Hunting meets A Beautiful Mind. Once she explained her discovery they tried to better understand how to break the codes.

Digg was now sitting with Felicity in her office. Both having placed chairs directly in front of her white board with the spreadsheets taped to them. Currently they were brainstorming over the spreadsheets writing out everything on notepads in their laps.

“So are they switching it up under each symbol.” Digg leans back in his chair.

“Yep. So, we need to figure out what the symbols mean.” Felicity stood up, today having worn jeans that day because just didn’t bother with caring about clothes when her brain was so caught up in the case at hand.

“Other than human trafficking what else does Darhk have his hands in?” Digg asked, already knowing the answer, but was trying I work out the problem again out loud.

Felicity ticked off each with her fingers, “drugs, assassination, identity theft, black market goods” felicity dropped her hands to her sides then shoving them into her pockets, “the list is endless!” She flopped into her chair with frustration.

Digg continued to stare at the symbols, leaned forward elbows on his knees. Oliver walks into the office just then.

“Any progress?” He asked as he leaned against Felicity’s desk.

Throwing her head back, she groaned, “nothing on the symbols, and the decoding of the ciphers are getting a little easier.”

Digg snorts, “that’s what she thinks.” He knew a bit about decoding from the Army but definitely wasn’t as smart as his genius friend sitting next to him. Felicity just smiled at him and shrugged as she crossed her legs in her chair.

The symbols were nothing fantastic, just geometric shapes. Nothing in her searches brought anything up about what they meant, however Felicity was pretty confident that each symbol represented whatever business was being conducted whether it be selling sex to dealing drugs to killing. It all meant something to Darhk in his business but nothing to them.

“Okay, I need to think about something else because I’m about to lose my shit staring at this.” Felicity got up and moved around her desk. Sitting at her computer she brought up the investigation SCPD was doing in the murder of Sebastian Blood.

She turned her monitor so that both Oliver and Digg could see the information SCPD had, which wasn’t a whole lot. She pulled up another screen with his autopsy results and tox screen. Nothing out of the ordinary which meant the man was not an addict and owed money to his dealer.

“Felicity pull up the pictures of his autopsy, let’s see if he has any gang tattoos.” Digg moved in closer to her desk.

She was clicking through when Oliver said, “wait stop.” She stopped and looked at Oliver, “look at his wrist.”

Felicity enhanced the image of the inside of his left wrist. A geometric shape, similar to the symbol on one of the spreadsheets.

“Son of a bitch, Darhk tags them so he knows who’s who.” Digg leaned back in his chair in disgust with the evil they were discovering.

“Felicity can you check SCPD files for similar tattoos amongst other bodies found in the last few months?” Oliver asked as he was drawing the symbol on a post-it note.

“Yeah, it’ll take a little time but I definitely can.” Immediately she turns the monitor back to her and began typing rapidly.

Oliver walked to the white board and compared symbols. The symbol matched the spreadsheet that Felicity was convinced was for the sex trafficking sheet. Oliver stuck the note to the sheet. He stood there, arms crossed, as he considered the link between Blood and the sheet.

“It’s one more step closer”, Digg moved in to stand next to him. “I think we need to pay a visit to Blood’s former residence. It’s still taped up as a crime scene. We can take a look around to see if the cops missed anything.”

Oliver nodded his head in agreement, turning to Felicity, “what do you say?”

“I’m all for it. I’ll take the high resolution camera and a few other things just in case.” She nodded as she continued typing.

“Okay, I’m going to go let Yao Fei know and then head home so I can spend a little time with Lyla and Sara before we go out tonight.” Digg headed out the door, automatically closing it.

“I think we have traumatized our coworkers.” Felicity said leaning back in her chair and looking at Oliver as he stood staring at the white board still.

He chuckled a little and turned his head to give that sexy smile he gives that makes her ready to lie back with her legs open. She tilts her head at him and he moves closer to her desk, then sits down in a chair. She really loves when he wears blue plaid, he looks like a warm blanket you just want to curl up into.

“So tomorrow night I have plans made for our date.” He has his head down but raises only his eyes to look up at her. He looks so sweet at this moment she can’t help but to get up and move around her desk to sit in his lap.

“Oh yeah? So is this casual or dressy?” She wraps her left arm around his neck bringing her legs over his lap as she settles in.

“Well, let’s say dressy casual? Is that a thing?” He runs his hands over her jean covered thigh and down over her knee.

“Yeah,” she laughs and kisses his cheek. “So I can wear jeans and not be underdressed?”

“Yes, I’ll be wearing jeans and my leather jacket you like so much.” He smiles at her before leaning to kiss her cheek that is still healing.

“Can I wear heels or are we going to end up doing some major walking or something?” She lifts her feet up and wiggles her feet that are wearing her everyday black Chucks.

“Oh wear the heels, please wear heels” he groans at the thought. Something about her in tight jeans and heels always does something to him.

Felicity ruffled his hair and moves off his lap. He grabs her hips and pulls her back wrapping his arms around her to just hold her a bit longer. When she feels his arms release she stands up and turns to him, hands on her hips and says “time for your other job.”

He pulls out his phone and checks the time and groans. Oliver is required to attend board member meetings for QC, and that would be today and that means he’s forced to sit through a bunch of pretentious assholes talking over each other.

“Why do you even go?” Felicity asks as she leans back against her desk.

“Because if I don’t go it then requires Thea to go. I want to spare my sister from that for as long as I can. Especially because my intelligent sister has no filter when it comes to those suits.” He stands up and pulls her to him. “I, apparently, am a sucker for beautiful pleading eyes.”

Felicity points to herself, “I do not have pleading eyes.”

Then that slow sexy grin appears, “I don’t know about that, because this morning you were definitely pleading.”

Felicity cocks her head to the side and taps his chin with her finger, “that is the only time you’ll see them.”

Oliver leans in and kisses her lips softly. Reluctantly he moves away from her and heads to the door. Felicity watches him walk away, taking extra time to stare at his ass.

“I’ll see ya later, babe.” Oliver winks and Felicity lets out a soft sigh as he closes the door.

“Get to work Smoak!” She says to herself and makes her way to her computers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Digg, Oliver, and Felicity made their way up to Blood’s vacant apartment. Digg pulls out his knife and cuts through the police tape. Pushing his knife back into its sheath he pulls out his lock pick kit, expertly he unlocks the door. Pushing the door open he makes a quick sweep with his eyes to confirm its secure. Opening the door wider Felicity moves in under his arm and through the threshold, followed by Digg and Oliver.

They all stand in the living room looking around with their bright white flashlights. It’s a small rundown one bedroom apartment. Nothing about it stands out, other than the stench of dried blood and excreted body fluids when Blood was killed. Felicity pulled out Vick’s from her backpack and rubbed a little under her nose holding it out for the guys to do the same.

“I’ll check the bedroom.” Felicity moves to the bedroom, careful with her steps. The CSU left tape all over the floor marking evidence along with whatever was originally on the floor from Blood. She pulled on some Black Venom gloves. The guys wore black leather gloves, but her fingers tended to move more freely in these gloves. Especially when working on a keyboard.

She moved around the room pointing her light at everything. She noticed in the police reports the investigators hadn’t looked at much of his tech, he had a game console attached to a sixteen inch monitor. She remembered that when her and Yao Fei had found his dead body, they didn’t see a laptop or computer. She moved in closer to it and noticed the orange light. There was still power in this apartment. She turned the console on. The motor and the fan within the console whirred to life. She turned it back off and began to disconnect it.

“What do you have?” Digg asked as he moved in behind her followed by Oliver.

“Do you guys play video games?” She asked as she looked around for a controller.

“Not in years,” Digg answered.

“I’ve played some games like Madden at Tommy’s, but not regularly.” Oliver moved in pointing his light to help Felicity.

“Game consoles can do so much more now. They have actual keyboards, aka chatpads, for gamers to communicate.” She explained as she connected the controller to the console.

“Are you implying Blood used games as a way to communicate?” Digg asked only as confirmation.

“Exactly. And I bet we may be able to stumble on some interesting information. We should take this and the games there in that organizer.” Felicity pointed at a small video game organizer that had maybe twenty games.

“Sweet, let’s go then.” Digg grabbed for the games.

“Why wouldn’t the investigators take this?” Oliver asked as he took the console from Felicity as she finished disconnecting the cables and wrapping them up.

“Two reasons; one they don’t care about some ‘low life thug’, two they weren’t smart enough to realize what kind of evidence they can gather from video games.” Felicity made to move out of the room behind the guys.

They quickly made their way downstairs and across the street to the Sagittarius panel van.

“The more I think about it guys, the more this makes sense. Darhk is completely underground. This means everything he does is online throughout the dark web. It’s actually pretty brilliant. Some of the hacks I had to do required me to interact with a client via an online video game. There is one called The Reign of Lady Bathory and it's this creepy gothic Victorian themed interactive simulation game. That’s how a client wanted to communicate.” Felicity was in the back but had moved in close to Oliver and Digg in the front.

“So you had your meetup online with an avatar?” Oliver asked.

Felicity gave a huge smile and patted his shoulder, “babe, I’m so proud of you; you know what an avatar is!”

“Seriously? I’m not from the 1800s Felicity, I am knowledgeable about quite a few things.” He answered with a grumble.

“And here I thought you were all brawn with a pretty face.” Felicity poked at him further.

“Oliver just doesn’t like to show his smart side too often.” Digg chuckles at Oliver’s frown.

“To answer your question, yes. I had to create a character and that was the only way the client would interact with me. So I bet we will find something quite similar with this console. Probably not in the way of the online Bathory game but there is something in those video games we grabbed I bet.”

“Well looks like we need a lot more coffee.” Digg laughed.

“A man after my own heart.” Felicity winked at him through the rear view mirror.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Hive Gentlemen’s Club_ **

“Sir, would you like to pick up that contract?” A tall platinum blonde dressed in a one piece black bodysuit with knee high boots, and tactical belt hung low around her waist with a gun and knife, stood in front Damian Darhk. She had her hands clasped behind her back. Her hair was long, with loose curls, that fell down her back. Her open neck collar dipped low allowing the swell of somewhat large breasts to push up drawing the eye in.

“I think so. It would behoove us to find someone who can do what Cooper failed to do.” Darhk looked up at his full time personal assistant, part time submissive. “Go ahead and pick it up and request they meet in person.”

“Sir?” She tilted her head in question knowing her boss never wanted to meet anyone in person.

“It won’t be me, I’ll have you go. I want you to size them up and then report back to me. If it’s good to you we will secure their help and begin again.” He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. Damian Darhk wasn’t a tall man, but with his white blonde short cropped hair and piercing blue eyes, he was most definitely intimidating.

“Very well Sir.” The woman turned to make her way out of the main office, before she could leave he called out to her.

“Imogen.” She turned to him, “tonight. Midnight.”

She gave a sultry smile, “yes master.” She turned to leave the office.

Darhk pulled his phone out and saw a text from his wife. Playing house was part of his cover, luckily his wife was a former stripper with proclivities towards the opposite sex which allowed them an open marriage. He didn’t think he could bear being married to a woman in love with him. Such a mess that would be. He was needed at home for a dinner party being thrown to celebrate his “birthday”. Sighing he made his way out of the club and into the backseat of his town car.

 

 


	13. A Lot Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have their first official date, and all that it entails!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovlies! So this chapter is strictly aboutbdate night. No action, just a lot of heart eyes and kissing, and... well you get the picture. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next upcoming chapters are going to really get exciting with all the drama and suspense. 
> 
> Music Inspo: 
> 
> Sweetest Thing by Allman Brown  
> You Are The Best Thing by Ray La Montagne  
> Desire by Ryan Adams  
> Your Song by Rita Ora  
> I Dare You by The XX  
> Feed The Beast by Arizona  
> Starving by Hailee Steinfeld  
> Up Against Me by LP  
> Yours by Now, Now  
> Lips On You by Maroon 5  
> Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band 
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity was looking into her full length mirror one last time trying to convince herself to keep her outfit choice. She had chosen a burgundy off the shoulder V neck wrap style long sleeved sweater that was fitted at the waist. It was cute and showed off her shoulders which were one of her favorite features. She paired the sweater with dark indigo distressed skinny jeans and a pair of burgundy heels. She kept her hair down and allowed it to form its natural waves. She choose to wear her mother’s necklace tonight, white gold chain with a diamond accented Queen of Hearts charm that she’d given her Mom the day she left to MIT. She fingered the charm and thought back to that day…

_“You’re giving me a gift?” Donna blinked through her tears as she looked at the little black box wrapped in a silver bow._

_“It’s not a big deal mom.” Felicity rolled her eyes but secretly anxious if her mother would like it._

_“Oh baby! You’re the sweetest!” Donna went to hug her daughter but Felicity stopped her._

_“Open it first mom, geez!” Her sixteen year old self was too cool to be seen hugging her mom outside of her dorms._

_“Okay, Okay.” Donna slid the bow off and held it between her fingers and she slowly pried open the velvet lined box. Donna’s eyes went wide at the sparkle. “Oh my goodness baby?!” She looked up at her daughter with shock._

_Felicity looked down and blushed looking up under her lashes, “do you like it?”_

_“Hon, it’s beautiful! Is it a Queen of Hearts?”_

_Felicity nodded shyly, “because you’re the Queen of my heart.” Felicity didn’t hear anything so she looked up from her feet and her mom had her hand to her mouth sobbing, unable to speak. She simply reached for her daughter pulling her into the tightest hug ever._

_“I love you, Mom. I’m gonna make you so proud of me.” Felicity fought through her tears holding on tightly to the one person who fought through everything to give Felicity the very best life possible. Now she was going to do the same for them._

_As her mom got in the cab, she held the door open and looked at Felicity strangely. Felicity tilted her head waiting for her mom to say something._

_“Baby, how did you afford this?” Donna asked with a smirk already having an idea._

_Felicity grinned proudly, “ I hustled Big Eddie and his crew at cards.” Felicity shrugged her shoulders._

_Donna bursted out laughing, “you’re lucky that man loves you so much!” She closed the door and waved as the cab pulled away from the curb._

_Felicity stood watching as the cab left her view. She turned back to look at the large imposing Baker House residence hall that she was going to call her home for the next few years._

_“Here we go, Smoak.”_

 

 

Felicity blinked back tears before turning to her dresser and picked out her silver hoops with little tiny diamonds along the outside. Once she pinned them on she sprayed her perfume on, then went to her living room. She glanced at the clock and in ten minutes Oliver would be at her door. She made sure everything was turned off, even put her phone on vibrate. She reached for her black purse dropping her phone in and placing it on the kitchen island. She reached for her coat just as a knock came. Smiling she walked to the door and opened it to see sex in a leather jacket holding a bouquet of flowers with a goofy smile.

Felicity immediately bit into her bottom lip as she felt a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks and ears. She immediately clasped her hands in front of her and stood there feeling like a frilly dressed teenager on prom night.

“You brought me flowers?” She asked and she wasn’t even sure why because obviously he did.

“Well yeah… I mean I’m a little out of practice but I’m pretty sure that it’s totally acceptable.” He looked down at the flowers confused, “I can trash them if you don’t like them?”

“No!” Felicity quickly reached for them, “I mean no I love them. Thank you, they’re beautiful Oliver.”

Oliver smiled letting go as she took them, “the lady at the shop said they were good first date flowers and that they say something. Although I have to be honest I don’t remember what they say.” He gave a worried look.

Felicity smiled over her shoulder as she pulled down a vase from above her refrigerator, “don’t worry, I still adore the gesture.” She filled the vase with water, unwrapped her flowers, then placed them in the vase.

Oliver watched her, burning the image of her in his mind. She looked ethereal tonight. She didn’t wear her glasses tonight and something about seeing her blue eyes glisten without the lenses had him wanting to kiss her immediately. He moved closer to her and she turned to him. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down to kiss her lips softly, allowing his lips to linger for a moment longer than would be considered chaste. Taking in her vanilla and jasmine scent, he felt that tug in his chest get tighter.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He said softly sliding his hands down her arms to hold hers and stepped back to look at her.

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.” She smiled and felt her heart beat a little faster at the way his eyes appreciated the effort she put into her outfit for the evening.

Oliver gave a lopsided grin. She had figured out how much he secretly loved hearing her say that to him. Guess it wasn’t much of a secret now.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked as he stepped around the island.

Felicity took that moment to take in Oliver. He was wearing dark fitted jeans, rolled at his ankle with a pair of dark brown boots. Under his dark brown leather jacket he had on a grey flannel button up with a navy blue Henley on top. Everything about him screamed GQ and she wondered if his sister didn’t have a hand in his outfit. Oliver loved his baggy cargo pants and T-shirts. She didn’t care what he wore, but right now seeing him this way with a trimmed up beard had her thighs pressing tightly together. She wanted to let out a long schoolgirl sigh but chose to keep that in.

“I am ready.” She moved towards the door as he held open her coat for her. She choose her black pea coat with wide ¾ sleeves allowing her sweater sleeves to peek out.

Reaching for her purse she stepped out the door as he held it open for her. Oliver had his own key now that she had very nonchalantly attached to his keys the other day. She didn’t say anything when he texted her that he was on his way in case she wanted to leave the door unlocked and she had responded with, **just use your key**. He had taken a moment before texting back **my key?** She smiled and wrote back, **look at your key ring babe.** He walked in that day just looking at the key inside the lock and smiled at her. They never talked about it, it was just accepted by him; and a huge step for her.

Walking out she noticed he opted for his Challenger tonight instead of his SUV. She grinned as he went to open the door for her, and before she got in she looked up at him and asked, “so this is like a real date huh?”

“Sure is.” He grinned proudly. Felicity chuckled and sat down allowing him to close the door for her.

Oliver shifted the sleek muscle car into reverse and made his way out of her parking lot. He had to shift until they hit the interstate, then he reached to hold her hand and Felicity did let out a small sigh. She’s never ever been on a date before, she remembers when they had talked about that and he was shocked. He had asked what kind of idiots she had dated. She had laughed and said idiots like who he was as a young man. He couldn’t say much to that because he was openly critical about what a douchebag he had been when he was young.

“So where are we going?” Felicity was watching major exits pass that led to downtown Starling.

“You’ll see.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he made his way to their destination.

They chatted for the next fifteen minutes about Thea’s latest project at QC that would introduce paid internships to young women from The Glades who normally wouldn’t have the opportunity due to financial circumstances to gain experience in the Research and Development department. Felicity was so excited because Thea told her she was inspired by her and her story about how hard she worked to get acknowledged for her intellect over how much money her mom did or didn’t make.

Felicity noticed Oliver take an exit and she was trying to determine what was out this way. She realized when it came into view, the Starling Observatory.

“Are we having our date there?” Felicity sounded confused.

“You’ll see, just hold on.” Oliver laughed at her impatience.

He pulled into an empty parking lot. He parked the car directly in front that was marked for those with PhD after their name. Turning the car off he jumped out and quickly made his way to her side. Opening the door he held his hand out to her. She took it and climbed out of his car. She looked up in awe at the beautiful dome shaped building. To anyone else it was a mix of concrete, brick, and mortar; but Felicity saw beauty.

Taking her hand Oliver led her into the observatory and standing at the base of a set of escalators was an older man in a suit. He had a huge smile on his face and waved as they approached.

“Felicity, this is Dr. Porter. He is the director of the observatory and a close family friend.” He turns to Dr. Porter, “sir, this is Felicity.”

“Ah Miss Smoak it is a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard much about you from the Queens.”

Felicity blinked in shock, “thank you and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“I don’t want to keep you two from your date,” he motioned to the elevators off to the side. “Oliver everything is set for you. Just head on up. You have my number if you need anything.”

“Thank you Dr. Porter.” Oliver shook his hand and began to lead Felicity to the elevators. She waved her goodbye and began to feel lightheaded with giddiness.

“Oliver?” She asked as the doors closed and they made their way up. He refused to answer her, instead had the goofiest grin on his face.

When the elevator stopped on the top floor it opened up to a room filled with the night sky. Stepping out of the elevator, Felicity let go of his hand and her other hand dropped and her purse slid into her hand. She looked up in awe of an actual projection of Starling City’s night sky that was cloudless and the stars were twinkling. She immediately found her favorite constellation, Lyra. She slowly turned a full 380 degrees looking up and then stopped to face Oliver, tears in her eyes.

“I may not be able to give you the stars physically, so this is the best I could do.” He spoke softly to her heart.

Felicity dropped her purse and walked straight into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face against his chest. His heartbeat was the music from Orpheus playing his harp. He held her close, leaning his face into her hair, holding her tightly. She looked up at him and he leaned in. Without another thought she kissed him with every ounce of her poorly battered heart in hopes he’d read in that kiss what she was feeling for him. If this wasn’t love, it was definitely a lot like love.

Oliver pulled away reluctantly, because kissing her was his favorite thing in the world, but he noticed she had missed the table in the middle of the room.

Gesturing with his head towards the table with candles and two platters covered by sterling silver dome shaped plate covers. The food had been set down as soon as he parked his car. He had meticulously set everything up for this date wanting it to be perfect in every way because she deserved it. Felicity turned still holding him and then her jaw dropped. Her head snapped back to look up at him.

“That’s for us?” She asked in the most adorable voice that he laughed. He took her hand walked her to the table, picking her purse up for her on the way to the table.

“I wanted to eat dinner with you under the stars. However it’s a little too cold this late in December so I thought this a better option.” He grinned as he shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the back of a chair.

Felicity gave the biggest smile that she was surprised her face didn’t split open. She was feeling so incredible at the moment she wanted to continue soaking up this feeling. She began to undo the buttons on her coat. As she shrugged it off, Oliver took it and placed it on the back of her chair. Holding her chair out for and she sat and he pushed it back in.

He sat down and just looked at her. Felicity was sparkling in the candlelight and he wondered when he became so sappy. Not that it mattered because she was worth all the feelings he was currently experiencing. She was everything to him and he wanted to show her. He knew words alone wouldn’t convince her, she needed actions. Whatever this was between them had only been a short amount of time, but he’d never felt so sure about the prospect of long term with a woman like he felt with her.

“So, dinner is really special tonight and I hope you enjoy it.” He nodded his head for her to go ahead and uncover her plate.

Felicity excitedly removed the dome plate cover and looked down at pasta in a white sauce with sautéed vegetables. She smiled because she knew he’d paid attention when she had talked about her love of cream sauces on pasta dishes. “Is this from Como’s?”

Oliver shook his head, “Uhm, I made it.”

Felicity’s eyebrows shot up and blinked a few times looking down at her plate. “Oliver, you had time to do all this,” pointing to the ceiling, “and had time to cook?”

Smiling proudly he nodded, “it was tough but honestly seeing your reaction is definitely worth it.”

“I think you are something pretty incredible, Mr. Queen.” She said shyly as she leaned her chin into her hand staring at him dreamily.

Blushing Oliver removed his own plate cover and then reached for a bottle of wine sitting on ice off to the side of the table. He promptly opened the bottle and served them each a glass of white wine. Raising her glass towards him she says, “to first dates.”

“To first dates.” He clinked his glass to hers as they each took a sip.

Felicity immediately dug into her plate, never shy about eating in front of him. She closed her eyes and moaned, “oh my god Oliver this is so good. Baby, you have outdone yourself.”

She looked at him and smiled. Calling him baby quickly became her favorite thing. Only when they were alone and when she really wanted him to hear her. It did things for her but it did more for him to hear that. He looked so proud that it made her feel good to boost his confidence like that. Seeing him smile was a pretty damn gorgeous thing.

“Thank you. I’m really glad you like it.”

“Mmhmmm, I love it.” She said after swallowing her bite. She took another sip of wine and watched him as he kept his eyes on her as he took his own bite. She enjoyed watching his mouth. That beautiful strong gorgeous mouth was more than she could bear sometimes, but she did it.

They fell into a comfortable conversation with soft instrumental music playing in the background. She pointed out constellations and the stories behind each. She told him about Lyra and why it was her favorite.

“The idea of any one person playing such beautiful music because of love and then to wander aimlessly having lost that ability because your love died is so tragic, but beautiful too.” By this point Felicity had moved her chair next to his so she could better direct his gaze to the constellations she was pointing out.

Oliver was gladly willing to learn from her, but found it increasingly harder every minute. Her soft scent and warmth had him constantly looking over at her face as she gazed upwards to the sky. He explained he knew a little about the stars because of learning to tell their directions in the Army. But he asked her other questions just so he could continue to listen intently as she spoke about each constellation with passion. Something about the sparkle in her eyes had him reaching over to turn her face and kiss her.

“...and that’s how she got— oh!” As he kissed the side of her mouth. She blushed and looked to him. “I’m sorry I’m talking too much aren’t I?” She dropped her hand to her lap and bit her bottom lip.

“No, not at all. You just look so damn beautiful right now I had to kiss you.” He said staring down at her lips.

Felicity looked at his and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. At first it was soft and sweet. Then as the heat grew between them, like it often does, she was moving in closer. Their lips moving against each other’s, Oliver sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled her off her chair and Felicity straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she held herself close. Oliver moved his lips down her neck, kissing every inch. When his lips found her collarbone he kissed along to one side and then back to the other side. She had her head back letting his lips burn a path of exploration on her skin.

She slowly grinded down onto him and it made him moan out loud. She pulled his mouth back to hers, her tongue pushing into his mouth tasting the tartness of the wine. She slowly slid her tongue against his, purposely slowing the kiss. Taking the time to feel his tongue against hers, the way their breathing alternated as they refused to stop for a breath. Oliver palmed her back, his fingers pushing up the hem of her sweater searching for the silk of her skin.

Pulling her in tightly and then loosening his grip, he spoke into her mouth, “babe, as much as I love the idea of doing this here, it’s not what I had planned.”

“Hmm, what did you have planned?” She leaned back looking into his soft ocean blue eyes. She could drown in them if given the chance.

“I wanted to invite you back to my place for dessert.” He said with a smirk.

Felicity smiled and laughed, “dessert huh?”

“Yeah and maybe a nightcap?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“I would enjoy that.” She kissed his cheek and moved to get off him.

As she turned, Oliver took a moment and leaned back in his chair to check her out. She turned to look at him and smiled. She saw the lust in his eyes at the way her jeans fit her hips.

“Those heels do something for you.” He said looking down her legs as the denim looked like it was painted on. Her calves were sexy and muscular. Her thighs strong and her hips thick in a way they filled his large hands to get the right grip when lifting her up.

Turning to him she placed her hands on her hips, “I thought you might appreciate it.” She tossed him a little shoulder shrug and batted her eyes.

Oliver stood up and pulled her to him. Holding her in his arms he just looked down at her. All he wanted was to look into her eyes and remember this moment forever.

“Let’s get outta here.” He finally said because otherwise he was about to disrespect this institution of higher learning with the dirty thoughts running through his head.

Laughing as the exited the elevator there was a young woman and security guard sitting down at the front desk. She waved at them as they headed out the door, “goodnight Mr. Queen and Miss Smoak!”

They both said goodnight and headed to the car. He had paid for a clean up team to go in and pick up. He’d also made sure to make a very generous donation to the observatory for tonight’s dinner.

As Oliver shifted his car onto the road, he kept Felicity’s fingers threaded through on top of his while he held the gear shift in his palm. Once he was on the interstate he held her hand, keeping his elbow on the middle console and his lips pressed into her knuckles as he held it up. He felt like a teenager holding a girl’s hand for the first time and driving his cool car. It was a really good feeling.

 

Oliver opened up the door to his loft and Felicity stepped in, once again her jaw dropped. She’s never been in his loft at night. Nights were always spent at her place because she needed to be close to her computers. She’s been during the day for quick hookups and never really had a chance to appreciate the view.

Walking towards the floor to ceiling windows that made up one wall of his open living area allowed for the skyline, stars, and moon to illuminate the space. Tossing her purse and coat on his couch she approached the windows and opened the door leading to the balcony. She stepped out to the railing and closed her eyes. Moving to Starling was on a whim. She could’ve gone anywhere but something inside her told her to come and she is wondering now if the Universe knew that she would end up here in this moment.

Oliver leaned against the door jamb and quietly watched Felicity look out over the balcony. The view to her was stunning but his current view, Felicity taking it all in with the stars as a backdrop made her look like a dream. He never knew this was what he wanted but he always imagined meeting someone that he was connected to by that thin red string connecting soulmates. Soulmates, he shook his head at that and moved in to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. The air was cool but their bodies combusted anytime they touched, and feeling that heat was all he needed to desire her skin against his lips.

Felicity turned her head as he nuzzled his face into her hair at the crook of her neck, leaning away from him a bit giving him permission to kiss her. He complied without hesitation to place warm lips against her pulse. The way her skin prickled at his touched made him smile. He softly slid his lips across her exposed shoulder, taking in her scent.

“You always smell amazing. Not just the perfume, but just your scent.” He spoke against her skin and she hummed at his declaration.

Felicity turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I feel the same way about you, especially after you work out. I’ve never been attracted to sweaty men, but you’re a whole other story.” She kissed the tip of his chin.

Oliver chuckles, “you’re the first to ever say that. Most women dislike it.”

Felicity smirks, “something tells me when it’s you women appreciate a sweaty Oliver Queen.”

“You’re the only one who matters.” He kisses her lips softly and smiles at her raised eyebrows.

“Have I tamed the wild beast?” She smirks and pulls him up against her.

“I think so.” He winks and captures her mouth in a solid kiss allowing his tongue to slip between her lips tasting the remnants of the wine they’d been drinking.

Felicity moans into his mouth and he realizes if he doesn’t stop now, they won’t get to eat dessert. Then again it is a cold dessert and it can stay in the fridge.

She slides her hands up his chest wrapping her arms around his neck and he tightens his arms around her. Felicity tilts her head, wanting to deepen the kiss, needing to imbibe in the taste of him, to absorb the energy he gives off when they touch, the way he makes her feel dizzy is like a drug. She runs her right hand up his neck and scratches her nails causing him to groan. He runs his hands down her hips and wraps around to grab her ass fully, pressing her into his pelvis. She grinds against him and he grips harder.

She lifts one leg up and he grips it, lifting it higher pressing his thigh to her core. Felicity whimpers into the kiss and she grinds against his thigh. He moved his leg against her and she rides his thigh, and she’s making these little noises every time her clit feels the friction of the movements has him pulling away from her suddenly. She chases his lips but he holds her still and drops her leg. She looks confused and beautiful, her swollen lips and the beard burn around her mouth makes him groan.

“What… what’s wrong?” She’s breathless and he can hear her heart’s rapid beat.

“Baby, tonight is special and I uhhh… want this to be special.” He repeats trying to find his words as her eyes search his face.

“I… I don’t understand,” She moves back a bit, “you don’t want to do this?”

“No! No. I do. But…” he takes her face in his hands and looks deep into her eyes, “I want…” he bites his bottom lip silently giving himself courage to just say it. “I want to make love to you.”

Their sex was always amazing, it was always based off their electric response to each other. Needing that hard fuck to satiate their most carnal desires for each other. But in the last few days he wanted to take his time, he wanted to love on her. To watch her come undone while he gave her everything she deserved and he had surprised himself because this was new to him. He’d thought he’d already knew what it was to feel that way about someone, but being with Felicity created a new experience for him. He needed to make love to her like he needed to breathe.

Her arms dropped from his neck and she looked up at him. He became nervous. She stepped away from him and walked inside. He followed her, closing the balcony door behind him, preparing himself for whatever she would say. She stopped at the couch and kept her back to him. He saw her shoulders lift with a deep breath, then slowly drop with her exhale.

Felicity had no doubts, she wanted this. She wanted, needed, him to make love to her. For the first time since Billy she found herself needing to feel wanted, specifically wanted by Oliver. She knew now that this was her time to show Oliver inside her heart. So with a deep breath, Felicity reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it off. She tossed on the couch and turned to Oliver who’s eyes grew huge at her black see through lace strapless bra. That helped her, she smiled at him and allowed him to just look at her in the silence without any awkward commentary on her part.

Then she began to walk backwards towards the stairs, as she did she undid her jeans leaving them open and exposed for him to appreciate the lace detail of her panties she knew he’d enjoy. Turning on her heels she pushed her jeans down a bit so he’d see just what kind of lace underwear she had on; all because he had seen one of her lingerie catalogs and pointed at it on the page and said he’d want to see her in it. She ordered it with express delivery.

When she got to the first step that led upstairs to his bedroom, she looked over her shoulders to see him still frozen in the same spot. She gave him her most seductive smile and began climbing the stairs with an extra shake to her hips. She heard his quick footsteps and smiled as she made it up the stairs and down the short hallway to his room. Stopping in front of his bed she watched him as he approached her slowly, his eyes dark.

Oliver had left the blinds open and the room was lit up enough by the moon that he could make out the creamy skin and her sparkling eyes. She was wearing this lace bra he’d pointed out and all he could do was stare at her and appreciate her body covered in black lace. He swallowed hard and suddenly felt hot. He pulled at the collar of his shirt.

Felicity pointed at him then placed her hands behind her pushing out her breasts, “your turn.”

Oliver pulled off the Henley, then he quickly unbuttoned his second shirt and dropped it on the floor next to his other shirt. He was trying to control his breathing but she had him heated and excited.

They both took steps towards each other until they were as close to each other as could be without touching. Felicity looking deeply into his eyes had him feeling weak in his knees. He sat on the edge of his bed, opened his legs and gripping her by the hips pulled her between them. He let his hands roam, needing to feel her skin. His hands then slid her jeans down slowly as she watched his hands on her body. He shifted his gaze to her stomach and then as more of her was revealed he licked his lips.

Stepping out of her heels and then her jeans, Oliver turned her around. He growled at the sight of her beautiful backside. He softly slid his hands down her ribs, to her waist, to her hips and her thighs. He bent his head and kissed each cheek. He turned her back to face him.

“You are absolute perfection.” He speaks with hoarse words, not realizing how raw his throat was from the excitement he was feeling at seeing her like this, so open to him. Confident and vulnerable, at the same time.

“You make me feel this way.” She whispers as if to avoid anyone else hearing her confession.

Oliver reached up and palmed her lace covered breasts and realized he didn’t like the feel of it separating him from the silk of her skin. She reached behind herself and undid her bra, as she dropped it to the floor he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in and allowed his thumbs to graze over each nipple. She dropped her head back with her mouth open gasping at the way her nipples hardened at his touch

Needing to worship her, Oliver slid of the bed to his knees. Pressing his lips to the skin just above the lace, as if in benediction to her beauty. She placed her hands on his shoulders, watching his lips move across her skin, working hard to keep her body from turning into a flame.

Slowly Oliver slid the Lacey material down her hips and then her thighs, helping her step out of them, he tossed them aside. His gaze traveled up her body and it stopped only once their eyes met. He stood up and Felicity took this moment to reach for his jeans and undo them. She wanted them to both be naked, skin to skin. He slid them off and kicked them off to the side.

Felicity dropped her eyes and placed her hands on his hips, she loved the way he looked erect.His body reacting to her was her kink. Looking back up at him he placed his hands on her face and he pulled her in for a kiss.

This kiss was different. There was a different sort of fire that built up now, it was warm not hot. Felicity leaned into his kiss and suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist holding on tightly. He sat down allowing her to straddle him, his hard cock pressed between them, her body reacting to the strength she felt. Kissing him became about want now, wanting to feel his heart being poured into the kiss. Their lips moved against each other, tongues softly pressing into each other. Their heartbeats in sync with adoration pumping through their bodies.

Felicity slowly, softly, rubbed herself against him and they both moaned together at the feel of his hardness and her wet softness. Oliver turned and readjusted them so she was laying back against the pillows and he hovered on top of her. His mouth moving to her neck and then to the top of her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth while his hand palmed the other, thumb grazing the nipple. His tongue swirled and she gasped, rolling her head back and forth. She threw her hands up and held onto the pillow under head.

Oliver watched as she abandoned all inhibitions and it spurred his passion for her in this moment. Keeping her nipple in his mouth, he slid his hand down her stomach and then between her legs. Palming her he felt the heat and it took everything in him to keep from wanting to rush into it. He slid one finger through her folds and immediately her moisture was more than he could bear, he bit into her nipple. She let out a cry of pleasure, he then let his tongue lick the nipple. He pulled away and looked down at his hands between her legs, and the way her legs fell open for his touch encouraged him. His middle finger found her clit and he rubbed circles around it and her hips lifted up.

“Oliver…” her voice raspy with need for him.

“You feel so good.” He whispers against her breast.

He pulls his hand from between her thighs and brings them to his lips and sucks her wetness off. She watches him and moans out loud at the sight.

“Your taste, I’m addicted.” He slides down her body, between her legs and without hesitation slides his tongue between her soft folds.

“Oh god Oliver!” She grips her fingers in his hair.

He hums as he takes the time to drink her in. One of her legs over his shoulder, the other spread wide open. His left hand holding that leg open, the other arm wrapped around her leg gripping at her hip. Oliver deepens his face tasting her as if it were the first time. His tongue sliding into her moving against her walls. His nose pressing into her clit, making her hips fight for movement against his hold. Oliver continues to let his tongue penetrate for as long as he could before he pulls away, heavily panting. Felicity crying out loud not withholding the passion she is feeling from her first orgasm. He looks up at her licking his lips, then moves up her body. Kissing a trail all the way to her lips.

Felicity pulls him close and indulges in the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. She opens her legs, letting him settle between her thighs. She pulls one leg up slowly and then slides it back down keeping it bent, foot resting on the bed. Kissing Oliver was forever going to be her favorite thing in this life. Right now his kisses held more hot passion than it ever had prior to tonight. She lifted her hips, silently pleading for him to come to her.

Oliver pulls himself up on his forearms and looks down into her glowing face, passion igniting the fire in her eyes. He feels her heart beat for him and for the first time in years he wants to freeze a moment for eternity.

“I want to love you.” He says and dips down to kiss her throat.

Felicity closes her eyes knowing that meant so much more than him wanting to make love to her. She raked her nails softly down his back all the way to his hips. She opened her eyes and gripped at his hips.

“Then love me…” and without another word Oliver slowly, gently, pushed himself inside her. Felicity rolled her head back, exposing her neck to him so he licked the column of her throat.

Felicity opened her legs wider, just as he pushed inside her. She held her breath and didn’t let it out until he pulled back and pushed in again. A slow rhythm began to play despite the battling bass drops of their heartbeats.

Oliver buried his face in her the crook of her neck. Felicity gripping at his back feeling every fiber of muscle flexing as he controls his movement. As he pushes in, she meets him, they pull away, push back again. Their hips rolling together in tandem, their bodies seeking the connection they’ve craved for so long. She feels his strength opening her despite her muscles tightening to hold him inside her. Felicity never knew it could feel this way in a missionary position. Like an erotic dance that only can be done by lovers.

Felicity turns to find his lips. Their mouths claiming each other. Oliver pushing inside of her is slowly but gets a little harder. She smiles into their kiss because she knew he couldn’t control that primal need to claim her body. She doesn’t fault him, because she’s fighting the need to roll him over and claim his for her own.

Pushing himself on his forearms, he starts to push a little faster. Felicity knows his body is ready, as is hers. She lifts a leg, Oliver hooks his arm under lifting it higher towards her chest. He looks deep into her eyes and all he wants is to watch her come with him. He wants this moment between them to matter more than any other they’ve shared.

“Come with me, Felicity.”

Felicity touches her fingers to his lips, lifting her hips to meet his thrust, she tightens around him. He groans out her name, she bites down on her bottom lip.

“Oliver please…” she feels her stomach drop, her body ready to release her higher than she’s ever gone.

Together they move, chasing each other’s orgasm, not their own. Wanting to make the other feel what they themselves are feeling. Oliver felt his entire body tighten when he felt Felicity clamp down on him.

“Oliver!” “Felicity!” They came together, Felicity digging her nails into his back as her hips thrusted up. Oliver gripping tightly to the edge of the mattress as his hips pushed down into her.

Oliver collapsed on top of Felicity, breathing heavily into her hair his body still shaking. Felicity wrapped her arms around him, whimpering because her muscles are still twitching. They were quiet, working to catch their breath and allow their bodies to settle after that explosion. They hadn’t shared an intensity like this moment and it took a lot out of both of them. Oliver slowly moved off Felicity rolling to his back, bringing her with him. She settled into his side, her arm across his stomach. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

In this moment of euphoria Felicity was slipping into sleep but she thought she heard him whisper something, but she had no energy to move or open her mouth. She simply allowed sleep to pull her in and the world shut off in that moment. All that was important was her and Oliver together in this moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver’s eyes slowly began to open, blinking against the sun shining through his windows. He was on his stomach, but felt an arm draped across his lower back. Turning his head slowly into his pillow he looked at a mess of blonde fluffiness and smiled. The sheet had moved down low on her back, barely covering the slope of her perfect ass. Her back slowly rising and falling with sleep. She had sunken into the soft pillow top mattress, she looked like she was sleeping on a cloud. He wanted to reach out and trail his fingers down her back. He decided he’d let her sleep. He slowly moved out from under the covers and made his to the bathroom. He decided he’d make her breakfast in bed as he trudged his way over the clothes littering his floor to the bathroom.

Oliver dressed in just pajama pants and a white tank top, he was in the midst of making French toast and as he was flipping over the first batch he sensed her presence. He turned to see her at the bottom of his stairs dressed in one of his old Army T-shirts and a pair of his boxers rolled at the waist, her hair piled up into a messy bun. Suddenly he felt very warm, and was sure it wasn’t the stove heating him.

“Good morning.” He smiled at her shy smile.

“Good morning.” She slowly walked over to him.

Putting the spatula down, he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping her completely in his embrace, he felt his heart race at the realization he wanted this every morning. He wanted her in his life, forever. Felicity pulled back and smiled at him. Her eyes still sleepy, tinged with red, but the blue so clear. He kissed her lips softly and pulled away to check on breakfast.

“I’m making French toast.” As he flips over the golden colored bread, then slipping the spatula under to pull it off the pan. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” He smiled over his shoulder at her.

“Really?” She popped her head up.

“Yes, really.” He laughed.

“Ok then let me grab coffee and I’ll go back upstairs! I’ve never had anyone bring breakfast in bed before.” She sounded so excited he just watched her with raised eyebrows.

She quickly got to work making her coffee. He had set out everything to carry up so she helped herself. Once she got her coffee made she smiled and then made a beeline for the stairs. She bounded up, humming to herself. Oliver shook his head laughing at the adorable woman who tries so hard to never show her soft side so openly.

Oliver plated the toast and heated maple syrup in the microwave before putting everything on a large tray Thea insisted he have should he ever entertain a woman the morning after. He was glad she did now.

Carefully he made his way upstairs to find Felicity sitting in bed watching the tv with low volume. He looked and saw she was watching some movie with Sandra Bullock. He made his way over to her and placed the tray over her lap. She smiled brightly, blinking strangely though. Then he realized something.

“Be right back.” Oliver quickly left the room and came back up with her purse. “I assume your glasses are in here?”

She sighed, “oh my god yes! I forgot to take my contacts out last night.” She dug into her purse and pulled out a little contacts case and glasses case. As she transitioned to glasses, Oliver went to his side of the bed and sat down next to her.

“This looks and smells amazing Oliver.” She looked at her plate and rubbed her hands together. He liked feeding her, liked being able to provide such a basic, but important, need for her body. A body he truly cherished.

She didn’t hesitate to dig into her food and she closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she chewed her first bite. Oliver grinned from ear to ear watching her indulge. He turned to his own plate and began eating.

Once they were done he moved the tray from her lap and took it to the kitchen. He made his way back to her quickly. When he settled in next to her again she turned off the tv. He looked at her with question.

Felicity moved in front of him, kneeling between his open legs. Oliver sucked in air at the hungry look on her face. Leaning forward she held herself up against his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips, then whispered in his ear to lean back. He did as she requested and her hands slid down his chest. Pushing at his tank top, she exposed his strong washboard stomach. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Felicity licked the grooves between each formed muscle on his abs. He sucked in a hard breath.

“I could do this all day long.” She licked along the scar on his lower left half. The saltiness of his skin mingling with the sweetness from her breakfast had her moan out loud. Oliver couldn’t speak as he watched her lick along his skin and muscles. His cock hardened and her breast rubbed against it.

Felicity looked up and she saw the lust widening his pupil. She enjoyed making him feel good, and in turn it made her feel amazing. She then sat up and pulled of her shirt and slid out of his boxers. Just as he was about to reach for her, she pushed away and shook her head. Oliver knew that meant to keep his hands to himself.

She pulled at the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled down, his erection popping free. Oliver lifting his hips to let her pull them down and off his legs. He took off his tank top and tossed it to the floor.

“Recline back baby, it’s my turn to make you feel good.” Felicity pushed him back softly. Once he was reclined against the pillows and headboard she leaned down, leaving her ass in the air.

Oliver looked and saw the reflection of her in his tv. He grinned realizing she noticed that too. She was wanting him to watch from both ends and he was feeling eternally grateful. Felicity took his hard cock in her hand and stroked softly. Looking at him she licked the darkened tip, licking off the bead of moisture already formed. Oliver shut his eyes at the sensation, gripping the sheets at his sides.

Felicity wanted to take her time, but the minute she tasted him, she couldn’t wait to have him in her mouth. Placing her lips around the head she sucked him into her mouth.

Oliver cried out, “Fuck baby!”

She’d been salivating at the idea of him in her mouth that she had him wet enough to pull away and suck in again. Oliver’s reaction was strained muscles in his thighs and abs, and she loved it. Holding the base of his cock in her hands she continued to suck and pull, letting his cock penetrate her mouth. Felicity reached between her legs and she began to rub at her clit. She knew the moment Oliver saw the reflection in the tv, opening her eyes she saw his glazed look as he stared at the tv.

At the moment Oliver placed a hand on the back of her head, softly moving her head a little faster as he watched her fingers rub her clit to the same speed. She began to moan as the orgasmic sensation began to build for her. He continued watching in the tv, intently listening to the way her mouth was making loud sucking sounds and her fingers made noises with the wetness other arousal.

Felicity felt his dick twitch and she knew he was ready, she wanted him in her mouth. She allowed him to quicken the pace her mouth was moving on him, her fingers keeping pace on her clit. Suddenly her orgasm pushed through and she began moaning with his cock still in her mouth. The vibrations then sending Oliver over the edge with a loud grunt leaving his chest. Holding Felicity’s head as he released into her mouth, she happily swallowed continuing to moan. Once he released her head, his hand dropping to his side, she pulled off and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his head dipped off to the side. She smiled at him and moved to his side laying her head on his chest. He blindly reached for the hand she used to get herself off and brought her fingers to his mouth. Slowly he sucked on each finger. She watched in awe and he slowly opened his eyes.

“You are so good to me,” he barely could speak, his voice low and raspy.

Felicity smiled then said, “just as you are to me.”

She snuggled into his side and they both quickly fell asleep again. They wouldn’t wake up again until late afternoon to another round of lovemaking that Felicity knew was now their new normal; and she was perfectly okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I have no beta, and I’m still writing this on my phone. Eventually I’ll get a new laptop, but rest assured that I will not give up on this story. I’m following through!


	14. Ghost Fox Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the New Year and Team Sagittarius has their work cut out for them. However they’ll follow Felicity’s lead and make plans to tackle Darhk’s criminal empire. 
> 
> The New Year also brings new revelations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for joining me on this journey! Y’all have been fantastic people and encouraging. I hope that my absence wasn’t too long! Enjoy! 
> 
> Music Inspo:   
> Dark Horse - Julieta Stein  
> Wild Horses - Bishop Briggs   
> Siren - Monica Heldal  
> Cringe - Matt Maeson  
> Cathedral - Jade Bird   
> What You Do - James Gillespie   
> All for You - Petrified Tourist

**_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ **

Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms immediately, then holding her face he kissed her hard. Every chance he had to reclaim that perfect pout he took it. Especially now that she didn’t shy away from public displays of affection around his mother. He held the kiss moving his lips against hers but refraining from taking it to the next level despite how much he wanted to.

“Happy New Year, Felicity.” He said softly against her lips.   
“Happy New Year, Oliver.” Felicity smiled brightly and he kissed her again.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. She loved when he kissed her with that hunger, as if he was starving for her lips. When he pulled away finally he looked down into her bright blue eyes that sparkled from the fireworks going off in the sky. They held each other’s gazes up until they felt arms wrap the two of them up.

“Happy New Year guys!” Tommy was smiling and had watery eyes, no doubt from the emotions and the champagne.

“Happy New Year, brother.” Oliver let go of Felicity and wrapped Tommy in a tight hug. Then Tommy moved away and reached for Felicity.

Soon everyone was there hugging each other and kissing cheeks. Looking up at the spectacular display of fireworks that Queen Consolidated put on for the whole city to experience at the bay. This year Thea was in charge and instead of the usual stuffy gala, she wanted a relaxed and fun event that allowed the whole city to participate in.

They had game booths and rides, a literal carnival. The main event was Robot Fighting Competitions and the participants were kids from surrounding school competing for a chance at scholarship money. When Thea had announced her intentions Felicity jumped at the chance to help put the event together, it was going to require quick hard work. Together with Moira, the women raised enough funds that none of the schools needed to pay an entry fee allowing the teams to focus on their robots. They enlisted the help of QC’s Applied Science Head Mechanical Engineer Curtis Holt to act as a mentor to all the teams. Giving them amazing counsel on what they can do to make their machines work to its highest capabilities.

Thea also decided she didn’t want any of the teams to feel disappointment at not winning, that once the winning team was announced they announced to all the other teams they would be receiving large donations to the STEM clubs at each school. The crowd cheered and the kids were so excited that their loss was no longer bringing them down.

“Thea, you did an outstanding job of making the annual QC New Year’s Celebration a huge success.” Moira held her arms out to indicate the entire city park filled with happy faces staring up at the sky.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Thea’s shoulder and squeezed her to his side, “I’m so proud of you Speedy. What you did for those kids and this city is truly amazing.”

“Oh stop. I didn’t do it alone. Your lady love and Mr. Holt helped a lot.” She turned to her Mom, “as did you mother. Thank you for allowing me to pull this off in the short time we had. I feel like giving back is a great way to show the city we care about them.”

Moira went in to hug both her children, “I agree and Starling is the better for you being at the helm of that ship my dearest.”

Felicity slowly turned away to give the family some time alone. She walked over to Yao Fei holding baby Sara in his arms, her little head wrapped up to keep warm and the sounds from startling her. John held Lyla in his arms as they looked up watching the display of sparkles fill the cloudless sky. Tommy had Laurel dancing to the music. Slade, Roy, and Rene were toasting with their plastic cups filled with beer and laughing at something Rene said. This was it for her, this was her family.

Felicity allowed her mind to wander to the last time she celebrated New Year’s with her mother. She was fifteen and Felicity hadn’t been invited to any parties. Donna knowing this opted to turn down working an extra shift on New Year’s Eve, and instead spent it celebrating with her.

_“Mom, you didn’t have to do this.” Felicity looked around at the living room standing in her dancing cat pajamas. Her mother had gone to the One Dollar store and bought all kinds of decorations. She even had New Year hats to wear with noisemakers and bottle poppers. Felicity noticed her mom had pizza and soft pretzels from her favorite places in Vegas. She had sparkling wine, saying tonight she’d allow Felicity to have one glass._

_“I know but I wanted to celebrate this day with my favorite girl!” Donna dressed in matching pajamas._

_They settled on the sofa and watched New Year’s Rockin Eve on tv. When it hit midnight they went outside cheering and making lots of noise. Neighbors came out of their apartments too, celebrating with the Smoak women._

_They ended up falling asleep watching Sex and the City movie that night._

It was the last time Felicity got to experience a holiday with her mother. During her time in Boston, Donna couldn’t afford to fly her home. So they would do a lot of Skype dates, and after Felicity would cry herself to sleep. She didn’t think she could miss someone as much as her mother.

“Hey”, Oliver said softly as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

She relaxed against his body and turned her head to look up at him. He leaned in and kissed her.

“Felicity?” They broke apart at the sound of Moira’s voice.

“Yes ma’am?”

“I didn’t have an opportunity to hug you.” Moira reached out and hugged Felicity tightly. “I’m so glad my son found you.” She pulled back and smiled warmly at Felicity.

Felicity just blinked in shock not knowing what to say, so she simply nodded and said “I’m glad I found him too.”

Moira pulled away and smiled at her son. “I’m headed home now. Your sister will be off with Roy. I hope you all will join us at the mansion for brunch tomorrow.” Moira had planned her usual New Year’s Day brunch for her family and close friends. She had invited all of Oliver’s friends and their families too.

“Everyone is excited to join you tomorrow mother, we will all be there.” Moira gave a huge smile and bid her final farewell to everyone around. She made her way to the car awaiting her.

Oliver looked down at Felicity watching as she stared off allowing her mind to wander. She did that often and he always wondered where her mind went. She was always lost in her own fire, but he knew in time she would let him in.

“Oliver?” She spoke his name softly.

“Yes?”

“Can we go back to your place tonight?” She still hadn’t looked at him. She just leaned her body into his.

“Of course.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he led the way to his car after they waved goodbye to everyone.

When they arrived at his place, Felicity made her way to the bedroom in silence. He locked up and made his way to the bedroom as well. He found her standing at his window. She was staring off into the night sky. He went to sit down at the foot of the bed and allowed her the space.

Suddenly she broke the quiet, “I was fifteen when I last spent New Year’s with my mother.”

Oliver felt the air rush out of his lungs. He couldn’t imagine what she was currently feeling right now. His heart broke for the young girl she had been who lost her mother so young. It forced her to grow up a lot faster and he wondered if Felicity ever mourned that young woman lost in the tragedy.

“I wasn’t popular and no one invited me to parties. But my mother thought I was the coolest and passed up holiday pay to stay home and have a party with me.” Felicity had wrapped her arms around herself. “We needed that money, but my mom knew I needed her more. That was one of the best nights of my life.”

She went quiet for a couple of minutes before she choked on her next words, “I miss her so much, Oliver.” She turned to face him and tears were streaming down her face.

Oliver was up and had her in his arms in seconds. Burying her face in his chest he allowed Felicity to cry into his chest. She let out harsh sobs, complete with heartbreaking moans as she tried to hold back. Oliver just held her tight, keeping her wrapped up in his warmth and love. He’d never seen her so vulnerable, so in need of love. His strong beauty was starting to trust him enough to allow herself to completely break down in front of him.

He felt her knees give out, so he scooped her up and brought her to the bed. He set her down, falling into the bed at her side not letting her go. He let her cry in his chest, she gripped tightly and the sounds escaping her were breaking his heart even more. All he wanted to do was collect her pain into a strongbox and toss it away, never to touch her again. He wanted to make her better and not feel so much pain.

After a long hard cry, she’d gone quiet and he noticed her breathing deep. She’d cried herself to sleep. Carefully Oliver pulled away from her. He undressed himself, then pulled off her shoes and jeans. She’d already taken her glasses off before he’d come into the room after her. He carefully pulled the covers out from under her body, he got in next to her and pulled the covers over them. Settling in he pulled her close to him and held her tightly. She snuggled into his side and stilled again.

Oliver fell asleep wondering when he fell in love with her. He’s pretty sure it was the moment he laid eyes on her. Felicity was everything he never knew he wanted and needed. She was fiercely independent and that meant her wanting him was pretty damn amazing and he was so damn lucky she wanted him of all people. Love wasn't foreign to him, but it wasn’t supposed to be scary. Yet here he was with the only woman who could make him the biggest sap he’d ever known. He realized he was Tommy, madly in love.

“Wow”, he said quietly. He looked over at her and smiled. Yeah he was irrevocably in love with Felicity Smoak.

 

* * *

 

Felicity stood in front of everyone at the conference table. Over the last week she had gathered a lot of information. She had spent the time cracking their code and figuring out what exactly Darhk was up to. Felicity had spent the first day of the new year celebrating with Oliver and his family and their friends, but once she stepped foot into the office she’d locked herself away focusing every bit of her attention on her their mission.

Too much time had been interrupted, not anymore. It was time to get serious about saving the lives of so many. Once Felicity saw everyone was caught up on the dossier placed in front of them she held her hand up and pressed a button on the remote in her hand. On the large monitor displayed on the wall were pictures of Darhk leaving Hive with a tall blonde woman dressed in all black leather late in the evening.

Felicity began, “The woman seen here is Imogen Price. She is said to be Darhk’s personal assistant, but the information I’ve gathered is she is his shot caller. Imogen is his right hand and absolutely nothing gets done without her say so.”

She flipped through more surveillance photos captured by Rene and Roy, and from traffic cameras in the area. Several all take place in the evening and mostly of the two entering and leaving the club. However there is one with Imogen alone at the docks standing in the bed of a truck, looking as if she barking out orders, in her usual uniform of black leather.

“She ain’t no joke.” Lyla spoke up. “She has military grade weaponry strapped on her. I can recognize A.R.G.U.S. tools and weapons anywhere. She’s either a rogue operative or she stole it. My guess is she the former.”

“I agree, definitely a rogue operative.” Yao Fei spoke looking over the information in front of him. “So this Ms. Price is the face of Hive while Darhk keeps underground, for the most part?”

“Correct. Darhk doesn’t dirty his hands. He sits comfortably behind his desk. He keeps up the persona of legitimate business owner. Imogen is the one behind the scenes. She will have to report back to him regularly for him to still be in control.” Felicity explained to the team

“Considering this solid information, what is the reason we are here?” John spoke up.

Felicity looked at Oliver and his face was stoic, he had been updated prior to the meeting and was keeping his emotions in check.

“I’ve been contacted by Darhk.” Felicity looked out amongst the faces of her team. All of them showing their reactions in different ways.

Yao Fei crossing his arms and his breathing slowing down. Laurel running her fingers through her hair like she does when stressed. John steepling his fingers in front of his face. Lyla placing her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. Tommy loosening his tie as he leans back in his chair. Roy sitting up straighter in his chair, jaw clenched. Slade pinching his lips together and he taps one finger on the table. Rene shaking his head knowing what’s next.

Then there’s Oliver. His forehead creasing as he scowls at his hands. Lips tight and the veins in his neck more prominent than they usually are. His shoulders raising up as the muscles in his back tense up.

Felicity knew this news was the most unwelcome of all. No one wanted Felicity going into the den of the Devil, into the fire. She didn’t want to either, but she knew it had to be done. She’d done it before but this time it would be different, she had a team.

“I realize that this news is not what anyone wanted to hear, but nonetheless we have a mission to accomplish and we need to set aside our feelings about what is to come of this.” Felicity stood confidently in front of her team. She was the lead on this and it was up to her to rein in their emotions about the end result of being contacted by Darhk meant.

Lyla spoke first, “Felicity, I am not going to lie about how much this terrifies me. However you are a soldier. You are always battle ready and you have proven that you are fully capable of handling a mission on your own, even when under fire. I fully support you and I will stand with you in pushing forward on this undercover op.” Lyla gave a slight nod and then placed her folded hands on the table.

“Thank you Lyla. I appreciate your support.”

“I am with you all the way Smoak.” Roy said with just a slight hitch in his voice that showed he was worried too.

“I think I speak for both Laurel and I when I say the last thing we want if for you to do this. We hate the idea of you going in alone and not having constant back up. However we have all the faith in the world that you can accomplish this mission. So with that said…” he reached for Laurel’s hand, “you have our full support in continuing this op.”

Laurel nodded and she pressed her lips together to keep herself from crying. Tommy’s eyes were glassy but he kept a soft smile on his face.

“Felicity, you know I am always behind you with my full support.” Rene spoke up next and nodded in respect to her.

Felicity smiled and she waited for the others. She had made the decision that if the entire team was not in agreement then she would have to break their hearts and go in without them, but this would be so much better if they all fully supported her.

“Miss Smoak, I have bumped heads with more often than not, but I am one hundred percent in support of your direction of this op.” Slade let out in a low raspy voice. Felicity shot him a quick grin before thanking him.

“Would you all please excuse Miss Smoak and I?” Yao Fei spoke next. Without hesitation everyone left, Oliver taking one last look at her before shutting the door.

“Please sit,” Yao Fei indicted Oliver’s empty seat. She sat down and crossed her hands on the table.

He stood up and looked up at the monitor where Imogen Price’s picture was still frozen. Putting his hands behind him he took his time before speaking. He was gathering his thoughts and picking out the right words to say to express how he was feeling at the moment.

“From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special.” Felicity rolled her lips in to avoid from denying how he saw her. She had a tendency to reject when others complimented her. She knew who she was inside and what she’d done. She was no angel, nor was she really that good of person. She’d murdered in cold blood, but none of them knew this. She kept her thoughts from running wild and continued to listen.

“You were not at all what I expected and in the last couple of months you have proven so much to me and to this team. To Oliver. We all have found a true partner in you and I can honestly say that your ability to command a team has proven nothing short of genius. Your strategy to complete missions has proven you are more than capable of taking on a mission alone.” Yao Fei turned back to her, staring deep into her.

“You have come to mean more to me, as if you were my own daughter, than just a team member. You are special to me and I have an automatic response to want to protect you. To keep you from harm. However knowing you, you would rebel against it and that could lead to me losing you. I can’t lose you, Felicity. I can’t.”

Felicity felt her chest tighten. She slowly began to take deep breaths and worked at trying to decrease her anxiety. She knew that it was only because for the first time in years she had something closely resembling a parent showing her love and support. That was causing a reaction inside her. Feeling her heart rate rising, she slowly began to count herself down.

“With that said, I fully support you going undercover on this mission to infiltrate Darhk’s organization to take him down once and for all. I trust that you will enlist the strengths of this team in order to protect you and to be able to know you are secure in every aspect and safe from harm. I will order you to make sure the entire team is always aware of your location. Is that understood Miss Smoak?”

“Sir, yes sir. I will not go rogue and I will ensure that Team Sagittarius is always aware of my location. I will rely on the strengths of each team member to ensure that they are always in connection with my actions. No risks will be taken outside of what we have put into motion.” Felicity responded sticking to the matter at hand, because emotionally she could not process what he had just revealed to her about his feelings for her. It’s been so long since she’d known the love of a parent.

Yao Fei understanding her avoidance of what he revealed, he held his hand out and shook hers. He knew in her time she would acknowledge what he told her.

“Let’s call everyone back in.” He instructed as he took his seat again. Nodding she texted everyone.

  
“Felicity, I know that I’ve said that I am apprehensive about allowing you to go in places alone. I don’t like it and I never will. However in this situation the only way we can kill this cancer is to go in and attack from the inside. So you have my full support.” Digg spoke up once everyone had sat down again.

“I appreciate that John.” Looking out to everyone, “I appreciate your support. This mission will be its most successful knowing we are all in together.”

She looked at Oliver, being he had yet to say anything, she knew he was still processing. She wasn’t expecting he would say anything, so just as she was about to speak on her plans he interrupted her.

“I know you all are waiting to hear what I have to say, and at first I didn’t plan on saying anything. However I do want to say something.” Oliver sat forward leaning his elbows on the table. He took a moment before speaking again.

“Felicity came to us unexpectedly. She saw something in our team that she helped us without much persuasion. Knowing that she came from a pretty isolated life, she gave us enough of a chance to see we were to be trusted.” He looked over at her and she was looking down at her feet as she stood there waiting for him to finish.

“We have done something worthy of her trust and I feel it’s important that as a team we all fully support her. I didn’t have any doubt that everyone here would. I know though many of you wondered about my feelings on this. As you well know I care very much about Felicity and I will do anything to protect her.” He looked at her again and softly said, “I would.”

Felicity was trying to fight the emotional smile that her mouth was straining to give, but she kept her face straight. She wasn’t sure where he was going but she realized he was showing his full support.

“I want you to know I support your efforts and I support your lead on this op. No matter how tough it may get, I have faith in your abilities to accomplish this mission and come home to us, to me.” He nodded as his way to say he was done speaking.

Felicity took a deep breath before she responded, then she decided that her response to him would wait until they were alone. So instead she gave him her biggest smile and then looked to the entire team. “I promise I will come home to all of you,” looking to Oliver, “to you.”

Once it was agreed that Felicity would go in alone to meet with Imogen they began a strategy to avoid being seen as her backup. Digg and Oliver looked over maps from the abandoned industrial warehouse along the shipping port.

Rene and Roy made a trip out to take some pictures of the area in the daytime, posing as City Inspectors. Tommy and Laurel left for a doctor’s appointment. Lyla went to the basement where their weapons were stored to catalog what will be used for Felicity’s night time meetup.

Felicity and Yao Fei sat in front of her laptop as she attempted to explain the information she gained from the Frequency Analysis ciphers on the spreadsheets.

“This records the name of the men who bought product.” She tried to keep to the mission at hand, because of she thought about what that product was she might be sick. The majority of the sex trafficking victim were underage and she had no doubt this was Darhk’s biggest money maker and he would do anything to protect it.

“Do we know the names of the victims?” Yao Fei asked.

“No. They more than likely have done everything to erase their existence. The only way we can know is fingerprints.”

“What of Blood’s game console?”

“Okay, so what I found was that the auctioning is done via the game. It’s a special game created and those who play are purchasing cars. Each car represents the ethnicity based on color. Age is determined on year of the car. Gender is marked on the vehicle. It’s a pretty basic gaming software and not a lot of effort was put into it. So even if SCPD has thought to take it, they probably never would have figured it out.” Felicity leaned back in her chair shaking her head.

“I feel so completely overwhelmed. Darhk has a considerable network happening here and I feel like we are in over our heads.” Yao leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I have a solution.” Felicity sat forward as she spoke, catching Oliver and Digg’s attention.

Yao Fei looked at her raising an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“I have a network of hacktivist that I trust. They are all grey hat hackers like me. I have worked with them on several occasions. One in particular is Vibe. He can match me, almost. He and I have worked on a few projects and I know he’d have my back. Also forensic scientist Barry Allen, he works for Las Vegas PD. He, uhm, he helped with my mother’s case when she was murdered.” Felicity dropped her eyes to her lap. It was the first time she opened up about this to Yao Fei and Digg.

“Felicity?” Digg softly spoke her name and he looked at Oliver. Oliver gently nodded his head but he said nothing. It wasn’t his story to tell.

“When I first graduated I went home to Las Vegas to spend time with my mother. We were on our way to the Fountains show at the Bellagio and we took a shortcut through an alley. We were accosted by two men from a local mob family. They were out to kill me in revenge against my asshole father whole stole money from them. My mother tried to stop them but they…” she couldn’t say it, “they killed her and shot me.”

“Oh my god.” Digg gasped at the information.

Yao Fei leaned forward and held her fidgety hand.

This was the part Oliver didn’t know, “Barry was the only one not corrupted by the mob. During my recovery he came to see me everyday. He went over the case with me. Together we were not going to stop pursuing the murderers.

We had enough information but the DA wouldn’t take it. We had names and we knew we could prove it. I was alive, I could identify them; but the cops were deep in mob’s pocket. That’s when I decided to leave. Barry and I have kept in touch over the years. He’s helped me on few occasions.” She was not about to admit he helped cover up what she did.

“You trust him to help us with what?” Oliver asked.

“Anything forensic?” She shrugged because her only thought was if they found any evidence that might need a scientific mind.

Oliver looked to Digg and he nodded. So Oliver agreed, “yeah it might help us out considering no one here is knowledgeable enough.”

“Okay, I’ll reach out to him. What about Vibe?” She asked Yao Fei.

“Yes contact him. I am feeling that at this point the more support you have, the less nervous we all will be.”

Felicity nodded. She continued going over all the information with Yao Fei. Eventually Oliver and Digg sat down and listened to what she was discussing. She wanted them to have all the information, just in case. She had to have a contingency plan. Outside of what they’d have. She knew better than anyone that anything could go wrong no matter how prepared they might be.

Felicity’s secondary phone vibrated in three quick bursts. She looked down at it. She read the message and held her breath. In that moment Lyla, Slade, Roy, and Rene walked into the room.

“Who is it?” Oliver asked knowing what it was.

“They want to meet me tonight, 3am.” Felicity said to the room.

Oliver stood up and ran his hands over his face and through his hair ruffling it more than it already had been. He had his back turned to them, needing a moment. He turned back to look at Felicity.

“What’s the plan, boss?” He asked.

Felicity let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. He was showing her support and knew the team would follow. She nodded and then began explaining her plan for the meetup. Her strategy was expected to be perfect. For her it was like playing a game of chess. She knew if she could position her pawns in all the right places, they could surround her and Imogen and squeeze them in should anything go wrong. Grinning to herself she realized she was the queen, how fitting she thought.

It took another hour for them to go over the plan. Lyla and Felicity went downstairs to fit her for Kevlar tank top that could protect her should things go off. The material wouldn’t stop a bullet but it could withstand a knife puncture. That was all she needed. She didn’t need to look militarized for her meeting, or her cover would be blown.

 

Oliver and Felicity went back to her apartment. She wanted to spend some time with him before tonight, just in case. Since their date last month, they’d been closer than ever before. Felicity found herself allowing him to chisel at her walls in bigger pieces and she was okay with it. She wanted him to show her he was all in. She was broken and she wanted to know he’d still take her all the same. Felicity knew that she wanted him just as he was.

Once the door had closed Oliver immediately reached for Felicity. He pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her own arms. He buried his face in her neck, his hot breath causing her flesh to prickle. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, kissing at her ear. She leaned her head the side, giving him more access. Her ass feeling his growing erection. She smiled and pushed back against him. He groaned into her neck.

“Can I please take you to bed, Miss Smoak?” He asked with a low raspy voice.

Felicity grinned, “yes you may, Mr Queen.”

He quickly lifted her into his arms, and she let out a little squeak. Smiling he walked them into her bedroom. Letting her stand on her feet he held her face in his hands, looking deeply into her deep waters. Everything about her had him yearning for more from her, with her.

“I want to love you tonight.” He kisses her chin.

“Then love me.” Felicity let out a soft gasp at his light kiss.

Together they stripped off their clothes, avoiding the foreplay. They wanted to be skin to skin. They needed the fire that burned hot between them. They craved it.

Oliver moved to the bed, sitting back against the headboard without a word. His cock jutting out, always hard instantly when he looked at her body. All her curves that were endless slopes for his hands and tongue. He has kissed every single inch of her body, yet he still felt there was so much more to discover.

Felicity saw his eyes look over hungrily. She knew he craved her, and the look in his eyes consumed her. She wasted no time climbing onto him and straddling his lap. She nestled his hard cock between her soft folds, flattened against him. She kissed his lips, softly at first and then pulled back. No, it wasn’t enough. Slamming her lips into his they began to explore each other’s mouth, tongues battling for control over the kiss.

Oliver wrapped one arm around her waist his left hand gripping her tightly, the other hand slipped up into her hair taking a fistful and pulling her head back gently and kissing her neck. He sucked hard, not caring that he’d be marking her. She groaned as his mouth sucked hard enough to break the tiny vessels. He kept sucking, his head moving aggressively the more Felicity moaned. He was feasting on her skin and felt her wetness pool around his cock. It was more than he could take, letting go of her with a pop he moved his hands to her hip. He needed to feel her grind him, he guided her hips against him, Felicity palms flat against the headboard.

“I need to be inside you baby.” Oliver said against her right breast just before sucking her hard nipple into his mouth. “Please.”

Felicity lost in the euphoric haze, she silently lifted her hips to position him and then slid down on him. It was instant, she was so wet for him. They both moaned out loud. She looked at him, her irises blown. Oliver felt her squeeze him and his eyes closed as he moaned her name, _Felicity_.

Slowly she rode him, moving her hips to a rhythm only she heard. Oliver holding her around the waist, Felicity raised her arms to rest on her head as she leaned back with his support and rode him. Her breast bouncing in his face. Oliver reached for a nipple, letting his tongue lick against it.

Bringing her arms back down, Felicity pressed her plans into the headboard wanting more leverage. She needed to come undone. She needed to release the tension. She needed to feel him release within her walls, feel him twitch inside her. She needed him.

“Oliver please…” she leaned into his ear and begged for his release. “When I do, show me how much you love being inside me when I cum for you.”

“Fuck Felicity” Oliver moved her hips faster, getting that ride from her that always makes him cum hard and fast for her.

Together they worked, Felicity pushing down hard, her clit feeling that perfect friction against the coarse hair that is nestled just above his cock. Oliver lifting his hips up, pumping into her, enjoying her bouncing breasts in his face. They didn’t have to work too long, they both were panting and begging each other for that release. It was coming and they went harder.

_Oliver! Felicity!_ They came together, Felicity slumping forward, her forehead resting against the headboard. Oliver allowing his head to be trapped between the headboard and her breasts. He had slipped down on the bed quite a bit, but right now this was the greatest spot in the world.

After they caught their breath, Oliver rolled them over. He nestled his head between her breasts, wrapping his arm around her. Holding her right now was all he wanted to do until it was time. She was softly scratching her short nails against his scalp. He listened to her heartbeat, the sound soothing him into a more blissful state.

“Oliver?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Tonight is just a meeting, you know that right?”   
“I do.”   
“I’m coming home tonight.”  
“I know.”   
“You will get to hold me again, and we will be able to have more time together before anything more happens.”   
“I know.”   
“Look at me.”

Oliver lifted himself up to look at her. She smiled and ran her hand up his arm and then gently cupped his face. He closed his eyes and then opened to look at her again. He was worried and she knew it.

“I’m coming home tonight.”

Oliver let out a deep breath, laying his head down again, “I know all of this, but it still has me worried. I can’t help it. I’ve never felt anything like this for anyone before. I feel like I’ve lost all control when it comes to you. I was always in control of my feelings. With you I’d gladly throw it all away if it means keeping you at my side always.”

Felicity smiled knowing he couldn’t see so she said, “Oliver Queen, have you fallen in love with me?”

She laughed but froze when his answer came.

“Yes.”

Pushing at him making him sit up, his back to her. She sat herself up because she wasn’t sure she heard him right. _No way he’s in love with me_ , she thought.

Oliver turned to look at her, “Felicity I am in love with you. I don’t know how or when, although I suspect the day we met and you fell into my arms was when I fell in love.” His were open wide at the confession, as if he hadn’t expected to say that.

“I, uhhh… I am not sure I’m hearing this right.” Felicity stuttered. She couldn’t really believe this was happening. She knew how she had been feeling, but hadn’t let him in because she didn’t think he felt the same. She hoped he would one day, but she always knew men could be stubborn about falling in love easily. They always rejected the idea as if it was a death sentence. But then this is Oliver Queen and he was definitely different than any of the others.

“Felicity I have felt this way for a while now. A few weeks back I whispered that I was falling in love with you, but you didn’t hear me. You were falling asleep. So I kept it inside but it was the night of New Year’s Eve when you fell asleep in my arms after crying that I knew I was in love with you.” Oliver sucked in air then he let it all out.

Felicity looked his face over, his eyes and mouth. Looking for the lie. Looking for the _only saying what you want to hear_ face. It wasn’t there. What she saw was a genuine confession of love and she suddenly felt like her heart just burst out of her chest and landed in his lap.

“Felicity?” Oliver was getting scared now, she wasn’t answering and that worried him.

Felicity scooted her body to get closer to him. She took his hand in her, interlacing their fingers, she looked at him. He held his breath waiting for the response, not sure what he was getting.

Felicity took a moment, she wanted this to be special for them both. Licking her lips, she cleared her throat, and then looked at him.

“Oliver, I have fallen in love with you too.” Tears formed in her eyes, “I know that without a doubt I’m in love with you. I figured it out a long time ago. I was just terrified to say anything. I’m really good at pushing feelings to the back burner, however with you I can never do that. They are always front and center with you. I realize that since we became an us, I’ve lost the fight over my emotions. Since I found this _family_ I am no longer only thinking of myself. It’s hard feeling this vulnerable, but I realize that with you in my life I’m safe.”

Oliver couldn’t form the words of what he was feeling, instead he reached for her and pulled her in to kiss her. Putting all the love and emotion into his kiss hoping she could feel it. Slowly Oliver pushed her back down on the bed, moving over her settling between her legs. Moving his mouth down to her neck as he rubbed himself against her. Felicity moaned opening her legs wider and wrapping them around his waist. Without wasting time, Oliver thrusted inside her, needing that connection, wanting to feel her all around him.

It would be another hour of just them before Felicity got up. Oliver had fallen asleep, with a pillow somehow on his head. She smiled at him and carefully moved the pillow. She covered him up and made her way to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she silently gave herself a pep talk. It was time for her to prepare to become “Ghost Fox Goddess”. Opening the cabinet under her sink she pulled out a toiletry bag the held the tools needed to transform. Specifically a jar of Manic Panic in Amethyst Ashes. Taking one last look out of her bathroom at Oliver ensuring he was still asleep, she closed her door.

 

Oliver slowly began to wake up and immediately noticed she was missing from the bed. Rolling onto his back he blinked away the sleep and rubbed his eyes. He pushed up on his elbows and realized the shower was going. Wondering how long he slept, he sat up in bed and reached for his phone. It was just after nine in the evening. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been in bed and slept. Smiling to himself he pushed off the covers and headed to the bathroom, naked.

He opened the door and called out to Felicity, “hey babe?”

“Hey” she answered and peeked her head out at him.

He let out a chuckle at her appearance. She had on a shower cap, it was not what he was expecting. “Can I… uh, you know.” He pointed to the toilet. Felicity was looking at him in all his naked glory, noticing the few hickeys she’d left on his body.

Smiling she nodded and pulled her head back, “yeah babe.”

He wasn’t quite sure that now they said I love you if they were at that peeing around each other stage but he had to go. Making it quick he put the seat and lid down. “Flush when you’re out?”

“Yeah” she called out.

“I’m going to make us something to eat.” He called out before walking out the door.

Felicity now out of the shower and hair wrapped in a towel. She had dried off her body and opened the bathroom door to let the steam out, and remembered to flush the toilet. She fished into her a bag for a folded cardboard folder about the size of a cellphone. She carefully opened to reveal semi-permanent tattoos. She had to alter her look to pull off the character she chose to put forth. It threw off anyone she met. However she is still shocked that she didn’t change her looks with Yao Fei.

Looking into the mirror she prepped the right side of her neck with an alcohol swab. Then once dried she applied the tattoo. It was in Ogham, Old Irish. The letters spelled out _Mind on Fire_. It was what Billings’ grandmother called her, and Felicity decided to keep that and opted to use it in another language to keep her fake world from her real one. Leaving the tattoo to set on her neck, she applied another small tattoo just behind her ear on the left, it was an outline of a flame in black and grays. She had taken out her industrial piercing a while ago, but it was now put back in.

She heard Oliver come into the room. She saw him sit on the edge of the bed chewing his food and looking into his bowl. When he looked up at her he raised an eyebrow.

“Gotta get into character.” She winked at him as she pulled off the paper from the first tattoo on her neck. His eyes grew wide as her skin was now marked with black characters he did not recognize. She pulled off the other from behind her ear.

She had her towel wrapped around her and he was wondering if she’d be placing tattoos anywhere else and wondered if he could help.

Felicity walked out of the bathroom and reached for his tshirt that was hanging off the corner of the bed. She took her towel off and pulled on his tshirt, over the towel still on her head. He had his fork halfway to his mouth as he watched her.

“You’re staring.” She smiled and sat down next to him.

“Suddenly you’ve become the girl my parents warned me about.” Oliver winked.

Felicity laughed and reached for his bowl.

“I made us Buddha Bowls.” Oliver handed his bowl to her knowing she would always take his and he’d take hers. It was something that started without them realizing it. When he did he never mentioned it, just letting it be. He liked how she always was so comfortable around him and he wanted to nurture that.

As they ate sitting on her bed they chatted about what was to come tonight. Then she stood up and stood in front of him. Holding his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed his eyes.

“What’s that for?” He asked, his hands on her hips.

“You’re about to see me transform into someone else.”

“I already have seen a different you, remember?”

“I do.” She smiled, “but this look is different. This is me getting deep undercover as Ghost Fox Goddess. It may shock you, and it may put you off, but remember I’m still me underneath it all. Okay?”

He nodded, “i’ll always know you.” He pulled her in and kissed her collarbone.

Nodding her head, “then sit back and watch.”

Oliver went to sit on the chair near her bed. Felicity went to her closet pulling out clothes. She opened her drawer and picked out underwear. Laying everything on the bed. Carefully unwrapping her hair from the towel, Oliver sat up seeing her hair a different color. _Is that purple?_ She took off his tshirt and then began to dress. Felicity kept quiet.

Once she had her bra and panties on, and the black Kevlar tank, she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. She pulled on a long sleeve lace shirt, her thumbs hooking into holes at the cuffs that covered her knuckles. He noticed she had painted her nails black. On top of her long sleeve shirt, she pulled on a black Misfits tshirt. She turned and made her way to the bathroom.

Oliver could still see her from where he sat. She took some kind of hair product and ran it through her damp hair. Then taking her hair dryer with some weird black round comb thing attached to it began to dry her hair. He just sat there, arms and legs crossed. Her blonde locks were now this ashy purple color. He found himself more attracted to his beautiful girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_ He realized that’s exactly what she is and he really enjoyed that. Smiling to himself he continued watching her.

Felicity diffused her hair, giving it a natural wave. She then went to work at applying her makeup. She smoked out her eyes with greys and dark purples, lots of Urban Decay’s Perversion eyeliner. Smudging it out with a q-tip, then she applied several coats of Better than Sex waterproof mascara. Her blue eyes popped out. She had already put in her contacts, no glasses for tonight. She then applied a dark purple liquid lipstick, so dark it almost looked black. Once she was happy with the makeup, she fished out a little jewelry pouch from her bag of tricks.

Carefully she placed a fake septum ring in her nose. It was gunmetal grey with a filigree design. It was small, not overly obnoxious. Then she put in stud earrings that looked like she had her ears stretched. Standing back and looking at herself she knew her look was complete. She took a deep breath and stepped out to let Oliver get a whole look.

Oliver stood up and walked towards her. They met in the center of her room. He walked around her slowly, she watched him. He took in her appearance. The darker hair, the piercings and tattoos. Everything about her outward appearance did nothing to disguise the woman underneath. He felt drawn to her still, and it was clear that no matter what she looked like, she was always going to be the woman he fell in love with.

“So?” She finally asked, anxious to know what he thought.

Oliver stood directly in front of her and looked her up and down. He then let one corner of his mouth kick up into a smirk, “you definitely look like the kind of girl my parents warned me to stay away from.” He winked and she laughed.

“You definitely look different, and I’m strangely attracted to it.” He ran his fingers through her purple waves.

Felicity smiled, “well when I get home tonight I’ll keep this look going for a little fun.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back his boyish grin at the thought of making love to his goth punk girlfriend.

Felicity moved away and went back to her closet. She pulled out a pair of shiny dark red Doc Marten’s and reached for a pair of black socks in drawer from her dresser. She put them on and then stepped to her dresser and on top was a jewelry box, she opened and selected some silver rings and bracelets. She selected a necklace that looked like several necklaces of different shades of silver with different types of charms. He noticed one was a cluster of stars.

She went back to her closet and pulled out a dark olive colored military jacket. She laid it on the bed. Turning back to Oliver she wanted one last hug before she strapped on her knives. She made her way to him and slipped her arms around his waist. He wrapped her up and they stood there holding each other for a long time.

In the next half hour Oliver had showered and dressed, both of them ready to the meet the others at the rendezvous point. Oliver dressed completely in black, they both pulled on black beanies and black leather gloves. Giving her personal phone to Oliver, she put her burner phone in her back pocket. They made their way to her front door together, hand in hand, ready for what this night was about to introduce them to.

_Tonight Ghost Fox Goddess was about to take on another criminal underworld._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, I have no beta and still writing on my phone. Let’s hope Santa thinks I’ve been a good girl this year! 
> 
> I am on twitter as Nerdy_Xicana ;)


	15. The Ravager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gears up for her meeting with Imogen Price, Darhk’s shot caller. Oliver and the team get another layer peeled off as to just who Felicity is underneath. Felicity uncovers a secret one of the team members has been keeping from everyone, or have they?
> 
> [Trigger Warning: Implication of Torture]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize for the long wait on the update for this chapter. No excuse other than procrastination (which I’m known for). So I really really appreciate your patience tremendously. 
> 
> Secondly, to all you wonderful folx who have taken the time to comment and express your love for this story inspires me. Please know that I am eternally grateful for every comment! 
> 
> Third, a HUGE thank you to @nicholette121 & @KekeCritiques for allowing me to bounce ideas off them while still keeping secrets. And to @Somesaidcake for helping me with my collage by giving a purple haired Felicity. You all are sweethearts that are too good for this cruel world! Thank you!!
> 
> Music Inspo: 
> 
> Meet Virginia - Train  
> Dani California - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> All These Things I’ve Done - The Killers  
> Violent - Concrete Blonde  
> Scar Tissue - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> Bad Ones - Matthew Dear ( ft. Tegan & Sara)  
> Streetlights on Mars - Jackson Penn  
> American Dreamer - Kyd the Band  
> Stranger - MOTHXR

“Turn here.” Felicity was directing Oliver to her secondary _office,_ as she called it. A location that she set up long ago in case her apartment was ever compromised. It became a place where she kept the majority of her toys, which were actually her weapons.

Oliver turned down a narrow driveway lined by a concrete soundproof barrier since on the other side was the main interstate, the opposite side lines with what looked like storage units. However they were small warehouses one might use as a workshop for a small business. Oliver wasn’t sure what to expect but at 1:30am there wasn’t time for many questions.

“Here.” Felicity pointed to a unit. Oliver looked it over and it didn’t look like the most secure place, but knowing her it was more secure than Fort Knox. He slowed his SUV to a stop in front of the roll door and turned off the engine.

“C’mon” she instructed as she released her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Oliver got out and stood behind her. She opened up what looked like an alarm keypad cover just off to side on the brick wall. She keyed in a number that he thought was surprisingly long. Then the keypad itself clicked and she opened it, revealing a thumbprint scanner. He grinned, _yep just like Fort Knox._

Felicity scanned her thumb and the door began to roll up. Once the door was high enough she walked in and Oliver ducked in behind her. She went to a similar keypad on the other side and the door closed.

Oliver waited for the lights to turn on, the hum of fluorescent lighting started before the actual lights came on. Suddenly the space was awash with a bright white light, and his mouth dropped open. The walls were lined with guns and knives expertly placed looking more like a museum. She had legal and illegal weapons, knives he had never seen before and knives he knew were most definitely not normally used. She had a desk with a similar setup like at home, but with more monitors, he counted six.

Felicity stood behind Oliver watching as he took in her _secret lair._ She moved to her desk to turn on her monitors. Blue lights brightened as the machines began growling as they loaded up. She turned back to Oliver and watched him take it all in still. She crossed her arms and leaned back against her desk.

He walked over to her wall and with nimble fingers he pulled a knife from her wall. “This is military issue only.” He said his back still to her.

“I know.”

He put it back. There were tables along the walls that held parts of all kinds of wiring, electrical components, computer parts, and tools. Scattered about that says she’s been here working on things he never knew about.

“When was the last time you came here?” He asked turning to look at her.

She blushed, “it’s been a few weeks. I… Uhm have been a little bit occupied with my free time.”

He smiled softly at her. He looked around some more, walking to another wall and looking at more of things, touching interesting items. Then he came to one side where there was what was definitely a motorcycle covered by a tarp. He looked back at her and pointed, she nodded and he begin to peel the tarp off.

“Felicity!” He eyed the machine with awe and wonder.

She raised her eyebrows in question, he looks at her and stutters before saying, “this is a 2017 Ducati XDiavel S!”

“I know.” She replies with no real expression.

“How… how…” he squats down to look at the rear wheel of the back that looks like something out of a comic book. The broad tire wrapped around a rim that looks like it's floating inside the tire. “Babe, this is like a $24,000 bike!”

“I know, Oliver, I bought it.” She’s grinning now at his freakout. She had a feeling he might flip out but it’s definitely pretty entertaining actually seeing it.

“How? When? Why?” He just kept stuttering out words as he eyed the bike with lust. He may have even licked his lips, she thought.

“How? Well they were selling them so I paid for it. When? Middle of last year, during the summer. Why? Because I love bikes and love the ones that go fast.” She shrugged at the last comment. She walked over to the bike letting one finger trace the seat to the gas tank and up to the handlebars.

“I didn’t know you could ride.” He looked at her on the other side of the bike imagining his petite girlfriend controlling the beast.

“I learned back when I was at MIT. I had a friend who was a mechanical engineer. He had a bike and he taught me how to ride.” She made a face like it was no big deal, “Several us use to rent bikes over the weekends and go for long cruises just to give our brains a break from studying. I stuck with it.” She moved around the back of the bike and walked to her desk.

“Uhm, maybe when this is all over we could do the same?” He turned back to face the bike.

Grinning to herself she sat in her chair and twirled to face him. Waiting until he turned to her she winked and said, “I’d really like that.” She waved him over, “sit down, I want to introduce you to Barry and Cisco before we head out.”

Oliver sat down ready to meet the two men in her life that she had kept close. Especially at the idea that Barry had known her a really long time. He told himself it wasn’t jealousy, he was just being protective. That’s all it was, yep.

Felicity began typing some stuff and two screens popped up. Two men in either screen were smiling and waving, “Hi Felicity!”

“Hey guys!” She smiled at them. “Hey I want you to meet my boyfriend and partner, Oliver.” She looked at Oliver and pointed to the men, “that’s Barry Allen and that’s Cisco Ramon.”

Oliver looked at Barry’s screen first, the guy looked like he had barely hit puberty. Look like some choir boy from a prep school. And then Cisco looked like he belonged to part of a grunge rock band in a flannel with a tshirt underneath and long black hair. Oliver waved and quickly said, “hi guys”.

“Hi Oliver, it’s really nice to meet you.” Barry said first.

“Yeah man, you’re a legend bro!” Cisco said excitedly because he was meeting the infamous Oliver Queen, heir to the Queen fortune. Also a lot of that excitement stemmed from Oliver’s past indiscretions when he was younger and stupid.

“Uhm Cisco,” Felicity made a hand gesture at her neck telling him to cut it out.

“Right, right…” Cisco went quiet.

“Look we don’t have much time guys, I just wanted you three to meet before I go on this meet. Cisco, you have satellites readied?”

“Yeah, I’m all set and the location of the meet has been triangulated, also the tracker chip in your boot heel is working perfectly, so I’m good on my end.” Cisco said looking off the screen to another as he was typing. He brought up a visual of the location she was to meet Imogen at. Oliver looked closely making sure it gave a perfect view. Considering she wouldn’t be wearing a camera or a comm he needed to be able to have eyes on her.

“Barry?” She asked next.

“I have all the software ready for facial recognition of anyone at the meet that isn’t you and that Resident Evil looking woman. I have all databases from local SCPD to NSA ready for searches.” Oliver lifted his eyebrow at the mention of the NSA and she shrugged. Oliver was learning so much.

“Okay great guys.” She typed in a few things and Oliver just quietly sat there taking it all in. This was her show and he knew she had everything ready.

“Well we need to head out to meet our team. I’ll catch you on the flip side boys.” Felicity signed off as both told her to take care.

“Well they were everything I was expecting, I think.” Oliver chuckled a bit.

Felicity smiled and leaned into him, “don’t worry, I lost my interest in the nerdy types. I seem to be interested in the older scruffier military guy.” She winked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

He leaned back in the chair as he watched her head over to her wall of knives.

“Where did all this come from?” He asked watching her freeze at his question.

Slowly she turned to look at him. She knew he’d ask and she had prepared herself. “Well I told you I did a lot a work for lots of extremely wealthy people. A few contracts with the government and international governments. They pay well and I shopped well.”

“The majority of your weapons are illegal.” He pointed out.

“Yep, they sure are.” She turned back to her knives and made a selection. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Nope.” Oliver stood up and walked over to her, standing directly behind her.

Felicity leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on top of her head. “You just keep surprising me.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda getting that every time I reveal a new part of me.” She sighed. She didn’t want to scare him off. She purposely never tried for a relationship, for many reasons but one was specifically due to what she did for a living.

Realizing a while back she wasn’t just a hacker for hire, but she was hired for her very specific type of skills. Skills most hackers did not possess. Her military background, the training she received, helped to be apathetic to everything while she did a job. Hackers were either one or the other. They hacked for money or they hacked for social justice. One paid and the other didn’t.

She had to survive, and part of that survival was getting revenge on the men who killed her mother. She still hadn’t finished but it was okay to put that on hold. Revenge didn’t need to be immediate, it needed to be done correctly. So she did whatever she could to get the money needed to go after those who ordered the hit on her, which resulted in the death of her mother, and to find her father. And when she did…

“Felicity? Did you hear me?” Suddenly she was snapped out of her wandering thoughts. She hadn’t realized she zoned out again. Oliver was still holding her from behind but his arms were tighter trying to shake her out of her thoughts. Oliver didn’t know about the revenge, and she didn’t think she’d ever tell him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just kinda mentally preparing myself.” She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his and pulled him into a kiss. Kissing him was an easy way to distract him.

Oliver leaned into her, pushing her against the table behind her. He fell easily into her attempt to distract him, he knew she always did that, but right now he wanted the distraction. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth tasting the chocolate she had popped in her mouth earlier on the drive here. He pulled her right into him, her fingers gripping into his scalp holding his head tight. They both needed this last kiss. He needed to be reminded she was coming back, she needed to know he believed it.

Pulling away, she held his face in her hands scratching her nails lightly into the scruff on his face that was getting thicker everyday, “we need to get going to meet everyone.”

“Yeah” he softly replied. However he slammed his lips back into hers and hungrily devoured her mouth. This time the kiss frantic, full of nervous energy. As if he could kiss away the anxiety building up in him. Felicity kissed back, but slowed down the buildup.

She pulled back slowly and they just looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. “C’mon” she patted his back. She turned and clipped a sheath into her back belt loop then slide the knife she’d been holding onto it.

“I’m taking the bike to the meet.” She reached for a black full face helmet and black leather motorcycle jacket. She tucked her beanie into her back pocket so it hung out a bit.

“For the record babe, I may just get off watching you ride that bike.” Oliver smirked as she turned slowly to look at him.

“Good.” She grinned in that flirty way she always did, and would melt Oliver internally every time.

As they stood waiting for the door to roll up, she took off her military jacket and pulled on the motorcycle jacket then zipped it up. Oliver looked at the different look she had going, she was a master of disguise it seemed. He was curious how it all came about but he’d save that conversation for later.

She pointed to her bike, “will you walk it out it for me?”

Oliver nodded and lifted his left leg over and sat down. Seemed like she had the bike modified to fit her height but it wasn’t too short for him and felt comfortable. He’d need to ask her for a test drive because this bike was a beauty.

He kicked up the kickstand and walked it out, noticing the weight and wondered how she handled it. But then he stopped and reminded himself that Felicity was strong and she was powerful, she could easily handle this bike.

Once outside he kicked out the stand and sat waiting for her. She was wrapping up some stuff on her computers before they shut down. She made her way out and entered a code into the keypad and the door closed and clicked as the lock set into place. Oliver stood up off the bike and she walked over slipping on her gloves. He grinned like a fool at the look of her. Once upon a time his eighteen year old self would’ve been trying to get in her pants, but his thirty-six year old self wanted nothing more than to… _uh well get into her pants, guess not everything has changed_ he thought.

Reaching up to kiss him one more time, Felicity pulled on her helmet with the visor up. She threw her left leg over and sat on the bike. Oliver observed her, she was a natural. Dresses and heels or jeans and combat boots, Felicity owned everything. Nothing about her screamed she was trying to find her niche in the world. She made the world fit into her.

Taking her keyless fob and pressing the button, her bike started up. Felicity kicked up the stand, balanced the bike and winked at him. “Keep up if you can.” She slammed down her visor on her helmet.

Oliver grinned and jumped inside is Porsche Cayenne. Felicity revved her engine and made her way into first gear. Oliver watched as she drove along flicking left and right. “Show off” he mumbled.

Felicity got to the exit of the driveway and when she looked to see the road clear she took off. He followed behind and he could see the surge of power the bike had and watched as she controlled the machine like the expert she was. It wasn’t a sports bike, but there was no doubt she could make that beast turn into a damn torpedo. He grinned as he kicked his vehicle into high gear to catch up to her.

***

They arrived to the meet point with Team Sagittarius who were all looking really confused at the newcomer on the bike. Felicity drove the bike around them team, circling them before coming to stop next to Oliver’s vehicle. She kicked out the stand and sat there a minute, hands on her lap. Oliver stepped out of his SUV and chuckled at their faces.

John spoke first, “Felicity?”

Nodding her helmeted head but not saying a word in response to John. Slowly she got off the bike and then pulled the helmet off shaking out her purple hair.

“Wow,” Roy admonished at the look of their petite once blonde friend.

“Hey guys,” she smiled and winked at Roy’s face.

Slade shook his head, “you’re not right Smoak.”

Rene laughed and smacked her on the back, “cool disguise.”

The team all gathered at her bike to discuss it and she laughed at them all being shocked by learning one more facet to the woman she was.

Yao Fei sighed softly and said, “shall we go ahead and finalize details?”

“Yes sir,” John immediately answered. He walked over to the back of the open van and handed Felicity a bulletproof vest.

Shaking her head no she said, “Nope. That would be to triggering. They’d think something was gonna happen and everything could go downhill. Besides Lyla hooked me up with a Kevlar mesh tank top.” She tapped at her chest.

John looked at Oliver for help and Oliver shrugged, “don’t look at me, she won’t listen to me.”

Felicity grinned appreciating Oliver’s pullback on needing to control her at every turn.

“Okay fine,” John tossed the vest back into the van.

“Felicity please go over the details one last time, it’s getting close to the meet time.” Yao Fei addressed the group sounding a bit anxious.

“Okay, so I have my two tech guys on the ready. The tracker in my boot is up and good. Oliver has my location plugged into his phone.” She reaches for Rene’s tablet, “Rene has the satellite images from Cisco here. He will keep eyes on everything via Cisco live streaming it.” She showed everyone the open space surrounded by several warehouse near the shipping port.

“Barry has the drone at the ready. He will be stealthy and able to collect images of the faces at the meet. This drone was developed by Star Labs out of Central City. It’s extreme and the motor is just a whisper of a sound. They will never see it or hear it.” She pointed upwards. Though they all looked, they couldn’t see it.

“How is this all possible?” Roy looked up in awe.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“How are you not like CIA or something?” Roy looked at her with wide eyes.

“Roy, like I said I’m good at what I do and I have a long list of connections and people who owe me favors. From a gangbanger on the street to people inside the White House, and beyond. I hold a lot of cards my friend. I am serious about the work I do.” Felicity was serious and Roy closed his mouth.

Felicity knows this is the first time they see what she is truly capable of, and right now she’s not at all sorry she’s held it all back from them. Her life she lived for herself and to exact revenge on those who took her mother. Everything else that came about was all coincidence.

Looking at his watch, Oliver announced “Okay we need to head out.”

Everyone got quiet and Felicity looked around at them all. She was surrounded by long nervous faces. She laughed and said, “you guys, I’m coming back. Relax.”

John stepped in and hugged her followed by Roy. Slade gave her a smack on the back. Rene fist bumped her. Then Yao Fei held out his hand to her. She took it and he held it, he was silently telling her to be careful. They all made their way to pile into the van leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

Oliver pulled her into his arms tightly. The air was moist and chilled. Their faces were flushed from the cold. Felicity buried her face into the warmth of his chest. They held each other without saying a word for what seemed like an eternity. She had to remind him over and over it would seem.

Pulling back to look up at him, she placed her gloved hands on either side of his face, “I’m coming back. Tonight, I’m going home with you.”

Oliver rolled his lips between his teeth and nodded. He couldn’t say anything, all he could do was swallow hard and shake his head.

“I gotta go now babe.”

“I know.”

“I’ll see you again in like an hour.” She patted his chest. She turned to walk back to her bike and all he could do was watch as she put her helmet back on. Then when she got back on her bike he moved to get into the van with the rest of them team. They were all headed to wait about a mile from where she would be meeting Darhk’s shot caller.

Felicity took a deep breath, “You got this Smoak.”

She slowly rolled up to the van and idled in front. She turned to look back and gave a thumbs up. She revved her engine.

“Prepare yourself John, you’re about to age ten years.” Oliver spoke up, with Slade, Roy, Rene, and Yao Fei looking from the back through the windshield.

Grinning to herself, Felicity took off leaving leaving them far behind. Oliver shook his head at John’s muffled _shit_ as he followed behind her. They watched as she weaves through cars on the road and before they knew it she was out of sight.

“Rene?” Oliver looked back from the front seat.

“I got her, hoss. She’s good”. He reported.

Oliver looked down at his phone as the red dot blinked showing her movement.

“Okay men, this is a critical time for her. Be on the ready.” Yao Fei instructed as he pulled his green hood on.

The van exiting off the highway to their standby location. Felicity making her way at high speed.

***

Felicity got to the shipping port and weaved through the lanes between warehouses. She purposely made sure to show up a little late. She didn’t want them to think anything more of her than what they probably already do.

There were two black sedans parked on either side of what looked like a black Tahoe. Felicity brought her bike to stop about twenty feet from where the vehicles were parked. She stayed back with the engine running, holding on to her handlebars, she waited for movement.

From the two sedans, three men and one woman stepped out of them. They were all dressed in black pants and black leather jackets. _That’s original,_ she thought to herself. Then the driver’s side door opened and a man in a long black trench coat stepped out and opened the back door of the Tahoe.

Felicity watched as Imogen Price stepped one long thigh high booted foot out with a six inch spiked heel. _The woman likes to make an entrance_ , Felicity thought. Imogen was fully out of the vehicle now and seeing her in person was interesting. She was dressed in that same black wet-look body suit. However she didn’t have that utility belt on, free of any weapons it looked like, but Felicity knew better. Imogen has her hair loose in long platinum blonde waves. She looked like she was ready for a session with a sub. _Darhk is definitely into some kinky shit._

Felicity slowly got off her bike and held her spot. She was not making her way into The Matrix until she felt they weren’t going to start lighting her up with whatever guns they had at their backs.

Imogen began making her way to the middle between her droids and Felicity, then stopped, hands on her hips. She called out to Felicity, “Meet me in the middle?”

Felicity flipped up the visor of her helmet and called back, “Assure me your pit bulls over there aren’t going to come at me first.”

“You have my word.” Imogen snapped her fingers and the group took several steps back leaving them in the shadows.

Felicity pulled her helmet off and shook her hair. She placed her helmet on the bike, pulled her beanie out of her back pocket and pulled it on her head. Carefully making her way towards Imogen, not looking around. She didn’t want to spook them that she had back up somewhere around them.

“Ghost Fox Goddess I presume?” Imogen held her hand out.

Felicity examined her carefully and then slowly took her hand. Imogen squeezed exerting her dominance as Alpha female in the situation. Felicity was careful but squeezed back. Both hands dropped and both women let them hang to their sides. Imogen perused Felicity with an intense stare, predator sizing up prey.

Felicity reached to unzip her jacket halfway, Imogen watching cautiously. “Relax, I’m just getting my smokes out.” She pulled out a black metal cigarette case, opened it to reveal dark brown paper cigarettes. She placed one between her lips, placing the case back she pulled a Zippo out and with practiced fingers she flipped open the lighter igniting the flame at the same time. Felicity took a long drag then removed the cigarette from between her lips.

“You can call me Trina.” She winked at Imogen.

Imogen looked somewhat stunned but recovered quickly. “Trina, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Her Voice dripped with the ease of a well trained Southern Belle from Georgia.

“Yeah, same.” Felicity adopted a bit of a twang to her accent. Nothing overkill but enough to disguise her real voice.

“This initial meeting is to secure your place with Hive. I wanted to meet you in person to determine if you’d fit in with us.” Imogen began to move slowly, making her way around Felicity.

“Yeah well by the looks of you and the neo-nazi gang over there, I doubt I do.” Felicity had caught sight of the shaved head of the men, all white; a woman with white hair the gleamed in the low light of the lamp lights overhead.

Imogen let out a slight chuckle, “no need to worry, you won’t be expected to change your looks. I rather enjoy the looks of you.” Imogen tapped softly on her shoulder before making her full circle around Felicity.

“Doesn’t matter, I never would have.” Felicity shrugged taking another drag of her cigarette.

“What Darhk wants, Darhk gets.” Imogen said with zero emotion in her voice. She was simply stating fact about her boss.

“That’s nice and all, but I am not for the taking. You want my services then that’s cool. You pay the right price you will have them. However I do not become part of anyone’s team or organization. I’m independent. I work alone, only.” Felicity looked Imogen in the eyes. They were a weird sort of green, the kind that made you envision radioactive waste.

“I see you’re not going to be easily tamed. I look forward to the challenge.” Imogen gave a smile that was evil all on its own, never reaching her eyes.

“You must think I’m breakable.” Felicity blew out smoke and laughed, “nah girl, I’ve been through some shit, nothing breaks me.”

“That remains to be seen.”

“Look, you asked to meet here. So what is it you want?” Felicity was tired of this game. She left the cigarette between her lips, loosely hanging while she shoved her hands in her pockets. Her fingers were cold and she didn’t want them to tremble and Imogen think she was afraid.

“Yes, I did. Darhk wanted me to size you up before we invite you in. And I can happily report back to him that hiring you will be the best thing for our organization.”

Felicity shrugged, “Okay and?”

“And there is just one more thing I need you to show me.” Imogen snapped her fingers, and the woman with white hair walked up. It was then Felicity noticed the eye patch and a long scar peeking out on both ends of the eye patch on her left eye.

Felicity raised an eyebrow in response.

“Can you protect yourself?” Imogen asked before she quickly side stepped away from the woman with white hair.

In seconds Felicity had flicked her cigarette away and was defending herself against attacks from the woman. Felicity needed to get on the offense and quickly squatted down knocking the woman on her back and jumping on top of her. They began to grapple and Felicity’s head tapped the ground, but not too hard. She wrapped her legs around the waist of the woman in white and flipped so she was on top again.

The woman got a hit in to Felicity’s cheek, and with the seconds it took for Felicity to regain control of herself they were both up and moving about. The woman lashed out with a swing of her leg, Felicity grabbed her foot and twisted throwing her to the floor. Felicity quickly jumped on her back and instantly had her knife to white haired woman’s throat.

“Wait!” Imogen shouted.

Felicity was panting and her eyes were narrowed waiting for anything to come at her. She had the woman’s hair tightly gripped in her hands, head pulled back, knife pressed to her larynx. As Imogen clapped, the woman softly whispered, “kill me.”

Felicity froze but didn’t look to the woman. Imogen didn’t hear her, too busy laughing. She whispered again, “kill me please!” Felicity jumped off the woman and stepped back, sheathing her knife back behind her.

Imogen signaled and two men rushed over picking up the woman up. She hung her head as she was dragged away.

“Excellent demonstration of your skills.” Imogen moved up close to Felicity. She softly placed a fingertip under Felicity’s chin. “Report to Hive in 72 hours, your work will begin.” Lightly tapping Felicity’s nose, Imogen spun on her heels and walked back to the waiting vehicles. Quickly they loaded up and drove away.

Felicity grabbed her beanie off the ground, stuffed it into her back pocket, zipped her jacket and made her way to the bike. She didn’t hesitate to get her helmet on and get the hell out of there.

***

Oliver swore he was about to have a heart attack. Watching the images on Rene’s tablet was more than he could bare. Seeing Felicity defending herself from the attack without zero backup nearly had him running to her. It took John locking the doors and shoving the keys in his pocket to keep Oliver in the van.

John began driving the van to meet up with Felicity at another location. Throwing anyone off who may be following Felicity. She was going to head to an empty warehouse owned by Queen Consolidated that they would use as an alternate location to prevent their home office from being compromised. Everyone was silent in the van. No one wanted to speak until they saw for themselves that she was okay.

***

Felicity arrived before the team. She quickly entered the code to open the security gate. She rolled her bike into the garage and entered another code. The garage opened and she moved her bike inside and closed the door. She needed to stay out of sight until the team arrived. She took her helmet off, but continued sitting on her bike. She needed to talk to Barry and see what he got off everyone from the meet. Especially the woman with the white hair.

The door opened up and she looked into the van immediately seeing the relieved look in Oliver’s eyes. They pulled to a stop and everyone jumped out. Oliver took no time getting her and pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly and just breathed in the scent of her, which was herbal and maybe peppery. Her outer layers were cold, but he could feel her body temperature and it warmed the chill in his bones. She was okay and that’s what he needed to calm his nerves.

“You okay?” John asked despite her being wrapped in Oliver.

She pulled back and looked at everyone, “I’m good guys.” She moved towards a makeshift conference table made of four card tables and metal folding chairs. “I need to get Barry on the phone, she stuck her hand in Oliver’s leather jacket to pull her phone out.

She swiped her phone open and called Barry. The men gathered around the tables and made themselves as comfortable as they could in the cold dank warehouse.

“Hey Felicity,” Barry answered instantly. “Glad you made it out okay.”

“Me too. Did you get any hits?”

“Yeah, so the men are all your average lowlifes. They all have spent time in Iron Heights. The driver actually spent time in the brig at Fort Leavenworth.”

“Soldier? Hmmm that’s why he was the driver.” She stated out loud causing them to all look at her intently. rogue military men made excellent multitaskers for the criminal class.

“Yeah. Now here’s the kicker…” he trailed off before asking, “are you alone?”

“Uh no…” she turned her back to everyone. “why?”

“Okay well the woman, the white haired woman?”

“Yes?”

“She came back as a missing person. Actually she’s been missing for a few years.”

“She’s one of their victims…” It made so much more sense why she begged to be killed.

“Yeah, but that’s not the kicker. Her name is Rose Wilson.”

“And?”

“Daughter to one Slade and Lillian Wilson.”

Felicity sucked in air and turned to let her eyes scan the men’s’ faces and stop at Slade.

“Thanks Barry. I appreciate all your help tonight. Let Cisco know I’ll touch base with you all tomorrow.” She hung up without waiting for his response.

Felicity took a seat between Oliver and John, Slade directly across from her. She was silent and folded her hands on the table. Everyone sat quietly waiting.

“Tonight Imogen wanted to size me up. That much was obvious. She wants me to show up at Hive in 72 hours to be ready to work. We don’t have much time to gather all the intel we can prior to the deadline of my appearance.”

“Why did that woman attack you?” Roy asked.

“She wanted to see how well I could defend myself. She was testing my abilities to survive. No doubt I’ll be around a tough crowd.” Felicity took a slow steady breath, “she wants to break me.” Felicity did air quotes around the word break.

“What? Why?!” Oliver leaned forward into her space.

“It’s a game for Darhk. He wants complete and utter control. I expressed I wasn’t one to be broken. She thinks it’s a fun game, but I assure you that is where her downfall is. Her guard is down because she doesn’t seem me as a threat.” The look Oliver gave her had her reach out to hold his hand.

She continued, “the men were your usual parolees from Iron Heights, except the driver. He served time at Leavenworth.” John looked over her head at Oliver. They had both knew how ugly that place could be.

“Yeah, so he’s one to definitely keep an eye on. I’ll get their names for you tomorrow.” She hesitated to say more.

“And the woman?” Yao Fei asked.

Felicity rolled her lips and held them tightly between her teeth. She wasn’t sure how to touch this topic but it had to be done.

Looking at Slade, she said, “Her name is Rose,” she waited for his reaction, then added “Wilson.”

Slade head snapped up from his hands and his eyes suddenly grew large at the realization of just who the woman with white hair was. “What?” He said it so softly that if you weren’t listening for a response you would have missed it.

“The woman is Rose Wilson, your daughter.” Felicity sat straight up in her chair, unsure how to act as she revealed this news.

Everyone turned to look at Slade. He sat there frozen unsure of how to react, so he buried his head into his hands.

“When I had my knife to her neck, she begged me to kill her.” Felicity confessed. She knew they were able to see the fight happen, but she wasn’t sure if they saw the knife.

Oliver’s head snapped to her face, “you had your knife to her neck?”

She nodded, “I wasn’t going to kill her, I just needed to get Imogen to call her off. She was merely testing me. I had to make sure she knew I was willing to go all the way… then she, Rose, begged me to do it. In that moment I would have if it’s what she wanted. But I pulled back because Imogen came forward.” Felicity sucked in air after speaking without taking a breath. She was nervous about what this would do to Slade. Her anxiety, which hadn’t reared its ugly head in a long time, was stepping forward. One, two, three, four, five...

“Rose?” He asked no one in particular. He just needed to say her name.

“Slade?” Yao Fei asked a question with just his name, and as if Slade knew what he was asking he shook his head.

Yao Fei took a deep breath, “Slade’s daughter Rose was abducted outside of a club she had snuck out to attend. His ex-wife called him before she called the cops. He was out of the country at the time. By the time he got back her trail had gone cold. I met him during the time I was looking into Carly’s murder. I knew what had happened but he asked for my discretion.” Yao Fei let out a deep sigh, “we assumed she was dead because there were zero clues to where she may have ended up.”

“I never knew.” John confessed when Oliver looked at him. “I just believed it was to help a friend whose daughter was taken.”

“His daughter was taken when Rose was. I tried so hard to find them.” Slade finally said, his voice cracking with each word.

Felicity spoke next, “Slade she’s been hurt.” Felicity hated having to tell him this, “she has an eye patch and a large gash over her left eye. It starts above her eyebrow and down to her cheekbone. I don’t know much more than that. It was all I saw.”

“Oh god,” he buried his face into his hands. His shoulders began to shake.

Felicity stood up and made her way to him. She squatted down and said to him, “I’ll get her back for you.”

She stood and looked to everyone, “we will stop Darhk. This ends now.”

  
***

Felicity walked through the door of her apartment. She headed straight to the kitchen and pulled down two highball glasses from the cabinet. She grabbed the bottle of Jameson and moved the three to the kitchen island. Pouring two hefty amounts, she handed one to Oliver who had been silently watching her since he followed her through the door.

He picked his glass up and they clinked them together and both drank it all at once. Felicity leaned onto the island and hung her head. It was five in the morning and they were both feeling a chill. He watched carefully and then made a decision.

He reached for her hand and led her to her room. She followed without hesitation, deciding to let him be in control at the moment. He began to undress her carefully because he knew she was sore from her fight with Rose. Once she was only in her sports bra and boy shorts, he led her to the bathroom. He started the shower and kissed her cheek, then left only closing the door part way.

Oliver went to pull down the covers. Turned on her star projector light then turned off the overhead lights. He undressed. He got into the bed and leaned back against the headboard to wait for her. After about twenty minutes the shower turned off. He heard her blow dryer turn on, and the sound lulled him enough to doze off. Then he heard the squeak of her bathroom door and opened his eyes suddenly. He stretched and sat back up.

He watched her carefully. She was wrapped in her towel. Smiling softly she made her way to the bed and pulled the towel off and threw it on the chair in the corner. He pulled the cover back for her and she immediately curled up next to him, her warm hair heating his cooled chest. She smelled like coconuts and he pulled her closely to take in a deep breath inhaling her scent.

“Are you sniffing me Mr Queen?” She laughed quietly.

“I can’t help it, you always smell so good.” He kissed the top of her hair.

She looked up to him and he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips soft against his own. She had minty breath and he was reminded of seeing her smoking.

Moving his lips against hers he asked, “cigarettes?”

“Mmhmm, but they’re herbal. It’s for the look.” She grinned against his mouth as he left soft pecks.

“Good.” He moved in and laid her back, sliding down to lean over her and kiss deeply. He needed to just feel her lips and tongue against his own. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she let him devour her mouth. Slowly and gently sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Oliver needed to feel every part of her. He was imprinting his touch so that when she leaves undercover, she’ll always feel him. If he could he’d brand his kiss into every part of her body. He rolled them over, pulling her on top of him. Her legs falling on either side of his body, leaving her open to him. He knew she’d gladly take him now, but he needed to draw this out in order for her to understand where his heart was— in her hands.

Felicity placed her hands on either side of his head, lifting herself up, allowing him to move his mouth down the column of her throat. She began moving against his growing hardness. She was ready for him and just as she was about to position herself, he rolled her on her back again. He was on top, moving his position so one of his legs was between hers, lifting his thigh up high between the apex of her thighs. He felt her wet heat and he groaned into her neck.

Lifting himself up to look down at her face, eyes closed mouth open, he took his right hand and trailed his fingers from her lips down to her belly button, her stomach muscles reacting to his touch. Her skin scarred but so soft, he allowed his finger to touch the scar from the bullet that had ripped her up. Like butterfly wings his fingertips fluttered softly over the scar. He laid his palm over it and looked back to her and her eyes were watching his face. Smiling softly he gently kissed her lips.

Oliver wanted her to feel his adoration for her. He wanted to express his love in a way he couldn’t say with words. He needed her to have a reason to come back to him.

His hand covered her soft mound, Felicity moaning at the feel of his warmth. Sliding his hand up and down, slowly allowing his middle finger to slide between her folds, he felt how ready she was for him. It amazed him that every time he touched her she reacted so quickly to his touch, he felt a sense of male pride in being able to bring it forth.

“Please Oliver,” Felicity begged softly as his finger slowly slid between her moist lips, barely pressing against her clit.

Oliver allowed the tip of his finger to press softly against the little bundle of nerves. Her body reacted and so he did it again, Felicity rolling her head back exposing her throat to his attack. He pressed his lips to her pulse, his lips kissing every available inch of soft skin. Her legs opening wider, trying to get him deeper into her. Oliver obliged sliding his middle finger into her allowing the heel of his hand to press into her engorged clit. Her mouth opened on a soft cry, eyes shut tightly, one hand fisting into the sheets, and the other holding on the wrist of the hand inside her.

Oliver’s hard cock was pressed into her thigh, he began to rub himself against her as his fingers moved in out of her. The friction intensified the experience and he wanted so badly to be inside her, but not yet. He needed her to come undone for him first.

“Another…” she whispered and so he slid his first finger into her, filling her now with two of his thick fingers. She moaned deeply and turned her head into his shoulder, nipping at him causing him to hiss at the feel of it.

Oliver continued to move his hand rubbing into her clit feeling the soft moist walls of sex beginning to tighten around his fingers. He pushed in his ringer finger, moving the three fingers as he slid them in and out. She was breathing faster, little soft whines coming from her as she fought to keep her mouth shut tightly.

“Let me hear you baby,” Oliver said into her ear as he kissed it gently. On cue she opened to let out soft moans, but he wanted her louder so he pressed harder, moving a little faster. She got louder and louder with each thrust he gave of his hand. Then he felt her before he heard her, his hand becoming incredibly wet as her body tightened around his fingers. She cried out as her head rolled back.

Oliver moved to position himself between her legs, letting himself settle between her wet folds and closed his eyes tightly at the feel. As he rubbed himself between her legs, she ran her hands up and down his back, tracking his muscle movements. He held himself up on his forearms wanting every moment to be like this.

“Look at me.” He said as he nipped her chin.

She opened her eyes and he slowly slid himself inside her, her eyes growing big at the sensation of him inside her. Her legs bent and opened wide for him, her thighs working to lift her pelvis up as he slid in.

“Oh god, you feel so good.” Oliver choked out and buried his face into her neck. He was moving slowly at first, Felicity’s fingers scratching softly up and down his back. He turned and began to suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His hips slowly picking up pace as he pushed into her, sliding out slower, pushing back in a little harder each time.

“Oliver…” his name dripping from her lips softly and deeply, filled with all the emotions they shared for each other. It spurred him to move a little faster, feeling the need to fill her and lay that claim on her. It was ridiculous and archaic but it did something for him, only with her.

Felicity traced the lines of his muscles as they flexed each time Oliver pushed into her. She felt as if they were floating, their bodies one with each other. She had never felt so complete with another human being and in this moment she knew she was unequivocally in love with Oliver and wanted to spend the rest of her life this man.

She slid her hands down to his lower back, pressing into him encouraging him to move faster; she lifted her legs, Oliver receiving the message looped his arms under her knees lifting them higher. He growled at the new position and how much deeper he was in her. He lifted himself up, keeping her legs looped, his forearms straining to hold himself up. He locked eyes with her and it was all it took. Oliver felt the tingling sensation in his toes travel up. His lower back tightening, his knees pushing out a little wider bracing for the final push. The sweat and moisture that had accumulated between their bodies making sounds that were carnal and erotic.

Oliver was ready and he wanted her to come with him, so he thrusted his pelvis into her rubbing against her clit, she cried out, nails digging into his back. That’s when everything that was held in between them rushed out, all the love and fear they had, poured through their bodies and they both said each other’s name in unison.

Oliver collapsed on top of her, Felicity wrapping his heavily panting body tightly against her own. Together they worked at slowing down their blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing. Both bodies flushed and sweaty, exhausted but radiating with a sheen that only two people in love could share.

After a couple of minutes, Oliver rolled on his back, his arm up over his head, the other laid loosely at his side. Felicity was flat on her back, arms to her side.

“I love you.” She said softly with her eyes closed. She felt his body tense at her voice then relax.

“I love you.” He spoke with a relief in his exhale.

She turned to her side to look at him, “no, I mean I am in love with you. Do you understand?”

Oliver lifted his arm a bit and peeked out at her. “Uhm… I thought I did.”

“I’ve never been in love with anyone, ever, so I’m not like an expert. But I am pretty sure that what I feel is that I am without doubt in love with you Oliver Queen.” She smiled and suddenly the world was no longer so bleak.

Without a word he pulled Felicity on top of him and kissed her deeply. She giggled and pulled away, looking into his eyes as if searching. He knew what she wanted, “baby, I thought it was obvious how in love with you I am?”

“Really?” She asked innocently.

Holding her face in his hands, “I think I fell in love with you from the second I laid eyes on you. But I knew for sure the day I saw you in that movie theater after taking down those guys.”

“Why?”

“There was this tortured look, in that moment you were vulnerable and I saw that despite it you were so strong because you protected someone else before yourself. And in the end you had shown how big your heart truly was despite how guarded you were. I wish I was more eloquent with words, but there was just something that pulled at me. I was yours from that moment on.” He gave a crooked smile at her slow smile.

“I think you did pretty good there Queen, for not being so eloquent.” She leaned in and kissed his lips. Then she moved to lay at his side, her head against his chest.

After a few seconds she rolled away, cool air flowing between them, they both laughed. They were too hot to cuddle, so instead they held hands as they drifted off to sleep, despite the sun having risen. They would sleep for several hours before they woke to someone banging on her door…

***

Groaning Oliver sat up, “stay here, I’ll get it.” He reaches for his boxers and his tshirt slipping them on as he made his way to the door. He reached for Felicity’s gun that she kept by the door and looked through the peephole. He saw Digg’s face as he held up a brown paper bag and a drink carrier with three extra large coffees.

Oliver put the gun down and unlocked the door. Opening the door Digg walked right on in, Oliver just watched has he ran his fingers roughly through his messy hair. “Hello to you too bro.”

“Good afternoon, I come bearing gifts because I know my surprise visit would not be well received.” He grinned as he set the gifts of food and coffee on the kitchen counter.

“You’re always welcomed here Digg, but a warning would be nice.” Felicity announced as she came out of her room dressed in baggy sweatpants and a Red Sox hoodie, with red fuzzy socks on her feet. Her new purple hair piled on her head in a messy bun. She made a beeline for the coffee.

“Check your phone, you’ll find a ton of missed calls and texts.” Digg deadpanned.

“Imma take a showa,” Oliver mumbled as he shuffled to the bedroom before turning back and grabbing his coffee and walking back to the room.

Felicity grinned. Digg snorted, “he’s always been a morning person.”

Felicity shrugged innocently and instead of answering she drank coffee instead. Digg just shook his head, “I don’t need to know.”

Digg unpacked the brown bag filled with bagels, salmon, and two flavors of cream cheese knowing Oliver loved the garden herb flavor and Felicity preferring plain.

On a mouth full of coffee Felicity squealed at the sight of bagels and lox. Then she gave Digg a big smile, “you’re the best! But don’t tell Oliver that.” She immediately began to make her serving of bagels, cream cheese, and salmon.

“Oh, I’m going to remind him everyday for the rest of his life.” He grinned as he leaned back on a barstool and sipped his coffee.

“How’s Lyla and Sara?” She asked around her first bite.

“Great. Sara is an absolutely perfect baby. She sleeps through the night most nights. She smart and she has this toothless grin that fucks me up.” He gets a goofy smile every time he talks about their baby girl.

“Lyla is pretty damn lucky to have a good father for her child.” Felicity said without any sadness. She truly had appreciation for good fathers.

Digg looked down at her and pulled her in for a hug, “you’ll always have Yao Fei and me.” Kissing her forehead, “even though I’m not old enough to have a daughter your age.” He corrected.

Felicity laughed and settled onto a barstool as she ate and they chatted about Lyla and the baby. Oliver finished his shower and was back out dressed in a pair of cargo pants and tshirt. Felicity eyed him up and down appreciating the way he filled out the shirt and pants. She silenced a moan that wanted to escape as she fantasized about him, and then chastised herself for checking him out instead of listening to Digg talk about why he was there.

“So I feel we should get started with everything ASAP since we don’t have much time before you go undercover.” Digg finished.

“I agree, we should all meet at home office and start preparing.” Oliver said before popping his last bite of bagel into his mouth.

“Okay then let’s assemble the team together and get started.” Felicity slid off the barstool and made her way to go shower and get ready. Calling out from her bedroom, “thanks Digg for the coffee and food!”

“Anytime!” Digg looked back at Oliver, “how are you possibly hungry?”

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the question.

“Her neck Oliver. It looks like you drank all her blood for crying out loud!” Digg chuckled as he went to toss his cup in her recycling bin.

Oliver blushed, not even thinking about the large and dark hickey on her neck. He hadn’t realized it and he doesn’t think she has noticed yet either.

“Oops?” Oliver offered. Digg just laughed and shook his head.

“I’m out. I’m going to grab Lyla and Sara. We will see you all in an hour.” He made his way out the door.

Oliver locked it and made his way to the bedroom to put shoes on and wait for Felicity. He walked in the room to find her leaning against the bathroom door frame wrapped in a towel with her arms crossed.

“Really Oliver? How old are we?” She points to her neck, he had managed to leave it on the side not tattooed.

He walked over, laying his hands on her hips, “What? I can’t help it if you taste good.” Then he dove to the opposite to suck on that side and she shrieked pushing him away. She jumped into the waiting shower.

He went to sit on the bed to put his socks and shoes on. He looked around and decided he was going to ask her to move in with him. He knew she may not agree at first but he was hoping with time she’d eventually agree to it because his place was bigger. A smile grew on his face as he went back to his task.

***

“You did your job well, Rose.” Imogen strokes Rose’s back that was covered in welts.

“Yes Mistress.” Rose spoke softly as she was bent over a low narrow table, hands bound around the table, knees resting on black pillows.

“When she arrives, what will you say to her?” Imogen asked as she stood directly behind Rose.

“Nothing Mistress.” A lonesome tear fell from her face.

“Excellent,” Imogen went to release her bound hands, “you may return to your quarters.”

Rose stood keeping her head down, “thank you Mistress.”

Rose made her way to her room. Imogen had heard her begging to be killed and now she was paying the price. She didn’t know who this new woman was but she hoped she’d somehow become more a friend than a foe. Only time would tell.

Rose shuffled back to her room, locking the door behind her she grabbed at a bottle of pills she was given to calm her anxiety. She knew they just wanted her in a zombified state, but it also kept the voices in her head quieter. The screams of the victims she heard traveling down the corridors haunted her dreams. She swallowed the pill dry and laid face down on the bed. So many times she thought to take the whole bottle, but she never did because she kept holding on to hope her dad would find her. It was beginning to look like it wouldn’t happen. Maybe she should just end it, all the pain. She quietly fell asleep as she tried to remember the faces of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a small look into my mind on the reveal of Slade’s daughter. Along with Green Arrow being a favorite comic, Deathstroke is another of my faves. I dig the anti-heroes. Rose Wilson is the illegitimate daughter of Slade Wilson and Lillian Wilson. Lillian was not married to Slade, but they developed a relationship and Rose was the result. Lillian kept Rose a secret from Slade and once he found out about her he tried not to bring her into his dangerous life. However she was bound to become his protege. 
> 
> Rose took over the mantle of Ravager (Slade’s son was Ravager along with a few other DC characters. To prove herself to Slade, she gouges out her own eye to match his. There is so much to her character and I really love her. 
> 
> So though she will not be a regular in this story I just wanted to introduce a couple of my favorite comic book characters for the fun of it. I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy what follows. 
> 
> I thought to appropriate the name Ravager because everything about what Felicity is aiming to do, take down Darhk, fits under the name and title. It will only be used in the title for this chapter, nowhere else.
> 
> Imogen Price is my own character.
> 
> I do not own any of the Arrow or Deathstroke characters. All belong to DC comics and WB/CW. 
> 
> Thank you!!


	16. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes together to prepare for Felicity’s undercover mission. Felicity continues to come to the realization she has a family. Oliver gives Felicity an opportunity to just forget for a little while. Imogen opens a door to a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! This chapter is a filler, but I wanted to make sure it was not a snooze fest. I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Music Inspo:   
> Zombie - The Cranberries  
> Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> The Mountain - The Heartless Bastards   
> Fresh Eyes - Andy Grammar  
> Scary Love - The Neighborhood  
> Night Like This - LP   
> Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers  
> Streetlights on Mars - Jackson Penn  
> Love Lies - Khalid & Normani  
> Give It Up - The Beaches (dedicated to Imogen)

**_2.5 Days Before Felicity Goes Undercover…_ **

“I don’t think I need to express how difficult this is for me to talk about.” Slade was sitting in his usual seat, hands folded atop the table. He was looking at his hands as he spoke. “Rose and I were estranged. Her mother and I did not have what you would call a normal relationship and split. My work with Australian Intelligence kept me away a lot and I was an absentee husband and father. Rose rebelled against all authority and her mother often defended it by saying it was her way of trying to gain my attention.

I was in denial. I avoided Lillian and Rose, a choice I truly regret. I was infiltrating a terrorist organization in Yemen for The Crown when I was sent the news of what had happened to Rose. When I came to Starling to find whatever information I could, I met Yao Fei. When he and John decided to create Sagittarius I asked for Yao Fei to keep my secret mainly because I was ashamed of what a poor father I had been. Pointless considering the facts now; I made it about my feelings rather than my daughter. I wasn’t here to protect my daughter and my wife. So here we are now.”

Slade let out a deep sigh and Laurel had her hand on Slade’s folded hands, tears running down her face. He looked up at Felicity who was standing next to Yao Fei at the head of the table.

Everyone was silently waiting for someone to speak next. It was then Yao Fei spoke up. “Look, we do not have time to dwell on the mistakes we as humans have made in our pasts. They have brought us all here now and we are able to use them as lessons to continue the work we are doing. As a team we have done some amazing things for people who never had a voice, or who lost their voice. Since Felicity has joined the team, she has managed to crack into a shell we never could. So let’s focus, we have less than 72 hours to make sure we are one hundred percent ready to provide her with all the support necessary to complete this operation in as little a time as possible. Understood?”

Yao Fei looked at every single person as they nodded their agreement. Acknowledging their agreement he turned back to Felicity, “Miss Smoak, you may begin.”

Felicity took a deep breath and signaled to Rene who turned off the lights. Felicity began with a slideshow of surveillance photos Barry and Cisco were able to obtain of shipping vessels linked to Darhk. The majority of the photos showed Imogen doing all the work, barking out orders and signing vouchers. Thankfully no one noticed the drone flying over head, but that was a testament to how good Star Labs was with their tech.

In the last set of photos appearing John stood up and began giving them better information about what they were seeing next.

“The containers are all marked with the same symbols we found from Cooper’s downloads. Each container contains one of three; drugs, guns, and warm bodies.”

Knowing that they had to detach from emotions at what warm bodies meant, everyone in the room still had a gut wrenching reaction knowing they were mostly children sold into sex trade.

“Cisco was able to scan all the containers so that we know exactly which has what in them. He’s currently compiling all necessary surveillance for us to release to Captain Lance when the time comes. Considering how quickly they are able to clear out, it will be Felicity who gains the real evidence that they can’t clear.”

“That’s right. My goal is to be in and out within a 48 hour period. The burst receiver is still in place at Hive. All I need to do is plug into their server, upload a Trojan virus that will allow me access from a remote location.”

Oliver nodded and explained, “When Felicity leaves Hive we will meet her at the agreed upon time and gear up for what will surely follow once it’s discovered she’s gone and their systems are down and the cops are closing in.”

“Contingency plans have been created and we will go over them as many times as possible to ensure everyone stays safe.” John added.

“That is why,” Felicity looks to Laurel and Tommy, “you two will be joining Lyla on a short little vacation later today.”

Laurel scrunched her face in confusion, “what? Why?”

“Because babe, the last thing I want is for you, Lyla, and the babies to be in the line of fire.” Tommy took her hand in his, “Lyla and I have already made necessary arrangements and will be heading out about three hours away.”

“But what about my dad? How am I supposed to make sure he gets the information.” Laurel began looking panicked.

Felicity leaned down onto the table bracing herself on her hands, “Laurel, trust me. I know how to make sure your father gets the information without getting him slammed for any type of corruption. I will personally make sure it is I who sends him the information.”

Laurel realizing she was only reacting to the anxiety of what was about to happen took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay,” She said and held Tommy’s hand.

Felicity stood up and nodded at Rene again and he turned on the lights and everyone squinted as their eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights.

“Okay, so this is how it’s going to go down…” Felicity began delegating responsibilities and giving a play by play of all their plans.

Oliver sat in his chair listening and nodding. In actuality he was watching Felicity in awe. She was commanding the team like a true leader, something he never felt he could have been. His confidence never reached that level and watching her now he knew she was in her element. She had a natural skill for strategic planning, creating every contingency necessary to keep her out of harm. She had been doing this for so long on her own that she had been worried she wouldn’t be able to do it with a team behind her.

However, she was killing it and Oliver was so proud of her; and felt so much pride in seeing that his heart loved a woman who would never need him, but want him. She didn’t need his protection, she just wanted him to love her, and she knew that came along with all his faults. His jealousy, his possessiveness, his control freak ways, his scars, his past, and his family; Felicity wanted it all.

He caught her eye and she flashed him a quick smile and she turned to answer Roy’s question. Everyone was inputting their ideas and thoughts and asking all the right questions. He looked over at Yao Fei who looked as if he sat in a meditative state, Oliver knew Yao Fei was preparing himself to release another daughter out into a dangerous world. The team had been missing someone like Felicity, and now that she was here it felt whole.

Oliver finally stopped his wandering thoughts and allowed his head to get back into the game at hand.

“Alright, we are heading to go get some clothes packed.” Tommy announced as he stood up and pulled out Laurel’s chair so she could get up. They left hand in hand.

“John and I are going to have Big Belly before we leave.” Lyla picked up the baby monitor she had in the conference room while Baby Sara slept in her office. “Y’all wanna join us?”

The rest of the team all agreed, Roy calling Thea to have her meet them. Felicity looked at Oliver and she nodded her head for him to follow her.

“We will meet y’all there.” Felicity said as she and Oliver left to her office.

Felicity walked over and held the door open, when Oliver was over the threshold she closed and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

“No, that’s not why I brought you in here.” She grinned and kissed him quickly before he could wrap her in his arms. “I have something for you.”

She walked to her desk and Oliver sat down in one her office chairs. He watched her pull out a small box from her desk drawer. It was a simple brown cardboard box with raffia tied around it. She made her way over sitting back on her desk directly in front of him. She handed him the box gingerly and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He smiled at her and tilted his head a bit.

“What’s this?”

“A gift.”

“For what?”

Rolling her eyes and patting her thighs, “would you just open it, pain in my ass?”

Laughing at her impatience he took the raffia off and laid it on his lap. Taking the lid off the box and letting it join the raffia, he saw the white tissue paper carefully folded to cover the object. Like peeling an onion, several sheets of paper he lifted before his eyes found the _gift_. Looking at Felicity then back down he carefully pulled out a gold chain with a small charm. Placing the box down in his lap, he gently laid the charm in the palm of his left hand and raised it to see that it was a playing card charm. The Queen of Hearts to be exact.

Looking at Felicity, slightly confused she answered his silent question. “It was my mother’s.”

He looked down at the charm again, then back to meet her reddened eyes. “I’m sorry but I don’t understand.”

“I gave this to my mother as we said goodbye after she’d taken me to get settled into college. I bought it for her with my earnings from a game where I hustled a table full of mobsters.” She gave him a crooked grin at the memory.

“Somehow that doesn’t shock me one bit.” Oliver chuckled.

“Yeah, well I gave it to her because she was the queen of my heart. It was my silent promise to her that I was coming home.” She took a deep breath and then said, “she was afraid I wouldn’t come back home and I wanted to make sure she had something special that reminded her I would.”

Felicity moved to kneel down in front of Oliver. His eyes watched her as she slowly made her way down, not sure if he tried he’d have a voice to respond to what this was beginning to mean.

“Oliver, I never believed in coincidences before…” she trailed off then blushed, “before you.” She blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. “You are quite literally the Queen of my heart.” A small wet laugh escaped her throat at the irony of it all.

Oliver opened and closed his mouth, no words worthy enough of this moment. He gave her a smile that was on the verge of breaking into something overly emotional, something he’d not felt in a long time.

“And this is my promise to you that I’m coming home.” Felicity’s tears no longer wanting to be held back slid down her face as her hands gripped his knees to steady herself. Her heart ripping through her chest to land directly into his lap, she was opening herself to a love she had never known could exist.

Oliver couldn’t say anything, he reached for her face the necklace still in his hands, he held her face steady as he leaned in to place a wet kiss against her lips. Their lips hovered as they both fought to control their emotions. Needing to breathe in the same air, the promise they were going to continue breathing after all of this was over.

Oliver had never known that loving a woman could be happiness and sadness at the same time. That giving your heart very well meant it may be taken from you. Holding her in his hands, feeling her soft skin was a reminder that this was real and it could all end in the blink of an eye. She was holding his hands on her face, turning her lips to kiss into each of his palms.

Finally Oliver found words, with a raspiness that told of how hard he was fighting to keep his calm he said, “when you come home, I will place this around your neck. My promise that you are forever queen of my heart. There will be no other for me.”

He pulled Felicity into his lap and they held each tightly. Felicity burrowed her face into his neck as Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. They just needed to hold each other for as long they could right now.

After some time went by, Felicity spoke softly, “tonight when we get home, can you just hold me all night?”

“Of course, baby.” Oliver turned to kiss her forehead, pulling her legs up almost to cradle her.

“I just want to lay my head on your chest and listen to your heart beat as I fall asleep. Your heartbeat is the greatest sound.”

“Is it now?”

“Yep, it makes the world feel safe because you’re living in it.” She snuggled in closer.

They sat there for several minutes before his phone buzzed. Knowing it was one of the members of the team saying everyone was ready to head out.

“Ready to eat?” He asked her. She nodded her head and they pulled apart. With one last kiss Felicity stood up and Oliver couldn’t resist, so he smacked her ass. She whipped around and squinted her eyes at him. “Sorry!” He raised his hands up.

“Yeah, sure you are buddy.” Grinning she grabbed for the necklace. Moving behind Oliver she clasped it on him. Leaning down she whispered in his ear, “wear it for safekeeping?”

“I’ll never take it off until you ask for it.” He bent his head back and she leaned down to kiss him upside down.

“I’m holding you to that.” She smiled as she grabbed her bag; he stood up and they made their way out the door hand in hand.

  
***

Big Belly wrappers littered the table along with empty milkshake glasses, everyone was sitting around several tables that had been pulled together. John had a sleeping Sara draped over his shoulder as Lyla was taking pictures of them and everyone else around the table. Laurel and Tommy laughing at pictures Roy and Thea were showing them of the two of the going on a zip line the weekend prior when he took her for a little three day vacation. Yao Fei and Oliver discussing the latest stats from a recent exhibition baseball game for the Starling Rockets.

Felicity was watching all these people, and she smiled to herself. Even when her mother was alive it was always just the two of them. She hopes her mother was happy knowing she had a found a real family to be a part of finally. She thought that when she was in the Navy, that they were family. She will always be proud of her time served, but this here and now with these people was everything she never thought she needed.

_I’m coming home to all of them_ , she thought to herself.

Just then the restaurant door’s bell jingled as Slade made his way back inside from having talked to Lillian about the news on Rose. He sat down and Felicity leaned over, “everything okay?”

“Yes, she’ll be arriving in town tonight from Central City.” He leaned back, his years having lived a tough life finally showing. The lines around his eyes deepening, the worry lines in his forehead more exaggerated than ever. She felt for him, the pain of knowing you are responsible for the harm coming to your loved one.

Felicity patted his shoulder and he nodded, clearing his throat to try not to bring the mood down. At that point they were all getting ready to leave the restaurant. Everyone filed out the door to say goodbye to Tommy, Laurel, Lyla, and Sara. Everyone taking turns to hug and hold Sara.

When Felicity was handed Sara she froze for a minute. She had opted not to hold Sara often, for fear she might drop her. Oliver watched as Sara reached out for Felicity’s hair, gripping it in her tiny fist. Felicity was smiling at her and lightly stroked her chubby cheek with her finger. Oliver felt his chest tighten, the pang he felt was more than he ever imagined he’d feel at seeing her hold a baby. He had convinced himself that kids were not important to him, he just wanted her. Seeing her now though with Sara told him a different story, he suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of guilt seep into him.

Felicity was smiling and laughing as Sara tugged hard at her hair, jerking her head. Lyla stepped over to help free Felicity. At that moment she caught Oliver’s longing look and her smiled faded. In classic Felicity style, she quickly ignored it and smiled at Lyla again. She wasn’t going to allow herself to linger on what could’ve been. Ignoring the image of him as a father, holding a baby that had bright blue eyes. If it was something he wanted then he knew he could walk away at anytime. She wouldn’t begrudge him for it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she was wrapped up in a Tommy hug. “I know you’ll be coming back, but please come back whole?”

“Tommy I have zero intentions of losing any part of me.” _There isn’t much left to lose_ , she said silently.

“Just please come home, we all need you…” he lowered his voice for only her to hear, “he needs you.”

Felicity looked at Oliver who was now holding Sara high up in the air, as far as his arms could reach, Sara letting out little sounds from the motions she was experiencing. She was still so tiny but he held her with such confidence, he was a natural. She turned back to Tommy and nodded at him.

Once the four were piled into Laurel’s Land Rover, Tommy began to pull away as everyone waved at them. Felicity felt Oliver’s arm around her waist and she looked up at him and he had a huge smile on his face.

“What?” She asked not sure why he was smiling.

“C’mon” he tugged at her arm and she turned back to wave goodbye to the rest of the guys.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she climbed into Oliver’s suv.

“You’ll see.” as he looked both ways before pulling out of the parking lot onto the road.

After about a ten minute drive, it came into view as he pulled into a parking lot. A huge Ferris wheel lit up with bright colors, surrounded by a skirt of brightly lit up booths. Carnies animatedly calling out for people to try their hand at games they would most likely lose at.

“A carnival?” She asked in awe leaning forward to look up at the Ferris wheel.

“Yup!” He pulled into a spot, put the vehicle in first, and pulled on the break. “I wanted us to have a little fun. Forget about what’s ahead and just enjoy the moment. What do you say?”

Felicity grinned and leaned into kiss him quickly before she scrambled out of the vehicle calling back to him, “c’mon! I want to try out every game!!”

Oliver scrambled after her laughing as he pressed the alarm on his suv to lock it. Catching up to her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him. Turning her around he swooped down to kiss her full on the lips. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so her feet were off the ground. Instinctually she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding tightly as they kissed like newly coupled teenagers. People in the distance began cheering and they pulled apart, Felicity blushing at the audience that they had gained.

Slipping her legs from around him they waved at the crowd and made their way into the carnival laughing. Felicity knew immediately she wanted to try and win a giant stuffed animal. She never got to go to a carnival before, so she was determined to try everything.

“You’ve never been to a carnival before?” Oliver asked her.

“I said that out loud?” She looked at him shocked. She hadn’t done that in a while.

He laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah well sometimes it happens. And no I have never been to a carnival before. I never wanted to as a kid because in Vegas I was too shy and then to be seen with your mom wasn’t very cool.” She shrugged. “No big deal, because I’m here now and with you, so this is really the best way to experience it.”

She was animated and Oliver couldn’t stop smiling at how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks pink from excitement, her eyes sparkling from the lights, her smile so big and bright it rivaled the lights on the Ferris wheel.

Leading him to the first game booth, throwing darts at balloons, she immediately told the carnie she wanted two sets of darts for the two of them. Oliver paid the money and gestured for her to go first. She shook her head no, so he went and popped one balloon.

Smiling Felicity stepped up. “Alright Miss, lets see if you can beat your guy here, if you get two balloons, you can win this…” the carnie held up a keychain with a tiny bear on it.

“And if I pop all the balloons?”

He laughed, “well you win one of those.” He points to large plastic blown up Unicorn.

Felicity grins and nods. She winks at Oliver and he shakes head and crosses his arms. The carnie has no clue. Felicity held her three darts in their left hand. Positioning herself just right, calculating the odds of how well blown up those balloons were, she took one dart and held it confidently in her right. Then she threw the dart, POP! She threw the second, POP! The third dart flew and popped the last balloon. People standing around for their turn clapped as did Felicity.

She picked out a purple unicorn with rainbow colored hair. The carnie congratulating her for her excellent skill, Felicity just winked at the young guy, who blushed. Felicity made her way to other booths and played more games. Then they came up to an archery game.

“Let’s play this one?” She asked and Oliver nodded and made their way over.

The carnie was a young guy, but was quite tall. He was surrounded by a gaggle of giggling college aged women and Felicity rolled her eyes. As they walked up, he immediately turned his attention on to Felicity.

“G’evening Miss,” giving her his most charming smile. Felicity didn’t need to look at Oliver to know he was probably frowning.

“We’d both like to play this game.” She signaled to Oliver and herself.

“Of course, lady’s choice is it?” The carnie didn’t even look at Oliver.

Oliver was not going to get his feathers ruffled over some young kid flirting with Felicity, but he didn’t deny that he was feeling that tinge of the green eyed monster.

The guy handed them cheap bows and then he held a quiver with arrows. He explained they got three tries at hitting the bullseye. As he explained he stepped up to Felicity, placing his hands on her shoulders to position her. But it was when the guy slipped his hands on her hips and a foot between hers to open her legs more that Oliver coughed.

“I think she gets the idea” Oliver said in his deep growly voice.

Felicity looked over her shoulder at him and winked. Yao Fei has been working to teach her how to shoot, but she was nowhere an expert. She figured if she got bullseye, it would be luck. The young carnie handed her an arrow and positioned himself behind her to show her how to hold the bow. At this point Felicity was purposely allowing it because she was having fun ruffling Oliver’s feathers.

Oliver tensed up when the kid got behind Felicity pressing his body against her back to show her how to hold the bow. And once she agreed she had the idea he moved away and grinned at Oliver. Oliver didn’t smile back.

Felicity shot her three arrows, none of them hitting the bullseye. She moved out of the way and waited for Oliver to move up to the line on the floor. She found out why he was called Arrow, he was an expert after being coached by Yao Fei. She was waiting to see the smug smile drop from the kid’s face.

Oliver immediately fired his first arrow hitting the bullseyes. The kid grumbled it was beginner’s luck. So Oliver grinned and fired the second arrow, bullseye. Then the third and bullseye again.

The carnie just stood there with his mouth open and staring at the target.

“I assume I get to pick a prize from that group?” Oliver giving his own smug grin pointing at the large stuffed animals.

The guy nodded his head. Oliver looked at Felicity, who if he didn’t know any better was giving him her I want to fuck you look. She pointed at a large panda bear.

As he handed it to them and Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders turning back to the young carnie, “thanks kid.”

Felicity let out a loud laugh at the way Oliver was acting like a damn peacock with her in tow. She couldn’t be mad because it was adorable to her and she was having too much fun to let it ruin her night.

They spent the rest of the night playing on Go Karts, eating different fried concoctions, sharing a real cherry cola, watching children ride on the teacups, walking through displays of affection as couples would suddenly stop to kiss getting caught up in the moment. This was one of those nights Felicity would remember forever. She was so happy to be in this moment with him. She knew there was only one way to end it.

“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel!” Oliver agreed and they headed to the Ferris Wheel.

Once there they asked to leave their winnings and the operator agreed, placing them with a collection of others. They sat down in the seat and waited as the attendant placed the safety bar into place and gave them a rundown of the rules.

As the wheel began to turn Felicity slid close to Oliver, him wrapping his arm around her. She leaned her head against him and they sat in silence. Not needing to talk, but to just enjoy the moment. When they got to the top it stopped, allowing those on top to get a view of the water that was close to the carnival, the skyline in the distance lighting up the sky.

“It’s looks so peaceful out there.” She whispered.

“Mmhmm” he said as he kissed the top of her.

Felicity looked up at him and he leaned into kiss her. They began to lazily explore each other’s lips. Tasting the powdered sugar on each other’s lips from the funnel cake they ate earlier. Felicity lightly sucking in his bottom lip. Oliver pulling on her tighter, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Felicity softly moaning at the feel of his tongue against her own. She placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it to pull him closer. She wanted the kiss deeper, to feel him as he lost himself in her with a kiss. Suddenly they jerked tearing them apart as the wheel began to move again. They didn’t look away from each other until they reached the bottom and it was time to get off.

He held the unicorn, she held the panda, hand in hand they made their way back to his vehicle.

Felicity couldn’t help the large smile and the way her heart was beating happily in her chest. He was her man, he would always be her man, and that realization was more intense than she ever thought it could be.

Yeah, he’s the one.

***

Once they were back at his place, Unicorn and Panda finding a home on his couch, they sat down at the dining table and shared a sandwich and each had a glass of wine.

“What was it like growing up like you did?” Felicity asked, her feet resting on his lap as she reclined in her chair at his dining table.

“Normal?” He shrugged, “I guess normal for a rich kid.”

“I mean like did you ever feel different?”

“Only in some ways. There were times when I was young I realized I had certain advantages that other kids did not. Then when I became a teenager I didn’t think about that. I was so caught up in my own angst I ignored the very real issue, that I was a privileged white kid and I took advantage of it.” Oliver absently began rubbing her feet.

“What made you act out?” Felicity relaxed more as his thumbs rubbed the arch of her left foot.

“I don’t know really. Probably nothing or maybe it was peer pressure.” He shrugged again, “I think that it was expected that because I was Oliver Queen I was the one who would throw the best parties and have all the drugs.”

“And the women?” He gave her a look, and she grinned, “if it’s on the Internet I can find it. Besides it’s not like you were discreet.”

“Like with any teen boy, I was incredibly obsessed with sex. The idea of it, the act of it, the outcome. I only ever cared about me and I knew that any girl would consider herself lucky to have caught my eye. So I messed around and broke a lot of hearts.” He quickly looked at her and held his hands up, “I regret it now. I am no longer like that.”

“So what changed you? Because even while in the military you were photographed with COs wives!”

He groaned, “even though I made the choice to join, I was still rebelling against being told what to do. I didn’t have my father and mother to piss off anymore, so I pissed off the next best thing, commanding officers.”

“I don’t judge you for sleeping around Oliver, I am just trying understand why.” Felicity tilted her head kindly. “I know why I was the way I was.”

“Oh?” He asked taking the opening into a door she rarely cracked open.

“I slept around to avoid the feeling of loneliness. I wasn’t necessarily wanting relationships, because they end. What I was looking for was the quick fix to that moment of loneliness. I picked up men, and women, to combat the feeling.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “women huh?”

Felicity gave him a crooked smile, “I’m sure you picked up on it. But yes, women. Sex is fluid and I wasn’t turned on by just a penis. It was the act of another person close to me, letting me not feel alone in that moment. Sex was just easier to find than a relationship.”

Oliver continued massaging his her feet, thinking quietly. Felicity watching him as he focused on his task. After what seemed like several minutes, he asked, “So with these women did you do stuff to them or they did stuff to you?”

“Are you serious?!” Felicity threw her cloth napkin at his head.

Laughing, Oliver pulled the napkin from his shoulder and tossed it on the table. He reached to slide her chair closer to him. “Baby, I’m just joking!”

“Yeah sure you are!” She stood up grabbing the plate and wine glasses. She placed them into the sink and turned to lean back against the sink arms folded.

She had wanted an evening of cuddling, but something else sparked inside her. She suddenly felt a tight pull low in her belly and knew she wanted him. He was leaning back in his chair still smiling. She made her way over to him and straddled his lap. His eyes suddenly went from being filled with mirth to hunger.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in letting her lips softly touch his ear, “do you really want to know how I pleasured a woman?”

Oliver tensed and she knew she had his number. Then she asked softly, “or would you prefer to hear how a woman pleasured me?”

He swallowed hard and answered, “Yes,” a simple word with so much meaning.

Felicity began to thread her fingers through his hair, letting her nails gently scratch at his scalp. Oliver’s eyes closed, and she started in a low throaty voice, “There was this one woman, she was beautiful. Dark caramel skin, long black hair, vivid brown eyes, and curves for days. She pulled me into a bathroom at the bar we were at. She told me she was dying to feel how wet I could get from a kiss.”

Oliver let out a low moan from deep in his chest.

“Her lips on mine immediately had me reaching to hold her tight against me. Our heads turned, fitting our mouths just right. Deepening our kisses, tongues exploring each other in the most seductive way. We kissed for a while, her hands in my hair, mine on her hips.”

Felicity pulled back and Oliver still had his eyes closed, she moved to open her jeans and took his hand. When his eyes opened she softly shook her head, “keep them closed.”

He closed his eyes and then felt her slide his hand into her jeans and underwear. Immediately he felt her wet heat and he growled. Pushing his hand in she moved to his other ear and began again, “she slid her hand in, allowing her middle finger to slide between my lips.” Oliver mimicked the move and Felicity let out a soft gasp.

“She placed her lips on my neck.” Oliver followed along placing his lips on her neck, “sucking lightly she allowed her finger to slide.” He slid his finger up and down as he sucked on her neck, “she allowed it to rub at my clit.” He did that next and Felicity moaned out loud.

“She then slid another finger, but I told her another. She had three finger sliding themselves into my hot wet pussy.” Oliver let out a louder moan, allowing his fingers to continue moving.

“Then she rubbed my clit, hard.” Oliver did it and Felicity bit his earlobe, “harder baby.” So he did and Felicity began to ride his fingers as he continued harder. Her jeans keeping his hand locked in, she knew she was going to cum quickly and wanted it badly.

“She kept begging me to cum on her hand,” Oliver began grunting as he rubbed hard needing to feel it too. Felicity grinded harder and then she felt it, the explosion and she let out a cry. Oliver had his free arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned back riding out her orgasm.

Felicity leaned back to him, his pupils blown, he was wanting to feel himself inside her but was waiting for her instruction. “When I came,” she whispered, “she pulled her hand out and then slid her fingers into my mouth.”

Pulling at his arm, Felicity slid his wet fingers into her mouth sucking on them, letting her tongue slid between each finger.

“Fuck this” Oliver growled out and lifted Felicity. Immediately his mouth went to her neck again as he turned to place her on the table. She was panting with excitement as he pulled her jeans off. He undid his own and without hesitation he pulled her to the edge of the table and she laid back. He slid into her and threw his head back, eyes closed reveling in her moist heat.

He placed his swollen at her entrance and thrusted into her, she arched her back, arms spread out as he took control of her body. Holding her hips, allowing him to set the pace, she squeezed her muscles around his hard cock as it thrusted in and out of her.

“Fuck Oliver!” She cried out when she felt his engorged head touch her in just the right spot.

Oliver was so far gone that he knew this was not going to last long, but he just needed to feel her after what she talked him through. He wanted to feel it on his hard cock as it thrusted deep inside of her. He looked down and she was rubbing herself and it took all control to keep from blowing his load before she was ready.

“Cum with me baby!” He growled as he watched her.

Felicity began rubbing her clit hard and he felt her tighten. She was breathing heavily, moaning loudly and he knew she was ready. His next few thrusts pulled at her orgasm and she clenched him inside her, he leaned down over her bracing himself on his hands as he came inside her, filling her.

“Oh my god, Felicity, you’re going to kill me!” He gasped as he dropped on her body.

Felicity giggled slightly, “can’t think of any better way to go baby.”

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes catching their breaths. He stood up, pants and boxers around his ankles, he grinned, “true.”

He helped Felicity sit up and she hopped off the table, taking the cloth napkin to clean the table, “needs to be washed” she flaps the napkin and he grinned.

“We’ll worry about all of that tomorrow. C’mon.” He pulled his jeans and boxers up. Grabbing Felicity’s discarded garments, she shamelessly made her way to his stairs, her perfect ass in full view.

Oliver grinned and shook his head, running his hands through his hair. She was definitely going to kill him.

  
***

“I love you, Oliver.” Felicity said quietly in the cocoon of his arms as they settled into sleep.

“Mmm, I love hearing you say that.” He kissed the top of her head, “I love you too baby.”

They were cuddled in bed, her head on his chest. Felicity was listening to his heartbeat and with her finger lightly tapping out the rhythm. She would never forget the sound of his heart. The very organ that kept him alive was the very one that loved her for all of her.

It took only a few minutes for them to fall asleep, content in living in this moment and forgetting what was to come in the next few days.

***

Imogen opened the door to a room lit by thousands of red, blue, green, orange, and yellow lights from the servers that made their home beneath Hive. She slowly walked towards the large desk where a man sat hunched over a keyboard, tapping away.

“How are things looking?” She asked as she leaned a leather clad hip against the desk.

The man ignored her for a moment, then he sat back in his chair, tipping it back to look at the woman in front of him. She was tall, almost as tall as his 6’1” height, especially with those ridiculous heels she wore. Reminded him of his ex-wife, always wore heels no matter what they did.

“Everything is on schedule. The guns will be arriving as promised.” He answered leaning back over his keyboard to type in a few commands. He turned the monitor so she could see the video feed of their drop location for the guns they were buying from the IRA.

“Excellent.” She moved away from the desk and walked behind him, allowing her finger to trail from one shoulder to the other. “It’s a shame you won’t allow me to relieve that tension you carry around.”

“As I’ve said before, you’re not my type.” He didn’t turn to look at her. Everyone knew you stayed away from Darhk’s woman, but she was evil and manipulative and would coerce many of the men into her domain. Any of the men who did would disappear. He was pretty sure she got off on that.

“Pity.” She said as she made her way to the door. Then suddenly she turned on her heels, “oh I almost forgot to tell you.”

He turned his chair to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Darhk has hired an independent contractor to locate the information you and Cooper failed to find.” Imogen allowed a vicious smile to spread on her face, her green eyes glowing with the lights.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Noah stood up slamming a hand on the desk causing several item to clatter to the ground.

“Now, now, Mr. Kuttler, I would implore you to rein in your temper. I would hate to report back to Darhk about your insubordination.”

“I don’t need help.” Noah grinded out between clenched teeth.

“Oh, but they aren’t coming in to help.” She have a sickly smile, “they are taking over.” Imogen clicked her tongue and made her way out the door.

“Bitch,” he mumbled under his breath. Noah plopped down into his chair. He sat there for a few minutes before he allowed his temper free and threw everything off his desk. “Fuck this place!”

Quickly Noah righted his desk and began to work on a different project. He was going to get out of the hell hole and make his way to retirement, all thanks to the money he was embezzling from Hive. He grinned into the blue glow of the computer screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it?! Mutha fuckin Noah!! I may have daddy issues and so I refuse to write him in a positive light, LOL. 
> 
> Also, I rarely write fluff because I’m not entirely good at it (my own worst enemy), but I was really happy with how well their time at the carnival came through and I hope you did too!
> 
> Thanks again to all you amazing folx who continue to return time and again. You’re amazing!


	17. Felicity’s Epoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 3am Felicity will become Megan, Ghost Fox Goddess, in 24 hours to uncover what Darhk and Hive are really about in just two days. She needs to tie up loose ends then spend her the rest of the time with Oliver, loving him. It’s her time to show what and who she is to Team Sagittarius. 
> 
> Epoch- (noun) the beginning of a distinctive period in the history of someone or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo: 
> 
> Lips - The XX   
> Your Flesh Is So Nice - Jeff Buckley  
> She Had a Plan - Girl in a Coma  
> Seether - Veruca Salt (Imogen/Rose)  
> Levitator - LP   
> Smother Me - Olivia Nelson  
> Brave For You - The XX   
> Move Together - James Bay

**_1 Day before Felicity goes undercover…_ **

Felicity was sitting in her secondary location, the small warehouse just off the interstate, her sanctum. She was currently working on a new tracking device, one that could be embedded in human skin. She had been working with Cisco on creating it long before she joined Sagittarius. However the need to complete it today was important. She knew that her gear would be inspected for any technology, but she new her body wouldn’t be.

It was about ten in the morning, she’d slipped out of Oliver’s bed around eight. He’d grumbled and tried to hold on to her but he quickly fell back asleep. She grinned eyeing his neck when she leaned down to kiss his cheek. She’d made sure to devour his body a few times throughout the early mornings just as the sun began to peak through the curtains.

She quickly scribbled out a note; then folded a piece of white squared paper, that she found on a notepad in his office, into a small origami rose. Something she learned from one of her fellow seamen when stationed at Camp Pendleton early on her career. It was something she held onto for some reason and she feels now like it was no coincidence that she was doing it for Oliver.

She had left the note saying she would be at her warehouse finishing the tracking device and then head over to Sagittarius afterwards. Felicity was smiling and moving her head along with the music that was coming through the speakers that she had strategically placed throughout so it was surround sound.

As she was soldering together bits and pieces to a tiny circuit board she was viewing through a large heavy duty magnifying glass her phone chimed. Once she was done she took a quick look to see a text from Oliver.

**_Oliver: Cute. I do believe that is the first time I’ve been given a rose._ **

She smiled and took off her Mechanix gloves and texted him back.

**_Felicity: glad to know I’m your first in some things ;-)_ **

She laughed out loud knowing he most likely will make a face at her dig into his past.

**_Oliver: ha. ha. You’re so not funny._ **

**_Felicity: yet you love me. Go figure. *shrug*_ **

**_Oliver: *sigh* that I do. I most definitely love you._ **

**_Felicity: :* I’ll be at the office soon. Love you too. xox_ **

Turning back to her task at hand Felicity smiled and happily hummed along with The XX.

 

  
***

 

 

“Sounds good Tommy. Take care and we will talk soon.” John was walking into Oliver’s office as he was saying goodbye to Tommy after their planned check in. It was agreed that Lyla, Tommy, and Laurel would have scheduled check-ins to confirm that everyone was still safe.

John sits down in one of the two chairs in front of Oliver’s desk. “They all good?”

“Yeah, they are. Currently they are all at a Costco getting some more supplies so they won’t have to leave for a while again.” Oliver was typing notes into his computer, then pushed back his keyboard leaning back into his chair.

“Well Slade and I have all our gear ready and packed into the vehicles. Roy and Rene have all necessary medical supplies ready should we need it.” John rubs his hands together anxiously.

“Which of course we won’t need because nothing is going to happen to her.” Oliver stares down John. He didn’t want to allow his thoughts to go to places where Felicity may need medical attention. If he did, he knows he would start losing control of his tightly reined in emotions.

“Of course.” John nodded and made a tight line with his lips.

Felicity had quickly become loved by everyone, and the team was not sure how prepared they were for her to go undercover this way. They all knew she’d been doing it long before they came around but for them it was new. They all felt, except for Oliver of course, like their little sister was about to be sent into the Lion’s den. Well she actually was, but they needed to have faith that she would come out alive in the end. John especially needed to have faith in that because he knew Felicity would openly give her life if it meant saving theirs or those she was trying to protect.

They sat silently for a few seconds longer before Oliver’s mostly opened door was pushed further open and Felicity walked in. Oliver looked her over and felt that kick in his heart whenever he looked at her in her new look. She had on a pair of worn in jeans with a hole at mid thigh on her right leg, and a hole in the left knee. She wore a vintage At The Drive In black tshirt that had collar cut off so it hung of her shoulder, exposing the red strap to her bra. Her purple hair tied up in one of those messy buns that for some reason did something for Oliver. She had the tattoos still on her skin, but they were starting to fade. She even wore the fake septum piercing today. Something about her look had his eighteen year old self jumping in horny excitement.

“Hey guys.” She greeted as she walked in. She tossed her black backpack and hoodie on the chair next to John and leaned into hug him from behind.

Turning to examine her, John said, “I still can’t get use to you like this.”

Felicity flashed a huge smile that were stained a berry purple color, and then nodded towards Oliver, “at least he’s getting to live out his fantasy of banging the bad girl.”

“Really, I didn’t need to know that.” John was completely disturbed by that comment.

“Felicity, seriously?!” Oliver was turning bright red and buried his face in his hands.

“What?” Felicity shrugged, then added “I’m living out my fantasy of banging a lumberjack.” She motioned around her mouth indicating Oliver’s growing beard that had become quite thick. Felicity was incredibly into it and she enjoyed every time he went down on her. Winking at Oliver she crossed her legs and he blushed even more.

John stood up and made his way out, “I’m outta here. I’ll lock the door,” slamming the door shut behind him.

“Why do you get so shy?” She grins as he’s slowly starting to come back to his natural color.

“It’s not that I’m shy, I’m just more private now about my, uhm… ya know…” he stuttered trying to find a way to say it.

“Our relationship?” She asked while trying to not laugh at him.

“Uhm yeah, that.” He let out with a quick exhale.

Felicity stood up and went around his desk. Pulling him back so she could straddle his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s okay to call what we have a relationship. I know we did things ass backwards, but honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way with you. I love you and I’m really happy to call you my boyfriend.”

She pauses in thought for a second then said, “unless you wanna call us friends with benefits or booty call buddies or…” Felicity was cut off by Oliver pulling her in for a kiss.

His lips pressed against hers and she melted in his arms. Then he moved his mouth to her neck, knowing how much she enjoyed his scruff rubbing against the sensitive skin there.

“I missed you this morning.” He nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

“I’m sorry babe, but you were just so comfortable in bed I didn’t wanna wake you. Besides you didn’t have anything pressing to get up for.” She had her eyes closed as she allowed his beard to softly brush against her neck.

“Mmhmm” he hummed against her neck, his hands snaking up under her shirt to feel the soft skin of her back. Moving his lips to her exposed shoulder, nibbling the length of it then back up to her earlobe. Felicity let out a soft moan and that was all it took. Oliver lifted her onto his desk and stood up, claiming her lips.

Felicity immediately went to his jeans and began to undo them and Oliver scrambled to undo hers. Felicity got his open and plunged her hand into his boxers and gripped his cock in her hand. She was always shocked at hard he got for her and she felt an exuberant amount of pride in knowing that she did that to him. Grinning she dipped her head and bit through his flannel as hard as she could.

Oliver hissed and pulled away looking down into her eyes and that wicked smile, he swooped in to take her bottom lip between his teeth as he unzipped her jeans. She lifted up so he could pull them off, but getting caught on her Chucks, he growled in frustration and bit down. She moaned and damn if he didn’t love that sound. He blindly pulled off her shoes as he kept his mouth on hers, desperate for her kisses.

Felicity pulled away from Oliver, pushing at him with her feet. He pulled off her jeans, one sock staying and one coming off. He was back between her legs, his jeans and boxers down below his ass. Felicity reached down and gripped his ass nails digging in. Oliver slid her closer to the edge and without hesitation buried himself into her, both of them gasping at the sensation.

Every time they touched they needed to be connected. They didn’t fight it anymore, they just let their bodies do what came naturally. Foreplay was often short because they both didn’t want to wait, they had a primal need to fuck each other until they saw stars. Felicity knew he loved her and she didn’t need romance, she needed for him to show it with an energy that made her feel like she’d had the air knocked out of her. She needed the desperation he felt when he couldn’t touch her. His loss of control, when every other part of his life was so controlled. She needed to feel him claim her, just as she claimed him for herself.

Oliver was thrusting hard, pushing her back as she held onto him. He braced himself on his hands as she continued to hold on tightly. Her legs wrapped around him, her mouth continuing to make their mark on his neck. He didn’t care, he wanted to look in the mirror to see how she continued to claim his body as her own. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feel of being inside her, the softness and the heat. She was always so wet for him and that did things for his ego. He never wanted to be this way with any other woman. She was all he wanted, all he would ever need.

“Oh god, Oliver” she moaned out loud.

Oliver grinded his pelvis harder into her, rubbing against her clit. Her head fell back and she was biting her lower lip and so he did it again. He suddenly felt her essence drip down his balls and he began pumping into her harder and faster. His teeth at her neck trying not to bite too deeply, but failing as he exploded deep inside her. As he filled her he lifted her up, pulling her close against his chest, her legs still wrapped around his body.

Felicity hung arms at her side as she fell against his chest. Her legs slowly dropping from around his waist. Oliver, barely inside her, tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head. Inhaling his scent that she would never tire of, she turned her face to nuzzle her nose against his chest.

After a minute or two they pulled apart. Oliver held her face in his hands and kissed her nose and smiled. “We really should consider having sex at home more.”

Felicity grinned, “What, and miss out on the excitement of office quickies and getting caught?”

Oliver chuckled, “I know you love the excitement baby, but it’d be nice to have you completely naked spread out for me on a bed, or sofa, or even the kitchen table.”

“We have a lifetime of all that stuff.” Felicity winked knowing he wouldn’t miss the subtle hint at her wanting to spend her life with him.

Grinning, Oliver bent in to take her lips and softly kiss her. She was everything soft and hard, she was a mix that for anyone else would be volatile yet for him she was perfect.

Felicity pushed back at him and he sat in his chair. Leaning to open a desk drawer, he pulled out a box of Kleenex he began keeping in his office. Before Felicity he never kept a box, now they were always in need of them. They both quickly cleaned up and redressed their lower halves.

Oliver sat back in his chair once he’d finished zipping his jeans. Felicity sat in front of him on his desk. She held her hand out, “gimme your phone.”

Without hesitation he handed her his phone. She gave a sly little smile, “I’ve trained you well. Good boy.”

Oliver shook his head as he laughed. He couldn’t deny it, she had him well trained in a short amount of time. But then he had nothing to hide from her. He was an open book where she was concerned. He watched as she typed into his phone; having him switch to an Android phone, she was able to reconfigure his phone so she could do whatever she wanted with it. Once she was done she handed it back to him.

Looking at her confused, she tapped his screen with a short black polished nail, “see the purple dot?” He nodded, “that’s me.”

She got up and moved to another part of his office and he watched the dot move too. “Tracker?” He asked.

“Yeah, with a little help from Cisco I created a tracking device that’s embedded in my skin. So no matter what happens, you all can always find me.” She was smiling but Oliver felt panic rise in his chest.

“Why? Why would we need this if you’re coming back?” He couldn’t hide it. The feeling like he was having the air sucked out of his body. Recognizing his panic, Felicity immediately went back to him and sat in his lap, knowing the feel of her would calm him down.

“Baby, it’s for just in case. Especially if they won’t allow me to have my other phone with me, I want you all to know where I am. Especially since they will search my gear for anything shady on their end.” She ran her fingers through his beard and scratched under his chin.

Oliver knew he was being ridiculous but he’s never felt like he would be letting a piece of himself walk away. Relaxing again, he looked over her body for where she’d hide it.

“It’s here.” She pointed to small red dot he hadn’t really paid attention to just under her clavicle bone on the right side. Oliver looked closely and then gently kissed her there.

“So just like that it’s in there and now I can see where you are on my phone?” He needed reassurance.

“Yep.” She nodded then smiled, “plus Cisco will have me on twenty four hour surveillance so you’ll never lose track of me.” She leaned into Oliver, because she saw the look of relief on his face. She knew that was going to really make him feel a little better about what she’s going to embark on.

Oliver pulled her in and they sat there hugging in silence. He needed to just feel her in his arms.

 

 

***

 

 

“Everything is set and ready to go.” Felicity was sitting in her seat around the conference table. They were finalizing all the details for what was about go down.

She had gone over every detail of what was about to happen on her end, Oliver and John going over the details on their end. Everyone was quiet as they continued to look over the information in front of them.

The men were all nervous and Felicity appreciated it. She just needed them to know that she would be okay, so she made sure to let them know about the tracking device embedded in her and she saw relief in all of their faces. Especially Yao Fei.

Then Oliver broke the silence, “if there are no more questions I think we should all break for the rest of the day. We will all meet at the warehouse at 0100 hours.”

Everyone got up and began getting their stuff together to head out. Roy immediately calling Thea to tell her he was on his way to meet her for lunch. Rene heading out to see his wife and daughter. Yao Fei and John walked out together discussing details for an upcoming op they had chosen to taken on after this was over. Slade walked over to Felicity and she turned to him, knowing something was weighing heavy on him.

“Felicity,” his Australian accent adding to pain in his gravelly voice, “I want to ask that if you should see my daughter again before the cops make it in, please let her know I never gave up looking for her all this time.”

Felicity placed a hand on his arm, “don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

He nodded and made his way out the door, he was on his way to see Lillian at her hotel. Explain to her what was about to happen and what she needed to do when Rose was found. Seeing Lillian again had Slade thinking long and hard about his past and how he messed up. He could only hope that he could establish a better relationship both his ex and his daughter after all of this was over.

Oliver moved up to Felicity, with a hand on her back he led her out of the conference room to the elevator. They had decided to pick up pizza and spend the rest of the day at her place. They needed to be alone with each other, connecting with each other to have that memory. Pizza, wine, sex, and cuddling was all Felicity wanted right now.

 

 

***

 

 

“Imogen, I do believe Mr. Kutler needs to be reminded who is in charge here.” Darhk was staring out a window at the bay as ships passed each other. They were inside one of their warehouses used for their operations. They currently were in a room with Noah tied to a chair as he begged for them to not hurt him.

Imogen was dressed in a well tailored black suit and black button up. She had on her signature high heeled boots, her hands covered by soft leather gloves that fit like a second skin. Her hair was tied back in a severe ponytail, her face flawlessly pale, green eyes accented by dark smokey eye makeup. Her lips tinted with a pale pink gloss as she gave her signature smile that the men said was given to her by Satan himself. She made her way to Noah, excusing the man that was standing in front of him ready for orders to punch him.

“Yes Master,” she softly said as Darhk turned back to them and walked to stand next to Imogen.

“You see Noah, a true leader only need say a few words if he leads correctly. Yet you would disrespect my hospitality by trying to steal from me and then insult my leadership?”

Noah stuttered, unable to get a word out before Imogen backhanded him, his face flying to the side as spit and blood flew from his mouth. Noah groaned in pain, hanging his head as blood continued to seep down the side of his mouth.

Imogen grabbed a handful of his silver hair and pulled his head back. Darhk leaned in closer, “you will not be killed, but you will be reminded over and over who it is you tried to steal from and insulted. I saved you from the mob, yet you would repay me by taking what is mine?”

Darhk adjusted his cuff links on his black shirt, pulled the sleeved down of his jacket. Reaching for a fedora, he flipped it onto his head. Always a man for theatrics, he gave a little grin and head shake then turned to leave. As he walked out, “Imogen, do what you must.”

Imogen watched as he left and turned back to Noah. Smiling she raised her hand and called forward Rose. Rose stepped forward, black eyepatch securely in place, her white hair in waves running down her back. She was dressed in all black tactical gear, and combat boots. Her hands were covered by sap gloves.

“Ravager here still needs lots of practice. So we appreciate your volunteering to help her out.” Imogen moves to step behind Noah, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. “She’s becomes my most prized pupil. I hope you find her satisfactory.” Imogen stood and nodded at Rose.

Imogen made her way over to a metal folding chair and sat down to watch with shameless anticipation as Rose beat Noah.

Rose moved in front of Noah. Bracing her feet apart, she looked at him with her one eye, causing Noah to shiver. He knew how she lost her eye and he was scared of this young woman. He didn’t think she was well in the head, which made her scarier. Without another second wasted, Rose punched his face making it fly at an unnatural angle. Blood spurting out of his nose. Rose found relief in seeing the blood. It may not be hers, but it still gave her some comfort. So she swung again, and again, and again.

Noah groaning and choking on the blood that was draining to the back of his throat. He would spit it out as it flooded his mouth, but the amount of damage done to his face was more than he could handle.

Rose moved to his side and punched him in the gut a few times before Imogen called out for her to stop. Imogen walked up to Rose and began to pet her hair.

“You’ve done so well, my pet.” Imogen kissed Rose’s temple and it took everything in Rose to keep from jerking away. She knew what that would have her end up being punished by Imogen.

Imogen called forth the men standing in the back, “take him to the doctor, then for recovery to one of the secure rooms.”

They nodded silently and got to work on unstrapping Noah. Imogen reaches for Rose’s hands and peels off the gloves. Bringing her knuckles to her lips, Imogen kisses them each. Rose’s keeping her eye lowered, she was to never look Imogen in the eye.

“You did well Rose. You deserve a treat for that.” Imogen pulled Rose along with her out of the room. Rose silently followed. Rose knew her treat would be the one thing that keeps her from going crazy, those little yellow pills keeping her from feeling anything. She wondered when that girl with the purple hair was coming back. She was hoping somehow she would turn out to be everything that would save her from this hell.

 

 

***

 

 

“Where do you wanna eat the pizza, kitchen or at the couch?” Oliver asked balancing two boxes of pies and a sixer of Nebraska Brunette in the other hand as he came through the door.

“Go ahead to the couch,” Felicity locked the door behind them and laid her backpack next to the door, tossing the keys into the bowl on the small table by the door.

She went to grab two plates, and her beer bucket filling it with ice to keep the cans ice cold. She made her way to the couch toeing off her Chucks by her side of the couch. She reached for the remote and plopped down.

Oliver had gone to the bathroom, so she went ahead and began serving them each a slice of Margherita and Pepperoni pizza. She pulled the cans out of their plastic rings and nestled four of them into the ice bucket, then opened the other two for them.

He made his way out of the bathroom having taken off his pullover sweater and shoes, now he was just in a fitted grey Henley and wool socks. He sat down next to her and immediately reached for a slice of pizza.

“What do you feel like watching?” Felicity was scrolling through Netflix.

“Let’s finish watching The Punisher.” He suggested before bringing the can of beer to his lips.

Felicity selected the show and the episode they left off at, they had three episodes left. Settling back into the sofa cross legged, she placed her plate on her lap with the can of beer between her legs. Oliver sitting on the edge of the couch to eat over his plate.

Once the episode came to an end, they both had their fill of pizza and beer. Oliver picked up the pizza boxes, combining the leftovers to one box; he placed the two remaining cans in the fridge then strategically placed the pizza on top.

He turned back to see her standing at the door to her bedroom. Her eyes softened as she watched him.

“What?” He asked as he made his way over to her.

“I like watching you move around my space, you fit well in this tiny apartment. It’s sexy.” She seductively bit her bottom lip.

Oliver reached to pull her lip from between her teeth, his thumb gliding across the expanse of her plump bottom lip. He slid his thumb down her chin, and across her to her ear. Cupping the side of her face, she leaned into his hand closing her eyes. She was everything he wanted, needed.

Her eyes fluttered open and leaned into kiss her softly. She responded, gripping his shirt in her fists, rising onto her toes. The kiss deepened, lips moving together like a perfect dance, slow but needy. Oliver pushed his fingers into her hair, loosening the topknot, pulling her deeper into the kiss. He wanted to devour her but slowly.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted, he threw it to the floor. She stood there in a red lace bra, the cups barely covering her soft pink nipples he had come to worship. He palmed her breasts, she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch. Slipping his thumbs under each cup to tease her nipples, the action making his cock double in size instantly.

He moved his hands down to her jeans, hanging low on her amazing hips allowing the red thong to peak out. He undid her jeans, pulling down on the zipper slowly. He went down to his knees, and slowly slid her jeans down over hips, releasing her scent that ripped through his senses. She was so ready for him, but he was determined for once to not rush this.

Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders. Oliver looking up at her, his eyes heavy with sexual need. She bit into her bottom lip, waiting in anticipation for more of his touch. Oliver slipped her jeans all the way down, gently lifting each foot out. He pushed them off to the side, leaving her in bra and thong.

Felicity reached to undo her bra, tossing it to the floor. Oliver reached his hands up and gently squeezed her breasts, Felicity sighed softly leaning her head back. Then he pressed his face into the heated space between her thighs. Felicity gripped at his shoulders, keeping her balance.

Oliver inhaled deeply, her scent intoxicating. His hard cock was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his tight jeans, but he ignored it. He needed this, to be slow, to enjoy every quiver her body gave at his touch. He pressed his tongue into her, the lace of the thong denying him total access. He growled at the amount of moisture his tongue found, she was so wet for him.

He pulled his face away, his thickened beard holding the scent of her and he nearly licked his face like a damn dog. He was so fucking turned on by her scent lingering on him. He pulled down her thong, looking up at her as she watched him.

“The very scent of you is like a drug, I can never get enough of you.” He whispered with a gravelly voice. Felicity responded by pushing her hips forward, the sound of his voice making her silently beg.

Pulling her foot of the thong and kicking it off with the other, she was standing there naked to his stormy blue eyes. Then he pressed his face back into her curls, his tongue slipping through her folds, finding her clit, making her toes curl. His tongue moving in perfect rhythm to her beating heart.

“Oh god, Oliver, your tongue…” she couldn’t finish, his hands gripping her hips he pulled and his face pushed harder and deeper. His grinding made his beard scrape her in the most delicious way. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she came.

Oliver bent his body more so he could push further in, lapping everything that he was compelling out of her with his tongue. He wanted all of it, he moved her left leg to drape over his shoulder. Felicity balanced herself on her stronger right leg, using him to keep her balance.

“Oliverrrr…” she purred out his name and then it came out. Her cry of pleasure came from deep within her. Her body spasming, releasing the built up tension she felt low in her belly. The sensation that she chased every time he touched her.

Oliver growled as she flooded his mouth. He drank her, as if he hadn’t drank a drop in years. He had his eyes open looking up at her, her breasts bouncing as her orgasm shook through her. She looked so beautiful to him when she came.

As she began to come down, he stood up. Moving his lips to hers as she continued to gasp for air, he walked them a few short steps to the foot of the bed. He turned her, pushing her face down onto the bed, her ass exposed to him. He palmed his hard cock still tightly secured in his jeans.

“Oliver, please I need you inside me.”

Immediately pulled his shirt off, then his jeans and boxers all at once. His hard cock jutting out, ready to be deep in her. He stroked himself as he watched her ass sway side to side, beckoning him to come in.

Taking the head he slid in between her folds, coating it in her wetness. He closed his eyes and groaned out loud. She was so hot, so wet, so ready for him.

“Baby, move up on the bed.” He gripped her hips helping her move. She stayed on her stomach and he straddled her thighs, he pulled her hips up. He slid his thumb between two beautifully luscious cheeks, and dipped his thumb further until it thrusted inside her. She moaned and lifted her hips higher.

It was all he needed, positioning himself, he slowly slid himself into her tight wet heat.

“Fuck,” was all he could say through gritted teeth. She felt so damn good.

“Oliver, yesss.” She pushed her ass back against his stomach as he slowly began to move himself.

He was torturing himself with how slowly he was moving, but he needed this, the slow lovemaking, to make it last as long as he could. He needed to make her come for him again.

Felicity had her hands gripped into the sheets, popping the corners off the fitted sheet at the head of the bed. She was gasping and moaning, begging for him to move faster. He smiled at her eager demanding ways, but he continued his slow thrusting, enjoying the feel of the slide of her tight pussy around his hard cock.

“Touch yourself baby.” He said as he tightened his eyes shut, reining in control of his body. He wasn’t ready to come yet. He needed her to come again first.

Felicity reached her right hand under and immediately her fingers found her clit. She was desperate for him to fuck her harder, but he was torturing her with his slow thrusting and she was loving it. Her fingers massaged her clit fast and hard.

“Come for me again, Felicity.” He demanded, sounding like he was losing control. Oliver straddling her thighs, pushing into her a little harder with each thrust, made her body tighten at the demand.

“I’m going to come again!” She shouted out just before her body exploded. “Fuck!”

“God yes,” Oliver slammed his cock deep inside, staying there as he grinded into her.

Then suddenly he was pulling out and laid down next to her, he pulled her back against him. He pulled her hips back, Felicity still writhing as her orgasm still crashed through her, her ass against him. He lifted her leg slightly and thrusted himself back inside her.

Felicity reached up, wrapping her hand into his hair. Oliver bit down on her shoulder. His right hand on her hip, his left arm cradling her head, and without thought they began to move in sync. Not fast, but hard and slow. Oliver enjoying the feel of their sweaty bodies grinding against each other. The sound of her ass against his balls at they slapped with the intense thrusting.

“Come for me again, one more time.”

Felicity pulled his hand from her hip, placing his fingers on her clit. He grinded his fingers into her already highly sensitive clit, calling for her final orgasm.

“Felicity, please, I need to come,” He bit into her shoulder again, the pain of it causing her body to react.

At that moment, together, they released loud cries of pleasure as their orgasms ripped through their bodies. Tears filling their eyes as the emotions poured out, their hearts beating as one. Oliver pulled her tight against him, Felicity burrowing into him.

Several minutes passed as they manage to control their breathing again. Felicity turned into his arms, wrapping hers around him. She looked up at him, bending his head he kissed her lazily.

“Shower?” She asked.

Nodding his head the made their way to her shower. They stood in there until the water got cold, taking their time washing each other. Holding each other as water rained down their bodies. Kissing slowly, eventually leading to Felicity going to her knees to give him one more release. They finished, drying each other off.

It was only 4 in the afternoon, they had time to sleep before getting up to getting ready for her undercover op. Felicity picked up his henley and put it on, Oliver grabbing a pair of boxers from a bag he had left there.

Felicity set an alarm, then turned on her starry night projection. He pulled her down onto his chest and his fingers played with her hair while her fingers circled and traced the scars on his chest. Then she moved her fingers up to the necklace she had given him.

“I promise.” She whispered softly, not having to explain because he knew. He pulled her in tighter, and she relaxed and then sleep took over.

Oliver laid there listening to her breathe as he sensed her falling asleep. His chest ached and he wasn’t sure he’d get any sleep. All he could do was worry about the next 48 hours.

He eventually worried himself to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Oliver?” He heard her voice but somehow he couldn’t find her. It was dark and though he had on night vision goggles he couldn’t see her anywhere._

_“Oliver?!”_   
_“Felicity?!” He screamed for her. Where is she, he thought as he searched the dark corridors of the underground level of Hive Gentlemen’s Club._

_“Oliver!” Her blood curdling scream rang through the air._

He sat straight up in bed panting heavily. He looked but she wasn’t in bed with him, then he heard the toilet flush. He tried to calm his breathing before the door opened. She was still here, safe.

She opened the door and was still dressed in his shirt. She smiled at him and the light from bathroom gave her a soft halo effect, and he smiled. She came back to the bed, and straddled him. He leaned back. She took off the shirt and pulled his hands to her breasts. His thumbs rubbing at her nipples to make them harder.

“I need to feel your touch one more time.” She whispered.

Oliver leaned in, taking one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it while he rolled the other between his fingers. He felt his cock growing hard as she rocked against him. He moved to take the other nipple into his mouth, sucking and tasting with his tongue.

“I need you in me, Oliver.” She was pulling at his waistband.

Not even bothering with taking off his boxers, she pulled him out and slid herself onto him.

“Fuck Felicity, you’re already so wet for me,” he bites his bottom lip as she grinds down on him.

“I woke up needing you in me again.”

He pulled her tight against him. Sliding his hands up and down her back, enjoying the smooth soft skin. She hung her head allowing her lips to brush against his ear, her hot breath coming out with every pant. She kissed his ear, moving her lips to his neck.

Feeling her like this had his feelings welling up, the lingering dream making it worse. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he felt her tight around him, slowly riding him. She pulled back looking at him, tears in her eyes.

“I love you,” she said softly but with more emotion than he’d ever heard.

“I love you.” Oliver looked deep into her eyes, and together quietly they came with tears falling softly down their cheeks.

Felicity buried her face into his neck and he squeezed tightly not wanting to ever let her go.

 

 

***

 

 

“Okay, we’ll see you in a few.” Oliver hung up with John, sliding his phone into his pocket.

He was sitting in the kitchen, waiting as Felicity finished getting ready. She applied her fake tattoos and all the other things needed to transform into Megan, aka Ghost Fox Goddess.

Oliver didn’t say anything about his dream, chalking it up to the nerves of the next 48 hours. He sat there drinking one of the two remaining beers they had left, Felicity taking the other into the room with her.

“What did John say?” She calls out from her room.

“Not much, just that everyone is headed to the warehouse.” He calls back.

Felicity looks herself over one last time in the mirror. She takes a few slow deep breaths in to calm the last of her nerves. She’s pulled that bottle of pills out and popped one and drank it with the beer. She knew it wouldn’t impair her reflexes, she’d done it a million times before. It had been a good while since she needed the pills for the anxiety. Since being with Oliver, so much of her anxiety dissipated. He was her relief in a way she never knew could be possible.

Nodding to herself she reached for her burner phone and slid it into her pocket. Leaving the bathroom she grabbed her small duffel bag from the bed. She took one last look at her room before turning the light off.

It was time for her to show what she fully capable of, something she was only slightly afraid to reveal to the team.

Oliver was standing there looking a little nervous and she smiled. He was all nerves for the two of them it would seem.

He looked her over, she had on all black. Black jeans, this time without any rips, her black leather combat boots, black beanie and hoodie. Despite the dark, she was still shining through, her light never able to be dulled to nothing.

“Ready?” He asked as he took the bag from her hand.   
“Ready.” She nodded.

Together hand in hand they left her apartment and made their way into one of Sagittarius’ black Tahoes with black as night tinted windows.

They headed to the warehouse quickly enough. Pulling into the open garage door, then quickly the door closed behind them. Getting out of the vehicle Felicity saw all of the team standing around the table looking at the floor plans for Hive, though it was only the open to the public blueprints, it left out what was underneath. They were just trying to decipher where the corridors would lead.

Walking over Felicity placed a tablet on the table. Pulling up a digital map she turned it for the others to see.

“The purple dot is me. I will send an alert when I am about to begin my tour of the place so you all can map out my route I take.” She explained as her finger traced along the tablet screen.

“Right, and Cisco will be able to make a digital route that will transfer to everyone’s phone once Felicity has completed her walk through.”

They all hummed in agreement. Everyone separating themselves from the worry that was evident on their foreheads.

“Okay, well it’s time.” She said with a deep exhale.

Yao Fei stepped forward, “We **will** see you in 48 hours.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

Felicity turned to the men and nodded. She turned back behind her where Oliver was standing. They both agreed to not have a goodbye, to keep from making it be anything more than just an undercover operation.

Stepping to him, she placed a hand on his crossed arms. “I promise.” And she turned to her bike that was waiting for her. Strapping her bag to the bike, slipping on her motorcycle jacket over her black hoodie she had on. She pulled her black beanie off, tucking it into her back pocket, she pulled her helmet on. She pulled on her riding gloves and then she lifted her leg over her bike.

Turning back one last time to look at all six men, she nodded and then slapped her face shield down. Pressing the auto start on her keyfob, she pushed it into her pocket, then kicked up the stand. Rene had moved to open the smaller garage door. She walked her way to the doorway, then without looking back revved her engine and took off.

Oliver released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. She was gone, but she was coming back. She had to come back, or else he couldn’t continue on in this life without her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again y’all have been super amazing! Thank you for being so patient while I get the chapters out. I’m still writing this on my iPhone and I work hard to minimize mistakes as best I can. I refuse to let you down, I will keep putting out the chapters. 
> 
> I am on Twitter as @femmedelchuco if you’re interested in following. Disclaimer: it is not an Olicity fan acct, it’s my personal acct so I share lots of different things. 
> 
> Thanks again, y’all rock!


	18. Daddy “Dearest”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reveals who she is to Rose, discovers Noah is alive, with this news plans change leaving the team in a frenzy. Oliver battles his self-control, because all wants to do is go in and pull her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspo: 
> 
> Ariana Grande - Side to Side   
> Demi Lovato - Confident   
> The Cranberries - Zombie   
> Chvrches - Never Say Die   
> Brand New - No Control  
> Martha Wainwright - Bloody Mother Fucking Asshole   
> Mumford & Sons - The Cave   
> Golden Earring - Radar Love

Felicity pulls up to Hive, putting her booted feet to the ground she walks her bike backwards into a space directly across from the entrance. Two men dressed in black suits with white button ups and gold ties stand on either side of the door. Men are making their way into the club, some in groups, in pairs, and some alone. As the doors open the chorus of Ariana Grande’s Side to Side pours out but quickly quiets down when the doors are shut.

Giving herself a quick mental pep talk, she stays put astride her bike. Then the doors open one more time and out comes Imogen, having been waiting for her arrival, no doubt she saw her arrive and decided to meet her. Imogen was dressed in a short gold sequin dress with black geometric lines throughout. The sleeves were short cap sleeves, accentuating her sculpted arms.

Felicity still had her helmet on and watched as Imogen stood in her stiletto heels one hip cocked to the side, hands resting impatiently on her hips. Grinning to herself, Felicity slowly took her time getting off the bike.

Felicity pulled her helmet off and placed it on the seat, tugging her beanie out and pulling it on her head. Reaching for the helmet and her small backpack she made her way to meet Imogen.

There was a stark contrast between Felicity’s black hoodie and black jeans and Imogen’s classy cocktail dress with her thousand dollar Prada peep toe suede ankle booties with the gold zipper at the back. Yeah, I pegged those shoes immediately, she thought to herself. They were shoes she’d want for her own collection.

As she made her way to the doors, Imogen huffed and tossed her waist length platinum blonde waves back behind her, “you’re late.”

Felicity pulled her phone out and it was three minutes after; keeping her head down towards her phone, looked up at Imogen and smirked.

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Felicity was going to keep up with her bored millennial persona as long as she could.

Imogen moves in closer to her, “he doesn’t like tardiness.”

“That’s his problem, not mine.” She shrugs and moves past the two bouncers, the song continuing to play as two women are on stage dancing.

Imogen quickly steps in front of her, “hand your helmet to Bunni here.” Throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the coat check girl.

She was a petite brunette with breasts that were three sizes too large for her corset. She beamed a smile at Felicity as she held her hands out for the helmet. Felicity looked her over and with a flirty smile she handed her helmet over.

“Don’t lose that.” Felicity says to her and winks.

Bunni blushes and giggles, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Holding her hand out, she introduced herself, “I’m Megan.”

“Nice to meet you Megan. I hope to see more of you.” Bunni bites her bottom lip in a practiced flirt used to entice customers to spend more money.

They made their way to the VIP section and Felicity thought to herself, here we go.

Darhk sat like a king holding court. A plethora of well dressed men sat all around drinking from crystal highball glasses. Darhk looked bored as he watched the current dancers on stage perform. As soon as Imogen stepped foot onto the raised platform where they all sat Darhk’s face immediately changed to one of interest, Felicity noticed.

He must really have a hardon for this bitch, she thought watching as Imogen leaned over to whisper in his ear. No doubt explaining she had arrived. His gaze moved to fall on Felicity, and his face scrunched in disapproval.

Good, I didn’t want to give you anything to like.

He nodded and Imogen walked back to where she left Felicity standing. “He will meet with you in his office.” She begins to walk and Felicity made a quick mental note of the faces of the men sitting around for future reference.

Imogen led her into a rather modern office, all black leather and chrome accents. A sleek black desk sat with a rather large wingback style chair behind it. A chair that made its sitter look larger than life.

Felicity walked to a chair placed in front of the desk and sat down. She immediately propped her booted feet on the desk and heard a sharp intake of air from Imogen.

Bending her head back to look at Imogen with an eyebrow raised she asked, “what’s wrong with you?”

Imogen walked over and with one finger pushed at her feet making them slide off the desk. “You will show Master respect when he arrives.”

“Master? You call him Master?” Felicity begins laughing as she adjusts her feet on the ground and sits up.

“Yes, and you would do well to remember that I am your Master now too,” says a voice from behind her.

His voice had a nasally sound that Felicity found horrific, like nails on a chalkboard. She didn’t turn to look back but continued to laugh softly as he made his way to his desk. He used very methodical movements to pull his seat out, unbutton his jacket, sitting very slowly with his cold eyes focused on her. He leaned back and propping his elbows on both armrests, crossed his hand cleared his throat.

Felicity leaned back and crossed her left leg, leaving the ankle to rest on her knee. She mimicked his elbows and hands and cleared her own throat.

“You aren’t at all what I expected.” He finally said.

“Neither are you.” Felicity eyed his white blonde hair that had these weird finger waves. She wondered if he actually styled it that way.

Felicity made no movements. Keeping her breathing even, and her eyes relaxed. She didn’t want either of them to see anything coming from her other than complete boredom.

“So, Megan… it is Megan correct?”

Felicity nodded, “Yeah.”

“Yes sir.” He responded.

“Ah nah it’s okay man. You don’t have to call me sir. I’m totally cool with Megan.” Felicity adds with an unaffected air about her, showing she is confident in her place in this underworld.

Tightening his lips in a tight line, he closes his eyes a second and starts again, “you have proven to Imogen that you are to be trusted with the information I am looking to compile.” She nods, “so, I am expecting that you will be able to get me this information in less than 72 hours. It is important that I have this task completed by the deadline.”

Felicity stayed quiet for a bit, making him wait for her answer. She made the effort to look as if she was actually thinking about it. However, she was counting. One… two… three… four… five… six… “Okay.” She finally answered with a shrug.

During her count she kept track of his expression, watching for the slightest tell in his face at her hesitation. She caught the slightest crinkle at the corner of his right eye that deepened more than his left and she knew then she could read him well.

“Excellent.” He clapped his hands together and sat up. Motioning to Imogen who moved to his side, “Imogen will show you to your work room, and she will fill you in on the details.”

Darhk stood up and adjusted his jacket and buttoned it back up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my table.”

Felicity moved to get out of her chair when she saw it, the slight tap he gave Imogen on her ass, and the way her nipples hardened in her dress. Ewww, Felicity was really turned off by that because nothing about Darhk said daddy! to her.

They exited his office and without another word he headed back to his table. Without saying a word Imogen made her way down the hallway and to a door with an electronic keypad. Imogen blocked Felicity’s view of the keypad and she rolled her eyes, do these people not understand I’m a hacker?

The door clicked open and they made their way down a set of stairs. They reached the bottom and Felicity noticed two hallways leading off to the left and right, bingo, underground beehive! Imogen made her way through and the click of her heels on the solid concrete floors were echoing throughout.

They reached another door and Felicity watched as Imogen punched in numbers to a handleless door. She pushed the door open with a flourish, “welcome to your humble abode.”

Felicity looked in and saw a large room housing a massive server, a large L-shaped computer desk with four monitors, two keyboards, a Bluetooth mouse, and a stand alone number keypad. There was sufficient lighting, but there was a desk lamp as well. The black mesh computer chair was modern and ergonomic with lumbar pillow. There was a door opened that she saw was a small bathroom. There was a small kitchenette with a hotel size refrigerator.

Tossing her bag on the chair she looked and saw a cot with several blankets and some sheets with a lone pillow. It looked much like what she slept on while overseas.

Turning back to Imogen she held open her arms, “wow, talk about a hacker’s dream room.”

Imogen didn’t miss the sarcasm, “you shouldn’t be needing the cot much considering you have very little time to give us what we want.”

“You’re a woman who doesn’t pussyfoot around huh?” Felicity leans back against the desk and folds her arms.

Imogen moves to stand in front of Felicity, “Megan, I don’t believe in wasting any time, unless of course it means your pussy that my foot will be around.”

Felicity scrunches her face in disgust, “sorry lady, but you ain’t my type.” She pushes away from the desk and moves towards the server.

“Pity.” Imogen says and then she drops Felicity bag to the floor and sits down on the chair making a show of crossing her legs.

“Seriously lady, you have watched Basic Instinct one too many times.” Felicity shakes her head. This woman was a piece of work. She’ll be glad to knock her on her ass.

Ignoring her comment Imogen begins to explain the next 72 hours to her. “You will be brought meals every three hours. You have your choice of a vegetarian meal if that is your preference. Coffee maker will be brought to you as soon as I leave here. Anything else you might require can be requested.”

“What about a personal masseuse while I work?” Felicity asked, only joking.

“That can be arranged. Many of the girls who work upstairs have skilled hands for special clients.” Imogen said as she stood.

Felicity felt her stomach turn. The knowledge that so many of these women here are products to be sold disgusted her. She kept her back to Imogen trying to keep from showing her disgust. Then she heard steps and turned slowly and there she was, Rose.

“Ravager here will be your guard. She’s been instructed to use whatever force necessary should you decide to try and harm the organization in any way.” Imogen pointed to the gun holstered at Rose’s thigh.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at that and then laughed. “You saw what I did to your little pet, why would you think a gun would stop me?”

Imogen turned to Felicity and gave that evil smile, “because if you hurt her, you’ll find out very quickly what happens when my pet is hurt.”

Felicity didn’t respond and watched as Imogen petted Rose’s white hair as she whispered in her ear. Rose’s face was a void of any reaction, she just simply nodded and kept her one good eye trained on Felicity.

“Time is ticking Megan, you better get started.” Imogen left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Well, looks like you’re my dinner guest.” Felicity smiled at Rose, but she simply stood against the door.

Guessing Rose isn’t to talk to her, Felicity opts to sit in the chair quietly. She picks up her bag and pulls out a notebook and several erasable pens. She also pulls out a bag of red licorice and a bag of pumpkin seeds. Her crack for cracking into networks, she grins at her internal joke. She pulls out her secondary phone which is loaded with tons of music, Felicity selects a playlists and the first song that pops out is The Cranberries’ Zombie.

Stretching her back and her fingers, Felicity dives into the computer system. First thing she does is get herself acquainted with the system. Linux, Nice! She’s realizing with a Linux system there is so much she can do to help her and the team expose Darhk and his criminal organization. All she needs to do is break it wide open so that it exposes Hive and Darhk and all his dirty cohorts.

She takes a look up to Rose, who is watching her with an intense look. I’m getting you back to your parents Rose, she says silently before returning to her work having previously corresponded with Darhk and Imogen about what info was needing, her fingers began to fly over the keyboard getting to work.

 

***

“Oliver, you need to relax!” John his reaching for Oliver’s arm as he’s pacing back and forth. Everyone has tried to do what they can to steady their emotions on watching Felicity leave.

Oliver on the other hand, well he’s not doing so well. He can’t seem to sit still for any period of time and consistently keeps texting Cisco for information. Cisco keeps responding with he’s received no communication as of yet.

They all had sat around watching the purple dot blink as it maneuvered through the city to Hive, from that point on they watched in silence as the purple dot blinked and made its way through what looked like a maze to them. Then the dot came to a stop blinking in place and that was when Oliver lost all control.

“Queen, if you don’t sit the fuck down I will shoot you.” Slade growled out, his nerves on edge just as much because of what could happen to his daughter.

“Shut the fuck up Slade! You don’t have a fucking clue!” Oliver shouted but the second the words were out of his mouth he was remorseful. “Slade, I’m sorry.”

“Look, I get it okay. But you need to stop. You’re going to make these next two days unbearable if you don’t try to stop and relax.” Slade leaned back in his chair, the energy drained from him.

Before Oliver could answer Yao Fei spoke up, “I think maybe it would be a good time for us to meditate on this.” He saw Roy and Rene make faces, “I do mean all of us.”

“Yes sir,” they both answered knowing he was talking to them.

Everyone found a spot to sit and reflect. John working through all their contingency plans he created should the original plan not work. Slade focusing on remembering the bright young girl who laughed when he would pull coins from behind her ear. Yao Fei sending out positive energy into the Universe in hopes it would reach Felicity. Roy focusing on all of the many ways he could kill Darhk if he got the opportunity. Rene working through his mind of organizing any of the victims who will need their help.

Then there was Oliver. All he saw was her face, when he made love to her or when she laughed at one of his rare jokes. The way her hair would fall into her face while she sat on top of him completely lost in her explosion as she moved against him. The way she chewed on her pens when she was concentrating on her coding, he grinned.

Then her sleeping face came to him, the peaceful way her lashes sat against her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted and her hand curled under the pillow. All his thoughts were of Felicity and he was nearly in tears at the very idea that something bad could happen to her.

He wanted to scream and punch something because she had to do this and there was no way he could have stopped her.

He didn’t want to stop her he realized, but he just wished there had been another way to do this. Then they all heard it, the alert that there was an incoming call on the monitor. Quickly they all made their way over, Oliver connected with the call.

“Hey guys, I have an update.” It was Cisco and they all took in a deep breath and held it.

“She’s made contact.” Cisco announced.

They all let their air out.

“What did she say?” Oliver asked sounding calm, knowing full well he was an on the verge of tearing the walls down.

“She is okay. She met with Darhk, he gave her a deadline of 72 hours. She says she won’t need that long. She’s already discovered a lot of evidence of his criminal enterprise. She is gathering information and is sending the information to a cloud she developed that is untraceable.” Cisco paused and was reading from another monitor as he’s typing.

They all wait silently, but to Oliver it seems like hours they have to wait before he speaks again, “Looks like he has her locked in a room with a guard. She also says to tell Oliver to stop worrying.” Cisco looks back at their camera and smiles.

Oliver grunts as his response, but inside he’s feeling a lot of relief at her scolding him from afar.

“She says her guard is Slade’s daughter and she looks to be healthy enough.” Cisco looks back at the camera, then he rolls his lips in between his teeth then releases, “she says she believes that the person who built their system is someone she may recognize but isn’t quite sure just yet. She’ll keep us posted.” Cisco finishes and leans back in his chair.

“Thank you Cisco, we really appreciate your help.” John finally says.

“Of course. I’ll be accessing the cloud for the information to keep copies of the data should it be compromised.” Cisco added in before leaning up from his chair.

“Sounds good. Thanks again.” John says and disconnects the call.

All six men stand around the table looking at each other and the stress on their faces is clearly visible. However with a nod they agree that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It didn’t mean, however, that they won’t worry over her.

Oliver was a ball of nerves still. He couldn’t sit still. His brain was racing with all of these thoughts and it was making him feel exhausted.

John came to sit next to him, clasping a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Oliver, I understand what you’re going through right now.”

Oliver looked to him with worried eyes, “I just can’t shake this feeling that I need to be there, because something is going to happen.”

“When Lyla was still with A.R.G.U.S. I worried every time she went on a mission. I sat there in my chair waiting for that call that she was safe, didn’t sleep until I got it. I understand Oliver.”

“How do we just sit here and wait until she’s good for two fucking days?!” His hands flew up and then he ran them roughly through his hair gripping the back of his neck. His legs were moving in a constant motion, feet jerking with anticipation to run, he couldn’t keep still. Felicity was out there alone and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

  
*****

  
Felicity stretched her body and groaned. She had been at this now for five hours. She made sure to start collecting the data Darhk wanted so they wouldn’t become suspicious. The information of human trafficking was a sickening amount. Drugs and guns were not priority for him, just bodies of innocent people.

It wouldn’t take her the 72 hours they gave her, but she was definitely going to bid her time to get every single piece of information she needed to take them down. Also she needed to figure out why this coding seemed familiar. It wasn’t something she saw often but she’d seen it over the years.

She managed to give Cisco an in to their secure network. He was working double time to unlock all the encrypted channels that led to every single criminal organization linked to Hive. Darhk was a mastermind, but he had zero clue as to how to implement a sophisticated computer network.

Looked as if the previous guy and Cooper left some holes open, but the kind difficult for just any hacker to find. It was something you had to know you were looking for to find. She didn’t bother to close them, making it easier for Cisco. However there was one signature that repeated, meaning they had someone in charge. The coding was advanced, but nothing she couldn’t figure out.

She looked over to see Rose sitting in a chair in front of the door. She looked like she was meditating. She’d been silent the entire five hours. She was worried about her and where her mental state was at now that she’d been exposed to the brutality that Imogen enforces.

Taking a chance, Felicity called her attention as she got up, “Uhm Ravager is it?” When Rose nodded, she asked, “I’m going to make some coffee, would you like some?”

She shook her head, “No.”

Felicity watched her, Rose’s one ice blue eye closely watching her every movement. Felicity was trying to slowly make a connection with her in hopes of gaining her confidence. She needed to get her out of her, but she had to make sure that she could be trusted. She saw how Rose reacted to Imogen, and it was clear she didn’t like her.

A knock sounded at the door before it opened. Felicity kept her back to the door but immediately recognized the click of heels on the concrete floor.

“What do you want Imogen?” Felicity slowly turned and she brought her now ready cup of coffee to her lips.

“I came to check on your progress and make sure you’re doing it right.” Imogen stood next to Rose. Felicity watched them closely.

Imogen has her hand gripped on Rose’s shoulder. There was the slightest grimace on Rose’s face. Imogen was giving her a reminder it would seem. Felicity took the opportunity to show Rose she could be trusted.

“Oh really? If you’d like please have a seat and look it all over.” Felicity held her hand out towards her chair, the sarcasm not absent.

Imogen pursed her lips, “I want your report. I do not need to look over your work as if I’m your teacher.” Then she smirked and made her way over to the desk. “Unless of course that is to be your fantasy?”

“You’re kind of a demented one aren’t you?” Felicity made a face that very forcefully showed her disgust for the idea of succumbing to Imogen’s torture. “I am not into that pedophilia fantasy torture type shit.”

Imogen let out a hoarse laugh, but it was clear Felicity’s word cut into her tough exterior. “Mind your tongue girl, or I’ll be glad to take it from you.” Imogen stood taller, dressed back into her one piece jumpsuit with her black heeled boots. She had her weapons belt on, also a gun holster attached to her thigh.

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…” Felicity made her way back to her chair and sat down. “Progress is happening. I’ll be out of here soon enough and y’all will have your information for all your criminal activity you like to conduct.”

“Very well.” Imogen turned and then cupped Rose’s face with her hand brandishing spiked black nails. Felicity felt a chill crawl up her spine, the woman was seriously psychotic.

Imogen leaned in to Rose’s ear, “I’ll miss you tonight my pet.” Then she let herself out of the room closing the door behind her forcefully.

Felicity looked up at Rose who was making her way to her seat again. Felicity thought for a few seconds then attempted conversation again. “Is she always such a fucking bitch?”

Rose looked at Felicity keeping her face void of all emotion now. Quietly she spoke, “I don’t believe she knows any other way.”

“Well I'll be glad to be done with this shit and get out of here.” Felicity says as she takes another sip of her coffee and pulls herself into the desk.

“At least you get to leave.” Rose said with a snap.

Felicity slowly turned back to her and watched her closely, “why can’t you leave Ravager?”

“Unlike you, I’m a prisoner. A guard dog. I am nothing. I deserve nothing, unless I’m a good girl.” She was looking at the wall as she spoke.

Felicity rolled her chair away from the desk to face Rose, “what does that mean?”

“It means I am going to die here.” Rose turned and her look froze Felicity in her seat.

Leaning back in her chair, she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. Flipping the top of the pack, Felicity shook it and one popped up. She put it to her lips and pulled it out, with a quick flick her Zippo flared and she pulled in to connect the flame. Rose watched her carefully and so Felicity held the pack up in silent offering.

Rose hesitated, then she moved and pulled out a cigarette. Felicity stood up and lit it for her, watching her closely. With the cigarette still between her lips, Felicity nodded her head at her eye patch, “what happened?”

Rose watched Felicity carefully, “how deep have you dug in there?” She nodded towards the computers.

“Pretty deep.”

“So then you know what it is they do?”

Felicity nodded not saying anything. She wanted Rose to open up to her.

“I was suppose to be sold.” Rose answered.

Recognition flared in Felicity’s eyes and Rose nodded as if she asked a question. All she could do was watch and wait for more.

“I didn’t want to be sold to some monster, so I took the knife off Imogen’s belt and gouged out my eye. I knew if I didn’t look pretty like they liked, I wouldn’t get sold. I was actually hoping for death. But Imogen said she saw something in me.” Rose moved away from Felicity, her back to her.

Felicity was watching her and saw so much of Slade in her that it was uncanny. There was no denying she’s his daughter.

“It was a wasted effort though.” Rose said as she turned back to Felicity. “I became her slave, her pet.”

This was the moment Felicity needed to reveal herself.

“Rose.” She said it softly so as not to startle her.

Rose back stiffened at hearing her name. “What did you say?”

“Rose. Rose Wilson.” Felicity said again and her eyes offered a softness to Rose.

“H- how do you know my name?” Rose dropped her cigarette to the ground.

“I’m friends with your father. We work together”

“I don’t understand. How did he find me?” Rose stepped to Felicity.

Felicity reached for Rose’s upper arms, “We came across you the night I met with Imogen. Before that we were already investigating Darhk for several months, trying to bring him down. Cooper led me to them.”

Rose cringed, “is it true he’s dead?”

“Yes. I killed him.” Felicity didn’t falter in revealing that news because she was glad she did. He was a parasite.

“Good.” Rose said. “I hated him and he was mean to the girls.”

Felicity snorted, “why am I not surprised.”

Felicity looked around and said, “cameras and mics in this room are on a loop and on mute.”

Rose’s eye grew huge suddenly realizing they said so much and she didn’t even think of It.

“Don’t worry.” Felicity reassured her, “but you need to sit back down and I need to go back to a live feed. But before we do, I need you to know I’m getting you out of here and your father is coming for you. Okay?”

“My father is rescuing me?” She asked sounding like a child

“Yes, my entire team. We are going to end this criminal empire.” Felicity said with all conviction in her voice.

Rose nodded but didn’t have the words. She sat down numb to the knowledge her father had found her. She wanted to cry but she knew she would not be able to. For so long she would dream of him busting the doors down, declaring he was there to rescue her. Each day her dream turned to nightmares of him not caring for or missing her. To learn now he was coming changed her completely. She looked up at Felicity and decided she’d do whatever was needed to help her.

Felicity reached for the cigarette Rose dropped. She snuffed it out and then tossed it in a empty coffee mug. She sat back down and made the CCTV feed live again. However she left the mics off so they could talk.

“Mics are still off, but cameras back on. Keep your position, but when you need to talk look down. It won’t matter if I am talking, but they’ll worry if you do.”

Rose nodded in acknowledgement and went silent.

Felicity was about to send more information to Cisco. She knew right now Oliver was probably a nervous wreck. She grinned at bit picturing him snapping at everyone and not being able to sit still. She missed him and it had only been a few hours. She had to get back to him, she wanted him around her all the time. She also knew he felt the same, did that mean this was it for her? Yeah, it is girl. You and him are forever. She smiled and continued working to send Cisco information.

****

  
The guys had all reclined in their cots, except Oliver. He was sitting there scrolling through pictures of him and Felicity. The one he loved the most was when they had been on the Ferris wheel. The glow of the lights and her smile just made it the perfect picture. For the first time in his life, he made his lock screen picture one of him and a woman, and not just any woman but of Felicity, the woman for him. The woman who stole his heart and he hoped she never ever gave it back.

As he was looking at the picture, the monitors were beeping. Cisco was calling. Roy jumped up and connected the call and Oliver came over to sit in the chair. The rest of them stood around Oliver.

“Cisco, what’s up?” John asked.

“Hey guys, just checking in with more info from Felicity. She has most of the data compiled already. Whoever was doing it before her was not very good. They didn’t even try to really hide any of it. Looks also like someone was embezzling money from within Hive. So she’s pulling a lot of information.” He paused and was reading, then turned to look into the camera.

“What is it?” Oliver asked when he saw his face.

“She said she’s revealed herself to Rose.” Cisco’s eyes shifted to Slade.

“What?” Slade stepped forward looking worried.

“Rose is aware of who she is and that she is going to be saved. Felicity says that Rose is technically a prisoner and they keep close tabs on her whereabouts. But she promises to get her out.”

Slade cursed and turned away grumbling to himself about killing every last one of them. John followed him to offer support.

“Cisco, please send her a message that she needs to be very careful. I know that she knows and she’ll roll her eyes, but please tell her for me.” Oliver leaned forward.

Cisco was typing in and waited then looked back at the camera with a smile, “she says she knows and to stop shaking your leg.”

Everyone looked down at his leg by the power of suggestion and Oliver groaned, “Okay okay, I get it.”

“Cisco, thank you again for the update.” Yao Fei said.

“Yes sir, and I will keep you posted with new intel. Goodbye.” And he ended the connection.

Slade walked off to call Lillian. Oliver stayed in the chair and Yao Fei sat next to him and watched him for a moment.

“It’s hard isn’t it?” He asked Oliver.

Oliver leaned on the table and turned his head to look at him. “I hope we never ever have to do this again. I don’t know if I can handle this every time she goes into the field alone.”

“It’s not our way Oliver. Felicity is serious about the work she does. She will not be told no and we cannot risk her going rogue because we refuse to support her.” Yao Fei leaned back crossing his arms.

“I know.” Oliver hung his head.

“Oliver, you have to put out that faith into the Universe that everything will work out. You must manifest a positive outcome. Expecting the very worst will only result in disappointment.”

“I just…” Oliver trailed off.

“I know, you’ve never felt this way before.” Yao Fei finished for him.

“Exactly. Yao Fei, I love this woman in a way I never knew was possible. I’ve only found her and I cannot lose her.” Oliver’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

“Son, you won’t.” Yao Fei was so sure of it all, Oliver only wished he could be so sure, but that feeling in his gut was eating at him.

***

  
“Rose, was there another hacker in this room before me?” Felicity asked without looking up, feeling the chills run along her spine.

Rose answered through a closed mouth with a simple mmhmm.

“Is he still alive?” And Rose responded the same way.

“Do you know his name?” Felicity’s look was intense and Rose looked her dead on.

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Felicity didn’t look away from the monitors now.

“Noah Kuttler.”

Felicity’s color drained from her face and she stood up. Looking at Rose, she asked one last question, “is he dead?”

“No.”

Felicity knew at that second that plans were about to change.

“I’m sorry Oliver.” She whispered into the air.

***

Not even an hour later Cisco was calling back. They were sitting around the table playing cards, when Rene ran over and connected the call.

“What’s up?” Rene asked.

“Uhm have any of you ever heard of Noah Kuttler?” Cisco asked.

Oliver immediately stood up. Everyone looked to him.

“Oliver what’s wrong?” John asked.

Cisco was curious, unaware of what was about to be revealed.

“He is Felicity’s deadbeat father.” Oliver answered through clench teeth.

“Okay…” John said waiting for more information.

“Apparently he is the hacker behind Darhk’s organization but he’s gone radio silent just before Felicity took over.” Cisco explained.

“Okay so that’s really unexpected, but Oliver why do you look scared?” John asked again.

“Because it means plans are about to change completely.” Oliver fisted his hands at his side.

Yao Fei stood up and looked at Oliver, “that they are.”

The two men looked at each other and the rest looked amongst each other not sure what was happening.

Cisco cleared his throat, “Uhm I don’t understand.”

Oliver’s eyes closed for a second then when he opened them, he looked at John, “this means she going to go rogue and she’s going to find and kill her father.”

John stood up suddenly knocking his chair over, “Oliver, you can’t be serious?”

Slade slammed his hand on the table, “I don’t understand! What about my daughter?!”

Yao Fei spoke then, “he tried to have her killed, but instead her mother was murdered in front of her. She vowed that she would hunt him down and kill him. Felicity’s focus will change because revenge was always something she aimed for when she survived the attempted hit.”

Oliver hadn’t realized Yao Fei knew, but he wasn’t surprised. The night Felicity revealed to him about what happened to her she told him that she wanted him dead. He knew that meant she wanted to kill him herself. There was a lot about her past that she had yet to reveal to him, he knew there was a darkness that lived within her, he just hoped that loving her would keep it from coming through.

“Fuck.” John said out loud. “Okay, its time fellas. Let get our heads on straight and get ready.”

“I’ll prepare the evidence for law enforcement to raid Hive. Lance is waiting.” Cisco said and disconnected the call.

Oliver turned and walked away, making his way outside. He paced a few seconds and then turned to the dumpster that sat near the door and with a loud deep scream punched the dumpster. He punched it a few more times, before he stumbled back landing against the wall. He gripped his overgrown hair in his hands, and looked up at the early morning sky, just as the sun was slowly making its way up the horizon.

“Felicity, please don’t do this!” He prayed, hoping his words would meet her ears.

 

****

  
“Rose, I need to see Imogen. Now!” She yelled it out like an order. Scaring Rose she stood up and went out the door. She was gone not even a full minute before she was back.

“I called her. Are you okay?” She whispered.

“No.” Felicity had to get her calm back. She was about to blow her cover if she didn’t collect herself before Imogen came into the room.

“She’ll be here soon. If you aren’t calm she will know something is wrong.” Rose spoke breaking into Felicity’s thoughts.

“I know, I’ll be okay.” Felicity took a couple of deep breaths and sat down.

Imogen came into the room with an annoyed look. “I am not usually summoned be the help. What is it you want, Megan?”

Making sure to keep her breathing and voice even, she asked, “You had another hacker here?”

“We did, but he failed to do the job.” Imogen leaned against the wall, pushing Rose into the chair.

“Is he still here?” Felicity asked looking at her screen to avoid eye contact with Imogen.

“He is. He’s in recovery.” Imogen crosses her arms and grinned.

“Recovery?” Felicity eyes looked to Imogen.

“Yes. We discovered he was embezzling money from the company.”

Nothing has changed, Felicity thought.

“So I had Ravager here teach him a lesson about stealing.” Imogen petted Rose’s white hair, like she was a Persian cat with a silky coat.

“I need to speak to him. He did some major damage and I need to ask what algorithm he used for a particular search. It could take longer to figure it out, but if I could just ask him then I’d get through faster.” Felicity quickly made up the lie. She needed to see him in the flesh. She needed to confirm it was him.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll run it by Darhk. For now just keep working.” Imogen left.

Felicity sat back down and leaned her face into her hands. Everything changed and she knew she needed to make sure that the initial mission was executed for the team to take down Hive and Darhk, her going after Noah was not going to stop that from happening. She also needed to get Rose out. She needed to get them all out. Somehow though she knew two people would be dying at her hands.

“Megan?” Rose called to her softly.

Looking up, Felicity had a dark look and Rose felt a chill. Whoever Noah was to her, she knew enough to know that he was going to die.

Ten minutes later Felicity, Imogen, and Rose walked through the long corridor to stop in front of a door with a small window. Imogen moves aside and Felicity looked inside. He’s laying in a bed, she can see his face is bruised badly. His breathing is deep and even, he’s asleep. She grips the tablet she has in her hand as she looks him over.

“Can he talk?” She asked Imogen.

“Yeah, he can for the most part. I assume he’s still in a lot of pain and so it may hurt but that’s his fault.” Moves shrugged and she leaned back from the door. “I’ll give you an hour. Ravager will stand outside while you two talk. I’ll come retrieve you when your time is up.” Imogen turned on a dime and made her way back down the hallway.

Felicity took a deep breath. She looked at Rose, “tap the door with your head when you see her, or anyone, approach.” Rose nodded and Felicity opened the door.

Quietly she closed it, he slept still. Felicity looked around the room, taking snapshots with her brain of every possible item that could be used as a bug. She picked up a chair and softly placed it at the foot of his bed, her back to the window in the door.

She just sat there looking him over. She’d never forgotten his face, but right now he looked a mess. He also looked really old, when she was a kid he always looked like a superhero. She shook her head, he was nothing more than a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

With a foot she kicked at the bed frame. He didn’t immediately wake up so she did it again. Suddenly he jerked awake, his eyes sleepily blinking as he was trying to register what was going on. When he looked at her his eyes grew huge. She knew he wouldn’t recognize her in her dyed purple hair and piercings and tattoos.

“Who… who are you?” He stammers through swollen mouth.

“The person fixing the mess you left behind.” She kept her voice low and cold.

“I don’t understand.” He says scooting himself up to a sitting position.

“I’m the new hacker they hired to collect all the data that you apparently couldn’t after what Cooper Sheldon did to it. I am also fixing the holes you left open and tracking the money you’ve stolen.” Felicity looked at her tablet and brought up coding that she showed him. She knew what all this was, but for the cameras she was sure were in the room she made it look real.

“What do you want from me?” He asked now sounding angry.

“Do you know who I am?” He shook his head. “I’m sly like a fox, and I get in and out without ever getting caught. I’m the best there is in hacking and I’m here to clean up after you.” She sat back in the chair looking bored.

“Ah…” recognition dawning, “so they managed to snag the infamous Ghost Fox Goddess?” He shook his head slowly, “run girl. Run while you still have a chance. Imogen isn’t to be trifled with, neither is Darhk.”

“Don’t worry old man, I can take care of myself.”

Noah grunted and crosses his arms staring her down.

“Look I don’t really need your help, but knowing what you used will help my job go a lot faster and I can get the hell out of here sooner.” She finally said laying the tablet on her lap and crossing her arms.

“I was only supposed to be here for one week, it’s been almost four years.” He kept his gaze on his blanket covered lap.

“That’s you. You obviously don’t know what you’re doing. But I do and I will be out of here soon enough.” Felicity leaned forward, “and you will be left here to die.”

His eyes snapped up at her. “What do you know?!” He was suddenly nervous. “I don’t want to die! I told them I would do anything to make it up to them.”

Felicity laughed, but it wasn’t out of humor but disdain for the coward he was, still is. “I know nothing about their plans for you. What I do know is you will pay for your betrayal. For the trail of bodies you left behind in your wake. For the children tortured. The women screaming for mercy. You will pay.” Her voice got deep and cold.

“I’ve done no such thing!” He defended himself.

“Your hands are not clean. You created this technological empire. You took Darhk’s vision and helped him create this organization of criminals, monsters!” Felicity planted both feet to the ground, sat at the edge of her seat. “You created that video game that auctioned off victims to the highest bidder for their perverse behaviors! You allowed these despicable people to remain anonymous!”

Noah’s Mind was turning with her words. Then as if something clicked in his head he leaned forward, “are you ARGUS?”

Felicity froze, realizing she lost control and said too much. However, letting him believe she was an operative may work in her favor. “I am no one you need to concern yourself with, but just know you will pay for your criminality.”

“Wait! Look, listen… I will tell you everything! I will tell you anything you need to know if you save me from this hell.” He begged.

Felicity stood up and looked down on him. She slowly walked to stand next to him, staring at the same blue eyes she saw when she looked in the mirror.

“I beg you! I will do anything you ask if you’ll get me out of here.” He reached for her arm.

She looked at the hand gripping her forearm. She looked back at him and then decided she wouldn’t end him right now. She would make him suffer wondering if he’d live to see tomorrow. Rose tapped at the door, pulling her arm free she said with a whisper, “you’re a coward.”

The door opened and Imogen stepped in, “are we done here?”

Felicity turned and walked right out the door.

“I guess so.” Imogen said from behind her.

Felicity needed time to think. She didn’t want to stay here any longer. She needed to get out of this death trap she found herself in. As they made their way back to the room, unescorted by Imogen, Felicity said to Rose, “prepare yourself Rose, it’s going to get messy.”

Rose stopped midstep then quickly sped up to resume walking at Felicity’s side. Did this mean she was going to be free soon she wondered.

Once inside the room and the door was closed, Felicity looked to Rose, “I need to know everything about the exits in this place, how many guards, security camera locations. Tell me everything.”

Felicity quickly sat down and hacked into the CCTV feed to put them on a loop, began giving Rose a rundown of her plans. She continued sending all the information she could to the cloud. She knew she’d collected more than enough information for all the authorities to crack down on Hive and Darhk. It would be enough.

Rose stood by the door, she was recounting all the exits in her head. She wanted to be able to give all the information she could to get them out of here.

“How are we going to fight off all of the men?” Rose asked chewing on her thumbnail.

“I have a team. They are waiting for me to give the command. They will come for us. Your father will be with them.” Felicity looked up from the computer.

Rose nodded, “Okay. So there are a total of three exits upstairs- the main entrance, two exits at either side of the club. Down here there are two exits, one at the end of either corridor. Both those exits have reinforced doors with electronic keypads that require a thumbprint. The only people are Darhk, Imogen, and then there is Imogen’s driver. His name is Walsh. He is under her sick spell, does anything she asks of him.”

“Okay, that helps. A lot.” Felicity is typing furiously relaying the information. The team will need to know as much as possible. Felicity had a plan, but she knew Oliver was not going to be happy with her.

  
****

“Cisco is calling again!” Roy calls out as he runs over to the monitor to connect the call.

“Hey guys,” Cisco isn’t looking at the camera as he talks and types. “I’m sending you all information to your tablets. Felicity says they need out of there in the next hour. She says it’s not safe to stay any longer. She is devising a plan to get out. She is sending information for the entrances and exits into the building.”

The team is all standing around as John and Rene hold tablets with the incoming maps and information.

“What’s happened Cisco?” Oliver asked the question before anyone else.

“I’m not sure just that she’s gotten enough information to take the entire thing down. She has me sending the information now to Captain Lance. She and Rose will be making an escape plan. She says as soon as she has more information she’ll send it.” Cisco nodded at them and cut the connection.

“Let’s roll out!” Oliver barked the order as they made their way to the two SUVs they had ready.

They all jumped in and Oliver got into the passenger seat with John driving.

“It’s gonna be okay man.” John said as he clicked the button to roll up the garage door.

“I know. I know.” Oliver said as he looked out the window as he pulled on his gloves, and then his cap.

****

  
Felicity had managed to send all the information to the cloud. She trusted Cisco to handle the rest. She got up from the computer and plugged in a drive into the server then went back to her computer.

“What’s that?” Rose asked.

“It’s going to allow my team to continue pulling information from the network. By the time all of this is settled and they try to destroy these servers, SCPD, FBI, Interpool, and even ARGUS will have all the information they need.” Felicity spoke as she was hunched over the keyboard.

Felicity jumped up from her seat, “we need to go.”

Felicity reached for her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out her Bowie knife and clipped the sheath to the back of her jeans. Pulling her sleeve up, she strapped on her wrist cuff with her smaller knives. Rose watched carefully. Felicity looked up at her and grinned.

“I’m well trained.” She winked, “you’re safe with me.”

Felicity reached up and tied her hair into a ponytail, pulled on her beanie. She turned to Rose and said, “we have one stop to make.”

They headed out the door, no one was about which wasn’t surprising. Rose had mentioned that it was pretty calm down here. Rarely did they have any activity. They made their way to Noah’s door. Felicity used a small power drill she had handed to Rose as they left, carefully unscrewing the keypad. Felicity then began attaching her tablet to the circuit board and managed to unlock the door without a thumbprint. She realized it was a pretty basic device, they weren’t overly concerned about security down here.

Noah sat up in his bed when he saw her. Felicity looked around for shoes, she found none. Oh well he’ll have to do this barefoot. “Let’s go.”

He didn’t waste time, he was up and following them out the door. Felicity reached into her pocket and pulled out an earpiece. She pushed it into her ear and pressed it on. There was a crackle in her ear.

“Sagittarius, this Overwatch” she spoke as they carefully made their way to the exit.

Crackle. Crackle. Crackle.

“Fuck! I can’t get reception down here.” Felicity moved quickly only looking back once to see if they were following her.

They got to the exit and she dismantled the keypad, much like the one on Noah’s door. They made their way out into another short corridor that led to steps going up. They climbed and when they got to that door, it wasn’t locked. Felicity paused for a second because something felt off. She hadn’t fully explained everything to Rose, because she had revenge on her brain. Taking a chance that Imogen took the bait, she pushed open the door.

Imogen was standing there with two men at her side with guns aimed at them. There was a black SUV parked behind them. The doors opened and Darhk got out. He came to stand next to Imogen. Rose drew her gun, but Felicity put her hand on the gun and lowered it.

“Going somewhere?” Darhk asked and laughed as if he made the funniest joke.

_“Overwatch, do you copy?” Oliver’s voice came through._

“We going for a ride?” Felicity asked giving Oliver a clue.

“Why yes, we sure are. Please…” Darhk extended his hand for them to get in.

Imogen walked over to Rose and gripped her hand into her hair, “my pet, are you trying to run away from me?” She clicked her tongue, tsk tsk tsk, taking her gun.

Rose said nothing but allowed Imogen to push her towards the vehicle. Once they’d put Rose and Noah inside, Darhk reached for Felicity’s arm and pulled her close to him. “We are going somewhere special, and once there I’ll make sure you understand what happens to those who defy me.” His voice was void of all humor now.

_“Overwatch, we have eyes on you.” Oliver’s voice came through to confirm that they were tracking her._

Felicity climbed into the back, Rose and Noah in the back half of the vehicle. Imogen sat next to her with a gun in her hand, Darhk in the front. Felicity looked forward, the windows completely opaque, she couldn’t see out.

“How did you know?” Felicity asked looking directly at Imogen.

“After you asked to see Noah, I kept really close watch over you. I know a rat when I see one.” She smiled at Felicity. She shifted the gun from her right hand to the left, reaching her now free hand to caress Felicity’s cheek. “Oh how I look forward to your demise.”

Felicity pulled away and moved further away from Imogen. Felicity knew the team could hear everything.

_“Overwatch, we have your six.” Oliver confirmed._

She knew John could expertly tail a car, that wasn’t her, she just hoped the driver had no clue on how to notice a tail. She opted to stay quiet the rest of the way.

_“I’m coming for you, Felicity.” Oliver’s voice said softly._

Felicity held back the tears and emotion, knowing he was coming to rescue her had her emotions so chaotic. Usually she was prepared to die if one of her solo missions went awry but this time she had something, someone, to live for.

Oliver was going to save her from herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for joining me again! Y’all rock and I appreciate that this story has received the love it has! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know below what you think felicity has planned! I’d love to hear your theories. <3


	19. Two Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before you embark on a journey of revenge dig two graves.”  
> -Confucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiet Arrows - “Find a Way”  
> The Head and The Heart - “All We Ever Knew”  
> CLOVES - “Don’t Forget About Me”  
> Moons of Mars - “There She Goes”  
> Foreign Air - “Free Animal”  
> Yo La Tengo - “On Our Way”  
> Stanaj- “The Way I Love Her”

They arrived at the shipyard at the mouth of Starling Bay, that led out to the Pacific Ocean. There were rows and rows of shipping containers, some stacked in doubles, and singles. Forklifts and cranes littered the docks. All was quiet. 

 

The sun was bright in the midday sky but the air was still chilly. It was late February so the temperature still hadn’t made its way to warmer days, leaving the sun to tease residents. Any time the city saw bright sunny days, everyone wanted to play rather than be inside. On this particular day it was a weekend and all shipyard work was at a halt. Leaving them all alone out here. 

 

They pulled into an open warehouse, immediately Darhk’s goons closed them in. There weren’t many around, from her quick count Felicity assumed there were a total of twelve, not including them in the vehicle. Their vehicle came to halt and they were quickly escorted out of the SUV.

 

Imogen snapped her fingers and two men came forward with zip ties. Seating Felicity, Rose, and Noah onto metal folding chairs, tying their hands behind their back. One of the men unwrapped Felicity’s knives from her wrist, tossing them to the floor. 

 

“Isn’t that cute.” Imogen kicks the knives further away. Felicity just shrugged. 

 

Imogen went to stand in front of Rose, lifting her chin with one talon-like finger to look at her. 

 

“I enjoyed our time together, but your betrayal can not go unpunished.” Imogen spoke in a tone that sounded like nails on chalkboard, chills spiking on Felicity’s skin.

 

“My betrayal?!” Suddenly Rose found her voice, “Since the day you tore me from my home, I’ve been punished. The betrayal you are seeing now is not new. I’ve betrayed you from the second you laid claim to me, hating your very existence. Every moment spent with you has been a punishment, a slow death. A death I have craved, that which will take me away from you for eternity.” Rose spat at Imogen’s spiked boots. 

 

Felicity watched as Imogen’s eyes turned into a volatile storm of green, and then backhanded Rose. Rose’s face went flying, blood shooting from her mouth. Rose simply hung her head, letting more blood drip out from between her lips. 

 

Turning to me, Imogen pointed, “you did this! You turned her against me!” 

 

Felicity shook her head, “no Imogen, it was you. You destroyed her soul. She was never  _ yours _ .” 

 

Darhk walked up, having stayed in the vehicle on the phone. He laid a hand on her shoulder as he said her name. Immediately Imogen released the tension coursing through her body. It was obvious their relationship bordered on some kind of absolute insane connection. 

 

“Noah, tell me everything.” Without needing to say what he wanted to hear, Darhk knew Noah was weak and would tell them what he knew. 

 

Immediately Noah stammered, “it was her!” He lifted his chin to Felicity, “she came to my room and wanted to know information! She told me who she was and that she works for ARGUS!” 

 

“You lying piece of shit!” Felicity growled through clenched teeth and then her jaw went tight. 

 

“I swear, Damian!” Noah insisted in hopes to save his own ass. 

 

Looking to Imogen, Darhk asked, “ARGUS?” 

 

“Not her. There is no way she is ARGUS. I would know.” Imogen said with confidence. 

 

Felicity began laughing, as if laughing at an inside joke. She hung her head back and looked up to the ceiling of the warehouse. 

 

_ “Overwatch, we are in position” John’s voice came through the earpiece.  _

 

_ Oliver is here and I can trust him. Trust in the team. I just can’t trust myself to not fall into the abyss of my need for revenge. I have to find a way back to him, to us.  _

 

Felicity shifted her eyes to look at Imogen, “no, I’m not ARGUS. I’m something much more dangerous.  **We** are something much more dangerous.” 

 

Before anyone could react the warehouse lights went out, several large flashbangs filled the space and smoke permeated the warehouse. Darhk’s men began yelling, Imogen barking out orders. Darhk calling out for Imogen. Felicity broke out of her restraints immediately reaching for Rose, but she’d already managed to free herself. Grabbing her arm she pulled her to go behind the SUV, backing up against the front driver side tire. 

 

Felicity grabbed Rose on either side of her face forcing her to look at her, “whatever happens do not move from here until your father comes for you.” 

 

Rose’s eye went huge at the realization she’d see her father again. “Do you understand, Rose?” Rose nodded in silent agreement. 

 

Guns were being fired off. Felicity pulled her knife out, they never even searched the rest of her, like idiots they just assumed she was a nothing more than a hacking pacifist, that her smaller knives were the only weapons she carried. Spinning the knife in her hand she stayed in a squat and moved to the back of the vehicle. The men were now fighting amongst each other, having used most of their ammunition. 

 

Though Team Sagittarius was prepared, they didn’t stock up on all their ammo, knowing full well it would be an easy take down. Plus wanting to ensure everyone was thrown into prison for the things they had done. 

 

With so much smoke in the air, Felicity couldn’t make out exactly where everyone was but she knew they were there and that calmed her. She took a deep centering breath and looked at the ground seeing Darhk’s leather loafers. Standing tall she made her way towards him, he and Imogen were making their way out the exit dragging Noah with them. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” Felicity asked letting the door close behind her.

 

Imogen spun pointing a gun at her, Noah falling to the ground sobbing like the pathetic loser he always was. 

 

“I see nothing has changed…” Felicity waited a beat then looking directly at Noah, “father.” 

 

Quickly he stopped with his begging and looked at her shielding his eyes from the sun. “Felicity?” he stammered on her name, as if she wasn't his only daughter.

 

“Father?” Darhk looked between Felicity and Noah. Imogen raising her gun higher, aiming towards Felicity’s head. 

 

“Wait, Imogen wait. This is an interesting development.” Darhk pushes her gun down to her side as he steps towards Felicity. 

 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” 

 

Felicity had been looking only at Imogen, but at his words her eyes snapped to his. “Excuse me?” 

 

“Your father came to me, needing protection from some wannabe mobsters. Isn’t that right Noah?” Darhk turns his head towards Noah, still on the ground kneeling, but doesn’t take his eyes off Felicity.

 

“Felicity! I swear I didn’t know they’d killed your mother and tried with you! I only wanted them dead.” He looked up at Darhk and then immediately held his head down. 

 

Felicity wasn’t sure what was happening here, but she was not about to let them get away. Pulling in the hand that held her large knife, she folded them against her body, trying to not look threatening anymore, wanting to hear what they had to say. She could still hear that there was fighting going on inside, but standing out there facing them down alone the silence was deafening. 

 

“Oh do shut up Noah! You’re such a sniveling mess! It’s amazing to me you were once a feared criminal.” In disgust Darhk pushed at Noah’s head causing him to topple over. 

 

“Imogen, looks like we didn’t make sure all loose ends were tied does it?” Darhk asked her as he made his way closer to Felicity. 

 

“Noah came to me, needing protection from that crime family he stole from. I was willing to give him that protection only if he gave me the money he stole. He did, but when I learned he had a family I didn’t want to take chances of him leaving us for you all. So I tipped them off about you and your mother being ripe for revenge killing. They were suppose to kill you both, I see you can’t trust second class mobsters to do anything right.” Darhk moved a bit closer to her. 

 

At that moment the door opened and Felicity heard booted feet fall in behind her. Though she was a good twenty feet from the door she knew they were there and how many. Slade must’ve had Rose with him. 

 

She moved closer to Darhk, looking him dead on wanting to see in his eyes if he held any humanity. 

 

Any remorse for the things he’d done. 

 

“What’s in that pretty little head of yours?” He asks, eyes narrowing as if trying to read her thoughts. 

 

“Do you even care? The blood that stains your hands?” Felicity asked in a quiet but hard voice. 

 

He clicks his tongue, his smile forming as if the devil himself is before her, “not at all.” Looking her up and down, “Donna was it? Your mother?” 

 

Felicity’s spine went straight, her heart ready to race out of her chest, her fists clenching so tightly her nails bit into her palm, the hilt of her knife feeling as if it would turn to dust in her grip. 

 

“You don’t have the privilege of speaking her name.” Felicity’s words clipped.

 

“Awww, did she scream? I do so love when they scream.” He said and closed his eyes as if he was listening to Itzhak Perlman play one of Brahms violin sonatas. His eyes opened and the ice of his eyes froze her in place. 

 

“I heard she bled like a stuck…” before he could finish, his eyes opened in complete shock, gurgling on his choked words. 

 

Felicity had taken her knife buried deep into his throat. 

 

“Felicity!” She heard Oliver as ran towards her. 

 

“Damian!” Imogen screamed. 

 

Darhk reached for Felicity as she twisted the knife, he was trying to hold himself up as he slipped down her body. The slow wet sound of her knife, still gripped in her hand pulling out of his throat slowly, gave her a sense of satisfaction. He crumpled to the ground, Imogen falling to her knees at his side whispering into his ear. 

 

As Oliver ran forward, Felicity turned and he saw the blood had all but drained from her face. Before he could grab for her, a pop went off and he reached for his shoulder flying backwards, his feet flying out from under him.

 

“ _ OLIVERRRRR!”  _ Felicity spun to see Imogen standing, gun in hand aimed at him. It was clear she read the fear in his eyes as he ran to her, knowing he was important to her. 

 

“You take from me, I take from you!” Imogen began to stalk towards Felicity. 

 

Felicity wasn’t sure how well she could stop a bullet with her knife but she’d be willing to try. Just as she moved to step in Oliver’s way, another  _ pop _ and Imogen’s eyes went wide as she looked over Felicity’s shoulder. She spun to see Rose running towards them screaming, shooting off rounds into Imogen. Slade running after her. 

 

Rose came to stand at Imogen’s writhing body, Imogen begging, “Please! Ravager, my pet!” 

 

Rose stood over her, suddenly calm, “I’m not your pet.” 

 

And with that Rose fired the last shot into Imogen’s head. Dropping the gun to the ground Rose fell back, Slade catching her, lifting her off her feet. Rose burying her head against his chest. 

 

Felicity turned to Oliver who, even though bleeding, was standing now. Without hesitation she walked straight into his arms crying. Her bloody hands fisting in his chest. 

 

“It’s over baby, it’s over.” Oliver whispered into her hair. 

 

He was dying inside for her knowing how hard this must have all been. Felicity was fighting with herself, crying in his arms, her muffled apologies for getting him hurt. It all happened so fast it felt like a bad dream, until he felt the fire in his shoulder. He knew it was not going to be a damaging wound, but it hurt just the same. 

 

Closing his eyes he held her tight, taking in her shaking body, her scent, her nervous energy. He needed to let her absorb his calm, settle her so she could focus. He didn’t want her running scared. Instead of saying words of encouragement, he opted to just hold her tight and let her listen to the beat of his heart. Her favorite thing, she always told him.

 

Felicity heard Noah’s voice, he was pleading with someone. She pulled away from Oliver’s arms slowly, looking up at him with watery eyes. She had blood smeared on her temple from his wound, he tried to wipe it away with his thumb. She turned to look over and saw John holding Noah by the arm. 

 

John silently asked Felicity what to do with him, she wiped the tears that lingered on her cheeks and in her eyes. Rubbing her hands on the thighs of her jeans. Taking a deep breath she made her way to Noah. 

 

“Felicity, sweetheart! I didn’t know!” Noah began pleading like the pathetic monster he is. 

 

“Shut up.” She said said quietly. “Leave me.” Looking at John and nodding her head. He hesitated but then he let go of Noah and walked back to where everyone was standing, waiting. 

 

Oliver made to move towards her, but Yao Fei held onto his Kevlar vest, shaking his head at him to not go over there. 

 

Oliver watched Felicity face her father. Watched her shoulders drop, no longer standing tall. She no longer carried the weight of the world on them. She had finally done what was necessary to avenge her mother’s murder. However he knew she had one final mess to clean up, he was hoping she didn’t further break her own heart as she did it. 

 

Felicity stood facing Noah. Not her father. Never her father. Just a sperm donor. Looking at the very eyes that haunted her every time she looked in a mirror. He was taller than her, but right now he seems small and frail. 

 

“Felicity, please! I didn’t do anything but try to protect you and your mother. I ran for your protection.” He pleaded reaching for her but thinking twice and dropping his arms. 

 

“You ran to protect yourself.” She has no more anger in her to scream like she had always imagined she would. “You didn’t care about us. But you know what? That’s okay, because we didn’t care about you.” She looked him up and down with disgust. “You are nothing but a vessel for evil men.” 

 

She shook her head when he recoiled at that, “and God help me, I became you!” This time with as much force as she could she placed her hands on his chest and pushed. Noah stumbled back, Felicity pulled her fist back wanting to hit him. 

 

Oliver began to move forward, “Felicity..” but she cut him off when her first opened, hand held in the air stopping him. 

 

“I know! You’re a genius, I followed you through MIT. You made me so proud!” Noah stepped forward hands out and palms up, “you were so amazing, your work brilliant!” 

 

This time Felicity laughed, empty of all mirth. “I didn’t do it for you. I did it for my mother. I did it for me. I did it to prove I wasn’t you! But the night she died, I fell backwards. I allowed revenge to fill my heart. I knew I would find you, and when I did I would kill you.” She looked up to him, Noah standing taller. 

 

At her words, he fell back away from her, brows furrowed. “Kill me? But I didn’t kill her! Darhk did!” He says as if he can be redeemed. 

 

“You were the reason! How do you not see that?! They slit her throat and left me with a bullet coursing through my body, both of us bleeding in an alley!” Her voice strangled to keep her emotions down.

 

“I… I didn’t know!” He stammered, truly unaware of how it all happened. 

 

Shaking her head, waving her hands as if to clear the fog in front of her, “it doesn’t matter now. You may not have held the knife or the gun, but our blood is on your hands!” 

 

Stepping closer to him, “as is the blood of the women and children you helped sell into the sex trade. The soldiers you helped kill smuggling guns funding terrorists. The drugs that you helped distribute to struggling communities. Your work helped contribute to the destruction of human lives, in turn it continues to further stain your hands! You. Are. A. Monster.” 

 

Noah fumbled for words, not able to come up with a defense. He just stood there like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing. He finally shuts his mouth, his eyes searching behind her at the everyone who stood their listening. 

 

He finally asks with a squeak, “are you going to kill me?” 

 

Silence. Deathly so, not a single breath taken by anyone as Felicity stood before Noah. Everyone waiting with bated breath for her decision. 

 

Oliver stepped forward, “Felicity, it’s not who you are. I know in your heart you hurt but this isn’t the way.” He really didn’t know what she would do, but he couldn’t stand back. 

 

He knew if she went through with her plan to kill Noah, he would lose her forever. She would disappear and he’d never be able to find her. He couldn’t lose her because Noah Kuttler proved to be a shit father. He took several more steps until he was directly behind her. He gently placed his hands on her upper arms and gave a gentle squeeze. 

 

Felicity felt the warmth of Oliver’s hands, his heart beating at her back. The smell of gunpowder that lingered on him brought her to one realization, he was hurt because of her. She changed plans, she screwed up all because she wanted revenge. Closing her eyes, she worked to keep the tears from coming back. 

 

When she finally opened them she looked into Noah’s eyes, “I’m not going to kill you. I want you alive to live the rest of your life thinking about what you did, and realizing none of it was worth the money you tried to steal. I want you haunted by the screams of all who died because of you, haunted by the lifeless eyes of my mother when you close yours at night. I want you to suffer up to your very last breath. And know that from this moment on, you will never ever see or hear from me. But then it’ll be like old times huh?”

 

Without another word Felicity turned and walked away, coming up behind her Oliver reached for her hand. Looking at Roy and Rene, “hand him over to Lance.” 

 

Roy and Rene nodded and immediately took Noah into their custody dragging him to one of the cars left behind by Darhk’s crew. 

 

Oliver watched as Noah turned back to look at his daughter, Felicity not watching, and then he got into the backseat. Oliver wanted nothing more than to smash his face in, but it would do no one any good. 

 

Pulling Felicity into his body, he said into her ear, “we need to debrief.” She nodded and Oliver led the rest of the team to the waiting vehicles. 

  
  
  


Arriving at the secondary location, John and Yao Fei worked on Oliver’s shoulder after he’d refused going to a doctor. Felicity couldn’t bear to watch, guilt still eating at her. She sat on a table away from everyone, water bottle hanging loosely in her hands that fell between her open legs. She looked around and saw Slade and Rose sitting in chairs hand in hand. There was so much for them to discuss but right now Slade only needed to know she was there with him finally. 

 

Roy and Rene pull up and with silent looks confirm all is taken care of. They make their way to the weapons stock and unloaded their guns. Then began stripping from all their tactical gear. 

 

Sitting there, Felicity saw a team. An amazingly strong and courageous team. Her chest tightened when she caught Oliver’s eye and winked with a lopsided grin. He always had this crooked little smile that melted her heart, and that’s when her initial plans of running went out the door. 

 

She had been ready to leave, bug out of Starling. She had a place set up in a town called Ivy Town. It was further up the coast, and seemed like a quaint town that revolves around a relaxed kind of life. But seeing this now, seeing the men who had her back, the young woman who saved her and Oliver, she knew she couldn’t leave. Though she had made a promise, she knew it all went out the window when she discovered Noah at Hive.

 

She looked back at Oliver, he was watching her. His eyes clear with his message,  _ don’t leave me _ . He knew she realized that she planned on leaving. So she scooted off the table and made her way over. John finishing off taping his shoulder after having cleaned out his wound and stitched him up. She stood between his legs as he sat on the table still and placed her head against his bare chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

 

John and Yao Fei looking at each other with quiet smiles made their way to Roy and Rene on the other side of the room. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Felicity was muffled from his right arm tightly wrapped around her. 

 

“Good, because I’m in no condition to go chasing after you right now.” He pulled back to look at her, lifting her chin with one finger, “because I would chase after you.” 

 

“Promise?” She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

 

“Promise, I’ll always go after you when you run.” He says with a deep rasp in his voice. 

 

She snorts, “as if I run all the time.” 

 

“Baby, you kinda do. It’s a thing for you. But it’s okay, because I won’t let you go.” He kisses into her head. 

 

“Oliver,” she pulls back and looks at him with a serious look, “if I run, I’ll always find a way back to you because…” she places her hand on his heart, “this calls to me no matter where I am.” 

 

Oliver’s eyes tear up and he pulls her into his chest again, ignoring the sharp pain the action causes. They will always find a way back together, always. No matter what tries to tear them apart, they’re just meant to be. 

  
  


*** 

  
  


“I knew if I didn’t do something I would be sold. I tried to imagine what my father would do.” Rose was speaking during their debriefing, having agreed to tell her story to everyone. She looked at her dad, “I took her knife from her belt and jammed it into my eye.” 

 

Slade choked a sob back, his eyes bright red as he held her hand. The men all sat around stoic, holding onto the last bit of self control as they listened to Rose, because they all wanted to rage. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Daddy.” She grabbed both his hands crying. 

 

“No, no baby you have nothing to be sorry about.” Slade held her hands against his lips as he shook his head. 

 

“Imogen has a sick obsession with her,” Felicity spoke, “kept her as a pet.” She was trying so hard to keep to the facts and not losing control on how it felt when she realized what Imogen was doing to her. 

 

Rose pulled up her left sleeve, “she branded me.” Slade’s eyes went huge seeing the scarred symbol on her arm. It was bright pink, looked as if it didn’t heal properly. “They branded all of us. I held the children in hopes I could help ease their pain.” She shook her head, “but they shuffled everyone constantly so no attachments could be formed.” 

 

She paused for a second to drink some water, “when I got pulled into work as one of their  _ ghosts _ , it’s what they called us, I started learning about everything. I was labeled as insane. Imogen gave me these pills that kept my anxiety at bay, I was a zombie but it kept the demons away when I was alone. The others assumed I was crazy for doing what I did to myself and because they knew I willingly went with Imogen.” 

 

Everyone looked at her with confusion, to keep her from saying anything Felicity added, “Imogen tortures for pleasure. If you fight it, the torture is worse, if you’re willing then she is not as… aggressive.” 

 

Slade, experiencing so many emotions, slammed his hand onto the table. Everyone jumped but Rose. They looked to her, Slade apologizing for it. 

 

“It’s okay dad, I’ve been conditioned to not react to loud sounds.” Rose shrugs her shoulders. 

 

Yao Fei spoke then, “Rose thank you for everything you’ve told us. It will help to further allow Law enforcement to prosecute and arrest everyone linked to Darhk.” 

 

Rose nodded and then spoke, “I'd like to help in any way I can. I am willing to be a voice for all those who don’t come out alive.” 

 

Slade pulled Rose into his arms and held her tight. “I need to get her to her mother.” 

 

Yao Fei nodded once, and everyone said a soft goodbye as Slade began to steer Rose to the car. But she pulled away and ran over to Felicity falling into her, hugging her. “Thank you for saving me.” 

 

Felicity didn’t hold back, she squeezed and kissed her head, “you saved yourself Rose.” Rose had done everything to survive and she managed to break her bonds that tied her to Imogen. 

 

Rose stood up and for the first time her eye patch didn’t seem so dark and forlorn, she looked like a young woman with a bright future now. She turned and headed back to her father. 

 

Felicity turned to find Oliver smiling at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. 

 

“Alright, let’s pull in Cisco and prep for our debriefing with Lance tomorrow.” Yao Fei sat up straighter in his chair. Rene turned in his chair to log into their system and put the call through for Cisco. 

 

Felicity sat back and couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at her team. A team she never knew she needed. This was going to be her new life and it felt good to have roots again.

  
  


****

 

“How’s that?” Felicity asked as she added more pillows behind Oliver as he sat up in his bed. She was forcing him to stay on bed rest for a full forty-eight hours despite his complaining. 

 

“Better, thank you.” He sat shirtless and Felicity couldn’t help but look him over. 

 

“Ya know babe, you keep looking at me like that you’ll have something else sitting up that will need fluffing.” He says grinning like the devil himself, Felicity blushed and smacked his leg. 

 

“Ow!” He reacted. 

 

“Oh my god Oliver I didn’t hit your shoulder.” She laughed. 

 

“I’m an injured man, I need lots and lots of TLC.” 

 

“Oh?” Felicity turned back and raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

Nodding his head like a needy child, she couldn’t help it. She moved back to him and leaned down to lay her lips softly against his. His beard was overgrown, but she didn’t mind it too much, she kinda enjoyed it. Kissing him a few times she pulled back, and scratching at his beard. 

 

“I love you.” She said softly.

 

“I love you.” He replied with a big smile. 

 

He loved hearing her say it, he had confessed that after they’d all finish their team debrief and they made their way back to his place. They had walked into his apartment, he was holding her hand leading her upstairs when she said she was scared, and he pulled back with glassy eyes and confessed how scared he had been too. Telling her that his heart was on the verge of exploding with so much worry. They’d held each other a long time before they made their way to the shower. 

 

As they had washed each other, fingers slipping and hands gripping, they'd kept each other in the shower long after the water turned cold, their heated bodies keeping them warm. Felicity having taken him in her mouth to relieve his stress. Oliver used his hand on the good arm to bring her to orgasm. They needed that small connection to remind them they were okay. Once they got into bed, Felicity curled against him, they slept for thirteen hours. 

 

“I think you should move in with me.” Oliver suddenly found himself saying as he watched her unpack her bag she had brought with her. 

 

Laughing she said, “I’m already staying here.” 

 

“No I don’t mean while I recuperate, I mean for good.” He sat still, hands folded in his lap. 

 

Felicity stopped as she was about to hang a shirt on a hanger. She slowly turned to him and with a strange look. 

 

Oliver got nervous, so he started, “I mean just because it’s bigger here. And you can move your computer stuff into the extra bedroom. We can change furniture if you don’t like mine. We can move your tv here too. Oh and that night light. It’ll be just like your place but bigger.” 

 

He had spoken so fast she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

 

“What?” He asked, raking his teeth over his bottom lip. 

 

“Nothing, just thought I was the one who babbled when I’m nervous.” She grinned, a smile that made his heart skip. The sunlight from the window behind her cast an ethereal glow, showcasing her beauty as she stood in one of his baseball tees and nothing else. Her light purple hair piled on top of her head in a messy but cute bun. She was free of fake tattoos and piercings and layers of black eyeliner. She is gorgeous and she is his. 

 

“Sooo?” He asked again drawing out the word.

 

Felicity put down her shirt and the hanger, made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and laid her hands on his thigh. Oliver held his breath thinking her body language was off. 

 

“Is this what you really want?” She asks quietly as her thumb gently skims across the hem of his basketball shorts. 

 

“More than anything I have ever wanted in my life.” Oliver said with such assurance that it took Felicity’s breath away. His eyes eager for her to see him and hear him. 

 

Felicity had always wanted a relationship, but felt she just wasn’t the kind of woman to be kept around long term. Maybe that idea lingered because her father left without coming back, the few boyfriends she had eventually moved on, or in the case of Billy- married. 

 

However, standing here now looking at Oliver and seeing the hope on his face she realized it wasn’t her, but them. They weren’t long term, because her inner flame was only to be fueled by one person. The very person looking at her in a way that had her heart skipping it’s way right into his hands. 

 

Carefully crawling on to the bed, feet folded under her, she took his hands in hers bringing them to her lips. 

 

“Yes,” she watched his eyes light up, “Yes I’ll move in with you.” 

 

“Yeah?” He asked with the cutest lopsided grin on his face. 

 

“Yeah.” Her smile so bright Oliver felt like the sun was shining down on him. 

 

_ You’ll find that one woman that will change your life when you least expect it, son. When you do then never give up trying to keep her. Don’t let comfortable make you lazy. Don’t let her smile falter as soon as your back turns. Don’t let her heart stop skipping when you’re near. And never ever let her lose that light that shines in her eyes the moment they see you. Trust me son, losing the love of a woman because you couldn’t be bothered to hold on is the worst kind of loneliness.  _

 

Oliver remembered the words his father spoke to him when he confronted his dad about the affair that became public. It was then he believed love was just a scam, a way to encourage women to let you get up their skirt easily. Of course he realized how stupid he actually was when he first came across real love. 

 

_ “Sir, we have innocents in the house. I repeat, innocents. Not the target!” Oliver called to John, who at the time was his Captain.  _

 

_ On mission in Kabul, looking for a suspect involved in a bombing near their base. It was a tip that came in and without wanting to risk losing the suspect they raided the house. Only when Oliver entered the room, there was a man hovering over a woman. When the man caught sight of them, he stood up and demanded they leave her be and kill only him.  _

 

_ The man, it later turned out, was a translator with another unit who had left to find his girlfriend, his future wife. They got caught up running from her family and were hiding out in the house. When he confronted Oliver, he stood without fear demanding they spare her life. He was willing to die for this woman, the woman he loved.  _

 

_ She had been crying, her tiny fists tied up in his thobe, begging for their lives. His hand on her head, he knelt down pulling her to him. Foreheads touching they cried and he kept repeating in their native tongue, “I will love you for a thousand lifetimes, and beyond.”  _

 

_ Through her tears she said, “as I will love you because my heart will never forget yours.”  _

 

_ In that moment Oliver understood what his father was telling him. They saved the couple and got them out. Last he heard they had made a home in Canada, away from the terror and her overbearing family.  _

 

Smiling at the memory, he turned to look back at Felicity her eyes clear and shining as the sun reflected off her blue, he leaned in carefully kissing her full on the mouth. 

 

She let out a little a hum as he pulled away, “I love when you kiss me like that.” 

 

“Then I will make sure to do so everyday of our lives together.” 

 

Leaning back, carefully, Felicity curled up next to him  careful not to put too much of her weight into him while he slipped down to lay flat. Felicity listened to his breathing and realized he was asleep. 

 

“Finally.” She spoke softly as she looked at him. He’d been fighting his sleep, afraid he’d open his eyes and find her gone. 

 

She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water and a snack. Back upstairs, she settled softly onto the bed and opened up a book she had been dying to read for a while now, but never got the chance. Eyeing the cover of  [Ride or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800128/chapters/26616567) she leaned back and indulged while  _ her boyfriend  _ slept soundly next to her. It was absolutely the perfect way to spend the day. 

 

She could escape the last forty-eight hours, forgetting for just a little while that everything wasn’t over. She was going to have to face her father one more time. Talk about what happened in her past, exposing her vulnerability in a way she’d never done before. 

 

She couldn’t have a future with Oliver without him knowing who she was inside. 

 

The trauma she held on to. 

 

The pain she always felt when she saw a mother and daughter laughing together. 

 

The tug in her gut when she saw a baby in the arms of their father. 

 

The sting in her heart when she saw anything having to do with Lord of the Rings. 

 

The tightness in her chest when she heard the name Billy spoken aloud in a public space. 

 

The hatred still clamped around her heart, revenge flowing through her veins like a toxic drug. 

 

She had so much to let go, so much to release out into the Universe. She needed a cleansing of some kind. 

 

That cleansing would come later. Right now she had a good smutty romance, a sleeping boyfriend healing, and a new start. She knew everything else would fall into place, eventually.  _ Time heals all wounds, right? _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say another HUGE THANK YOU for returning and reading. I hope I didn’t disappoint! Look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter! Much love to y’all.
> 
> Special thanks to Vixx2pointOh for allowing me to link her super hot AU Ride or Die. If you aren’f reading it, what are you waiting for??


	20. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Sagittarius finally closes out their operation on Darhk. Continuing to help local and federal law enforcement, they are able to start a new chapter in the company.   
> Felicity and Oliver make one final promise to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I am posting the last official chapter of Mind on Fire. This has been such a surreal experience that has completely fascinated me, all thanks to you- the readers. 
> 
> Please check out my notes at the end for more gushing and love over you all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Music Inspo:  
> Mind on Fire - Aisha Badru   
> The Hurt Is alone - Yellowcard   
> Flames - David Guetta & Sia  
> Easy Love - Lauv  
> Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding  
> My Lover - Birdtalker   
> The Story - Brandi Carlile

Felicity was in the kitchen washing out coffee mugs that she and Oliver had used that morning when his doorbell—  _ their doorbell  _ rang. She smiled at that and made her way to the door. 

 

“Babe wait, ask who it is fir…” Oliver didn’t finish before she opened the door. He gave her a chastising look and she only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He knew she trusted her instincts but he wished she’d be more careful. He shook his head and waited to see who was behind the door.

 

Oliver was sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game while Felicity had been set up at the coffee table working on compiling more information about Darhk. 

 

Captain Lance had gotten permission to allow Team Sagittarius to be considered consultants on their case against Darhk and all that were linked to him. Felicity was quick to jump in to the work to find every burrowing worm left that had been involved. 

 

He leaned back watching as his mother and sister float into the room bursting with energy. Well more so Thea because his mother had that worried look she always got when he got hurt in the field. 

 

Felicity stood hugging Thea and then Moira, he noticed how tightly his mother held on to her and the cringing look on Felicity at the tight hug. He smiled, his mother rivaled him at being her biggest fan. Pulling back from Felicity, he watched as his mother softly placed a hand on her cheek and it warmed his heart. She did that with him and Thea all the time, a very motherly action on her part. 

 

Oliver stood up and with his good arm hugged Thea, “what are you doing here?” 

 

“Well Roy told me what had happened…” before Thea could finish, Oliver muttered, “I need to have a talk with him about what proprietary information and a non disclosure agreement is.” 

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “whatever. He only told me because I made him.” 

 

Everyone turned to look at her. 

 

“What?” Thea shrugged as she sat in one of the armchairs to the right of the couch. “He came over looking rough and feeling super… uhm charged?” She smiled sinfully to herself and it was clear how Roy had come home. 

 

“Oh god please! I don’t need to know this. Mother?!” Oliver turned away looking at his mother for help. 

 

Felicity silently giggled to herself at how easily Oliver and Thea returned to the bratty siblings when around each other. It was really cute seeing him in this way. 

 

“Thea, really? That’s not conversation you should have in mixed company, including with your Mother and brother in the room.” 

 

“Really Mom? Do you know what they do at the office that everyone knows about?” Thea let out a loud chuckle before she faked a chill rolling through her body. 

 

Felicity’s eyes grew huge and Oliver turned to shoot daggers out of his eyes at Thea. She only gave him a saccharine smile and blinked innocently. 

 

“Really children! You’d think you were both still teenagers behaving this way.” Moira places her very expensive Birkin bag on a side table and then takes a seat on the couch. “I came to check up on my son and Felicity, not referee a fight between you two.” 

 

Oliver sat down and his mother gently leaned into kiss his cheek and hug him. Felicity watched with a tab bit of jealousy that he still had his mother to fuss over him when he was hurt. That pang of jealousy may never leave her when she saw mothers interact with their children, she hoped one day it would though. 

 

“Would anyone like a drink?” Felicity asked, letting her left barefoot rub over the right while she stood feeling out of place. She had been dressed in a pair of cropped leggings and one of her oversized grey MIT tshirts that was worn through leaving it almost see through. She silently thanked the Universe she thought to put on a bra earlier.

 

Thea jumped up, “Yes! I’ll pour.” 

 

Felicity raised an eyebrow when she watched Thea march over to the wine rack in the kitchen. She had meant if they wanted water or maybe iced tea, she wasn’t expecting to serve them wine at, Felicity glanced at the time by the tv, eleven in the morning. 

 

Picking out a bottle, Thea walked over to the freezer and peeked inside. A smile grew on her face and she looked happily over at Felicity mouthing  _ my girl _ , Thea held a bottle of Prosecco up, “Peach Bellinis anyone?” 

  
  


An hour later, each of them about two drinks deep, were laughing at Thea’s antics when one of the STEM teams QC was backing allowed her to try out a solar powered motorbike that took off with her. She had gotten a few bruises but she was so excited over their bike she was going to privately fund them. 

 

“These four young women are so brilliant Felicity! I really want you to meet them. They are doing so well under Curtis’ mentorship, but I think a real MIT graduate that is female would give these girls even more motivation.” Thea was leaned back in her chair, feet on the coffee table, glass resting comfortably on her stomach. 

 

“I’d love to meet them.” Felicity nodded in agreement. She would love to be able to watch these amazing young women succeed. 

 

“That would be so lovely for those young women to meet Felicity.” Moira looking at Felicity, “your parents must be so proud of you.” She smiled, but it quickly fell when she saw the sadness fill Felicity’s eyes. 

 

Oliver realizing Roy didn’t tell Thea everything left him quickly trying to figure out a way to recover the happy mood, but failing as he pulled her into his side. 

 

Felicity cleared her throat, she looked at Oliver and gave him a small smile, “it’s okay Oliver. I think I’m ready to talk about it. Especially now that we’ve decided to move in together.” 

 

“You’re moving in together?!” Thea sat up with a happy smile on her face. 

 

Moira smiling too, but then it quickly fell seeing Felicity still had some ghosts lingering. “What’s wrong Felicity?” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity began, “my mother is dead. She was murdered when I was nineteen, just fresh out of MIT. My father left us when I was seven to further his criminal career.” 

 

Moira and Thea both let out soft little exhales at the sadness that overcame them all. Felicity decided she wanted them to know and understand who she is. So she began her story. 

 

“My father was embezzling money from a mob family in Vegas. He ran off, leaving my mother and I exposed to revenge. They were suppose to kill us both that night, but obviously I survived.” Her voice tight with the memory, Oliver held her hand. 

 

Felicity choosing to leave out the information involving Darhk and her revenge she seemed out. It did them no good to know that side of her. 

 

“Felicity…” Moira moved to sit next to Felicity and took her hand from Oliver and held both of her hands in her lap. 

 

“When I woke up in the hospital and they told me what had happened, I wasn’t the same ever again. I knew I needed to get away so I joined the Navy. I traveled a couple of years on naval ship, before I was attached to a Marine unit.” 

 

Felicity looked over at Oliver. This was a part of her story he didn’t know fully either. 

 

“I was with them for a couple of years. We were basically policing the areas with tips on taliban strongholds. On one particular mission I kept trying to express to my superiors that we should go back because the intel didn’t seem right. But they didn’t listen to me, I wasn’t high up enough on the chain of command for them to really listen to me.

 

We were ambushed. When we pulled into what looked like an abandoned town the explosions and gunfire started. My CO was down, as was most of the Marine unit I was with. I managed to drag my CO out from the middle of the road to safety. Then another of my team members was gunned down. I dragged him in between two buildings. 

 

I waited in that alley for what felt like an eternity. Then I heard steps and when I began calling out for them to stop, around the corner came Billy Malone, one of my guys. He’d been shot too. He fell into my lap and I held him till he died.” 

 

Oliver’s eyes were distant, being brought back to moments when he lost brothers in arms himself. Thea and Moira, looking like perfectly attentive people ready to offer all their support. Felicity expected horror, maybe even disgust, but no they were proving to be pillars of support. 

 

“Felicity, you like my son, went through so much hardship. You have clawed your way out of everything that could have ever tried to hold you back. And maybe it broke you, but you didn’t let it end you. Here you are now, still standing and still living life. I know for a fact your mother is so very proud of you.” Moira gave her a soft smile. 

 

In that moment just about everything Felicity had ever held on to, had kept locked up, left her. She freed something in herself when she made this confession and having Moira look at her with love and support brought forth the emotion. Tears poured from Felicity’s eyes and Moira hugged her tightly, softly whispering it will be okay. 

 

Thea was wrapped up in Oliver’s arm watching silently. Oliver felt the dynamic of his family change suddenly, and changed for the better. He knew while he was away his mom and sister had attended support groups for families of soldiers. Learning how to cope with a person who wouldn’t be the one they remembered when they came back. It was because of them, and John, that Oliver was able to cope with the aftermath of PTSD. 

 

Now Felicity had the same support in more ways than she had ever imagined. She was no longer alone in this world, and that knowledge had Oliver choking back his own tears. His smart, talented, and beautiful partner would no longer feel alone. 

 

****

  
  


They all stood at the reception desk waiting for the elevator. As soon as they opened everyone cheered. Out came Tommy, Laurel, Lyla, and a very awake Baby Sara in her dad’s arms. 

 

Immediately Oliver and Tommy hugged, while Laurel flew into Felicity’s arms. Oliver turned to hug Lyla, only to quickly steal Sara from her dad. He held her up in the air as she squealed in delight at the momentum that had her feeling euphoric. Felicity pulled Lyla in her arms as they held onto each other tightly. Everyone hugging and high fiving each other was a grand reunion. 

 

Tommy looked around, “hey, where's the bear?” 

 

“He’s helping his daughter and ex move into their new apartment here in the city. He says he’ll be here soon.” Roy answered. 

 

Slade’s ex-wife made the decision to move to Starling at the request of Rose, wanting to be near her dad but also to help with the investigation. 

 

Tommy smiled and nodded and looked over at Felicity again, pulling her into his arms hugging her again. Knowing how close they came to losing her he was glad to have her there. She smiled and patted his chest. 

 

“Relax Tommy, I’m still around to give headaches.” Felicity smiled. 

 

Tommy grinned, “well what’s another little sister to add to the mix. Besides Thea’s losing steam on ways to pick on me.” 

 

Felicity scoffed, “as if. That woman has more material up her sleeve, you just don’t even know it yet.” 

 

Yao Fei announces that they all make their way to the conference room before their next appointment showed up.  Laurel’s father was finally going to come into the offices for the first time. 

 

As they all took their seats, Lyla now holding Sara in her lap as she sucked on a pacifier holding John’s finger in her tiny grip. Felicity was standing at the front with her tablet ready to go over all the information. Right before she was about to speak Slade walked in, followed by Rose. Slade gestured at Renee who moved into the seat that Felicity usually sat in, allowing Rose to sit next to her dad. 

 

“Welcome back Rose.” Yao Fei said as he gave a slight nod with his head. 

 

Rose answered with a soft thank you and smile. Holding her dad’s hand she sat looking at the new faces, smiling bigger when she saw Baby Sara. 

 

“Okay, so after having a couple of days to collect more information I feel confident there is no doubt that SCPD along with the FBI will be able to find and arrest all the people involved in Darhk’s dealings.” With a few taps into her tablet, a collage of mostly DMV photos appeared on the screen on the wall. Everyone looked up. Some of the photo were photos taken from social media accounts or surveillance photos. 

 

“These men are linked to having hired Darhk’s services for silencing witnesses and contracting hits.” Felicity looked down at her tablet, pulling up another group of photos, “These are people who are involved in the gun running. As for their buyers and sellers, ATF says that they have enough to track them down.” 

 

“My contact with the ATF has already acted and have in custody several top dogs from a few of the gun smuggling operations thanks to the information Felicity recovered.” Lyla spoke up. 

 

“Good to know. Okay so we can definitely say that the ATF has this part of it handled and we can leave it alone now.” Yao Fei nodded, writing notes on his legal pad. 

 

“I’ve spoken with the chief federal prosecutor handling the case, and he is very grateful for the work done to collect information.” Laurel said, then looked at Felicity, “he’s eager to meet you and discuss the information. He says he’s in awe of what you did.” 

 

Felicity blushed, but then looked over at Oliver scowling at the table and started laughing. 

 

“Relax Oliver, he’s gay.” Laurel whispered for his ear, but John heard and chuckled causing Oliver’s cheeks to flush. 

 

“Anyways,” Felicity smiling at his face, she continued bringing up another group of pictures, “these are the people involved in the human trafficking.” 

 

All the smiles were gone, everyone avoiding Slade’s glare as he looked at the screen. A few of the faces had big red X’s crossing out their faces. Those people included Sebastian Blood. 

 

Pointing at Sebastian, “we know for a fact he’s dead…” before she could finish Rose spoke up. 

 

“Imogen had us kill him.” Rose looked directly at the pictures on the screen. Her eyes roving over all the faces she recognized, hated.

 

Everyone looked at Rose. Slade growled softly at the idea that Imogen was using his daughter as an executioner. 

 

“I was only the lookout, Gripper and Crank were the ones who killed him.” Rose explained as she looked at her dad. 

 

“Gripper? Crank?” Roy asked. 

 

“Yeah we were all given different code names, so no one knew who each other was.” She explained. “Darhk and Imogen discovered that Blood had created a way to sell sex on the side and make his own money. Blood was a dock manager and had access to all the  _ shipments _ . He would take two or three of the women from the containers. Cooper helped him create the online video game that could sell them without tipping off Darhk. I’m pretty sure that is why Cooper was trying to get away from Darhk.” 

 

“But I thought Darhk hired him to look into us.” Slade asked. 

 

“Oh he did. He wanted to start dealing in black market sales of poached animals. Considering you all were their biggest barrier, Darhk wanted to learn about your missions. He found Cooper and pushed for him to try to get in when you were looking to hire someone, but Cooper became greedy.” Rose splayed her hands out on the table. 

 

“So he became careless and my father figured it out.” Felicity added. Rose nodded her head in agreement. 

 

“Noah was then asked to track Cooper, but Noah being Noah…” 

 

Before Rose could finish that sentence Felicity said, “he convinced Cooper to help him embezzle money and expose Darhk’s network to other criminals for a pillaging.” 

 

“That’s the conclusion Imogen came to.” Rose concluded. 

 

Everyone sat there hearing the information. This entire thing had tentacles in every type of criminal activity, but it all came down to one source- Darhk. And he was gone now, as was Imogen. His organization crumbled the minute law enforcement attacked and began arresting people left and right. Everything Darhk built was gone, assets seized, accounts frozen. No one involved with Darhk was going to get away with it. 

 

Laurel got up excusing herself, having gotten a text from her father. As she left the room, everyone began to discuss the information Rose had supplied them. 

 

Felicity leaned down between Oliver and Yao Fei, John leaning in to listen to Felicity, “I think it’s safe to say that once we turn in all this information our hands are free.” 

 

“I just need one last bit of information…” John said quietly. 

 

“Carly’s killer, I know.” She said, “I promise I will find out. I won’t give up. But I can say with all certainty that Darhk ordered her death.” 

 

John nodded and sat back as Laurel entered the room with her father. 

 

“Everyone this is my father, Captain Quentin Lance.” She has her arm hooked through his, as she pulled him into the room. 

 

He was a tall slender man, with a shaved head and stoic look. He was in an off-the-rack suit, with his badge attached at his belt and a tie clip that was the star symbol synonymous with SCPD commanding officers. He looked a little like he was nervous, but it was quickly covered up once Laurel made her introductions. 

 

Yao Fei walked over to Lance holding out his hand, “Captain, it’s an honor to meet you sir. I’m Yao Fei Gulong, CEO of Sagittarius.” 

 

“Yes sir, my daughter speaks very highly of you.” Lance shook his hand. 

 

“This is the remarkable Felicity Smoak, dad.” Laurel said as she introduced her. 

 

Quentin’s demeanor immediately changed, coming face to face with the woman who single handedly saved his daughter and future grandchild. “It sure is a pleasure to meet you Miss Smoak.” 

 

Felicity smiled brightly, “no sir, it is my honor Captain Lance.” 

 

Tommy stood up, “Quentin, please have a seat.” Offering his seat next to Laurel. Lance gave a gruff okay and sat down next to his daughter. Tommy stood back against the wall. 

 

Once everyone was settled back in their seats, Felicity began again. Giving Lance the breakdown of everything discovered. Every member of them team providing their own information about what was recovered through Felicity’s exposure of Darhk’s data. 

 

Lance nodded his head at information he already knew, raised his eyebrows at new information discovered, and tightened his jaw at the information about sex trafficking. It killed him to know that Darhk was using his city to commit these kind of crimes. 

 

As it was finally determined, with Rose’s information about the symbols, what they stood for and how to use them to locate victims. After an hour of discussion everyone had filed out of the conference room, leaving Lance, Yao Fei, and Laurel to discuss the legal business. 

 

Oliver and Felicity stood with John, discussing her ideas to track down Carly’s killer. Lyla and Tommy were talking about changing some of their policies for the betterment of the team. Roy left to go take care of a client he was assigned to for bodyguard services, Rene sitting at his desk transcribing the notes from the meeting. Slade and Rose were standing talking amongst themselves. 

 

When Felicity paused long enough, she saw what surrounded her and in that moment she made a decision that she would talk to Oliver about when they got home, something she had no doubt he’d be happy to agree to. 

  
  


**** 

  
  


Oliver and Felicity walked through the door and immediately she kicked off her heels to the side and made her way to the couch and fell down into it, her feet up on the armrest. 

 

Oliver made his way and picked her feet up, he sat down rest them on his lap. Felicity had her arm over her eyes as she relaxed, her hand loosely holding her glasses. There was so much information she went through that her eyes were tired. 

 

She had also met up with the federal prosecutor as well as the lead detectives for SCPD, ATF, and FBI. Yao Fei and Laurel had gone with her. The rest of the team all had to return to business as usual. 

 

Oliver began to massage her right foot, letting the his thumbs press into the arch and ball of her foot. She groaned out loud and he grinned. 

 

“That feels amazing.” She says muffled a bit. 

 

“Why do you insist on wearing heels to work when you don’t have to?” He asked as he continues to rub her sore feet. 

 

She peeks out from under her arm, “are you serious?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Babe, have you seen my dress?” 

 

He looks up her body slowly, admiring the shape of her body in the tight fitting dress, “oh yes, I most definitely saw the dress.” 

 

Smiling, she says “well the lines of this dress on my body wouldn’t look as amazing if I was wearing my Converse, I assure you.” 

 

“Babe, you look pretty amazing in anything and nothing at all.” Oliver’s slid up her shin, over her knee, and stopping on her thigh and squeezing gently the whole time looking deep into her eyes. 

 

Felicity felt the familiar tug low in her belly anytime he looked at her like he wanted to lick her all night long, as if the act alone could save him from hunger. She opened her legs a bit more, his hand falling between her thighs, his hand warm against her skin. Softly his fingertips brushed against the satiny material that covered the very spot he was licking his lips for. His hand moved to her other thigh, working its way down her leg to her left foot. 

 

Felicity took her right foot, gently rubbed it against his growing erection she felt in his jeans. It’s been a few days since they’d been able to do anything, Oliver having been in too much pain with his wounded shoulder. But right now it was pretty obvious that the adrenaline pumping through him was numbing the lingering aches he suffered, and she was thankful because she’d missed feeling him. 

 

Sitting up, she kneeled next to him and leaned in to kiss him. At first it was a soft hesitant kiss, but he reached up, wrapping my his fingers around the back of her neck pulling her in. Their kiss went through the motions of soft and sensuous to harder and passionate. Clinging to each other, she straddled his lap. Tongues moving against each other, teeth gnashing, growls coming from them both. 

 

They’d been missing their connection, the intensity of their coming together creating that fire that always ignited when they touched. She wanted to feel him, explore him again. Never getting enough. However she needed to slow this down, she wanted to talk to him before she got caught up in the heat of the moment. 

 

Pulling back from his kiss, he looked dazed with swollen lips. She smiled and he gave her that sexy little crooked grin that most didn’t notice because of his now overgrown beard. Gently scratching her fingers into the beard at his jawline, she settled a little further back towards his knees. 

 

“I have something I want to say first.” She spoke softly, her hand cupping his face now. 

 

“Okay…” Oliver settled back against the couch, his hands on her thighs. 

 

“Everything I’ve been through in my life has led to this moment. To this place,” she looked around their apartment. “I never saw myself finding this kind of happy. I always expected I was going to forever be alone, constantly on the move, avoiding forming any real attachments to people.” 

 

She took a deep breath, her fingers beginning to play with the buttons on his shirt. “The last few months and the last few days have considerably opened my eyes. I see now that I’m not alone and that I can form healthy relationships with people.” 

 

Oliver smiled at her, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought he squeezed her thighs softly and smiled at her encouraging her to go on. 

 

“I was ready to leave when this was all over.” Felicity admitted to him. Even though he had figured it out, she wanted to be honest with him. 

 

“I know and I’m glad you’re still here.” Oliver rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. He looked into her eyes and saw her love for him. It gripped his heart, he felt the flip of his belly at the realization he just had. But he opted to stay quiet and let her finish. 

 

“Oliver, the last 8 years, even before coming to Starling, I found myself condemned to a very specific life. I had no expectations and I only had one goal to meet; but it didn’t mean I didn’t have dreams. They’re the same dreams I had long before I went to college, I just never acted on them.” 

 

Felicity was nervous, she wasn’t sure why because she knew this man would support her and always cheer her on. The nerves she realized were at herself, having the courage to finally say what she had always wanted to do with her life. 

 

“I want to finally reach for those dreams, Oliver. I want to do that though with Sagittarius.” Softly she spoke those words, but it felt like a weight just lifted and she could finally breathe the words. 

 

“Felicity, you know that I will always support you and I will support your dreams. What is it you would like to do?” He asked, his eyes growing softer when he realized he was at the receiving end of her planning something huge for herself. 

 

“I don’t want to be in the field anymore. I don’t want to put my life on the line. I want to be the one who protects the team with my skills, my talent, and my knowledge. I want to be Overwatch the way I’m meant to be. I want to work with Lyla creating all the tools to keep you all safe. I want to make sure that every time you leave, I know it’ll be okay because I will be the one watching over you. I want that control, I don’t want to lead a team into something that could potentially get you killed, again.” The tears began to fall as she thought back to Imogen shooting Oliver because she lost control and wanted to go after her father. 

 

“Baby, please don’t…” Oliver pulled her into him. Shifting her position so she was sitting in his lap sideways, his arms wrapped around her body, her head tucked under his chin. Felicity began playing with the Queen of Hearts charm on the necklace he still wore. 

 

“I think your dreams still put you in the position of leadership Felicity. Without you, we wouldn’t know at every turn if we were going to face down an enemy. Or if something is rigged and may blow up. There is so much you have brought to our team that we didn’t even realize we were missing out on. You’re so brilliant, your knowledge and experience has managed to open up new ideas for us. New ways to look at planning missions. We are in awe of you babe.” 

 

He pushed at her gently so that she would look up at him. Her tears gone but her eyes still watery. He fit his thumb under her glasses and wiped some tears that had gathered above the swell of her cheek. She pulled her glasses off and wiped the other eye, placing her glasses back on she looked up at him and smiled. 

 

“You really mean that? You believe in me like that?” It was unlike her to not believe in herself, but then he realized that with her being on her own for so long, she never had anyone tell her how remarkable she was in really long time. 

 

“Yes I do. We all believe that. Your brain…” he taps her forehead softly, “is consistently creating such brilliant ideas and you need to know that. I will always remind you. The team will always remind you.” He kissed her forehead. 

 

“So you’re okay with me not wanting to go into the field like before? I mean I know there are times I will, I just don’t want it to be like this last op. I’m good with never having to do that kind of thing again.” 

 

“I don’t want to sound like the overprotective boyfriend, but Felicity I am more than okay with you never being put in danger again.” He grinned and she gently smacked his cheek. 

 

Smiling she said, “you’re not, I know what you mean and I realize it’s hard for you. We are both very similar in our wanting to protect the ones we love and care for.” 

 

Before Oliver could answer, she stood up and he watched as she pulled the skirt of her dress down. Holding her hand out to him she asked, “how do you feel about cold pizza, beer, our bed, and a movie?” 

 

Oliver took her hand and stood up, cringing at the aches that returned. “That sounds like a great idea to me.” 

 

Together they made their way to the kitchen, as he leaned against the counter to watch her stand at the fridge, he couldn’t stop smiling. He was going to marry this woman, but he would wait. He wanted to ask her when the time was right. And right now she had dreams to fulfill, he could wait on asking because her dreams were definitely going to need her focus. Besides, they were here together now, no ring or piece of paper would change that. 

  
  


***

  
  


_ Two months later… _

 

“Hey Mom.” Felicity kneeled down into soft grass and placed a bouquet of violet and blue Stargazer Lilies, Donna’s favorite, in front of her headstone. 

 

“I know I haven’t been here in a while, and I’m sorry for that. But something tells me you know why.” Felicity looked up to the desert sky and smiled. 

 

“I wanted to come by specifically to let you know that, well I’ve met someone. I think you’d love him. He’s this amazing guy. All rough on the outside but soft inside. His name is Oliver Queen. You might’ve heard of his family at one point, and yes Mom he’s rich.” Felicity rolls her eyes as if she was in front of her mother. “Well his family is, he tries hard to pretend he’s not but he definitely likes that he can buy anything he wants, for the most part. 

 

But he’s also my partner. We work together. Remember I told you about Sagittarius? Well he works there too. He has done a lot of good things. He’s saved animals from poachers and built water wells for people who had no access to clean water; and so many other amazing things. He was also in the military like me, but he was Army— but I’ll let that slide.” 

 

Felicity brushed off dirt from her mother’s head stone, folded one leg under, and keeping the other leg bent as she hugged it. 

 

“I moved in with him a couple of months ago. I never thought that would happen, but I can almost see you bouncing up and down in excitement. I knew you would be happy about this news. It’s nice having someone home with me. Someone who likes to cook and enjoys binge watching shows with me, even if he falls asleep sometimes.” Felicity laughs softly at the memory of him falling asleep watching Doctor Who with her. 

 

“I’ve been doing more with my degree, mom. I’m actually creating computer software and developing all kinds of new gadgets with the help of Lyla, she’s my other partner at work. We work on all kinds of new ideas, and I’m trying to come up with new ways were we can focus more on humanitarian efforts rather than needing to act as mercenaries slash bodyguards for the rich and powerful. I know my boss Yao Fei appreciates it. He doesn’t much like having to play that role. He wants to honor his wife who had a real love of helping people too.” 

 

Felicity rolled her lips between her teeth, “I hope you don’t mind, but I gave him your necklace. I feel like that necklace is tradition now, me giving it to the one I love most.” 

 

Felicity looked back and saw Oliver leaning on the hood of the rental car, looking down at his phone. 

 

“It’s kind of amazing how I found a group of people who all have the same goals. Yeah, we do a bit of vigilante justice around Starling, but only at the request of Captain Lance. Sometimes the police have their hands tied by political agendas, so he reaches out to us when he needs some extra help. It feels good Mom, helping people. I’m happy I can do it. But just know I’m only this way because of you. You instilled in me so much knowledge and I don’t know if you ever realized it. Please know that I cherish everything you ever taught me, and especially how to run in heels.” Felicity let out a chuckle. 

 

Taking a moment and just staring out over the large cemetery. She looked down at the white marble that held her mother’s name with the dates of her birth and death, a Star of David, and written in script it reads:  _ Mother, friend, and Queen of Hearts.  _

 

Felicity was nineteen and having to bury her mother and with the help of her mother’s friends she was able to raise the money for this headstone. Her mother deserved the finest marble, so she made it happen. 

 

She felt him before he actually touched her, he came besides her, hand on her shoulder. She stood up and looked at him, smiling through tears, and he took her hand in his. Gently he laid down pink roses next to her flowers. He moved in close to Felicity quietly showing her he was there for her, understood she had needed the time alone. 

 

“I’m ready to leave now.” She said quietly. 

 

The sun was shining down on them and the jeans she wore were beginning to feel suffocating. April in the desert wasn’t like Starling at all. Spring in the desert was hot and the skinny jeans she had were too much material for her. They were dressed comfortably, her in a vintage V tshirt that was three sizes too big and jeans, Oliver in a white short sleeved Henley and khaki cargo pants. Casual for them both having spent the morning, prior to the cemetery visit, having breakfast with two of her mother’s friends at her favorite Vegas diner. After they ate, they drove to get flowers and made their way to the cemetery. It had taken her a couple of minutes to get out of the rental car. 

 

It was when Oliver got out that she finally felt her limbs move. He reached for her hand and squeezed before letting her go. She appreciated his support so much, it meant the world to her. They actually flew to Vegas, the whole time he held her hand and kept her mind off the social anxiety that would build when confined so closely to others. He had offered to buy out several rows in first class just to give her the space, and she laughed knowing he was serious but didn’t let him do it. She appreciated what he’d do for her though. 

 

Hand in hand they walked back to the car, Felicity looking over her shoulder one last time before getting into the car. She’d be back, always she would come back. 

  
  


*** 

 

Oliver came out of the bathroom and found Felicity standing at the window of their Bellagio luxury suite, he booked for them, watching the fountains. 

 

He wanted to do something special for her, give her a chance to feel spoiled. She was always saying no to things because all she wanted was his love, but he loved spoiling her still. Showing up with her favorite coffee or pizza. Buying her little gifts at the comic book shop she frequented. Sometimes searching for vintage tshirts of her favorite shows and groups, and draping them over the  _ Black Beast _ , her prized computer chair, as a surprise. 

 

It felt good being able give her things she wanted, not needed. Watching her eyes light up made him happy; feeling good he was giving her a small dose of happiness each day, same as she gave him. 

 

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her, softly brushing his now groomed scruff against her exposed shoulder. 

 

“Want to go down to the pool for a while?” He asked as he placed kisses on her shoulder. 

 

She tipped her head to side so he could move his lips up to her neck. 

 

“Hmm, no I want to stay in.” She spoke softly not wanting to break his concentration as he continued to places kisses sporadically from her shoulder to her neck. 

 

Oliver squeezed his arms a little tighter, “sounds good to me.” He sunk his teeth softly into her ear lobe. 

 

He moved to her neck sucking lightly, before looking out the window, “the sunsets here are really amazing.” 

 

The sky was painted in hues of blue, purples, pinks, and oranges, like watercolors bleeding into each other. The cloud adding texture to the smooth backdrop of colors. 

 

“Desert sunsets are hard to beat, but then I’m biased because this is my hometown.” She smiled as she turned her head to him to kiss his cheek. 

 

They stood quietly for a bit, then Oliver turned her in his arms. She blinked through her lenses, focusing on his face. He held her against him, his hands intertwined behind her, resting low on her back. He just stood memorizing the look of her, the golden hue of her now blonde hair reflecting the falling sunlight. The golden hour, the moment the sunset made everything look like a dream. 

 

Felicity placed her hands on his chest, softly rubbing her hands against the soft cotton of his shirt allowing her to feel the hard lines of his defined muscles. His nipples hardening at her touch, she softly ran the heels of her hands over them.  

 

Oliver choked on the gasp when he felt her hands move over his nipples. Her reverence of his upper body was invoking his carnal need for her. However he kept his hands locked around her, not wanting to end this moment. 

 

Slowly Felicity hooked her thumbs into the hem of his shirt, and slid it up as her warm palms created a different kind of friction his body reacted to. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel and not see where her hands moved next. 

 

Felicity saw his chest rise and fall a little deeper, a little faster. She felt him against her lower abdomen, feeling him spasm every time she brushed against his nipples. Lightly she allowed her nails to scratch against his nipples in alternating motions, causing Oliver to lean forward and moan her name. It caused her stomach to flip in anticipation. 

 

Oliver was slowly losing his thoughts the more she touched him, exploring what her hands alone could do to just his heart rate. He straightened back up, opened his eyes to look down at her face. She had her lips parted as her breathing deepened, he took that moment to pull her in and press his mouth against hers. Their tongues finding each other, tasting, seeking pleasure in the movements. 

 

Oliver slid his hands over her firm ass, squeezing slightly, then pulled them to her hips and dug his fingers in. Her jeans were tight but they were so soft he knew he could grip her and lift her up, so he did. 

 

Felicity moaned softly she felt her body take flight in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. He held her and claimed her mouth again, her lips raw from the scruff of his upper lip; however it did so much for her. Tightening her arms around his neck, Oliver moved slowly to the bed from the window. Still holding her, he placed one knee on the side of the bed and slowly laid her down. Holding himself over her, he pulled away slightly. Felicity pushed herself up on her elbows and forearms, nipping at his chin. 

 

Oliver took her glasses off, reaching to place them on the nightstand next to the bed. He moved back to hover over her, and then with one hand he reached behind his neck and pulled his shirt off. Felicity licked her lips and slid her hands from his shoulders to his waistband, tracing the lines of his many scars. He dipped down and kissed her hard. Felicity dug her fingers into his soft hair, gripping it to hold him close to her. 

 

Moving one hand down the front of her still covered body, he palmed her breast. “These need to come off” he said against her mouth referring to her shirt and tank top underneath. 

 

Felicity leaned forward, Oliver leaned back and watched as she peeled both off at the same time tossing them over the other side of the bed. She wore no bra, and he couldn’t control the growl that came out. She smiled at him, the foxy smile she gave when she saw his appreciation for her body. 

 

He dove in and suckled on one nipple, while his thumb circled her other nipple. Felicity gasped at the sensation of his hot wet tongue and the slight pain of him sucking it in his mouth. She ran her hands up his arm and then pulled down scratching softly on the thick fibers of his muscles. 

 

Felicity was allowing him to control the pace and she was enjoying it tremendously. By now she would be begging him to push inside her, pleading to let her feel him. This room, with its relaxed but expensive decor, and this moment did something to her, she felt a softness she didn’t normally, still she was filled with so much passion her heart ached for his touch. 

 

Oliver had moved his mouth to the other nipple, and he softly bit down and Felicity let out a soft cry. He didn’t want this to be about the rawness of their physical attraction to each other, he wanted to show her the passion he felt. 

 

He leaned back, her legs bent as her feet pressed against the bed. He reached for the button and zipper of her jeans and began to undo them. Once he released them, he slowly slide her jeans off, placing soft kisses to the skin exposed until he reached the soft cotton of her black panties. Hooking his fingers into them, he pulled down her hips and off her legs tossing them to the ground. Felicity pulled her knees together, then sat up. She reached for his own waistband, she looked up at him watching his eyes close at her touch as she undid the button and then slid the zipper down. She pushed down at his pants and his boxer briefs. 

 

Oliver moved to toe out of his boots quickly and finished pushing his pants and boxer briefs off. He quickly discarded his socks. He then moved to stand between her open legs, his cock incredibly hard for her. 

 

Felicity reached for it, but he took her wrists in his hands gently and pushed away. “No, no hands. Just our bodies against each other.” His voice strained as he fought his control to keep from rushing to be inside her. 

 

She slid back on the bed, opening her legs to invite him in. Oliver moved between her legs, resting his hard cock between her hot wet folds. His arms on either side of her face, he leaned in to kiss her. Felicity slid her legs up, knees bent to frame his waist. Oliver began to move against her, rubbing himself into her clit. The sensation sent chills over them both. 

 

_ “Mmmmm”  _ was all Felicity could get out as his hard cock created a beautiful friction against her clit. 

 

She ran her nails softly up and down his back ignoring me his no hands rule, pausing a few seconds at his lower back each time. Their faces close, mouths hovering over each other but never touching. Felicity began to feel her body’s reaction to the raw petting Oliver was giving her, feeling her moisture leak out and down creating a shiver across her body. 

 

“Oliver, please…” she began to softly beg, wanting him in her. 

 

“Come for me Felicity,” his face was reddening with the tension he felt controlling himself not to slam into her hot wet heat. He wanted to, god knows he did, but he wanted this first. 

 

His low deep raspy voice pushed her over the edge and she dug her nails into his hips as he continued the slow, but hard, undulations against her. Oliver grunted and pushed in harder each time, still never pushing inside her. Felicity pulled her legs up higher, and then she let out a cry, her head rolling back as her orgasm flooded her body. 

 

Oliver then positioned himself to her entrance and he thrusted hard inside her. Her tight muscles pulled him in, he growled and she let out another cry. Felicity’s orgasm suddenly intensifying as he filled her. 

 

“Oh god Felicity, baby…” Oliver buried his head into her neck and pumped into her harder, but keeping the pace even. 

 

He felt her body shaking, as his was, under him and he kissed her neck, then whispered into her ear, “come again. Come with me.” 

 

Her body seemed to work on his demand, she felt his cock move inside her. His hips straining as he pushed inside, hooking one hand under her thigh and lifting as he moved deeper to reach that one tender spot that sent her over the edge. He groaned deeply, and she felt him explode inside her. Her clit felt the vibration of his shaking body and it reacted with another orgasm. She cried out his name and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, enveloping his trembling body.

 

Together they rode out their orgasms as they held on tightly. Oliver filling her with his essence, his cock covered in her heat. They couldn’t stop moving. Felicity lifted her right hip up and hooked her left foot around his right leg turning them on the bed. She moved on top of him, he was still hard inside her. She sat up, their hands intertwined, his bracing hers. She began to ride him fast and hard. 

 

“Fuck Felicity…” he rolled his head back, his throat exposed and she leaned down to nip at his adam's apple. She sat up again, her breast bouncing as she impaled herself onto him over and over again. 

 

He looked up at her, her head back fully rejoicing in their position. The deep golden light from the sunset surrounded her in a halo, her body was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen. She looked down at him, and he couldn’t breathe. Her mouth open, her eyes darkened by love and passion. 

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He sat up, wrapping around her taking one of her breasts in his mouth. 

 

Felicity leaned back and she knew she was going to come again, and she began to feel tears fall. She placed her hands on either side of his face pulling him from her breast, he looked up at her. She just looked into his eyes and when he saw her tears, she noticed his. 

 

“I promise, Oliver.” Felicity choked out her words. 

 

Oliver knowing exactly what she meant, he swallowed back the knot in his throat, “I promise, Felicity.” 

 

Suddenly in that moment they both experienced their most intense orgasms together. Holding each other tightly, tasting each other's tears as their mouths joined in the passion, mimicking their bodies. Neither wanting to ever let go of each other again. Their promise to each other to always and forever love, to never lose hope, trust in each other, support one another. They spoke their vows to each other in that moment. 

 

**_{The End?}_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... again let me say thank you. I truly am so grateful for your continued support! I was so afraid about dipping my toes in fanfic but because of the reception I received from readers it renewed my confidence in my writing. 
> 
> When I created this story, I was trying to find characters I would love. I was struggling with writer’s block, (it’s not a myth!) and dealing with my divorce. I decided to begin watching Arrow and fell in love with the live action characters. (I am a Green Arrow comic fan and was apprehensive since season 1.) 
> 
> Then after a coffee date with my friend and discussing these ideas about a story and not figuring out characters, she said, “why not do fanfic?!”, thus Mind on Fire was born. 
> 
> I am very proud of this story, especially because I wrote this entire thing on my iPhone! I know, wild right? I am also so thankful for those friends who have slowed me to bounce ideas off them throughout the time it took to write this. All have been true gems! 
> 
> Again, I can’t thank you all enough for being so awesome and supportive. 
> 
> I will be back with an epilogue and filling in some holes. Finally, MoF!Felicity and MoF!Oliver have their happily ever after!


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I leave you all in a fantastic place. I have plans to revisit this story with a few one shots throughout the hiatus. I am too in love with these versions of Oliver and Felicity, I want to keep up a few more shorts about their lives. I leave you with an ending that I hope piques your interest! 
> 
> Once again thank you all so much for all the love you’ve given this story. Without your support I wouldn’t have been as confident in my storytelling. A thousand thank yous! 
> 
> Music Inspo:  
> Billie Holiday - All of Me  
> John Coltrane - My One and Only  
> Diana Krall - The Look of Love  
> Katherine McPhee - I’ve Grown Accustomed to His Face

**_Three weeks later…_ **

 

“I thought a housewarming party was when people got a new home, not when one moved in with the other?” Roy asks Thea as his eyes scan the open space in Oliver and Felicity’s loft apartment.

 

Everyone from Sagittarius were spread out through the loft. Even Laurel’s sister Sara and her partner Nyssa were in town for the party. Moira and Walter were standing near the open door to the terrace talking with Yao Fei, John, and Lyla. Tommy was crouched down on the floor with Baby Sara sitting on Laurel’s lap as she played with her toys atop a plush chenille blanket.

 

“Roy, it’s a big deal for my brother and Felicity, just smile and have fun.” Thea says as she leaned in closer to him to keep from others hearing them.

 

“I think it’s pretty cool to have all of us here drinking their booze on their dime.” Rene says as he sips from his bottle of beer.

 

“Boys.” Thea rolls her eyes and then moves away to go talk with Felicity, who happens to be in a deep discussion with Sara.

 

It’s pretty apparent to everyone Sara is smitten with Felicity, however when everyone teases Sara, Nyssa would just speak up and say, “who wouldn’t be?” aiming a rather dashing smile at a blushing Felicity.

 

Nyssa gives her a once over, Felicity choosing an emerald green halter dress that compliments her natural bronze tan from her time spent poolside, plus the short skirt showing off her perfectly toned thighs and legs with a little help from black strappy heels.

 

Felicity looks up as Thea approaches, then looks over her shoulder to see Oliver walking to open the door. Slade and Rose make their way in, followed by Lillian. Felicity raises an eyebrow at Oliver when they both notice how Slade takes Lillian’s hand in his own, they grin at each other.

 

“Excuse me ladies, I’m going to say hello to Slade and his family.” Felicity makes the choice to acknowledge them as such because he seems to be beaming in their presence in a way they’ve not seen before.

 

Felicity makes her way to them, “Slade, Lillian, Rose, I’m so glad you all came.” She gives each a hug, holding on to Rose just a bit longer.

 

Rose has come such a long way. Slade and Lillian found her an excellent therapist, she’s also part of a support group consisting of those who suffered under Darhk. The team was reeling from the amount victims there were in Starling.

 

It was then Yao Fei created the Lotus House. An organization to help victims of human trafficking. He wanted to do something in honor of his wife, a woman who would have been the first to step forward offering comfort and support. He bought an entire building and is in the process of renovations to create housing for victims, and their families. Everyone has offered contributions in two ways- money and time. It’s been an experience every single one of them cherishes.

 

About half an hour later Oliver asked for everyone’s attention, Felicity moved to his left side.

 

Taking her hand Oliver began, “We both wanted to first say thank you so much for coming tonight. It means a lot to have you all here with us.”

 

The group of friends and family all mumble their happy sentiments of _anytime_ and _of course_.

 

“Felicity and I have been back from Las Vegas for a few weeks now, and we have been quietly celebrating with each other.”

 

Everyone furrows their brows in confusion, except for John. He’s beams by a huge smile while holding Sara in his arms.

 

“What Oliver is cryptically trying to say is…” Felicity pulls her left hand out of the pocket of her dress and holds out her hand where a thin dark metal band sparkling with emeralds sits, “we got married!”

 

Everyone in unison gasped and then cheered over the news. Immediately Moira rushes them, taking their free hands into each of hers, “I am so ecstatic over this news! I couldn’t be a happier mother!”

 

She squeezes Oliver, then moves to take Felicity in her arms. Whispering to Felicity, “having gained you as a daughter is a truly amazing gift for me.”

 

Pulling back with tears, Moira kisses them both. A line has formed with them wanting to hug and congratulate them.

 

It was John who pulled up at the end looking at Oliver as Lyla hugs Felicity. Hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “I knew this is why we were here tonight. You can’t fool me brother. I saw it in your eyes the minute you both came back from Vegas.”

 

Oliver smirked and laughed, “yeah, I had a really hard time trying to hide the news until we were ready. I thought I had fooled you, you’re definitely a better actor than me Digg.”

 

“Oliver was bursting at the seams wanting to tell everyone the news.” Felicity chuckled as John pulled her in for a tight hug.

 

“John told me something was up, but then he’s got a really soft spot when it comes to _shipping_ couples. You should see him when we watch our favorite tv shows.” Lyla winks at her husband as he shakes head nope and frowns at her for revealing his secret.

 

They laugh as Thea taps her wine glass with a fork, “I would like to say a few words since we’ve been deprived of a wedding reception.” She says with a big grin and everyone turns their focus on her.

 

“Oliver, you’ve been a pain in my butt,” she smirks as everyone laughs, “but in the best ways possible. You have given me so much love in all the ways a big brother should. You have been through some rough patches from your playboy days to becoming a soldier who has saved countless lives. You have continued to try and save humanity one mission at a time. I have always asked the Universe for someone worthy of your heart since I was able to understand what a soulmate was. I never ever could have imagined anyone more perfect than Felicity.”

 

Oliver pulls his _wife_ tightly to his side as he wipes the moisture forming in the inner corners of his eyes. Felicity wrapping her arms around him, allowing her tears to fall down her cheeks.

 

Thea continues, “Felicity, you are everything and more than my mother and I could have prayed for when wanting a partner for Oliver. You are your own woman, self made, who has a heart the size of Texas that rivals my brother’s. You are not only strength and hope personified, but you are the epitome of perseverance and an example of what taking a chance on life can do for someone; and I am so happy to call you my sister now.”

 

Thea rushes over to them both, the three of them hugging and crying. Everyone clapping, Moira taking Walter’s handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

 

“Damn Speedy, you really broke me there.” Oliver says when he wraps both his arms around Thea.

 

“Yeah well it’s about damn time you gave me a reason to say what I’ve always felt.” She winks at him and he chuckles.

 

Looking at everyone Felicity says, “our decision to get married was not just a chance we took, but it was a choice we knew we’d never regret. However we didn’t want the big white wedding. We wanted it to be between us, privately expressing to each other what we were promising each other for the rest of our lives.” Smiling at Oliver, “we were married by a friend of my mother’s. A very eccentric rabbi who frequented my mother’s tables at the casinos.” Laughing she looked over at Oliver.

 

Oliver added, “and a drag queen and cocktail waitress.”

 

His smile was one of a man absolutely tickled by their very eccentric private ceremony that he would never change for the world. The rabbi, drag queen, and waitress (both friends of her mother’s) were more than he could have ever hoped for when he considered what his wedding might be.

 

Everyone was laughing at the story and they all began a discussion about how great their story will be to share later on life when they have a family. Not everyone was still understanding about Felicity’s inability to have children.

 

However she had already told Oliver that adoption was not off the table and he had picked her up twirling over the idea that one day they’d have a family of their own choosing. Letting people know would be something that would be discussed one by one rather than as a whole group.

 

She wasn’t ashamed anymore, like she use to be. Now she knew that no matter what, she was surrounded by supportive and understanding people.

 

The rest of the evening was a celebration, everyone taking turns to say a few words. Thea demanding they create a wedding registry or she would just buy them what she wanted. Moira saying they should really consider a proper reception, even if it was a simple dinner hosted at the mansion. Tommy regaling the group with some of Oliver's antics when they were young, only to end with saying how he’s turned into one of the greatest men he knows and how happy he is! Also adding he and John knew it would happen one day.

 

Oliver and Felicity held on to each other smiling and laughing, loving their family and friends more than ever in that moment.

 

***

 

“Well that went over perfectly.” Felicity said as she wandered into the closet to change out of her dress.

 

Oliver already had his shirt unbuttoned and open with his tie undone hanging from his neck, revealing his white undershirt, he sat down on the bed looking at his ring.

 

“I knew it would. I knew my mom would cry, I just wasn’t expecting that much.”

 

“Your Mom was just overwhelmed with the news, but I really think we should give her that reception.” Felicity calls out from the closet.

 

“I’m okay with it, if you feel like letting her plan it.”

 

“I’m totally okay with letting her plan it all.” Felicity makes her way out of the closet.

 

Oliver eyes drift up from the dark metal wedding band with one emerald stone on his hand. Felicity was standing in the doorway dressed in a black lace nightgown with a slit to her hip, fluttery cap sleeves. A thin black ribbon tightened to show off her hourglass shape. Her right arm bracing herself against the door jamb, her left hand set on her cocked hip her ring glinting in the lamplight. She had her left leg thrusting out through the slit of her gown, her feet still adorned with thin strappy heels, the kind she knew he loved on her, from tonight.

 

Oliver felt his blood heat to a boiling point in an instant. Her hair was down, falling like wavy golden rays of sunlight. Her lips were a soft pink, her eyes still smokey giving her bedroom eyes. His eyes wandered down the length of her body, he could see that dark rosy pink nipples that always drove him crazy to her toned stomach, then to the lacy hip hugging panties. Again he tried to swallow but it was hard seeing her standing there, looking like a 40’s film noir beauty.

 

Oliver finally felt the air fill his lungs, he licked his lips slowly, then swallowed the lump down. He didn’t move, just sat there frozen letting his eyes take in _his wife_. When that thought came to him, he suddenly felt all his caveman tendencies surface. She was his, all his and suddenly he wanted to claim her again and again all night long.

 

Felicity moved from the doorway, making her way to him. Oliver sat straighter watching her move, the lace softly swishing around her legs, the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

 

“Fuck babe,” he licked his lips again, “you’re playing with fire looking like...” he trailed off not sure how to explain it.

 

Felicity stopped before approaching him, “looking like what?” She ran her hands up and down her sides. “Something out of your fantasies?”

 

He tilted his head at her, “my fantasies?”

 

She blushed slightly and then bit her lip, “I, uhmm, may have taken a little tour through your home computer before joining the team a while back and found that you seemed rather interested in 1940s film noir, especially with a femme fatale plot.” She gave him a sultry smile.

 

Oliver slowly smiled at the realization she was role playing. He stood up slowly, walking towards then past her. Felicity watched him walk to their Bose speaker system. Oliver looking over something, then suddenly the sounds of Billie Holiday’s voice flows through the room.

 

Oliver held his hand out to Felicity, she took it as he pulled closer and then twirled her. She let out a gasp of surprise and then he pulled her into him. Placing his left arm around her waist, pulling her close against his body, his right hand holding her left close to their bodies he began to dance with his wife. Felicity let out a soft giggle and allowed him to lead her in a slow dance as Billie Holiday croons.

 

“So Miss, are you here alone tonight?” Oliver asks playing into the role of dashing hero.

 

Felicity lowered her head, then looked up through her lashes coquettishly, “no, I’m afraid not.” Playing into their little fantasy.

 

“Then I’ll just have to do something about it.” Oliver says as he spins Felicity slowly in the dance.

 

“He’s dangerous!” She says in mock fear, giggling at his smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Oliver replies with a growl.

 

“Promise?” Looking up into his vivid blue eyes, loving the slight wrinkles at the corners of each as they dance their night away.

 

“Anything for you.” Oliver leans in and kisses her. Their lips press together in one of those perfectly romantic kisses you’d see from Rita Hayworth and Tony Martin.

 

When Oliver pulled away, Felicity took a few seconds longer to open her eyes. She parted her lips softly and whispered, “loving you is my greatest joy.”

 

Looking into her eyes, Oliver saw flashes of their future and he knew he would forever stay the happiest man on earth. “As is loving you, my love.”

  


**_THE END_ **


End file.
